


Wrapped Up- adam driver x reader (Best Friend's Dad AU)

by a_starving_rat



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom
Genre: Adam Driver & Reader - Freeform, Adam Driver Smut, Adam Is Soft, Adam is Rich, Adam is a dad, Adam is a switch, Adam is not an actor in this by the way, After-care, Alcohol, And I mean shameless BAHA, Angst, Best Friend's Dad, Best friend has girlfriend, But also a freak, Choking, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Family Drama, Fantasizing, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Mutual Fantasy, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nudes, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Road Head, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sugar daddy energy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, With a belt once, Y/n is also a switch, Y/n-character, You live in a dorm at a Uni, a lot of fluff, best friend - Freeform, but not actually a sugar daddy, he makes dad jokes, inner thoughts, just to avoid the added strain of fame in public, you are friends with her too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 151,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_starving_rat/pseuds/a_starving_rat
Summary: You and your best friend were incredibly close, you would share absolutely everything with her and she with you. However, there's one massive secret you knew you couldn't tell- you had a massive crush on her dad, Adam. You'd never told anyone, but you could feel yourself losing your mind with every word and small touch you got from him. It would only be a matter of time before you'd let something slip, your secret finally exposed. Only time could tell if he had a secret for you too...
Relationships: Adam Driver/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Wrapped Up

**(a/n: I copied this over from my Wattpad to A03, so I hope y'all here enjoy it too :) This is a fun fic with eventual fluff, smut, angst... all of the above really. It's my first ever fanfic so, I hope ya like it because I certainly had fun writing it~ Ro :D <3**

_-luscious black locks sweeping just above his shoulders (which are broad as fuck by the way)_

_-dark warm eyes that I could drown in_

_-defined nose of a Greek friggin GOD_

_-pouty plump red lips that can be pulled into the CUTEST smile_

_-groomed to perfection with and without facial hair_

_-toned arms that flex with each move_

_-rudely large hands that get thrown around when he talks_

_-massive chest that rises and falls when he breathes_

_-thick thighs that deadass save lives_

_-And I know damn well he's gotta be packing_

The list repeated in your mind as you imagined him, your best friend's dad, on your way to her, your best friend... at her house.

The scenery remained familiar and uninteresting as you focused on pedalling your bike down the empty streets of this rich ass neighbourhood your bestie lived in. Her name was Kayla and you had been friends for 5 years by this point but, damn did it feel like a hell of a lot longer. You guys were two peas in a pod, you shared everything with each other, well, except the fact that you had an enormous clit-destroying crush on her daddy dad. You swore one of these days you were going to burst, he was just too good to be true. He has all the looks AND the personality to match?? You started to make another list-

_-funny as fuck- that man was witty and dark like no other, perfect balance of sarcastic and goofy when necessary._

_-kind - he never fails to come around to me and Kayla to offer drinks and snacks when we run out._

_-intelligent - sometimes at sleepovers he'd end up eating with us and we'd all have deep discussions about politics and science and shit, I could listen to him talk all day._

_-Shy - he turns bright red, like when Kayla and I caught him humming to himself in the kitchen, dancing with a cucumber... and he has this cute nervous giggle when you tell him there's something on his face._

_-Intimidating - okay, yes he's shy but WOW, I've seen him shout and get angry with Kayla. So demanding and dominant- cue the sexual thoughts_

**BANG** -

You screamed

'What the FUCK woman! Don't daydream when you're riding your fucking BIKE into my damned PORSCHE!'

You were now on the ground after having ridden into the wing mirror of some rich bastard's barely used Porsche, frowning up at the unsympathetic driver.

'Sorry sir' you spoke hesitantly. After a moment checking the fresh gash on your elbow you came to your senses and stood up,

'Takes two to crash. Pretty sure you're just as culpable, especially in such a big car so... maybe don't drive _your_ fucking Porsche into _my_ damned bike?!'

You glared at the stone-faced man whilst throwing his wing mirror onto his lap through the window and picked your bike up to walk away. Just as you felt a slight surge of confidence, you felt the man's cold hand on your wrist,

'Maybe if you weren't dressed like such a whore in those shorts I would've been able to concentrate on the fucking road!!'

Sudden fear shot through you as you tried to wriggle your arm away from him, grunting as you did to no avail.

'HEY!'

A familiar voice, deep and commanding entered the atmosphere.

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING RICHARD GET OFF OF HER!'

Adam immediately yanked this, Richard's, hand off of your wrist and held it in his own whilst he rumbled,

'You have no right to blame y/n nor shame her for your own perversion and incompetence. Get your head out of the fucking gutter and back onto the road. This isn't the first time you've pissed me off Richard. I don't want to see you try any of this bullshit again or I will be involving the fucking law or worse. Understood?'

You didn't know what to think about, what worse meant, your bleeding elbow, the creepy asshole, Adam's hand still on your wrist or how he was destroying this man for you.

'Yes, sir I'm sorry sir'

Richard looked down, showing suddenly the truly pathetic man he is.

'No, you're not sorry to me, who do you apologise to?'

Wow. You'd almost forgotten completely about your elbow at this point.

'Sorry y/n ma'am'

_I could get used to this._

After which you all shared concise awkward nods of approval, allowing the man to drive off.

The amount of adrenalin, serotonin and pure horniness running through your entire body at that moment was distracting you from Adam letting go of your wrist and taking your bike with one hand. Soon his other hand went to the middle of your back, snapping you back to reality realising he was talking-

'I heard all this commotion outside and when I look out the window, I see you... elbow bleeding getting up off of the ground and- oh fuck wait-'

He suddenly took his hand away from your back, _disappointing_ , reaches his hand into his pocket, _oh?_ And fishes out a wad of tissues that he hands to you. _KFSDB AWW!_

You immediately reached your hand around to your elbow and held the tissue there,

'Thanks Adam'

You beamed up at him, to which he responded with a wink,

_Lord have mercy I'm bout to bust_

and placed his hand now on your lower back, guiding you towards the path to your best friend's house.

_OH SHIT YEAH?! Where is that lazy bitch at? Probably in bed... she usually is._

'Is Kayla-'

You began only to be cut off by a knowing look that said DUHHH, after which he hooked your bike up on the lawn and went to open the door where you stood. He leaned towards you.

_Sir imma need you to back up before I accidently eat your face-_

His eyebrows were pinched together and a worried expression riddled his dark warm eyes,

_Oh?_

'Kayla has been having a rough time with her girlfriend being away, which I know you know but, she was up most of the night and I want her to get as much sleep as possible... do you mind staying down here for a bit?'

You were nodding vigorously before he even finished and went to tap him reassuringly on the shoulder until you realised it was the hand with the bloody tissue, pausing half-way.

'OH YEAH your elbow?!! Let's get you inside and patch you up I'm so sorry my mind is all over the place' he chuckled.

_The nervous giggle, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

You were now sitting on the familiar leather black sofa, white cushion supporting your back, feet sunk into the grey rug below you whilst you stared at the blank plasma television screen in front of you, turned off so as to not wake sleeping beauty. You could've sworn you spent more time in this house than your own, a home from home as they say.

**SCREEEECH**

'shit'

Adam cursed as he accidently dragged a small black leather stool on the white marble floor exposed around the grey rug, bandages hanging clumsily in his hands-

_Those large, LARGE veiny fucki-_

'Right, let's see'

Adam huffed as he dropped into the tiny stool opposite you, slightly to the left to gain access to your elbow. You had already washed your elbow off while Adam grabbed the bandages and really did not expect him to get you to sit down so he could put the bandages on for you. You weren't about to complain, but after questioning him he insisted it was the least he could do.

_I mean, okay daddy-_

You looked at him again, it was almost comical how large he looked huddled on that weeny stool, hunched over, legs crouched with his knees brushing against your own. As he gently twisted your arm so your elbow faced him he tutted and shook his head.

'I'm gunna give Richard hell for this' he muttered.

You stared, as you often did, at his curled in lips and slightly furrowed brows, your mind wandering back.

'You said you were gunna make something happen that was worse than the law for him back there... what did you mean?'

Silence. He was still looking at the gash in your arm and fiddling with the bandage in one hand.

You leaned in and whispered,

'If you were going to, ya know...'

You raised your eyebrows and dragged your free hand's finger across your throat.

'My lips are...'

You zipped your finger across your mouth, pretending to lock it and throw away the key eventually saying sealed with a closed mouth. This little act seemed to take Adam out of his trance, letting out a hearty chuckle, flashing his sharp white canines while he allowed one hand to fall on your knee momentarily. You loved seeing him like this, it made your heart full knowing that you were the one making this beautiful man laugh, even better now that it was only the two of you for once. In fact, this was probably the most time you'd spent alone together.

'He's my employee'

He sighed and caressed around the scar for a second before slightly jolting as if to realise what he was doing, quickly grabbing the bandage and wrapping it around the top of the wound.

_What was that- noted._

'Anyway, I'm not surprised he's a shitty driver because he's already a shitty employee and an even shittier person...'

You cocked your eyebrow and said dryly, 'Well ya know the official nick name for a Richard is Dick? Makes sense.'

Adam let out another chuckle, shaking his head as he continued wrapping slowly and gently down your arm. He finally spoke again, a more serious expression on his face as he leant back checking if he'd stuck the bandage down well enough.

'He's known as a slimeball, manipulates women and bullshit like that but I haven't been able to get tangible evidence on him yet to fire him. I'm going to try extra hard now'

He looked you directly in the eyes, hand placed on top of your injured side momentarily.

'That's what I meant by worse, exposing him for what he proved himself to be again today, a disgusting-'

'Y/N??!! OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?'

_Well shit, that's my chance of a bonding moment cut short._

Kayla ran down the modern spiral stairs and immediately kneeled in front of you grabbing your arm.

_(Florence Pugh as Kayla)_

'Be gentle Kayla'

Adam lightly scolded before smiling down at the two of you and walking off having finished wrapping you up, yes in bandages, but mainly feelings. Kayla rolled her eyes and looked back down to your now bandaged arm and back up multiple times before you explained.

'BRUH this dude. He's outdone himself this time with the fuckery dickery'

Kayla knew how to lighten the mood immediately, it was always fun when you were together, team trouble.

'I will DEADASS pick him up by the literal penis, swing him round until I have enough momentum to let go, and have him land in, in....? I dunno, maybe Arctic Siberia or something so he can freeze over and di-'

'CHILL BRUH CHILLL... wait GET IT?? HE FINNA BE REAL CHILLY IN ARCTIC SIBERIA WHEN WE DONE WITH HIM!'

You shouted as you cackled with Kayla over both of your heated shenanigans. A third low laugh was heard from the background.

'What you laughing at punk?' Kayla said still giggling.

_She's so lucky to have a chill dad, let alone a young hot one. My parents could never-_

'All I'm saying is... I wouldn't stop you.'

He shouted from the kitchen that was connected to the living room you sat in.

'I would watch... maybe even record it'

You were facing away from him but you could hear the mischievous smirk in his voice and both yourself and Kayla giggled away.

'Well, well, well, let's go to my room, put some music on and chill with some SNACCCKKKSSSS'

Kayla helped you up and you both started to walk slowly, chanting snacks on each step towards the stairs, as per tradition. Food required you to chant in appreciation before consumption.

'You left one of the PRINGLES HERE HEYYY COME BACK LITTLE WITCHES!'

Adam boomed from the kitchen as you reached the top of the stairs. He called the two of you witches sometimes, especially when you cackled or did weird chanting shit together.

'Fuck off and get the Pringles y/n you're closest hehe.'

You saluted and ran back down the stairs, sliding on the tiled floor of the kitchen deliberately, surfing towards the tall man before you, holding a tall can of pringles.

_How can a man seem more delicious than the food in his hand. A snack holding a snack, well I never._

You were brought back by Adam shaking the can in front of you with a slightly amused look on his face.

'Fanks snack man, I appreciate the err- snackiness'

_What the fuck was that I-_

Before your anxious mind could spiral any further you looked up to see Adam, nothing but humoured by you, suddenly placing his now free hand on your shoulder. Warmth spread off of his hand, onto your shoulder and down the entirety of your body as you stared up at him.

'I'm sorry you had to go through all that earlier. I wish it never happened and that stupid man never said those stupid things... you don't deserve that treatment y/n'

He was being so genuine and seemed more hurt than you had been for reasons unknown to you, all you could do was nod and return him a reassuring smile.

'Can I give you a hug?'

Your mind emptied and you stood blankly for a second, wondering if this was a dream. This man really just offered to wrap his chunky, tight-sweater outlined arms around you to make you feel better, or maybe himself, you couldn't tell or bring yourself to think why. Before saying anything you wrapped your arms around his middle and he let out a sigh, closing his arms around you too. Cinnamon, embers and leather. This was just about the most inviting-scented man you had ever come across. You breathed him in and felt the hard muscle of his chest and arms swallow you up as you closed your eyes. You didn't realise that you were a little shaken from your encounter with Richard despite your positive disposition until you were safe in Adam's arms. You sighed.

You'd both hugged before, many times, it was normal when arriving and leaving your best friend's house all these years. But they were quick, etiquette demanded hugs, which you still enjoyed and let keep you up at night. This was different, he _asked_ to hug you, after expressing his woes, helping you bandage up a wound he didn't need to and saving you from a 'slimeball'. He wrapped your arm in a bandage, he's wrapped you up in feelings, now you've been wrapped in his arms _and_ he doesn't know he's got you wrapped around his, not-so-little, finger.

You were completely comfortable, his head rested on yours momentarily before backing away and slightly rubbing your injured left arm.

'Thank you.'

'Thank you.'

You both spoke at the same time. You were already flustered and now slightly taken aback and confused by his words but before you could say anything further-

'DID YOU FALL INTO THE PRINGLE CAN BITCH? I KNOW DAMN WELL YOU CAN'T FIT IN THERE, COME ONNNNNNNN SNACK SNACK SNACK SNACK-'

_Kayla you dun did it again girl_

'OKAYYYYYUHHH' you shouted back.

Suddenly you found yourself nervously tucking a piece of hair behind your ear whilst picking up the Pringle can and giving Adam one last smile, which he returned, before running up the stairs. You thought you felt his eyes on you as you paced up the stairs but you didn't dare look back...

_**Oh Y/n** _


	2. Flash

It had been two weeks since you last visited Kayla's. You saw her every day at lunch times on campus, as for Adam, visits to her house were the only time you saw him. She was lucky she lived nearby to the Uni, in a massive house at that. You had to make do with the squeaky bunk beds, thin net curtains, weary wooden cupboards and silent company of your dorm room. You weren't particularly close with your roommates. You didn't spend much time with each other since you all studied different subjects and literally only saw each other just before and after sleeping. You weren't complaining though, you feared if you were best friends with all of your roomies you wouldn't spend as much time with Kayla... at her house... around Adam.

Fuck him for not knowing how much he turns you on. Fuck him for making you find out specific times when no one would be around so you could moan his name when you touched yourself to his memory. Fuck the way he made you feel weirdly wanted and accepted without judgement. You weren't used to someone being so... nice to you. All the same, you knew it was fucked up to think about your BEST FRIEND'S DAD like that. The girl you tell everything to, the girl who tells you everything about her, someone who has your trust and you lie to her every time she asks about a 'crush' or your non-existent 'love-life'. You'd come to realise your love life had stopped existing because of him, Adam. None of these other, boys, could match up to this man. This man that you hoped was standing on the other side of the door as you rang the bell to his house for another day of hanging out with Kayla... while taking mental pictures of her dad.

You heard a lock shift- you shifted nervously in response, getting ready to greet him with the mandatory hug. Not like the one before, although you wish it was.

The door swung open-

'DID YOU BRING YOUR BIKIIIINIIII BEEECH??!'

_Sigh, my brain never fails to sabotage me._

You let out a breathy laugh, raised your eyebrows and shook your bag in front of her face to distract from the embarrassing disappointment you felt.

'Of course bitch, I'm always ready for a hot girl summer'

It was actually autumn but, global warming is a bitch.

You skipped behind Kayla, keeping your eyes and ears open for any signs of your biggest fantasy lurking about. No sign of him. _Dissappointing._

You and Kayla were now in her room, stripping and getting into your bikinis to have a relaxing day out in the autumn sun, swimming in her pool and chilling on the loungers.

'Y/n???'

You looked up at Kayla confused as you wrapped a dry towel around yourself.

'What? What are you looking at? Don't tell me I got a drunk tattoo on my ass or something I-'

Kayla chuckled, 'NO nothing like that. I was caught off GUARD! Like, Black? Bare back? Strings around the ribcage? Criss cross straps across the titties in the front? Dat asss in the back I-??? WOW! You've never worn that one before? Didn't know fucking about in my pool was such an occasion!'

You had turned beet red. You knew it was the complete opposite of your standard blue one-piece swimsuit, but when you realised you'd lost that and got to looking for a new one online... you couldn't help but wonder what one of those fancy ones would look like. More importantly, you wondered what Adam would think, casually passing by, seeing you in a sexy little black bikini while you sat on the edge of the pool unawares. A fantasy.

_He wouldn't be thinking shit._

You thought to yourself before you responded.

'Thought I'd try something new ya know... lost the other one. Give the neighbours a show or whatever'

You flashed your towel open to show the bikini again, closing it up quickly and winking to cover up the fact that you were lying to her.

'Well, go off girl you look hot. Let's get to le AQUA'

You both slipped through the sliding glass door, dropping your towels to the floor as you both ran up to cannon ball into the pool. The size of it, even the existence of it, never failed to amaze you. Sunlight shimmered across the surface of the water and bounced off of the many floats scattered around yourself and Kayla as you waded relaxedly to the beat of chill music coming from her speaker.

'So y/n...'

Kayla had climbed onto a unicorn float and was pointing at the doughnut one across from her for you to get in. You did, with some effort, and finally relaxed back into it, waiting for her to finish whatever she was about to say.

'As you already know... because it's all I've been talking about lately,'

_I can confirm._

'Zuri is coming back next weekend.'

She let out a small squeal and started nonchalantly swaying her legs in the pool. She really loved her, and you loved that for her.

'And what else is next weekend??'

'Hallo-fucken-weeeen!!'

You exclaimed in unison, her in excitement, you in realisation.

'So obviously we already have a spooky ass party lined up for Sunday, but she didn't know that. Still doesn't. So, we'll make it her surprise party as well! Dress up, mega snacks, mega drinks, mega music and just...

'Mega...'

**SPLASH**

'Fucken...'

**SPLASH**

'FUN!'

You started splashing her back, both laughing wildly trying not to fall off your floats. Once you finally regained balance you continued talking. You talked about your English Literature degree and how much of a pain in the ass it was becoming, while she spoke about her History degree and how goofy her professor was, always going off topic. Hours passed as you sat, completely comfortable with each other, swam, splashed, paused for food and sun-bathed on the lounge chairs. By 5pm the conversation turned back to the Halloween, now surprise, party. You both had planned on buying costumes during the week before the party and had already decided on witch outfits. Kayla insisted on them being sexy because she wanted to impress Zuri and wanted you to look hot in case there were sexy guys around. Although you disagreed with the latter, not saying it's because you'd rather fuck her dad, you agreed for her sake.

'Why don't you talk to boys anymore.'

You pretended you didn't hear her.

It was fairly dark already since, despite it being sunny earlier, it was still autumn. You used the time as an excuse to stand up, get your towel and begin to dry off by the vast glass window that separated the outside from the living room.

'I know you heard me y/n... are you just, not bothered? Or is there something you're not telling me?'

You froze. She was now facing you, looking at you with what looked like slight concern in her eyes.

'What do you mean?' you replied, avoiding direct answers at all costs.

'Well, whenever I ask you you just go, oh all the boys in my classes give off friend vibes, they're not my type. Meh. Like... how long has it been? I don't even know what your type is at this point.' 

You look down and lean back into the glass behind you looking down.

_I don't think now would be the best time to say 'well guess what, my type is around 6'3, dark long-ish luscious hair, dark eyes, sculpted face, kind, funny, smart, charmingi- you know what it's your dad.' I'll just tell her what she wants to hear._

You sighed. You were going to regret this.

'You know a few weeks ago... when you kept going on about... oH cOmE oN Let mE HELp yOu mAKe a TINDer aCcOUNT iT'LL bE FuN.'

Kayla now had a devilish grin on her face, any previous concerns gone from her excited mind.

_Well that worked._

'I guess if you really still wanna do that... we can.'

You hated the idea, you hated you were doing this but, it had to be done. Anything that distracted her from what was actually going on in your head.

'OH MY GOD YES. I'm so excited, we're gonna hook you up with someone ASAP.'

She was now sitting up, facing away from you trying to grab her speaker, phone and towel-

FLASH

A bright white light flashed in the navy darkness of the evening from behind you as you remained pressed up against the glass floor-length window. You spun around to see Adam, groceries in one hand, fumbling the other on the floor to pick up his phone that he seemed to have just dropped. You stood watching him, thoughts running rampid in you mind.

_Oh my god has he seen me? I was literally standing there, ass all up on the window in a fucking bikini in the EVENING ugh he probably thinks I'm so stupid and- no. This is what I wanted right? I put a show on at least. Whatever... what was that flash anyway..._

He hadn't turned any lights on yet you noticed. So how else-

_Wait. No... he couldn't have... I mean, he was picking up his phone pretty desperately. Did he take a picture of me? And then like?? Not realise the flash was on and drop his phone and-_

You felt Kayla's hands through the towel as she put it around your shoulders, leading you inside. The sudden touch brought you out of the seemingly ridiculous little plot-line you had been constructing in your head, allowing you to realise Kayla had been talking the whole time-

'I'm literally gunna make you swipe right on EVERYONE. I will not let you be lonely any longer.'

You had no idea what she'd said before that but you decided the classic, chuckle and 'uh huh' response would do.

'Hi girls'

You gave back a quiet 'hey'. You took a moment to drink in his appearance. Black trousers, black blazer, black shirt, black tie. He looked, so fucking good. When you get to see him in a suit after he comes back from work you die a little inside at how painfully gorgeous he is dressed up all smart, ready to boss you around on your hands and knees completely at his service. You wanted so badly for him to rip off that black tie and choke you with it as he pounded you into oblivion, nothing but a blazer on, but, there he was... innocently going about his business, unaware of your dirty thoughts.

Adam smiled up momentarily to acknowledge you both and quickly looked away, continuing to unpack the groceries he'd brought home. You felt your cheeks burning with the thoughts you'd conjured from the flash earlier, but remained silent.

'You remembered to get the Halloween stuff for tomorrow you legend!! Thanks dude.'

Kayla went over and hugged him quickly before joining you going upstairs to shower and change.

_**One hour later** _

'Okay so, I've filled out the basic shit for you, name, date of birth bla bla bla... now for PICTURESSS!'

The two of you were now sitting on the living room sofa, tv playing in the background, pizza in the oven, starting up the dreaded tinder account. Kayla was far more into this than you, so you let her take over completely, it was entertaining after all.

'YES funny shit, you eating a whole ass watermelon, that's a good one.'

You began to protest.

'Wait, not that one, aren't you just meant to put like... good pics?'

Kayla was quick to respond

'Trust the process. You gotta show your personality as well?! Don't worry I put plenty of your sexy ones in there TEE HEE'

You were so glad Adam was in his office while this was going on.

'Okay okay show me them all now, that's enough surely?'

Kayla tilted your phone towards you and let you scroll through the photos. You smiling with a dog. You posing in a white bikini on holiday at a beach. You eating a giant slice of watermelon. You all dressed up for a night out and finally, a selfie.

You had to hand it to her, she did a pretty good job, not that you would know any different.

'Not too shabby Kay, not too shabby at all,' you smirked at her as she nodded, pleased with herself and your reaction.

'What are you two schemers up to now ey?'

Adam's voiced seemed to fill the room, or maybe it was just your ears. He walked over and positioned himself behind the sofa so he could look over at the two of you, coffee in hand, eyes on your phone in Kayla's hand.

'Oh it's nothin-'

You attempted to grab the phone but Kayla shot up and sprinted behind the sofa to join Adam,

'I've FINALLY just set up a tinder account for y/n!!!! Look look look, I've done such a good job picking shit out and writing her bio and stuff'

You stared down, facing towards the two of them while picking at the back of the sofa, embarrassed more than anything else, silent. You heard Adam hum a few times in acknowledgement and chuckle at what you figured out was the watermelon picture.

'What do you think, she'll get loads of matches right? I mean look at that.'

You had no idea what she was showing him, whether it was pictures or information you didn't care, you just wanted her to calm down and leave it alone.

'Kay you seem far more enthusiastic about this than y/n, and this is about her is it not? Y/n did you really want to do this?'

Your eyes met his suddenly, and you watched him take a long sip of his coffee with an expression you couldn't quite make out beneath it.

'Umm, well, I did tell her to go ahead with it. Who knows how long I'll keep it though, I'll see what it's like I guess'

You tried to sound as casual as possible, weary of both Kay and Adam's eyes on you. Adam began to reply,

'I see. Well, I'm sure you'll get plenty of... matches? Was it?'

'Don't act like you don't know dad. I made you a tinder like, two years ago remember?'

As Kay spoke, she payed no attention to your phone as her finger kept swiping right in order to drum up as much potential as she could for you. Adam continued.

'Right. But I uninstalled it as soon as you left the room. If I wanted to light a fire, I got plenty matches at home thank you very much.' You all chuckled at his dad joke while he shook his head nervously, taking another sip of coffee.

**BEEEP BEEEEEP BEEP**

'pizza, pizza,' Kay began,

_Thank fuck for that_

you joined her chanting,

'PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA1'

Adam began taking plates out of the cupboards while you sliced up the pizza and Kay grabbed some cutlery and glasses to put on the dining table. You got to one part of the pizza crust that just refused to slice and starting to get impatient, frantically dragging the slicer up and down the same spot. Adam appeared beside you chuckling.

'Woah what did Sir. Pepperoni ever do to you huh?'

There he goes again with the dad joke, you had to laugh, it was adorable.

'That was a little CHEESY Adam'

You replied in a deadpan voice as you handed the pizza slicer over to him. Much to your delight he returned a laugh just as full as yours,

'Oh y/n' he sighed coming down from his laughter while he smiled down at the pizza, slicing right through it.

You hadn't heard that because you'd started walking towards the table to avoid getting any more flustered. That didn't mean the smile on your face was any less broad.

After a bit of fuss, pouring out drinks and serving up plates, everyone was sat at the table, Adam at the head and yourself and Kay opposite each other.

'So, how's the English going Y/n? Had enough yet?'

He roughly shoved a large piece of pizza into his mouth like an animal while maintaining eye contact with you.

You couldn't help but get aroused at that, imagining all the things he could do with that kind of skill until you realised you actually had to answer his question.

'Oh you know, the usual. An essay here, some analysing there, a little crying and some procrastinating annnnnddd the cycle repeats.'

Adam smiled and nodded.

'I totally understand. It is a lot, but you'll be alright.' He pauses to wipe his mouth and look at you again.

'I know you're very talented y/n, Kayla never fails to boast about all the successes her best friend has'

You were most definitely blushing now, about to reply with a thank you before Kayla cut the tension for you.

'Yeah it's true oh my god, I read one of her essays the other day and it was so good. It was actually interesting, she makes me regret picking history.'

'Hey but, I read your history stuff too and I learnt so much? The amount of information you hold in your brain is CRAZY girl,' you retorted quickly, making sure to let Kay know that she was one intelligent bitch and also to take the attention away from you for a while.

'So what I'm gathering here is that, I need to read some of Y/n's essays one day and my daughter has my smart genes after all? Who would've thought.'

You all chuckled quietly as Kayla told Adam to 'Shut up' jokingly.

Once you'd finished up your meals it was nearly 8pm and time for you to, sadly, go back to your dorm. You helped clear up the table and quickly packed your stuff into your bag. As to not overstay your welcome you rushed to the door. Kayla followed up behind you and pulled you into a hug at the door while Adam appeared behind her. Kay opened the door for you.

'I'm so tired oof... you're coming to help set up for the party next weekend right?'

'Yeah of course, it's tradition.'

You replied while waving goodbye to Adam, who had just been watching you leave, bag falling off your shoulder momentarily before you hoisted it back up. He waved back and smiled as Kayla, clearly worn out, swooped under his arm to run off to bed as he began to close the door. Not long before you had reached the end of their front lawn, you heard a voice calling your name... Adam's voice. You turned around swiftly, suddenly nervous in anticipation, watching this delicious man lightly jog towards you, not noticing what was in his hand.

'Sorry, err, I think when you dropped your bag these fell out.'

He opened his hand to you, revealing your black bikini bottoms.

Your face flushed red, you don't know how many times that had happened today but it might as well have become your permanent state.

'Don't be embarrassed, I've already seen them, new isn't it?' he held back a smirk, biting his bottom lip back whilst handing the item back to you.

Your mind raced back to the flash. The scenario in your head was become more and more justified but you still chose not to mention it.

'Oh I- haha, thank you. And yes. I lost my old one...' you glanced up at him and down again to put the bottoms back in your bag, taking in the fact that he'd noticed your swimwear change.

'Mm' he hummed.

You stood staring at each other for a beat before he spoke for the last time.

'You get home safe now okay? Don't go dropping your panties for anyone else-'

You blinked, yes you were wet, you knew that's not what he meant, but fuck that was definitely a moment you were going to replay later.

Adam shifted in the silence, 'That sounded wron-'

You cut him off with a chuckle to disguise your horniness and a pat to his arm, a subtle but desperate attempt to touch him in any way, 'I got it, don't worry Adam. I'll see you when I see you.'


	3. See You When I See You

'...and when we explore these dystopian texts we have to remember they are ridden with the same flaws humanity has always had: lust, greed, envy, sloth and other such subjective traits I'm sure we're all familiar with...'

You were in your first lecture of the day, definitely making a temporary red mark on your cheek as you leant excessively into it. As much as you enjoyed English Lit, you couldn't help but dip in and out of concentration thanks to Adam. Just a day ago he had told you not to go 'dropping your panties for anyone else', a rule you had broken multiple times since then... if yourself counted. Every time you got a moment alone you found your hand guiding itself to fulfil the pleasures you'd fantasized about all day. You imagined every position possible, every room of his house, inside, outside, upside-down, inside-out. You couldn't get enough.

'Did you hear that Y/n?'

_Shit. Why do professors always know I-_

'Sorry Professor Wrightley, my mind is frazzled, no sleep.'

Which wasn't a complete lie. You had been getting less and less hours sleep with the amount of work you had piling up but, she didn't need to know your thoughts were pre-occupied with your best friend's dad as well.

'As I thought, well, to repeat. I know you already have a lot of work, but we are at a crucial stage of the course and I need you to complete this essay by Thursday, okay?'

_In three nights time, I can do that..._

'Of course, Professor, sorry again.'

She nodded and began handing out the question to the class. When she reached you she paused and spoke lowly,

'Y/n. You still haven't given me the second draft of your Handmaid's Tale essay _and_ an essay comparing two dystopian texts... what's going on? You used to be my best student until recently?'

_Forgot about those..._

As you knew, you were distracted, so you said just that.

'I've been distracted lately... personal stuff, don't worry I'm getting back on track I promise.'

'I hope so Y/n, you can always talk to me if you're really struggling okay?'

_She's so nice to me I swear to god._

'Thanks Prof, I will.'

You both exchanged smiles and packed up your bag heading to the lunch hall to meet Kayla. It was an old-ish building, wooden floors and high ceilings, not much to look at as you walked towards your destination. You glanced around at the hoards of students walking past, not much to look at either. The boys were just that, boys, nothing like the man living rent free in your head. You couldn't think about him right now, you were about to hang out with his daughter for lunch.

You joined the queue for food, eyeing your options.

_Ham sandwich, nah. Fucken, crispy ass burnt panini, nah. Mac and cheese? Hmm..._

'Can I have a mac and cheese please Sandra?'

You always liked to call the dinner ladies by their names as so often people didn't even acknowledge them.

'Coming right up Y/n. How ya doin''

She was a sweet lady, around mid-50's and slight with thin blonde hair. She'd sometimes sneak you a free slice of cake here and there when no one was looking, giving you a cheeky wink and a pat on the hand. You enjoyed your interactions, however small they still put a smile on her face as well as your own.

'Oh ya know how it is. Eat, sleep work repeat.'

'Don't I know it. Have you ever tried combining the three?'

She handed you your food with a grin which you returned with a laugh.

'No but, I'll definitely give it a try and let you know how it goes, how's that?'

She chuckled, 'I'll be waiting.' You handed her some cash and you both said goodbye.

Your eyes scanned the room for Kayla.

'Y/N!' you followed her voice, eyes meeting hers across the room, frantically waving her arms for you to come over. You waved and rushed to her, sitting down with a huff.

'How's life in English lit Ms. Mac N Cheese?'

Kayla was already eating a sandwich, looked like egg and cress. You hated that but, she was a weird one so it was normal.

'Well Miss Egg N Cress... which EWW by the way.' She laughed and took a large bite humming and wiggling her eyebrows. You laughed and continued, 'Well I'm like, two essays... no, now three essays behind so, I'm killing the game really.'

She shook her head and chuckled, 'Well damn. Why they setting you so many essays?? Either way, I'm sure you'll plough through them eventually and get fucking top of the class like you always do.'

'I'll manifest that, but what about you, how's history?'

Kayla rolled her eyes. 'Oh lord. We're still on Nazi Germany and it's just DEPRESSING but, interesting all the same. Essays are a problem for me as well so, we killing the game together I suppose.'

You snapped your fingers repetitively.

'The gallery approves bitch. We fail as one.' Kayla started snapping too then suddenly slammed both her hands on the table.

'WE'RE GOING COSTUME SHOPPING TODAY! I ALMOST FORGOT!'

You'd forgotten too and matched her surprised tone.

'OH SHIT YEAH! When's your last lecture finish?'

'Three O'Clock, so I meet you outside at like... 3:10?'

'Done. I have nothing for the rest of the day so... maybe I'll try do an essay?'

'Yeah you do that girl, in the meantime, I gotta skidaddle.' She leant over the table for a quick hug and then hurdled over the bench to catch her 1:30pm lecture.

** An Hour Later **

Ping!

Your phone screen lit up next to you again as you continued writing your essay in the Library. Once you reached the end of your sentence you picked up your phone and finally checked your notifications to see who kept texting you. There were eight messages from Kayla:

**K: Prof not in, some sweaty substitute has taken over.**

**K: This man really thinks we listening?? He's REPEATING last lesson's content and for what-**

**K: Im so BORED UGH where u at?**

**K: Essay. Shit, well at least one of us is doing work.**

**K: Yo I just remembered my dad has a meeting on the same road as the mall.**

**K: Asking him to drop us, way quicker yk**

**K: MWAHAHA he said yeah and he'll drop us on his way back too.**

**K: 3:10** **babey**

You were not expecting to see Adam today. Something about knowing he was going to see you had you forgetting about finishing your essay, start packing your bag and speeding back to your dorm. You flung your bag into the corner of the room and started sifting through your clothes for something other than the baggy grey hoodie and black leggings you'd thrown on today.

_What's casual but like... Ooo she's a little bit spicy. Hmm..._

You pulled out a red and black checked flannel and a woollen black turtleneck.

_This'll do..._

You chose to keep the leggings on, tying the flannel around your waist and adding a thin gold chain over the black turtleneck to add the 'spice'. You spun around in front of the mirror...

_Not too little not too much... yeah._

You grabbed some perfume and sprayed it on your wrists and either side of your neck whilst simultaneously fixing any stray hairs on your head. You were rushing for no reason, you had half an hour until he would arrive, yet you continued at speed.

_Half an hour umm... I'll?? Touch up my make-up._

You didn't wear much make-up, just a bit of concealer to hide your sleepless nights and some mascara, no clumps. You already had that on so, you decided to add a bit of lip gloss for good measure.

_15 minutes..._

You stared at your stuff and noticed some small golden hoop earrings.

_Might as well put em on_

_10 minutes..._

You sighed and sat down on a chair, staring at the door of the dorm, knee bouncing as you leant down on it, chin in hand.

_I wonder what he's wearing... a suit most likely, he's on business after all. Will I even get to see it all? Will he just like... stay in the car until we get in and the same when we get out? I hope I don't get caught staring at him through the mirror like last time... Or maybe I do... ugh why does he do this to me._

You opened your phone and stayed on it until it was time to go.

_3 O'clock, great. Time to make my way over._

You hopped up from your seat, grabbed your bag, that had only your purse and some water in it, and walked out the door. You didn't take any notice of the people walking by or the rooms you were passing or any of your surroundings at all. You simply paced nonchalantly all the way to the exit and only stopped to breathe once you got there.Checking your phone once more you noticed you were still five minutes early, so you began to walk towards the nearest bench until...

'Y/N!'

Adam's voice travelled effortlessly across the parking lot. You looked up to see him standing, hands in his pockets, outside his car, _that answers that._ He was wearing a black suit with a black tie and a white shirt, giving you all the young sugar daddy vibes you needed.

_Why am I still sweating, it's a normal suit... just a normal suit..._ He waved at you to come over. Of course, you obeyed.

'Did you not recognise me? You stared at me kind of blankly for a second?' He smiled at you as you walked towards him.

'I don't think that's possible...' you muttered still flustered from his beauty, 'You're so tall how could I miss you?' You smiled back, desperately trying to humour him and cover your horniness... again.

'Ah you're right,' he brushed his hand through his locks, _wow,_ 'I'm kind of like a tree I guess.' He shrugged and chuckled, going red.

_A tree I'd very much like to climb-_

'Well, trees are good for the environment so, thank you for your service,' you winked and you both chuckled, Adam giving you a little salute in response.

You didn't know how you were getting through this small talk, something about Adam made you so nervous and giddy that you couldn't help but joust back with your words. You noticed that you always reverted to humour to try and distract from your _real_ feelings. You turned around for a moment, looking for Kayla but mainly trying to distract yourself from how flustered you were getting until you heard a rumble. Adam's stomach just rumbled and you laughed.

'Hungry giant are we?'

He laughed, slightly embarrassed in return, 'Yeah, haven't eaten yet.' He looked down for a moment as you gasped.

'It's just past three Adam? Why haven't you eaten? That's not good for you.'

'I've just been so busy all day you know?' He shook his head, and you realised how tired he looked. He worked so hard, you wished you were as productive as him, but not if it meant being drained all the time.

'I understand... you have to give yourself a break sometimes though. You work incredibly hard, I'm sure you can afford a little rest?' You were genuinely concerned and that came across in your voice.

Adam's face softened.

'You're so sw-'

Adam was cut off by Kayla rushing over, leaving you wishing she'd come just five seconds later so he could finish his sentence.

'Let's gooooo, sorry I'm like what... two minutes late?'

'Surprised it wasn't more.' Adam said, giving you a mischievous look as you both knew what he said would get a rise out of Kayla.

'I'M WORKING ON IT GEEZ, you literally point it out EVERY TIME...' She got into the back seat of the car and you followed suit, 'AND IT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING! I just... ugh.' She rolled her eyes and snapped in her seat belt.

You did not expect _such_ a rise out of her, slowly realising she must have already been in a bad mood. Adam was now sitting in the Driver's seat, looking surprisedly through the mirror back at Kayla.

'Woah. Calm down I wasn't being serious. Something else is bothering you clearly.' He frowned and revved up the engine of the car, slowly reversing it out of the parking space.

'So...? What happened?'

Adam was now keeping his eyes on the road, but remaining concerned with Kayla. You tended to stay silent during these kinds of talks they had where Kayla was either being reprimanded or questioned as to why she was lashing out. That didn't mean you didn't soak up his mature and understanding tone, imagining him speaking to you like that after an argument... before having intensely passionate make up sex.

'Stupid fucking substitute teacher came up to my desk and 'accidently' bumped into it, spilling my coffee all over my fucking work. Pretty convenient since I'd just informed him that what he was saying was stuff we already covered and he was obviously embarrassed because he'd been going on for like, an hour at that point. I don't know why he was so fucking angsty about it but... Anyway, now I have like, 7 pieces of paper, filled with notes and shit, drying on the radiators in the lecture hall, hoping they don't get stolen and that it's still readable.' She huffed and threw her head back as if she hadn't paused to breathe for that entire rant.

'What the fuck was this man-child's name? Tell me.' Adam's voice was suddenly gruff and demanding.

_I shouldn't be turned on right now._

'I don't KNOW, ghost of Christmas past type mother fucker, one second he's there the other he's fucked off without a trace. Don't worry about it.'

' _You_ don't worry. I'll do something about it.' His hands were gripped tightly on the steering wheel, you could only imagine how it felt to be that steering wheel. 'I'll make sure he gets what he deserves and you get your notes somehow. Okay Kay?'

_How does he go from sounding threatening as fuck to sweet and comforting? Fuck me raw but cuddle me afterwards-? I gotta stop._

'Thanks dad.' Kayla had now relaxed a bit and gave Adam a grateful pat on the shoulder before slumping back and turning to you.

'Sorry you had to sit through all that ranting Y/n'

'You're acting like it's my first time...' Kayla giggled and nodded '... and I definitely don't blame you. If I were there I'd have slammed that clown into his chair, whacked the soggy notes onto the desk saying 'copy that up bitch' and stood there until his crusty-ass was done. Then I'd smack him with the soggy paper and strut up to you with the fresh ones.'

Kayla was laughing and you smiled at her, happy that you'd made light of the situation that was bothering her. You glanced over at the front mirror to find that Adam was already staring at you, eyes smiling as he gave you a quick nod of approval. Your heart fluttered just for a moment and you softly smiled back.

'Here we are ladies.'

He'd parked up by the sidewalk and Kayla opened her door getting out saying 'thanks'. You were on the roadside so began shuffling towards Kayla's door to climb out. Adam had turned around in his seat, watching you from over his shoulder, making you pause suddenly. He whispered.

'I just want to say I appreciate what you do for Kayla, this isn't the first time I've seen you lift her up and make her feel better... You're a good friend Y/n.'

Despite his hushed voice the, genuineness of his tone was apparent and your chest warmed once more. You drank in the soft look on his face, struggling to make eye contact with you from his position in the front seat.

'Thank you, Adam, she's a great friend too. Well obviously, she was raised by you wasn't she?' You smiled, patting him on the shoulder, noticing his eye twitch in response to your genuine compliment. He brushed his hand through his hair and smiled in acknowledgment as you made your way out of the car in silence.

You realised Kayla had already managed to get busy window shopping whilst you were getting out of her dad's car, whisking around when she saw you in a reflection.

'Why'd you take so long bruh, we got witchy shit to do.'

'Oh, my purse fell out of my bag and under the front seat, struggled a bit.'

_Why did I lie? It wasn't like it was a big deal... why is lying becoming so easy?_

'Oh, well doesn't matter because guess what.' She grinned mischievously making you suddenly nervous.

'What?'

'Everything's on me!'

'WHAT?'

'Well technically my dad but... he said it was his treat and that both of us could use it to buy costume shit.' She waved his card in front of your face.

_In any other context, this man would most definitely be my sugar daddy and I would let him spoil the fuck outta me._

'No no, don't I'm... I can pay for my own stuff I don't want to impose.'

'Shut UP we're milking the fuck outta this, it's not like he can't earn it back, don't feel bad.'

You gave in at that, they were pretty rich and you were very much not. You let Kayla lead the way most of the time. She was completely in charge of these looks, mainly because you didn't really want to dress up sexy but still would for her sake. The two of you travelled frantically around the mall, entering costume stores, normal clothing stores, a café for a quick snack and then finally, a lingerie store.

'What the fuckety fuck are we doing in here Kay?'

You were worn out, feet aching from walking and standing around for the past two hours, and now you had no idea why you were where you were.

'I told you. Sexy. Costumes. That means EVERYTHING, including the underwear MUST be sexy. It's just the law.' She shrugged with a smirk, beginning to explore the garments.

'Fine.' You followed her.

'So obviously we have to get black ones because... spooky but also, fucking hot. Black just works you know. Like what you're wearing today, it really suits-' she paused and gave you a once-over before realising, 'actually.... I swear you weren't wearing that earlier?'

Without hesitation you replied.

'Oh yeah, that hoodie was too thick... didn't wanna overheat when walking around in the mall all day.' You shrugged.

_This is becoming a bad habit..._

'Ah yeah makes sense. Right, look at this one!! Zuri will love it...' She presented a sheer baby blue two piece set with bows on the straps and hips, smirking at it with the vision. You wiggled your eyebrows at her and she giggled back, instantly shoving it into the crook of her arm for later purchase.

'Ooo look at that one you should-'

Her phone started ringing.

'Hi dad what's up?'

Even the idea of his voice coming through that phone made your senses wake up a bit.

'Yeah we're in the lingerie store, where you're at is near just like... no wait outside when you get here we're nearly done... YES IT'S FOR THE COSTUME... yes she's still here obviously... okay okay see you soon.' Kayla shook her head chuckling to herself while all you could think was that he asked about you.

'I think he thought we were buying vibrators or some shit.' Kayla was still chuckling and you joined her, slightly flushed at the thought of buying a vibrator with Adam's money then with the realisation that you were literally buying lingerie with it.

_In any other context..._

You noticed movement by the glass windows of the store and looked over to see what it was. Adam had just arrived and was standing outside, hands awkwardly in his pockets, looking through the window for the two of you. You were both just finishing up paying, thanking the lady for packing everything up for you.

'Oh look, the fucker is outside, always on time. Some genes didn't get passed on ey?' You laughed at that, she wasn't wrong.

As you walked towards the door, you realised Adam had faced away from you both and as you came out of the shop you saw him nervously tapping his foot, hands still in his pockets.

'Finally?! Come on let's get away from this place.' He waved his hands towards the store. Kayla piped up as you all began walking.

'What you got a problem with lingerie?'

'No' he said a little too quickly, _noted,_ shooting a glance at you before he continued, 'People can wear what they want but... I don't need to know my daughter is buying it.' He rolled his eyes.

'Oh get a grip dad, I'm a whole ass 21 what do you expect.'

'Yeah I know I know, anyway did you guys eat already?'

You both nodded and he sighed.

'Here.' You extended your hand with a boxed chicken salad wrap in it. You'd seen him eat one before and when you saw it in the café earlier you figured he might still not have eaten. Kayla was in the bathroom at the time so she didn't know.

'When did you get that??'

'Oh I Just picked it up when ordering my drink, you were in the bathroom remember?' Adam took the wrap from your hand and looked over to you, surprise and something else on his face.

'Righttt, well, good call.' Kayla brushed it off as normal, probably not even considering that it was because you were always thinking about him.

'Thanks so much Y/n? I like this chicken one too, how'd you know? Another witchy power?' He smiled genuinely over to you whilst unwrapping the food.

'Us witches know a lot of things.' You wiggled your eyebrows at him and he chuckled in response, taking a bite into the wrap.

'Our powers will be at full capacity soon too. Got the costumes at LAST!' Kayla chimed in, shaking the bags in both her hands.

'I can see that. Put my card to good use I assume.' His eyes travelled from the bags in both your and Kayla's hands and then to your faces, smirking when he reached yours.

'Fuck yeah.' Kayla beamed as the three of you paced forwards towards the exit.

You looked down, suddenly embarrassed, realising just how much you were carrying and how much money of his you had used for a silly little Halloween costume. You opened your mouth to apologise and offer to pay him back at least some of the money but he seemed to have noticed your sudden shift.

'Don't feel bad Y/n, I'm not struggling. This was a treat for the two of you, no tricks.'

He smiled down at you, took another bite of his wrap and held the door open for you and Kayla to walk through. You laughed at his Halloween dad joke with Kayla and managed a quick smile of thanks towards him. Once you'd walked across the street to the car. Adam helped the two of you pile all the bags into the boot and the three of you consequently piled into the car.

'Right, am I dropping you to your dorm Y/n?'

'Yeah, thank you.'

He gave you a nod through the mirror and pressed his foot down on the accelerator. The journey back was an hour long due to immense evening traffic and both yourself and Kayla had fallen asleep. You dreamt of Adam of course.

**He was your sugar daddy and he took you to all the most expensive stores, Gucci, Prada, Louis Vuitton, the list went on and on. He held your hand the entire time and you swung it merrily as you searched around all the expensive items.**

**_'Try that one on. I want to see it on you.'_ **

**He was pointing at a crotchless lacy black one-piece of lingerie that had straps in all the complimentary places necessary. You giggled as if he was joking and gave him a playful nudge on the arm. He grabbed the hand you nudged him with, making you hold your breath.**

**_'Put it on. I want to see that perfect body of yours on display for me through that expensive black lace.'_ **

**You shuffled in your place and internally moaned at the sudden gruffness of his voice. He extended his veiny hand with the lingerie in it towards you and you dragged it slowly off of him.**

**_'Five minutes sharp. Go on. Prove you're a good little whore for daddy.'_ He smirked as you almost sprinted towards the dressing room.**

**Five minutes had passed and Adam demanded from the other side of the curtain.**

**' _Out_.'**

**You didn't hesitate at his tone, flinging the curtain open to reveal everything. He sucked in, immediately grabbing your hand and spinning you.**

**_'Fucking perfect.'_ **

**He slapped your ass sending a tingle up your spine and heat to your core. He noticed the way you'd arched your back slightly and dragged his other hand down to the 'crotchless area', gliding over your undoubtedly wet pussy.**

**_'Mmm so needy for me Y/n._** Y/n, Y/n'

'Y/n we're here.'

You jolted up to both his hushed voice and the feeling of his hand lightly shaking your shoulder, a direct contrast to the demanding voice and wandering hand exploring your pussy in the dream you just had.

'Are you alright? You look pretty red?' He seemed concerned and brought his hand up suddenly to touch your forehead, then compared it with the temperature of his own.

'You're fine, it's just pretty warm in there. Come on, it's cooler out here.'

You were silent the entire time, failing to put together any words as your mind was frazzled again. You were so embarrassed at the fact that you'd become so horny from your dream that your red face reflected it and Adam mistook it for fever. At least he cared about you in some way. You looked to your left, Kayla was fast asleep, she'd always been a heavy sleeper, once she was out she was OUT.

Silently, you picked up your bag and swung your legs outside the car, and to your surprise Adam grabbed your hand. Not in the same way as in the dream but to help you up.

'Thank you Adam.'

He shook his head humbly so you continued,

'For the money, the lift and the hand.' He rubbed the back of his neck and replied.

'Don't mention it. And _I'll_ say thank _you_ for helping Kayla, the wrap and your company.' 

_Raging butterflies- MY company?_

'See you when I see you Y/n'

He waved as he got into the car and you waved back. You could've fainted on the spot right there, it had all happened so quickly but, you collected yourself and muttered...

'See you when I see you Adam.'


	4. My

It had been four days since you'd seen Adam. Since then you'd tried your hardest to concentrate on finishing your essays, handing in two and getting an extension for the third. Finally it was Sunday and you could not wait. The party was starting at 7pm, early because it was a snakey neighbourhood and you all had Uni the next day. You arrived two hours early, leaving enough time to help set up and dress up with Kay afterwards.

The square hedge outlining their front lawn was covered in fake cob webs and plastic spiders along with small electrically lit pumpkins symmetrically lined up on either side of the path leading to the door. The traditional massive inflatable ghost was in its annual position on the left of the entrance, watching you looking for other spooky things. By the door there was a wooden sign hammered into the ground reading, 'Enter at your own risk' in red writing imitating blood.

_No lies detected. That man is a health hazard for sure, high blood pressure and lack of oxygen being a problem every time he appears._

Even think of the devil and he shall appear. There he was, the risk you didn't know if you would or could take, towering above you whilst you turned you attention from the sign as he began to speak,

'Hullo Y/n waddya think of the decorations so far ey? Did them myself.' He pretended to smirk proudly, wiggling his eyebrows as he leant against the doorframe with folded arms.

You giggled.

_He's not even trying._

'For someone who hates Halloween it's very spooky I must say. Are you gonna be dressing up this time??? I'd KILL to see you in a devil costume or some shit.'

You'd spent four Halloweens at Kayla's and every time Adam would either go to drink the night away at a bar, letting the 'kids' party, or hang out in a corner of the backyard doing god knows what while music boomed from indoors.

'Haha I know you would, both of you ask every damn year. But I think I'm good, already got a movie lined up to watch while you witches perform sacrifices or whatever the fuck inside'

You both chuckled and you rolled your eyes.

_Of course. Still charming me despite rejecting a costume AGAIN._

'Aiyee Y/n what are you still doing outside spooky bitch? We're witches not vampires, you don't gotta ask to come in.'

With that, Adam moved aside to let you in, you took off your shoes and followed Kayla to the kitchen. Time to bake some bloody brownies. Bloody because they were going to be red velvet flavoured with this cool red glaze icing stuff that Adam randomly picked up while shopping. That's another trait you noticed in him, he had an artistic flair, an eye for certain things. The way the house was laid out along with the furniture was like a professional had designed it. It had a clear black, white, grey colour scheme, with pops of blue and red in the form of smaller decorations around different rooms. His creative mind found its way into everything it seemed. From the way he dressed so smartly, to the way his house looked, the Halloween decorations and even his ideas for party snacks.

_How are there so many layers to this man._

'Hey y/n pass me the cocoa and shit please'

You did so, hesitantly, remembering the last time Kayla baked. Let's just say she was no chef and she may or may not have put salt instead of sugar and oil instead of butter last year.

'Woah woah woah. I don't know about you two but I don't plan on dying any time soon. Let me make the mixture. You ladies can just, put the ready-made stuff in bowls yeah?'

Adam had clearly overheard what was going on and thankfully came to the rescue. After slight protest Kayla huffed and gave in, beginning to open the various chips, dips and candy while you got out some big bowls. That's when you returned to your previous thoughts, blue and red bowls... this man really matched EVERYTHING in his house? You couldn't say you weren't impressed. The sound of wood hitting glass drew you out of your mind, taking your attention to Adam, vigorously mixing the brownie mixture in a bowl.

_Fuck. The things I'd do for him to punish me, spanking me with that wooden spoon, brownie mixture fingered into my mouth_ -

'Y/n what are you doing, put the filled bowls on the tableeeee.'

Kayla had shoved 4 bowls in front of you which you picked up apologising and walking over to the long dining table, placing them down. While you were there you ate a few of the chips because, what can you say, you were hungry. As you turned around you realised Adam had stopped mixing and was now inspecting the bowl to see if he'd beaten it together enough.

_I wish I was brownie mixture right now._

'Oh are you done? Can we taste it before you put it in the oven?'

Kayla sauntered over before Adam could reply, wiping her finger on the edge of the bowl and licking it.

'MMMMMMmm Don't give me that look my hands are clean. Y/n dude, come over and taste this it's so GOOD!' She paused. 'Shit I left the drinks in the hallway.'

Kayla left the kitchen to get the drinks as you walked over to Adam. He angled the bowl towards you nodding for you to dip your finger in, which was when you realised the chip dust on your fingers.

'Oh... never mind I've got dust on my-'

'Here.'

As he interrupted you, Adam had swiped the edge of the bowl himself and held his finger in front of you. You could have passed away right there, blinking so many times you thought you'd wipe away your pupils. Before your mind could completely process what was going on and start making you doubt yourself, you wrapped your lips around his thick finger and sucked the mixture off it. At first you kept your eyes down, but as you were coming off his finger you looked up to see him staring intensely down at you. You could've sworn his chest heaved and released as you did so, but it was probably your wishful mind tricking you.

'So? How'd it taste hm?' He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

Everything about this was sexual, in your head at least. Flustered again you reverted to humour to cover up any arousal.

'Gordon Ramsey would have to retire if he ever tasted that wow'

Adam gave a low chuckle turning back to the counter,

'It really was delicious though' you added for good measure. Not sure whether you were describing the batter or him.

'Thank you Y/n, your ratings have been noted' he winked.

Kayla returning to the kitchen, bags with boxes of alcohol in both arms, stopped you from completely disintegrating right then and there. She asked you to bring over the red plastic cups and put them with the alcohol and mixers so people could pour their own shit. The next hour was spent hanging up streamers and other decorations with Kayla as Adam apparently had to finish up some work in his office, home office that is. Yellow strings of tissue paper covered the entrance behind the front door so as people walked in they'd have to walk through it. More cobwebs were spread out over most of the furniture and Kayla had gotten out the big speakers so the street would really be thumping.

**6 PM**

'FUCK'

You were now in Kayla's room, dressed in the clothes you'd both bought, both putting on ample dark make-up and fake blood.

'Did you fuck up the eyeliner again? Because same.' You asked as you were wiping off your botched eyeliner.

'NO! I FORGOT TO PICK UP ZURI'S SURPRISE CAKE URGHHHH'

'Oh shit, when is she getting here, do you want me to run and get it?'

'No you're not even ready either' Kayla slumped in her chair and threw her head back, groaning frustratedly.

Knock, knock.

'I heard angry shouting, what's up?' Adam's muffled voice came through the bedroom door.

Kayla shouted out, 'Oh DAD! Come in yeah. Umm, you're not doing anything right?'

'No?' Adam glanced at you, concentratedly re-applying your eyeliner in front of a mirror, too focused to glance back.

'Can you pleaasseeee collect Zuri's cake? It's like, the main event. There's literally an edible picture of us printed onto the icing and everything.'

'Of course of course, don't worry about it okay? I'll take the car. Right err, you witches are both looking good by the way,'

He paused looking over at you. You were now returning his eye contact having finally conquered the eyeliner smiling both in triumph and in thanks from the compliment. His eyes seemed to wander, flicking up and down you once, then turning his eyes back to Kayla. You shifted in your place, wondering again whether it was your imagination. Kayla replied with a simple 'mmhm', having turned back to her make-up while you sat there, fully finished, watching Adam as he slowly began to back himself into the door.

'I'll leave before you cast a spell on me.'

You liked to think that that 'you' wasn't plural and that he was suggesting you were occupying his mind with your natural cHaRm rather than another dad joke. But, with that he disappeared and all that was left was the sound of his rushed footsteps down the staircase. You huffed and stood up to take in the whole look in the mirror.

_So my tits are basically all out huh._

You were wearing one of those sheer, black, long-sleeved, tight-fitted tops, a black corset that stopped just beneath the fancy lace push-up bra that Kayla picked, all on show. This was not at all something you would typically wear on Halloween, or any day in general but... you were realising you were becoming more confident with these kinds of looks. First with the bikini and now with this. You were glad Kayla insisted on you doing things like this sometimes. Whether it was because you thought you looked good or the idea of Adam maybe thinking you looked hot, you enjoyed feeling this way.

You dragged your eyes down to the mid-thigh length black tule skirt that showed off your black garter stockings. This was, truly, the sexiest thing you'd ever worn. The only things making this a Halloween look and not lingerie was the hooded cloak draped on your back, the extra dark make-up, the fake blood drawn in a line on your neck and the scarily realistic looking pentagram scar Kayla had done for you on your forehead. Speaking of, you looked over to Kayla. She was wearing exactly the same things as you, including the make-up, the only difference being her top. She was wearing a long- sleeved tight-fitting latex top with a complicated leather harness draped over it.

_'Sex Witch Dominatrix who's probably got missed calls from Satan'_ she described it as at the pool the other day _._

_'Zuri will love it. It's one of her fantasies you know? Me being the dom but like... in all the uniform and shit. I even bought... other 'equipment' that I've hidden in my room, to complete the ViBE... if ya know what I mean'_

_'Oh. My. GOD! You're gunna bewitch that pussy. You gotta tell me all about it after. I'm guessing I'll be on duty then?'_

_'You know it ma'am, we'll call it... Operation Dominate.'_

Your role in 'Operation Dominate' was to make sure no one went near Kayla's room once you saw them go into it. You had to entertain the guests downstairs, as co-host, and also keep an eye out for Adam in case he suddenly appeared for whatever reason. That was highly unlikely though. This had been done for her before, multiple times, you considered yourself a cuck-holding general at this point.

'We're still on for Operation Dominate tonight right?'

Kayla whipped her head around in confusion and replied by standing up with a spin, gesturing her hands down her outfit.

'You're right, who am I kidding. This night was literally made for the two of you to have glorious, long-awaited kinky fuckery. I'll make sure it goes smoothly.' Smiling mischievously you rubbed your hands together in anticipation for her. Kayla joined you, rubbing her hands together as she began chanting,

'party, party..'

You joined

'PARTY PARTY PARTY.'

And with that, you both zoomed to the door, out of the room, down the spiral stairs and up to the dining table.

'Okay, It's 6:45, people are gunna start arriving. I'll call my dad and ask where he's at, start up the playlist quietly and pour a few shots for us yeah?'

You nodded vigorously, alcohol was what you needed pulsing through you to get you going for the long night of socialising ahead. You only knew around ten of the people coming, not as close friends but you'd talk to them sometimes. The rest were Kayla and Zuri's friends, of which they collectively had plenty. You believed there were going to be forty people attending? Which always meant around 80 with all the plus one's, two's and three's. That was a figure you could not wrap your head around, but somehow it had happened before, in fact every year, and everyone fits.

You weren't much of a socialite at Uni, mostly hanging out with Kayla and Zuri, maybe sitting with your English Literature classmates sometimes and even just chilling with yourself and a book. You weren't complaining at all, that was the way you liked it, perfectly comfortable with the stable inner circle you'd created. Night's like these were when you would drink until you became social butterfly of the century paired with the dancing stamina of a god and unpredictability of a 6-faced dice.

'Raspberry Vodka ey?'

You threw it back. Warmth hitting your throat and coating your insides, ready for the next, who knows how many.

Kayla stuck to the one, you went for two more, no pacing for you.

DING DONG

'WAHEYY wow, right on 7pm? Since when do people show up on the dot?'

You shrugged feeling a slight light headedness from the three shots you'd just downed, giggling at how quickly you'd done it. Five people entered, all wearing costumes, nothing extravagant just, kind of casual with a bit of fake blood here and there with accessories like cat ears. You stood around making small talk, everyone introducing themselves to you and vice versa until people started flooding in. By 7:45 pretty much everyone had arrived, eating the snacks and drinking, making themselves comfortable on the sofas and claiming different areas of the house. 

You had found yourself bopping slightly to music eating one of Adam's extremely popular brownies, sitting in one of the chairs around the dining table. You were hanging out with a guy from you class called Jerome and a girl called... okay you couldn't remember her name but she seemed cool. You were all laughing at dumb shit together, something about pigeons, you couldn't quite remember but you were cackling all the same. You were clearly gone already. Once you'd stopped laughing and began looking around for Kayla, you noticed the door opening with none other than Adam coming through it.

He brushed through under the yellow decorations hanging off the door frame, immediately sweeping the room with his eyes saying something you couldn't quite make out.

Just as quickly as he arrived he disappeared again.

_What the fuck. My drunk imagination is on some hallucinogenic level vividness._

But then he appeared again, carrying a massive box-

_OH RIGHT! MASSIVE CAKE! I should help big man with big cake._

You excused yourself from the others, stumbling from your chair over to Adam who had seemingly gotten his coat sleeve stuck on the door handle.

'A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! FEAR NOT, I SHALL SAVE YOU' you slurred shouting over the music that had started to increase in volume. Adam snapped his head away from his sleeve to you, taking in your drunken state before giggling slightly at you words and shaking his head.

'Thank you Y/n- or should I say, Milord?' he smirked as you freed him taking a bow after you did so. Before you could say any other goofy shit Kayla had come sprinting over-

'You saint, you god, you legend, thank you so much. Shit I forgot how big this cake is, right, just put it on the side over by the window in the kitchen and I'll cover it in cobwebs. What's the time?'

Kayla was clearly far more sober than you, probably since she was a strong mixture of anxious and overwhelmingly excited to be re-united with Zuri after her 3-week Philosophy trip to Greece. You wanted to get involved, muttering 'pArty time AhaAHA' which thankfully no one heard. It turned out to be 7:55pm which meant Zuri would arrive in only five minutes.

'SHIT, well then. Let's unbox the cake and place it out on the counter. Y/n, go switch off the music and tell people to shout WELCOME BACK ZURI, when she walks in.'

Kayla was getting a little frantic which was a state you didn't often see her in, you looked over to Adam worriedly to which he smiled and gestured with his head to go. So you did.

'WHERE'S THE MUSIC GONE?' someone shouted.

'PSA BITCHES' you exclaimed before standing up on a chair with a shot you'd grabbed on your way there.

'As we know, yes it's a spooky party but, it's also a SURPRISE party for ZURI's RETURN!!'

People were laughing and wooping, whether with you or at you, you didn't care.

'SO when y'all see her FINE ass strut through that door, you're all gonna shout WELCOME HOME ZURI! GOT IT? WOOOOOO Then we can REALLY party. Can I get a WOO WOOOOT??'

You downed the shot it your hand and much to your surprise everyone actually did give you at woo woot. One woo woot came in a particularly deep voice, right next to you. Before you knew it an arm was around your waist and a massive hand had encompassed your own, helping you down from the chair. Adam of course. He leant down close to your ear to speak over the music that had just been turned back on,

'That was quite the show Y/n.' you heard the smirk in his voice.

'Why thank you. I dressed up for an occasion, might as well stand on a chair and make it one' You had no idea if what you said made sense but you were just letting drunk words flow out of you.

'Dressed up? You're hardly dressed Y/n. Standing up on that chair wobbly chair and all... be careful tonight okay?'

You nodded largely to the beat of the music. You couldn't decipher the tone of his voice but you were turned on none the less.

'Look after her Kay. I'm going out to The Shelter if you need me.' He left you with Kayla, the cake and those last words.

'HEADLIGHTS She's COMING Y/n omg how do I look?' Kayla gave you one last spin.

'You look like, like you're gunna fuckin... FUCK tonight!'

Kayla laughed with you and shook her head as she walked towards the door, readying herself to open it.

A Knock.

3...2...1

'WELCOME HOME ZURI!!!'

Everyone was cheering and shouting as Kayla wrapped Zuri into a warm, desperate hug, lifting her up slightly as she did.

**( _Ananya Pandey as Zuri)_**

Zuri pulled away, a hand still on Kayla's shoulder, and looked around at everyone bright red and a little glassy eyed waving. Zuri gave Kayla a quick kiss before looking around once more. Everyone cheered again and gathered round the massive cake waiting for the lovers to come over and dish it out. Suddenly, Zuri was in front of you.

'Y/n!!! It's been so LONGGG!'

You gasped as she embraced you and you quickly returned the gesture.

'Oh my god, you're really here ahaha I thought I was so drunk I'd dreamed you up'

She pulled away and held your arms for a moment chuckling before she looked over at the cake. It was a giant triple-tiered, white and black iced cake. On the icing was a blown-up image of her and Kayla hugging at prom. It was their favourite picture together because it was the first time people really saw them together after they came out, officially. Kayla came up to her and hugged her from behind, handing her a knife to cut the cake with. Adam appeared with an I Pad, filming the moment as Kayla had requested him to. He was like a phantom tonight, appearing and disappearing randomly without a trace. She sliced in, revealing the purple-dyed inside, both Kayla and Zuri's favourite colour. Kayla picked up the slice and fed it to her, both laughing giddily whilst you remained wooping with everyone else beside them.

People were now serving themselves, immediately returning to talking, dancing, playing beer pong, snogging and all the average stuff people did at a party. You were dragged over by Zuri and Kayla to have a few pictures taken by Adam. One smiling and one silly. You were leaning to the side slightly in both, clearly hanging on to Zuri for dear life.

'Oh Kayla, she's already SOO gone!! Tonight is gunna be fun. Don't think I haven't noticed the outfit either baby... or mistress'

Adam had taken his leave and you were the third wheel all of a sudden. It was a while since assuming that position but, you took the thick sexual tension as a cue to go and join the other humans. You opted to drink a few random mixtures of alcohol you blindly poured and put that drunken dance-stamina to work. It had come to the moment of the party, and the playlist, where most people were dancing. You took it upon yourself to stand on the living room table to do so. As you bounced around you noticed Kayla and Zuri making out, Kayla sneakily placing come cat ears on Zuri's head. They began going upstairs.

_Operation Dominate._

Well, you were already on a table, you figured you were providing distraction enough. Megan Thee Stallion songs were now playing, forcing your drunk body to start throwing it back like the songs told you to. Everyone was cheering and joining in, filming and shit. You didn't notice Adam had popped in to get a drink and had completely frozen in his tracks.

You were definitely a sight. Hooded cloak thrown off, you shook you ass and rolled your body freely to the music in your skimpy outfit, completely nonchalant to the company around you. You were feeling yourself for once and allowed everyone to know by the way you moved. He didn't know how long he had stood there but he seemed to be in some sort of trance. When you finally looked at him he caught himself and looked away.

_Adam? What was that sexy daddy looking at huh? I should ask._

Your drunk brain possessed you as you followed Adam. He had grabbed water at lightning speed and was already making his way back outside.

'Yo yo yo. Driver, where you driving tooooo babEYYYY'

You were SO gone.

He turned around as he reached the glass sliding door that lead to the backyard, staring at you amused and something else.

'I'm going back to my film Miss. Y/L/n, where are YOU going?'

'Ummmmm. Wow good question, good one. I am... I'm going to watch a film too actually. Yeah'

_What am I saying?_

He laughed and rolled his eyes,,

'Y/n I'm going to leave now okay, closing the door...' still laughing.

You pressed your whole body and face up against the closed glass door like you were trying to magically pass through it. Thankfully everyone was too drunk to notice anything you were doing. The door moved again.

'Y/n what are you doing, just open the fucking door, you are unbelievably drunk wow.' You stumbled through and he shut the door behind you. No one was allowed in the backyard after 11pm as when Kayla first brought it up to Adam he claimed,

' _only bad things happen when a bunch of drunk 21-ish year olds have access to a pool in the dead of night. Also, the outside is MY space at that time okay?'_

This meant the two of you were alone. Adam had already travelled to what he called 'The Shelter', which was just an open tent that had three loungers with a table and outdoor barbeque stuff. He sat, feet up on his chair with an I Pad propped up in his meaty claws.

_He easily makes that I Pad look like an I phone 2 with those._

You put one foot in front of the other, arms stretched out as if you were walking a tight rope towards this beautiful, forbidden man. Adam stole a glance at you and immediately looked back down at his I Pad chuckling.

'What on earth are you doing little witch, hope you're not planning on sacrificing me or something.'

'Ah, the moon is clearly not yellow enough for that kind of ritual.' You'd stopped right in front of him, face twisting realising what nonsense you just said and burst out in a fit of laughter. After Adam had gotten over his initial humoured confusion he let out the biggest laugh you'd ever heard from him. You beamed down at him and placed your finger on the top of his I Pad, tilting it towards you to try and see what he was watching.

'Is that Star Wars?'

He nodded smiling while you made light sabre noises. You looked back at it,

'Upside down people look WEIRD AHAHA THEIR EYEBROWS LOOK LIKE MOUSTACHES AND-'

You leaned forward too much and with your dizzy drunkenness you fell. Right on top of him, you fell. Hands to his broad shoulders, face to his chest, stomach to his I Pad, one leg between his reclined legs the other off the edge of the chair.

_Please tell me I'm dreaming, this is so embarrassing, I hope I haven't freaked him out._

'Y/n' he sighed with a tone that you couldn't decode once again. His hand inched its way from under you with the I pad in it, placing the device on the chair next to him as you attempted to lever yourself off him.

_First I suck batter off his finger, then he helps me down from standing on that chair after my PSA, now I fall flat across his lounging body and I'm struggling to get up? What is going on today-_

In any other context you would have laid there, melting into him as you rested on his broad chest but, it wasn't that kind of situation. You pushed down on his strong toned shoulders muttering 'sorry sorry sorry', as you lifted yourself up only for a second before crashing back onto his chest with a huff. All that alcohol and dancing really had you drained.

You felt some weight on your hair, as if he was stroking it for a moment until suddenly Adam took both his hands, gently holding your arms and pushed you up. You were now straddling him.

But at his kneecaps so... not the ideal position. Swinging one leg over him and pushing off the chair you swayed to a stand still next to him.

'Are you alright Y/n?'

He dragged his eyes up and down your body, fast, but not fast enough for you not to notice.

'I think you should rest here for a bit, have some of my water and sober up. And err, you. Your um... costume? Clothing... It's become a little-'

His face was red as he raked his fingers through his hair and when you looked down you realised why. When you fell your bra must have pushed down and your right nipple was showing through the sheer material you had on.

'Fuck sorry, fuck. Shit wow. Oh my god sorry Adam.' Suddenly you were facing away from him, fixing your clothes and turning a brighter red than even he'd been. You crossed you arms over your chest and sunk down in the chair next to Adam, avoiding eye contact and lifting your legs up onto the rest of the chair. You sighed loudly, grabbing the water to distract you from the awkward silence.

'Don't apologise Y/n.' Adam shifted to grab his I pad and when he did he saw you, one arm folded across your chest, the other shaking as you gulped water. He stopped what he was doing and stood up suddenly. You looked up confused, one eyebrow up, lips glistening with water, body shivering in the sudden cold. He began taking off his coat.

_Keep going._

'Here, you're cold.' He spread his coat over you, tucking it in at the shoulders like a blanket and returned to his chair.

_Oh, not what I wanted but, damn, maybe it is. So cosy._

_'Thanks'_

'I should apologise. You probably feel uncomfortable now.' You were quick to respond with a, maybe too loud,

'No! Not at all. You've probably just saved me from a whole lot worse. Better you than them-'

_Shit wait._

Adam was staring at you once you'd collected your thoughts, 'I mean like... better one than many? Better... umm someone I know than... Oh for fucks sake, you know what I mean. Right?'

You searched his eyes, hoping to have convinced him you didn't just admit to not minding him seeing your bare chest, even if it was only a bit. They glinted and he smiled softly.

'I understand Y/n. Once you've warmed up you should go inside... a lot of the people have left already.'

_Oh? What was the time...?_

'It's 1:30 now'

_What the fuck?? Already? Shit. I'm glad I'm mostly sober now, I've still got Uni tomorrow. FUCK!_

'OPERATION DOMINATE!' you accidently blurted aloud in the silence.

'What's that?' Adam gave a low chuckle at your sudden outburst.

You sprung up, 'I'm warm now, thank you so much for the coat.' You handed it back.

'It's a very nice one. You're very nice too. Huh? I'm still a bit drunk, I'll... go now, thank you again Adam.' You didn't want to leave without some sort of physical goodbye so you placed your hand on the one that was resting on his lap gently and said

'Thanks for saving me tonight, see you.' With a smile.

_How many times am I saying thank you?? Get it together bitch._

He returned the smile and patted his other hand on yours saying,

'Don't mention it my little witch.'

You hadn't fully absorbed the fact that he said ' _my_ little witch' as you paced away distracted by Operation Dominate. Once you got inside to an empty house, your head followed suit, leaving only one word.

_**My.** _


	5. Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, you were 19 when Adam met you, no dodgy business here haha.

As you finally released, moaning his name into your pillow, alone in your dorm, your mind started to go through it's usual list.

_-luscious black locks sweeping just above his shoulders (which are broad as fuck by the way)_

_-dark warm eyes that I could drown in_

_-defined nose of a Greek friggin GOD_

_-pouty plump red lips that can be pulled into the CUTEST smile_

_-groomed to perfection with and without facial hair_

_-toned arms that flex with each move_

_-rudely large hands that get thrown around when he talks_

_-massive chest that rises and falls when he breathes_

_-thick thighs that deadass save lives_

_-And I know damn well he's gotta be packing_

Then his personality

_-funny as fuck- that man was witty and dark like no other, perfect balance of sarcastic and goofy when necessary._

_-kind – he never fails to come around to me and Kayla to offer drinks and snacks when we run out._

_-intelligent – sometimes at sleepovers he'd end up eating with us and we'd all have deep discussions about politics and science and shit, I could listen to him talk all day._

_-Artistic - he's clearly a creative, his ideas and just his overall vibe SCREAM artist and I love that side of him._

_-Shy – he turns bright red when he's embarrassed, sometimes he rubs the back of his neck or drags his hands through his hair MMM_

_-Intimidating – okay, yes he's shy but WOW, I've seen him shout and get angry with Kayla. So demanding and dominant._

You sighed as you obsessed over him in your mind. You couldn't keep getting off to him behind his back, you felt perverted, dirty. It had to be addressed one of these days. As you often did, you began to wonder what he was thinking at that moment.

** Him **

Adam had a similar list to you in his mind. But rather than _his_ features and personality traits, they were _yours_. He first met you three years ago, two years prior you were just a name, one of his daughter's many friends. He'd started noticing things he liked about you right when you first came over to hang out with Kayla. Interactions at the front door had become your and his thing since Kayla was never ready on time to open it herself.

_'Lovely to finally meet you Mr. Driver.' She extended her hand._

**_So polite and formal? Hm, that's new..._ **

_'And you Miss Y/n,' he grinned taking her small hand in his own shaking it formally._

_'I've heard so much about you!' The two exclaimed at the same time, followed by low chuckling in recognition of the coincidence._

**_Cute laugh. What am I thinking? Well, pretty smile too... in fact pretty everything. She's beautiful. God what am I thinking._ **

_He shook his head to himself, chiding the sudden spurt of thought in his mind, quickly speaking to distract himself._

_'Kayla is a talker after all. If she knows you, everyone she knows knows you too. Speaking of, she's out in the backyard setting up her speaker, so err... come on in. Make yourself at home y/n'_

_He stepped to the side and watched her shuffle past muttering 'sorry sorry' as she did._

**_A little shy maybe?_ **

_He smiled to himself and turned to lock the door only to hear a loud gasp._

_'Oh. My. GOD!'_

_Adam turned around, suddenly worried for no apparent reason._

_'Your house is beautiful??? The black and white and grey with some red and blue here and there?? Did you get and interior designer or something?' Her head moved side to side, up and down while taking it all in._

_Her shock was expected, Adam's position as head of a company allowed him to buy this big house and all its high-end contents. Usually Kayla's friends would gasp and say something like, 'wow this is huge?' or 'How much did all this cost?' but, Y/n was different. She gushed about the theme of colours rather than the objects themselves..._

**_An artistic mind too..._ **

_'I actually did it all myself haha. If you're gunna live somewhere, might aswell make it look good I guess.' He shrugged and noticed how she whipped her head around to look at him eyes wide._

**_So interested? So energetic..._ **

_'That's some talent Mr. Driver, I gotta say it. As ghandi once said, I've got an eye for your eye and I don't wanna be blind if I can look at this sexy aesthetic.' She babbled waving her arms in the general direction of the house and he chuckled, flustered and amused by her random humour._

**_Goofy, smart and sweet? This list is getting too long too quick._ **

_'Thank you Thank you, I try my best.' He bowed, eliciting that pretty smile of hers._

**_Stop._ **

_'My name is Adam by the way... you don't have to call me Mr Driver.'_

_She nodded up at him while she placed her shoes on the side of the hallway, 'No problem Adam'._

**_I can get used to this._ **

_'Well, the backyard is just through there so, as Jesus once said, I'll leave you to it, see you around.' He winked and then smiled in reaction to your hearty laughter. She walked through the living room and stepped outside, muffled excited shouting beginning on the other side._

**_I'm glad Kayla has a new friend._ **

_More importantly, he was glad he had met you._

Being a young dad allowed Adam to act like both a friend and a father for Kayla. They were close, especially with Adam being her solo parent. Adam enjoyed it though, parenting, he felt like Kayla kept him young, kept him going when things got tough and he really did love her. But there was still an emptiness in him, a need for something other than familial love. As much as he didn't want to admit it, your company and existence in his life had started, slowly but surely, filling the emptiness completely unawares. For Kayla's sake he promised himself he wouldn't get wrapped up in those feelings, but with time he was becoming more restless, desperate... obsessed. Over the past few weeks Adam had done a few reckless things that only fed his need.

First of all, helping you bandage up your injured arm. He knew it wasn't too bad of a wound and you could easily do it yourself, but the thought of a chance to touch you and take care of you without any suspicion overrode any doubts. He tried not to show it, but he was extremely scared that day. Seeing you bleeding, hearing the way Richard talked to you and wondering if others had treated you the same way, seeing the subtle fear in your eyes as your wrist was grabbed- it hurt his heart. He didn't want to be affected so much by it but that small incident made him realise how much he really cared about you, which also scared him. He was finally allowing his long built up feelings get the better of him. That's why he couldn't stop himself from asking for a hug that day, he could tell deep down you needed it, and he knew full well he needed it too.

The next time you came over, it was a different situation entirely. When he walked into the pitch-black house, at around 5pm, his eyes were immediately greeted with your body pressed up against his glass window. His breath hitched as he scanned you, head to toe from the other side of the living room. You looked so fucking sexy in that little black bikini, bottoms riding up your perfect ass that leant against the glass, legs wet with pool water, glistening like the rest of your body. He'd never seen so much of you, and as much as he trusted his memory, he had a sudden urge to take a picture. On a whim he captured you, flash on, making everything that much clearer for him. Suddenly realising what he did and how the flash will have alerted you, he dropped his phone.

He couldn't look at you for long once you'd come inside, he was embarrassed and feared he'd show it. As much as he felt perverted and guilty for taking that picture, he lost all regret as he pleasured himself in his office. He imagined fucking you in the pool, ass pressed up against the wall, bikini floating somewhere nearby, water violently splashing as he pounded into you screaming his name. He imagined how good your ass would feel if he grabbed it and trailed his hands all around its perfect shape while you moaned into his neck. He wanted to bite you, to mark you, to claim that glistening body in the picture as his own. Once he'd come down from his immense high, he frowned in thought of you probably never being his and at what he'd just done. After cleaning himself up and doing a little bit of work, he came out to check on you both, which was when Kayla showed him your new Tinder account.

He thanked Kayla internally for more mental imagery when she scrolled through all of the pictures she'd chosen despite the slight jealousy seeping in at the thought of other men trying to date you. That's why he double checked if you were okay with it, quietly hoping you'd outright refuse, the unconvincing yes still doing well enough for him. When Kayla reminded him that he had a Tinder account, he thought about re-installing it just to see if he could come across Y/n's profile and... maybe take a few screenshots... but he decided against it, for now.

At the dinner table he knew exactly what he was doing, eating the pizza while eyeing you, displaying how he'd eat you out hoping you wouldn't catch on... or not. He enjoyed joining you and Kayla for dinner like this, it meant he could talk to you a bit more and listen to how you interacted so well with his daughter. A lot of the people who got on with Kayla didn't really get on with Adam for some reason, but once again, you were the exception, getting on with Adam so well that he got off to the thought of you.

The sexual theme of that day was only consolidated further when he noticed your bikini bottoms at his feet by the door. He paused, considering keeping it but again, deciding that was too much and too obvious. He grasped it tightly in his hands, keeping in mind it had touched you in the places he so desperately wanted to. Once he'd handed them back he was being a balance of serious and playful as he said 'Don't go dropping your panties for anyone else,' not realising how plainly serious it sounded once it was out. He saw you go slightly red, whether it was because you were uncomfortable or flustered he didn't know. Hoping it was the latter but knowing it was probably the former, he tried to dissipate the tension by taking it back, only to be taken aback himself by your chuckle. Music to his ears. As you walked away he began anticipating your next visit.

When Kayla asked if he could pick the two of you up from Campus to go shopping he did not hesitate to reply with a yes. He made the decision on the spot right then to give Kayla his card, yes for her but mainly for you. He liked the idea of spoiling you like he believed you deserved and even if he couldn't do it directly, you using his money was one of his many fantasies. He'd had a long day at work that day and felt immediately uplifted as he drove to pick you up, further lifted when he saw you. He didn't call you over immediately, scanning you in those figure-hugging black leggings and polo neck, flannel falling over the curve of your ass and gold chain gracefully displayed on your full chest. No matter what you were wearing he always found himself mesmerised. Longing to see your face he called you and watched as your expression froze in his sight before waving and walking over. He hoped that you stared at him like that because you were scanning him just as he did you, so he brought it up.

He always enjoyed the way you handed back whatever he gave you, joking back and forth came so naturally between you. When his stomach rumbled and you found out he hadn't eaten, he couldn't help but feel his heart swell at how worried you seemed about him. He was usually the one doing the worrying so to have someone telling _him_ to look after _himself_ for once felt good. He wanted to acknowledge your kindness, about to tell you how sweet you were being and to thank you for caring but Kayla interrupted. He loved Kayla but goddamn did she ruin some moments.

Hearing Kayla's story really irked him, making a mental note to himself to call the school and get that disgrace of a teacher punished accordingly. He could tell Kayla was still a bit peeved even after he said he'd deal with it, which was when you worked your usual magic, making her laugh, immediately lifting her mood. He always admired that about you and loved how much you also cared about Kayla. When you smiled back at him through the mirror he felt his head swim with a million wishes of hugging you, kissing you, making you laugh and smile to make you feel just as good as you made others feel. That's why, before you left the car, he wanted to make sure you knew that he genuinely appreciated what you'd done for Kayla, internally thanking you for helping him in the process.

The next few hours in his meeting were mundane and colourless, as they always were, but more so in comparison to his encounter with you. He found his thoughts returning to you, wondering what you were buying with his money. Were you trying on the clothes? What kind of clothes were they? He already knew you would look good in everything you tried on and he hoped you thought the same. He would often get distracted like this at work, you were becoming a problem, a welcome one. Once his meeting was finished up he left as quickly as he could, calling Kayla to find where you were both at. He did not expect to hear 'lingerie store' at all and his mind was about to explode. He wanted nothing more than to be there in person rather than just his card being there. He wanted to watch as you picked out lingerie, suggesting some himself and even have you try it on. He'd take you right there in a dressing room without hesitation. But no, his daughter was there, you were just her friend and it was completely inappropriate for him to have those thoughts, he thought to himself.

It always made him uncomfortable to know his daughter was buying lingerie and most definitely owned other such things. He wouldn't stop her or judge her for it but he'd be lying if he said he would rather just not know at all. After addressing that, he was caught off guard by Kayla rebutting asking if he had something against lingerie, which he replied too hastily with a no, keeping you in mind. He couldn't help but glance over to you in both guilt and want in the admittance, quickly covering it up by rambling on. To change the subject, he asked if you both had eaten, hoping you could all eat in a cafe somewhere together. His heart, and stomach dropped when he found out you already had, missing out on both more time with you and some food in his belly. That's when you presented a wrap in your dainty little hands to him, looking up at him with a knowing look and a smile. He could've kissed you right then, removing the urge to do so by grabbing the food instead. So thoughtful, he wondered why you were thinking about him, hoping you weren't just being nice.

As he ate and Kayla drew his attention to everything you had both bought, pride swelled in his chest in the knowledge that he had given you a gift of sorts. He was glad you had bought so much, but you immediately seemed shy at the mention of spending his money. He was quick to reassure you, wanting so much to tell you how he would spend even more, _do_ even more, anything for you, but kept his reply short and humoured. Making you laugh was one of his favourite things about your interactions and he beamed as you did at his stupid dad jokes. When you fell asleep in the car he was relieved. He could tell you were exhausted and you looked so peaceful as you rested your head on the back of your seat.

As much as he felt bad to admit it, he sometimes even forgot Kayla was there when you were around and she wasn't talking, and that was true in this moment. He listened to your breathing and noticed the tiny movements you made as you dreamt. He wondered what you dreamed about, he certainly knew what he did. As you lay there he noticed you face going redder and redder, and once or twice you made tiny noises, one or two sounding like moans, in your slumber. That made him wonder if you _were_ having a sexual dream, hoping he was in it. His heart was pounding but he knew he'd probably never see or hear you next to him like that. Once he pulled up in the University car park he tried his best not to wake Kayla as he woke you up.

He smiled softly as he shook your shoulder gently, feeling the warmth of it through your polo neck. That's when he got a little bit worried, wondering if you had overheated rather than just flustered from a dream. As you blinked your eyes open he couldn't help but smile at your frazzled expression, you were completely out of it. When he touched your forehead and then his own, comparing the temperature, he realised you were just fine and proceeded to help you get out of the car. Your hand fitted perfectly in his he noticed. He loved the way your hand got completely engulfed by his own, feeling so soft and warm in his grasp, he didn't want to let go. You were always so gracious he noted, never short of a thank you and he lapped it up every time, imagining you saying it in a multitude of contexts... some innocent, others definitely not. He wanted to return that graciousness, hoping it made you feel as good as it did for him, honestly thanking you back. After that, with hesitation, he said goodbye, got into his car and watched you from the wing mirror as you walked away. Missing your presence already but focused on getting Kayla home so you could get a full nights sleep. He hoped you'd sleep well too.

The day of the Halloween party, Adam found himself constantly checking the time, ready to sprint to the door as soon as you arrived. He was hooked and you hadn't even casted the bait. When you did arrive, right on time as always, he couldn't help but smile throughout your whole exchange before being cut short by Kayla. Taking over the brownies wasn't just an act of service, saving everyone from his daughter's terrible cooking, but an excuse to be around you. He enjoyed just taking a back seat, letting the two of you converse, comfortably helping in the corner. When he saw you sneaking a few chips into your mouth, licking some of the dust of your fingers, his whisking got more violent.

He imagined he was punishing you, spanking you with the wooden spoon in his hand while telling you how greedy you were for not only eating those chips but licking your dainty fingers so seductively right in front of him. He wanted you to be greedy for his cock, he wanted you all of you, but he had to calm his mind. He slowed down. Once he stopped and Kayla had taken some batter to taste, consequentially calling you over to do the same, he got an idea. He knew you couldn't put your dirty little fingers into the bowl, and before you could get any other ideas he held his own batter-covered finger in front of your plush lips, hoping you would lick it or something. Much to his surprise and delight you did him one better, taking half of his digit in your warm, wet mouth and sucking the chocolate off. He couldn't help the blood rushing to his length, this was one of his fantasies, and although it wasn't in the context he wished and it probably wasn't your intention to turn him on, he felt himself needing relief sooner and sooner.

When he was left alone, with the excuse of having to do work, he rushed to his office, hand still not washed from your sucking, and immediately freed his cock. He imagined scooping up that same brownie mixture in four fingers and making you suck it off them while his other hand worked at you slick pussy. He imagined the sounds from both ends of you as his hands filled you up, your face flushed like it often was, eyebrows pinched together in pleasure. He imagined you swiping up some chocolate yourself and sliding it down his dick, licking a hot stripe of it up his shaft afterwards. With each pump of his fist he felt you, licking that brownie mixture off of his cock, humming into it while you touched yourself. He couldn't handle it anymore and he came in his last tissue.

This was becoming a problem. He couldn't keep fucking himself at every damned opportunity, having to hide his erections in every way possible from both you and his own daughter. He was ashamed to say the least. He made it a point to himself then and there to not to get turned on for the rest of the day. That's when he heard Kayla shouting and rushed to see what was going on. After knocking he opened the door and avoided looking immediately at you, trying to focus on his distressed daughter. When asked if he was busy, he couldn't help but quickly catch a glimpse of you, knowing that the only thing keeping him busy just moments ago was you. Even with a glance he saw you concentrating, tongue sticking out cutely while delicately applying make-up. He couldn't help the staggered breath he took in before he returned his attention to Kayla's issue. Assuring that he'd get the cake he noticed the witch outfit Kayla was wearing, spooky indeed. He returned his attention to you to see what you were wearing, another witch outfit but, on you... so much for not getting turned on today.

He tried his best to be discreet while drinking in the top of your full breasts peaking seductively out from a lacy bra and your pillowy thighs completely exposed as your legs were crossed in a little skirt. He loved the garters that wrapped around your legs too, attached to those see-through stockings. He had to stop, you were casting your spell on him again and he voiced that before leaving, making sure the way he said it seemed completely innocent. The drive to the cake shop was spent trying to think mundane thoughts about work in order to calm down his need. He did this all the way back too, this time with his new passenger-sized cake friend.

As he arrived, struggling once his sleeve caught in the door, he was surprised to hear your voice. Loud and slurred, heavy with drink already. He couldn't help but smile at your words and the way you swayed with every attempt at movement, but he had calmed down, convincing himself he'd keep a distance tonight. So he did, at first, until that 'PSA' you were made to give the crowd. He found you so entertaining, fascinating even. You were drunk but, it was still you, your personality, just, less inhibitions and he was thoroughly entertained by your little show. He noticed the chair you were standing on was wobbling slightly. It was a disaster waiting to happen so before it could, he made his way next to you through the crowd. He looked up at you, leg dangerously close to his face, close enough for him to lick or bite or suck or... he couldn't. He stood there until you finished, waiting to help you down which he did, after which he let you go, still trying desperately to contain himself.

After that he only stayed for Kayla's sake, recording Zuri's cake cutting and taking pictures of all three of you for the memories. He was glad he had a picture of you in that outfit as a result of that, though he wished he had one of you alone... maybe later. With that he took the I Pad outside and began watching Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, in The Shelter, allowing a childhood favourite to help escape from everything for a while. Two hours and twenty minutes later the film ended and he found himself regretting not grabbing some water before coming out. With his mind completely occupied with the film and his dry throat he stepped back into the house, almost forgetting there was a party on. There you were.

It was like there was no one else in the room, all he saw was you, and it seemed like all you saw was you at that moment. He watched you grind up against the air, shaking your ass and rolling your body freely to the raunchy music that boomed through the room. If he thought he was thirsty before, he soon realised he'd never been so parched in his life. He'd never seen you dance like that, move like that. Movements similar to what you could do with him, on him, to him. He wanted that. He wanted you. He was in a trance and that's when you locked eyes with him, suddenly making him snap back to reality, speeding off to grab some water as to not draw more attention to himself. Too late.

You had caught him and before he could rush off again you drunkenly spoke, causing him to freeze once more. You called him baby at the end of your statement. It was the alcohol speaking but, his heart fluttered and he felt his blood rushing again all the same. He tried to get away but you followed him, being annoyingly cute... or adorably agitating, he couldn't tell. He knew he couldn't escape being in the same room as you, so he closed the glass door. Didn't last long as he saw you trying to press yourself through the glass, you were so gone he had to let you have your way.

He sat himself back down, I pad in hand, getting up 'A New Hope' to watch next, hoping you would just, stay away so he could stop obsessing over you. He looked up to see you walking towards him as if on a tight rope, stumbling ridiculously as you did. He had to film this, so he did, I Pad conveniently in hand. Now he had something of you alone, not a picture but, this would more than do. Despite your playful behaviour he couldn't help but remain distracted by your skimpy costume. As you got close he changed the screen back to the film and decided to buy into the playful energy you were bringing. He genuinely found all the weird shit you were saying hilarious. Yellow moons, light sabre noises, moustache eyebrows, he was trying so hard not to give in completely and start wheezing with laughter. He didn't have to though as his breath was quickly stolen by you falling on top of him.

You were so warm. The senses all over his body had suddenly become fully awake, feeling the softness of your face and chest on his torso, the weight of your thigh between his own and your small hands on his large shoulders. He didn't want to move, he wanted to draw you in closer, snuggle up to you and shower your drunken head with kisses but... he refrained, as he always did. Sighing your name instead he moved the I pad from under you to free his hands. Watching you struggle to get up, drunkenness overtaking once more, he felt a sudden urge to just, comfort you. On impulse he stroked your luscious hair three times before holding your arms, helping you up.

He watched you swing your leg over him to get up, accidently getting a full view of your black lace panties as you did so. He flushed red immediately, blocking his mind from the many thoughts that were about to come flooding in. He looked up at you now standing above him, then looked down quickly. His cheeks burned even redder. Your right nipple was on show through the sheer black material you wore, bra clearly having caught on something, pulling it down. He wanted to tease you, kiss it, lick it, suck it through the material. He wanted to do so many things, but he would've much rather had your respect. So, despite the hardness in his joggers, he informed you. Seeing your cheeks flush just as red as his, becoming so shy and embarrassed, apologising for no reason made him feel bad all of a sudden. He hoped that incident wouldn't make you feel too awkward around him now.

He sat there, eyes forward, giving you a little time to calm down before letting you know you had nothing to be sorry for. When he finally looked over he noticed your shivering frame. He stood up immediately shoving off his coat wanting to take care of you again whilst placing it over your thinly clothed body. He really did feel bad, guilty even, he felt like he'd invaded your space so he began by querying if he had made you uncomfortable. Again you surprised him, almost interrupting him with a resounding no and outdoing yourself by even saying you'd rather him see than anyone else. What he gathered from that was that you were comfortable with him and, maybe just a little bit, might have felt some of the same feelings for him as he did you. He couldn't help but smile at the thought, capturing this moment in his mind before checking the time on his I Pad. 1:30am, he should probably tell you as much as he didn't want to. So he did and you began to leave, thanking him over and over, which he could listen to, over and over.

Eventually you gave him one last parting gift, your hand on his. This physical connection and the genuine tone of your voice made his free hand automatically go to encompass yours in recognition. That's when the 'my' slipped. He cursed himself as you walked away, hoping you wouldn't take any notice of it. But why? Yes you were his daughter's best friend but, you were both consenting adults? Were you not friends too? Why couldn't you be more? No, that's exactly it he thought, it's not fair on Kayla that he had this massive secret and all these crazy thoughts and feelings about _her_ best friend. Or was it? The only reason he knew you was because of her, what if he'd never met you? What would he be doing now? His mind always spun trying to figure all this out, you did that to him, made him forget how to think, talk, breathe even. He couldn't keep going on bottling this all up and he feared the day would come soon where he'd have to unleash it all. Three years of slow build up and tension. Whether you rejected him afterwards or not he will have freed his internal torment.

He didn't realise just how soon that day might come...


	6. Alone (Part One

You had been looking forward to this sleepover for two weeks now.

_Pyjamas, hoodie, toothbrush, phone charger... that's all I need right? Yeah._

You'd packed your bag the previous night in anticipation and after having double-checked it, you slung it over your shoulder and left your dorm. As you walked down the halls of the university you thought you heard your name called distantly. You paused and looked behind you, no one you recognised was around so you continued walking.

'Y/N!'

You swung around, identifying your professor striding towards you with a paper in hand.

_What. Does. She. WANT! I've submitted EVERYTHING now? I'm trying to go see my man who doesn't know he's my man sis._

'Hi Prof, what's up?'

'Sorry for springing out of nowhere like this but I want you to have this back with my markings on it for the weekend.'

'Oh? Um... okay?'

You took the essay she extended to you and looked up at her confused.

'It's not... it isn't your best by a long shot. You seem to be distracted and that's reflecting in your work. I know, in fact, everyone knows how capable you are, you're the top of the class... or were until recently. I want you to read this essay, consider my corrections and re-write it for Monday. Please get it together Y/n, you've got it in you. Carry on like this and I fear you'll fall even further behind. Don't disappoint me again.'

She wasn't wrong, you knew you weren't working as hard as you used to but, hearing it coming from her felt like a dagger in your chest. You always got on and she would always shower your work with praises and despite her words being true and justified they hurt you. Disappointment was always the worst reaction to receive, worse than anger or hate as it came from someone you respected and had let down. You felt guilty.

'Right. Yes, sorry, I'm- I won't disappoint you again.'

You avoided eye contact with her at all costs, you couldn't let her see you starting to well up against your will.

'Alright, have a good weekend Y/n'

You nodded, keeping your head down still, shoving the essay into your bag.

_Why are my eyes doing this to me, I don't wanna be seen crying over some stupid essay in public??_

You paced to the exit almost holding your breath to avoid sobbing right there on the cold floors. Once you'd left the building, you freed your bike from its chains, hopped on it and rode as quickly as you could out of the University grounds. The tears you'd held finally freed themselves, streaming down and flying left and right off of your face as the wind carried them away.

You'd figured this was happening due to a mixture of things. Yes, you were extremely disappointed in yourself for failing your professor, but your infatuation with Adam being a secret was becoming a heavier burden than ever. The disappointment in your Professor's tone was something you'd equated to that of Kayla's if she were to find out. You imagined how she'd be appalled or even disgusted and probably angry at first. She might even question whether you were actually friends or if you only came over to ogle at her dad. 

That was the last thing you wanted her to think, you admired and respected her so much and would never in a million years want to lose her friendship. You sobbed more at the thought, letting it happen as you hoped people wouldn't bother looking at the face of a random biker riding past. The disappointment she would have in you for keeping it a secret from her, betraying her, lying and failing her trust despite your years of mutual sharing. Kayla was only half of it though, Adam not knowing was just as painful. Longing so much for someone and constantly refraining from expressing it in any way to them was becoming exhausting.

These last few weeks only made your connection to him feel stronger, sharing moments that were far more intimate and personal than normal. The question of whether he felt the same constantly plagued your mind, replaying moments that could prove it in your head incessantly with no pay off. That was all subjective, everything he did could easily be innocent and he may not have even considered you as an option. 

Your eyes were red and tears stained your flushed cheeks as you began to slow down, both your bike and your thoughts.

_I have to do something about this and soon. I have to tell him or show him or SOMETHING. Even if he rejects me and tells me I'm crazy, at least I'll finally know and can breathe easy._

You propped your bike up and wiped you face with your sleeve, hoping it wasn't too obvious that you'd been weeping just moments before.

Knock, knock.

Footsteps.

'One second!'

It was Adam. You cursed.

_Fuck. I thought he was going to be at work, he usually is at this time on a Friday._

You fanned your face, now really hoping you didn't look like you'd been crying and brought your hands to grip nervously on both the straps of your bag.

The lock shook on the other side of the door and it swung open.

'Hey Y/n, how are you, come in.'

You hadn't looked up at him yet but you walked in and responded,

'Oh you know... I'm alive haha. How are you?'

'Alive? Glad to know you're not a zombie, I quite like my brain,'

You immediately laughed

_He can't even let me be in a bad mood, why is he so bfknibdsnf_

'And I'm doing fine, better now.'

_Better now?_

After you'd taken your shoes off you finally looked up at him. His smile immediately fell, clearly noticing the puffiness of your eyes and stains on your face.

'Y/n?' He placed a hand on your shoulder, completely encompassing it and brought himself down a little to look you right in the eyes.

'What's wrong?' His thumb was now slightly rubbing your shoulder as he continued looking at you, eyebrows pinched upwards in concern, waiting for a response.

You looked away immediately, feeling yourself getting too comfortable in his gaze and in his hold. You could've leant forward and kissed him right then, hugged him, told him exactly how you felt but, you couldn't bring yourself to do anything. You opted for a simple, obvious lie.

_Not yet..._

'Nothing, I'm fine thanks.'

'Hmm.' He hummed.

You couldn't look at him, you might start crying again. He retracted his hand and placed it under your chin, gently pulling it up so you had to look at him. Butterflies in your stomach started raging. His eyes travelled side to side as he inspected you once more, finally speaking, taking his hand back.

'Well. Kayla's in her room. If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen. What's your favourite dish?'

You were caught off guard by his seemingly random question but still managed to respond with,

'Spaghetti Bolognese?'

He smiled.

'Ahh a classic, consider it done. I'll make that and my 5-star bloody brownies without the blood for tonight. How's that?'

You were not expecting that. He obviously picked up that you didn't want to talk about why you were crying at that moment so opted for something a little less invasive.

_Is he trying to comfort me with food?_

He was being so fucking sweet and you were going to burst.

'That sounds amazing but are you sure? I don't want you to spend time doing that when we can just like, order pizza, you really don't-'

'Stop Y/n. What else would I be doing? I want to make this okay? If you said some weird shit like brussel sprout flavoured jello I wouldn't do it but, just so happens we all like spaghetti in this house.'

'Well thank you Adam, I'm sure it'll be' you did a chef's kiss, 'Belissimo'.

He chuckled and walked away, leaving you to finally go upstairs to Kayla, mood suddenly lifted.

'Honey, I'm HOOMEEEE!'

You burst into the room and flung your bag down, seeing Kayla sat up on her bed tv remote in hand.

'Hey hey hey, how's it goin my guy.' She sprung up from her bed and gave you a quick hug.

'I'm good, had a little cry on the way here cause I fucked up an English essay and have to re-do it now. Sounds ridiculous I know.'

'Bitch please. You're allowed to cry you know? Forget about the English for now, you can finesse her later.'

You chuckled and let your mind spin back to the last time you were here. The Halloween party.

'OH MY GOD, why did we never end up talking about operation dominate? Please tell me no one disturbed you or anything, I was too drunk to handle it I'm sorry.'

'Girl, worry not. That night went smoothly. Well really it was rough but that was kind of the point.' She wiggled her eyebrows and jumped back onto the bed.

It was a single bed which initially surprised you since they were rich as fuck, but when you asked why all those years ago she responded:

_'Double beds have too much space... I don't know, I like my little space. Yes I'm strange.'_

You hadn't questioned it since, with no way of you comfortably squeezing on, so she always blew up an inflatable bed that went right next to hers so you could sleep there. It was definitely a luxury air bed, better than your dorm bunk of course. You jumped on that one and instantly went back to the subject.

'Tell. Me. EVERYTHING!'

So she did, and it was all you had expected and more. It was like the damn Olympics, event after event and a gold medal was won every time. You adlibbed and gasped, Oo-ing and Aah-ing with every explicit detail she gave.

'...then I just left her there with the vibrator, all tied up with ice cubes down her torso and like... touched myself in front of her.'

There was silence for a beat until you both started cackling uncontrollably.

'It's so weird to word it now but like... it was fucking hot at the time for sure. You should try it bitch. Would you be tied up or tying?'

You sat back and thought for a moment. Adam, naked body fully on display with his arms and legs tied to each bed post. You'd place ice cubes from the top of his chest to the end of his happy trail, watching him jolt and shiver beneath you at the temperature. You'd tell him to keep still unless he wanted to be punished. His eyes would remain locked on you as you began touching yourself standing over him, legs either side of his body so he could get a full view. He'd beg you to touch him too and you'd order him to beg harder.  
  
But then there was the other option.

You, naked body fully on display with your arms and legs tied to each bed post. Adam would drag each ice cube down, between your breasts all the way to your pussy. He'd repeat that, one in front of the other until you squirmed beneath him. He'd stand up over you, dick already dripping with pre-cum, mixing with the melting ice on your chest. He'd begin pumping above you whilst you watched intently, asking him to touch you too. He'd order you to beg harder.

_Fuck I can't choose, either way I'm wet._

'I can literally see your poor exhausted switch brain doing the calculations. Either right?'

'You know me too well, I can't choose.'

She could read your mind easily, but you were glad she hadn't gained the power to see who you were imagining.

There was a knock at the door.

_Okay what the actual fuck. Think of him and he shall appear. That trick only works inside this house apparently, otherwise his permanent residence would be in my dorm._

'WHAT DUDE?' Kayla shouted towards the door.

He peaked his head through a small gap he made, 'Just wondering if Y/n wanted garlic in the Bolognese or not. I know some people really don't like it, just wanted to check...'

'Oh yeah throw it in if you like, I'll eat anything thanks haha.' The raging butterflies were back and you smiled your way through it as he left the room with a nod and a,

'Good to know. I'll leave you to it.'

'What the fuck. Did I miss something, why are we getting treated with Spaghetti Bolognese? Did you cast a spell on him or something?'

_I wish..._

'Oh he just offered when I came in, said he wasn't doing anything anyway.'

'Ah yeah, well maybe cooking will be his hobby now then. Literally all he does is go to work, come back, maybe do some work in his office and then nothing.'

You shifted.

'Really? Doesn't he hang out with his co-workers or something?'

Kayla shook her head.

'No never. I don't know why, I've never asked but, he does seem pretty lonely just kind of, existing. I swear, he needs to find a woman.'

You suddenly felt your heart drop. He was lonely. But he was so friendly and likeable? Why didn't his co-workers hang out with him? You wanted so badly to know, you wanted to be the woman Kayla spoke about. At the moment you couldn't be that for him, it didn't seem realistic, but you could still try and make him laugh and smile as much as you could when you were with him, even if he just saw you as a friend of his daughter.

'Where'd you go? Earth to Y/n?'

'Sorry I was just... I was thinking about English again.'

She rolled her eyes.

'Fuck that let's watch a film, let your mind escape chile.'

So you did.

**Exactly 1 hour and 56 minutes later**

'That was WILD?! Why'd you let me go about my life without watching this Y/n? You know how much I love Horror.'

The two of you had just finished watching Us, something you'd been telling her to watch for a while now because you knew she'd like it.

'I mean... I did tell you.' You shrugged, 'Or maybe I didn't, maybe I told your CLONE! AAAAA BITCH WHICH ONE ARE YOU!'

You playfully pushed her and scurried across the room as you both freaked out and laughed.

'Oh my god imagine?? Another one of you but like... a little more fucked up.' She flung herself back on her bed in thought. 'And they try and what?? Kill and replace you?? Wild. I'd try and fuck her to be honest.'

'KAYLA!' you shouted gently slapping her knee as you burst into a fit of laughter on the floor beside her. You got up and lay next to her on your bed, both silently thinking, your mind being drawn back to her comment on having a clone.

'I mean... if you think about it, don't we all have two versions of ourselves? The one we keep in our heads and the one we let roam free? Or even... to other people, there's the way they see you compared to the way _you_ think _they_ see you. So really, we've already got multiple clones of ourselves... if you think about it.'

Silence. Until finally...

'So are you writing the essay now cause like, that was some deep analysis there.'

Kayla turned to her side to face you and you did the same.

'Nah just, thinking you know? I'm in that kinda mood.' You shrugged.

'Well well, word vomit away, the way you think interests me.' Kayla sat up and patted across from her so you could sit on the end of the bed facing her.

Just as you began to move, there was a knock at the door again.

'Dinner's ready and wine is on the table girls.'

Kayla huffed and muttered, 'What is with this dude's timing,' followed by her shouting back, 'WE'RE COMINGG!'

She got up and held the door open for you saying,

'We can talk about all this over dinner. Nothing like deep film thoughts over some spaghetti.'

You nodded and began walking down the stairs, catching a whiff of the deliciousness Adam was whipping up in the kitchen. You voiced your thoughts as you reached the ground floor...

'That smells DELICIOUS MMMM'

'Right???!' Kayla agreed behind you as Adam whipped his head around, smiling widely at your statement making you beam right back.

'Hope it tastes just as delicious.' He raised his eyebrows looking down as he concentratedly scraped a pan. So meticulous and hopeful to please others... you admired that about him. You and Kayla settled down in your usual seats opposite each other and waited as Adam dished up his spaghetti, Kayla suddenly turning to face him.

'Dad, you've watched that film, Us, right?'

Adam picked up all three plates as if he were some sort of waiter and began walking towards the table.

_And the list of skills only increases._

'Yeah I have, I thought it was good. Did you?' He nodded towards both of you to answer as he placed the food down.

'I thought it was cool, it was Y/n's second time watching it so, there's no way she doesn't like it. Right?'

You couldn't concentrate on what Kayla had just said as you looked down at the plate beneath you. If you were a judge on a cooking show at that very moment, Adam would have won best presentation immediately. It was a square black plate, spaghetti strewn out in a circular mound with red sauce dripping neatly from the centre outwards. On top of the sauce he had evenly sprinkled parmesan and even added a small green leaf of coriander for that extra finesse in the middle.

'GOODMORNIN' AMERICA! Y/n you really are in a world of your own today.'

Suddenly snapping your head up you realised Kayla and Adam both staring at you, both amused at your absent mindedness.

'Sorry I was just...'

You faced Adam,

'The way you've presented this is so fancy and pretty. Kinda looks like an art piece with all the colours complimenting each other and shit... I got distracted what can I say.' 

You shrugged, giggling to yourself at how ridiculous you must have sounded, describing some spaghetti as fine art, but you couldn't help it. You looked up to see Kayla also giggling, probably thinking the same thoughts as you, whilst Adam had a soft smile on his face and you could've sworn he was blushing. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck-

_He only does that when he's shy._

Cooking seemed to have become a creative outlet for him, probably since he would never get the chance with his office job. He always seemed so at ease when he was cooking and whatever he produced was always measured, cooked and laid out to perfection. You could tell he cared about how both you and Kayla would receive it as he put so much effort into the making of it. His response proved every bit of your thoughts.

'Thank you, Y/n that's very kind. I thought I'd make it extra special just for y-, the two of you to stare at for like... five seconds before eating it whole.' He picked up his fork with a massive twirl of spaghetti and rammed it into his mouth in demonstration, causing you and Kayla to chuckle and follow suit.

It. Was. DIVINE.

'MMMmmmm' You basically moaned with the food in your mouth, Adam's eyes immediately shooting up at you and Kayla being too busy enjoying it herself to notice. You felt the blood rushing to your face and immediately spoke to distract from the sound you made.

'This really is delicious Adam, thanks so much, our taste buds have been blessed.'

'Honestly dad this is great. You should make this again. Yummy stuff' Kayla spoke with a full mouth.

'I can tell...' He smiled at Kayla and almost smirked when he looked over to you. 'Glad you both like it so much.' He let his gaze remain on you, eyes momentarily glancing at your red stained lips moving as you chewed before facing his plate and reigniting the previous conversation.

'So Y/n, what did you like about the film?' He took a sip of some wine, eyes piercing into you, as if he were trying to read your mind.

'Oh I just thought it was a cool little concept umm.'

Kayla joined in.

'Tell him that deep shit you were trying to explain to me, you made some POINTS.'

Adam shuffled in his seat, taking another bit of food and looked at you more inquisitively and encouragingly than ever. You usually spoke with him at length about films after watching one with Kayla if you saw him afterwards. Kayla liked to watch movies with you but she usually didn't get into the nitty gritty like you and Adam did. Another thing in common, film nerds.

'Oh well... I was just thinking about the idea of having a doppelgänger or clone cause, we kind of all create clones of ourselves and each other. Like... what you say vs what you think and how you think people see you vs how people really see you... they're all different versions of you and they're tethered to you like the ones in the..'

You paused in embarrassment, realising that was true to the way you thought about Adam vs the way you allowed yourself to be around him and suddenly you felt like you were talking too much.

'I'm waffling' you nervously laughed keeping your eyes on your twirling fork.

'No no, that's a really insightful take-' Adam jumped in before you let yourself become fully self-conscious over nothing. 'There's no right answer to an interpretation Y/n. You've hit the nail on the head in my opinion, it's so true. I've got an Adam clone that fucks around with me in my head, as I'm sure you have a Y/n and you have a Kayla' He gestured towards each of you as he mentioned your names. You nodded quietly and ate some spaghetti, enjoying how he was talking to you as an equal and on an intellectual level.

'Yeah real philosophical shit. Wish I could cut the tether to the bitch in my head sometimes' Kayla spoke with her mouth full again, making everyone laugh.

'I wish I could let my head clone take over... just sometimes, at certain moments.' You spoke again, head swimming with the intentions to express your feelings towards Adam at some point. You swirled up some spaghetti and put it in your mouth, catching Adam watching you as you did so.

'I wish mine would too.' Adam muttered with what sounded like exhaustion, which made you curious and sympathetic, knowing exactly how he felt.

The three of you had scraped up all the food off of your plates and piled them all in the dish washer before Adam gave you each a brownie for dessert.

'DAD??? YOU GEM! Goodnight' She took a massive bite out of the brownie and grabbed your hand to drag you back upstairs.

'Goodnight Adamm thanks for ALLL of this, it's so good. Tell me when you're gunna be on Masterchef okay?'

Adam chuckled with a 'no problem', beaming at your endless gratitude as he watched Kayla lead you back into her lair with his desserts. He ambled over to the living room, plonked himself on the sofa, switched the tv on and began eating his brownie. Alone.


	7. Alone (Part Two)

You and Kayla were tipsy. You had already drunk a bit of wine with the spaghetti at dinner, but you had plenty more in her room. The last time you slept over at her house was months ago and you were about to stay for two whole nights! Friday through to Saturday and Saturday through to Sunday. You were both a little more hyper than usual chatting loudly, joking around with Just Dance on in the background despite it being 10pm already.

'So how's tinder going? No one? Come onnnn...'

Kayla was on her bed dancing violently to a Kesha song from an old Just Dance, Wii remote in hand. Kayla had insisted on keeping her Wii because she enjoyed the nostalgia of it and you enjoyed all the years you'd played chaotic Mario Kart tournaments, screaming wildly on the rainbow road.

'People have matched with me because of your frantic swiping' You glared a her jokingly, 'but like... I haven't responded to anyone...'

Kayla frowned and widened her eyes at you for a second while doing a Mexican wave, looking hilarious despite her imminent shock.

'WHAT? Why not dude?'

'I don't know okay? It's like... so mechanical. They say hey, hi or some shitty pick up line, none of which make me wanna talk. Some people just straight up sent me their dick pics as a first message like??? Okay sausage meat, not what I ordered sir.'

Kayla was sweating a bit with the intensity she'd been dancing and flopped back on the bed laughing slightly as she finished.

'I knew you wouldn't respond to be honest. I don't blame you... it is kind of weird isn't it?'

She turned to look at you and smile and you smiled back, happy that she was understanding rather than pressuring you into responding to these internet men. That's why you were best friend's, you both knew each other's limits.

The next hour was spent drinking more wine, flailing arms about while dancing to various 2009 hits on Just Dance. It had come to a point where 'All The Single Ladies' was up next, which caused Kayla to get a sudden urge to wear stilettos.

'ZURI BOUGHT ME THESE, NOW IMMA BE BEYONCE IN EM'

You were rolling. Literally on the floor laughing so hard it was silent and you weren't sure why, all you knew was that everything was funny. Kayla strutted back and forth, wobbling every now and then as she did and out of nowhere went to climb on the bed to pretend it was a stage. It was a bad idea to go on any bed in heels to begin with, but it just so happened she stepped on yours, the air bed.

BANG!

The stiletto burst through the material, air immediately flowing out of it. As much as you jumped at first, you were now cackling with the way Kayla was struggling to get her heel out from the new hole in the bed.

'MEDIC MEDIC, bed fatally injured, losing air. Well shit.' You realised that you now didn't have a bed to sleep on.

Kayla was laughing too now having freed herself and taken the heel off.

'Just sleep in my bed like, the opposite way. Like a 69 without the fucking.'

'Girl, you know full well that you literally kick and punch and god knows what in your sleep. I can never get a good night's rest in your bed.'

'Fair point, ummmm...'

'I can sleep on the couch, you're good. That shit's comfy anyway.'

Kayla nodded and got up to check the time.

'TWO A.M.? We were being so loud omg, thank god our doors are basically sound-proof.'

You were glad their house was expensive and had thick doors so none of your shenanigans would wake up Adam. You imagined what he'd look like asleep, opposite you. So peaceful and calm, eyes closed, dark eyelashes lining the ends of them. You wondered whether he let his mouth fall open to breathe or whether he'd snore or make noises. Did he talk in his sleep? Sleep-walk maybe? You hoped he'd sleep-walk into your arms one day.

As you sat on the floor, back up against the wall daydreaming about Adam and becoming more and more sober by the second, you heard a snore. Kayla had fallen asleep, face up, on her bed. No late-night/early-morning sleepover talks you figured. You quickly slipped into a strappy black vest and grey pyjama shorts that said 'ass' on the ass. Kayla got them for you as a joke but they were really comfortable.

Time for the couch.

You pulled a blanket up and over Kayla and took one yourself, quietly walking out the door and down the stairs. You fumbled your way through the living room in the dark, eventually sinking yourself down onto one of the sofas and lying down. You'd left your phone upstairs so didn't know what the time was, but you ended up just staring at the ceiling, or rather the general area of the ceiling covered by darkness. Time seemed to be passing, slowly or quickly you couldn't tell but, your mind was racing to a point where it was painfully blank.

Clink!

You heard shuffling from the kitchen and sat up quickly, thinking immediately it was some spooky shit. Squinting in the dark, your eyes adjusted and you made out a figure... a tall figure. Adam. 

You gasped a little making him turn around swiftly, jumping when he saw you across the living room. There was a scattering noise and then a small thump that sounded like a cardboard box hitting the floor.

'Sorry sorry sorry it's just me.' You were up and pacing over to Adam as he stood trying to make you out in the darkness. 'Y/n? You scared the fuck outta me haha. Are you... sleeping on the couch?'

You chuckled, 'I'm so sorry and yeah, the air bed broke err... long story, another time. Let me clear this up for you, it's my fault.'

You'd realised Adam had come down for an extremely late-night snack of cereal and you'd made him drop half the box on the floor.

'Were you trying to get a 3 a.m. snack of cereal?' You questioned him back as you crouched down to begin picking up cereal.

'4 a.m. actually and yes, I couldn't sleep...'

You stood up for a moment, dropping the handful of flakes you'd picked up into the trash before saying 'Oh?' and bending over once more to pick up the rest.

You heard Adam shift, 'Let me help, I probably woke you up, sorry.' He crouched down in front of you as you were bent over, picking up flakes that were closer to him.

You were suddenly very aware of how exposed your legs were, all the way up to the top of your thighs, and how you weren't wearing a bra, Adam's face at the direct level of your chest as he crouched. You couldn't see him properly, but you were almost certain he'd looked up once or twice as he helped you out.

'I couldn't sleep either' You spoke as to not get caught up in your own thoughts, standing up again to drop your last handful into the trash.

He hummed and followed behind, doing the same before switching on the light over the cooker, dimly lighting the kitchen so you could see his face. His hair was scruffier than usual, you liked it, he looked cute. He wore grey joggers and a black short-sleeved top...

'Hey we're matching!' you spun around excitedly in your grey and black shorts and top, making him let out a chuckle.

'We sure are. Except I don't have ass written on my ass.' He smirked and chuckled again shaking his head.

You blushed at the observation and on a whim you jousted, 'Why were you looking ey?' now it was your turn to smirk, suddenly retracting it and saying, 'Joking, joking.' Adam was red and giggled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. You became slightly worried as he remained silent for a moment and an expression wiped over his face telling you he wanted to say something. Eventually he did...

'Why were you crying earlier...? You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering.' He had leant back on to the counter as you leant on the kitchen island opposite him, surprised by his question. You looked down at your feet and sighed, weighing up whether to tell the whole truth like you'd told yourself you would, or just half. 

'This might sound stupid but... I got back this big essay from my professor and she wants me to redo it. Basically I disappointed her and that's why I cried. I mean, that amongst other things but,' you gulped and didn't make eye contact, 'I swear I'm fine. I was just struggling with the work load these past few weeks and clearly that's reflected...' You shrugged and finally looked up to meet Adam's gorgeous face.

He had an understanding expression, full lips slightly upturned and eyebrows lightly pinched at the admittance that you were struggling with your work.

'That's not stupid at all, well, neither are you... You know I have a Masters in English Literature?'

'Oh? I didn't? That's so cool, did you do dystopian lit and shit?'

'Yeah of course! It was my favourite topic you know... exploring the extreme worst of what people think our society can become. Fun stuff... err,' He chuckled, 'Well, Interesting stuff. I'm more than happy to help you out, I did say I wanted to read some of your essays that one time... remember?'

The list of things you had in common only grew and your mind was spiralling. You could tell how interested he was with what he was saying and with your studying of it, passionate about it, and you couldn't help but giggle. He really did want to read your work?

'Of course I do but, I didn't think you were being serious?'

'Why wouldn't I be? I love stories and I love to see people's interpretations of them, I'd definitely want to know yours.' He smiled genuinely, pausing in thought before he continued, 'I can tutor you for a bit to help you catch up if you want?' He cocked his head to the side waiting for a response as you slowly absorbed all his enthusiasm and the thought of him tutoring you.

'I would like that... that would be _really_ helpful Adam. Thank you thank you thank you.'

You were seriously relieved and grateful at the thought of a little extra help on the side, especially since it was from Adam. His readiness to help you overwhelmed you with an urge to hug him, so you walked over and did just that. He jumped a little at first so you pulled away a bit to say sorry, but he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you back in. Heat radiated off of his chest onto your face as you pressed into it, breathing him in whilst squeezing your eyes shut.

'You don't have to thank me Y/n. I could tell you were stressed, it's the least I can do.' He spoke quietly by your head as he pressed his cheek into it, stroking your back slightly to reassure you. You sighed into him and finally released him, walking back and standing awkwardly back by the kitchen island, flushed with a small smile.

Rather than breaking the silence, he smiled softly, picked up the half-filled box of cereal and started to walk towards the living room. He sat down on one end of the couch you were meant to be sleeping on and looked back over to you. You took that as him telling you to come and join, so you did.

You slowly sat down on the opposite end of the couch as to be respectful, about an arms-length away from him. It was becoming a little brighter, but it was an autumn morning, leaving both your faces and figures to be fully visible but only dimly so. You both sat in comfortable silence for a little while, looking out into the subtly lit backyard, both seemingly deep in thought.

After some time, Adam sighed suddenly, following it with a deep inhale as if about to speak. You braced yourself.

'I'm so... alone.' Adam broke the silence.

A sudden pang shot through your chest as you turned to face this man, the man you dreamt about every night, telling you he was lonely. Maybe you would get a late-night/early-morning sleepover talk after all. He lifted his eyes to meet yours, revealing with his expression that what he'd said was true and that it was a lot for him to say out loud.

You tilted your head to the side and furrowed your brows in concern, causing him to exhale and plunge his hand into his cereal box, shoving some nervously into his mouth. You shuffled over to him and took some cereal yourself, wanting to get closer to him without making it too obvious.

'Well... Kayla, who loves you very much, is upstairs. And... here I am, sitting with you, eating your cereal, on your couch, in your house. I wouldn't say you're _completely_ alone now would you?'

He smiled down at you, dimples prominent in the shadows of the light and you smiled back. He took some more cereal, looking away for a moment.

'Can I ask you something?'

Adam's eyes were the only thing that moved to look at you. He nodded and looked away again.

'You're such a friendly and likeable person, I was convinced you'd have plenty of friends and potential lovers in and around work? So...'

He closed his eyes and leant his head onto the back of the sofa.

'Being the boss makes people scared of you... or too nice to you. People either seem to want to run away and hide when I talk to them or kiss my ass, desperately wanting a promotion or some shit. I do get along with some of them don't get me wrong, but, it's just not... not the same.'

You had now shifted, one leg bent as if to cross your legs, the other dangling off the front of the sofa, arm supporting your head as you leant it on the back of the sofa to face Adam. Your face was now about a hands-length away from his as he looked up at the ceiling. Your voice was soft as you replied.

'Same as what?'

He inhaled deeply and turned his head to face yours.

'You.'

Your heart, stomach, mind, everything stopped. Your breath became more laboured all of a sudden as you stared deeply into his eyes, staring right back at you waiting for a response.

_Me? Did he just say Me?_

'Me?'

Adam closed his eyes and nodded, suddenly bringing himself forwards, placing the cereal down and resting his head in his hands. You watched him, mouth agape in shock and anticipation, hands sweating with the reveal.

'I know. I know this is probably weird for you but... you make me feel... good. You make me feel seen and... and heard.' He threw his head back on the couch again, avoiding eye contact with you out of fear of rejection. 

'I just feel comfortable when I talk to you because you're so funny, intelligent, understanding and kind and... and beautiful and I just... you're all I think about. I feel like we have a lot in common... right? And we've been... I've certainly felt like we've gotten much closer this year. I'm... That's a lot to take in and I'm sorry, I just had to say it because I can't take it anymore.'

You'd stopped breathing for that entire time. At this point you were no longer resting your head on your arm but sitting bolt upright facing him. He was saying everything you wanted to say to him. He'd longed for you just as much as you longed for him and your heart was pounding faster than it ever had. This is what you had always wanted and it was all happening so quickly in your mind that you hadn't realised how long you'd been silent.

Adam turned his head to look at you as he leant on the back of the couch, studying your face hopefully. He could see the redness of your cheeks and the wideness of your eyes, lips parted in some kind of shock. He exhaled.

'Don't worry, you don't have to feel the same or say anything. You probably never even consid-'

You grabbed Adam's hand with both of your own before he could finish, quickly placing it over where your heart would be. You wanted him to feel it even though you couldn't get the words out fast enough, feel the way he made your heart thump.

He immediately sat up, looking surprised but keeping his hand there. His eyes stared at your hands over his, and his hand over your chest, feeling your heartbeat, telling him wordlessly that you wanted him too. He became just as speechless as you, but his silence told you everything.

Knowing he would never make the first move and feeling no reason not to, you pulled on the hand that was on your chest to your side, making him jolt towards you, lips crash landing onto your own. His lips were warm and supple, working tirelessly to keep up with your own intense movements. It was passionate and relentless. The hand that you'd pulled to your side had now made it's way around you, causing your body to come flush against his as he squeezed you close whilst sucking at your bottom lip. Your hands tangled in his hair and he grunted, making you hum right back. You pushed your tongue against his lips to gain entry, which he quickly allowed, reciprocating everything you gave him. The arm that he'd wrapped around you began pulling you to the side, making you lift your leg up over him to straddle him. You finally unlatched for a moment to breathe. Both your chests were heaving, hair suitably messy, eyes dilated almost completely.

'Three years Adam. Three years I've wanted you.' You dragged one hand down his broad chest, feeling his breath hitch, bringing your other hand up to cup his face. His hands were now stroking your thighs gently as they encompassed his own.

'All this time huh? I wish one of us did something sooner...' He turned his head and kissed the hand that was cupping his face, leaning back into it straight afterwards as he began massaging your thighs deeper. You smiled at him, 'me too, we'll have to make up for it somehow...' You grinded your hips into his once making him grunt. You felt it. He was hard already, painfully so in his grey joggers. You looked down and saw a wet stain of his pre-cum. 

'Needy hm?' A devilish smirk crossed your face as you ground on his clothed cock once more, eliciting a feral groan from deep within him. His hands travelled from your thighs to your ass, grabbing it and spanking it on one side before lifting you up and throwing you to lie down on the couch. 

'Oh baby, I know I'm not the only one...' He spread your legs as you lay beneath him, him kneeling in front of you on the couch. You were breathless and endlessly turned on by the sudden switch of power.

'So wet you've soaked through those little 'ass' shorts of yours hm? I guess we really are matching.' He smirked and licked his lips as he drank you in, tutting as he ran a hand slowly up your torso, kneading one breast as he reached it. 'I've fantasized about you like this Y/n. Almost everyday...' You'd placed your hand over the one he had on your breast, encouraging him and replied, 'And I've fantasized about you, like this...' You hummed beneath him, licking your lips and flexed both your hands at him, telling him to come to you.

He obeyed, letting his hands fall either side of your body, hips hovering just above yours as you wrapped both arms around his neck to pull him into another feral kiss. Your tongues danced with one another and Adam took your bottom lip between his teeth, pulling it back slightly making you moan. 'Mmm just like when you ate my food.' Staring at your reddened lips, he ground down onto you this time, making you now moan into his mouth. You wrapped your legs around his waist to try and bring him even closer to you for more friction, suddenly knocking over the cereal that Adam had placed on the table with your foot.

Neither of you knew why, but that made you both pause. Adam looked over to the spilt cereal and you brought your legs back down off of him.

'Kayla's upstairs...' Adam muttered to himself, retracting slightly from his position over you.

Guilt washed over the two of you. You were still both horny as fuck but, everything suddenly became less of a fantasy and more of a reality. Everything you were doing was completely on a whim, passionate, everything was happening so quickly despite the build up being so slow. But the blissful bubble you'd just created had been burst despite your longing to float away in it. You knew Kayla wouldn't hear anything, the expensive doors would take care of that, but that wouldn't change anything.

'We... we can't can we...' You looked down disappointedly, now sitting up.

Adam sighed deeply, causing his shoulders to rise and fall, hesitantly replying.

'No...'

You knew it, you knew it could never work. It was wrong to fuck whilst Kayla was passed out upstairs and the two of you unfortunately realised that. There was a thick silence as you both sat next to each other looking out into the backyard again. Both of your minds were racing, having thoughts that you now both knew were more similar than you first assumed. Adam reached over and placed his hand on your thigh, you placed yours over his and looked your way up him. 

'I think we both know... what's going on in our minds right now... so, I'm going to go back to my room and you're going to stay here.'

He was still painfully hard and you were still wet. You nodded, stroking his hand as you did.

'But that doesn't mean we can't finish what we started... on our own.'

You could have busted right there at the idea of it and now that you'd felt his dick through his clothes, you knew it wouldn't take long for you to finish as you'd imagine him vividly inside you. You hummed in approval and understanding. 

Desperately wanting to make one final move, you instinctively picked up his hand. You placed four of his fingers inside your mouth and sucked on them, maintaining eye contact whilst you swirled your tongue. Adam sighed deeply, eyes dark as he witnessed another of his fantasies coming true before him.

'You're going to use the hand I just covered with my spit to slick your cock before you pump it to the thought of me. So fucking needy, when you cum you'll say my name.' You were now leaning towards him, inches from his face, still holding the hand you'd had in your mouth.

Adam hummed in surprise and guilty pleasure, nodding to your requests. He was a little caught off guard by how dominant you were being, but that didn't mean he was any less turned on. He loved it in fact, but, just as much as he enjoyed the way you demanded him to pleasure himself, he wanted to demand you to too.

As your face was so close, he quickly pressed his lips to yours, pulling away quickly. He grabbed the hand you were holding his with and brought it up to his face, taking three fingers in his mouth. His mouth was so warm and wet as he licked around your digits, coating them with his spit just as you had his, locking eyes with you as he slowly pulled off.

'I want _you_ to know the hand you're using to pleasure yourself to the thought of me is the one that has just been in my mouth. Your slick mixed with my spit and I'm not even there to put it in myself... that's how much of a needy whore you are.' He paused for a moment wondering if he had gotten carried away, calling you a whore, but your squirming told him otherwise. 'You'll cum and you will moan my name.' He growled inches away from your face, lips brushing your own.

You nodded violently, greedily enjoying the way he had called you a whore and more than ready to do everything he asked you to do. You liked this new layer of Adam you'd peeled off. Humming in response, Adam lifted himself up from the sofa and smirked back at you one last time.

'Good night Y/n'

'Good night Adam.'

You both knew it was the morning but, it didn't fucking matter. You were more than pleased with the way he seemed to give back everything you gave him. You were dripping and horny and ready to fuck yourself senseless as he wished you to. Adam had almost sprinted to his room, flinging himself onto his bed and whipping off his joggers as soon as he lay down. 

No doubt, all orders were followed on both sides, names were moaned and sleep was had. A burden had been lifted from you both and you felt all the better for it despite the inevitable guilt. You both slept better than you ever had for a while, filled with dreams of each other. Dreams of what had just passed and dreams of what more was to come...


	8. The Cereal Box

It was 2pm. The only sound filling the house was Kayla's long, drawn out slurps of coffee as she sat at the dining table, alone.

Both you and Adam were still asleep, you on the couch, him in his bed, both together in each other's heads. Kayla had tried to wake you up once, but when she realised how deep of a sleep you were in she decided to let you rest as you needed it. She remained at the table, scrolling through tik toks and texting her girlfriend, completely unaware of the reason for her dad and best friend's heavy slumber.

*******

**K: Yeah she's still sleeping, I'll leave her tho, the girl needs it.**

**Z: Where's your dad at? Isn't he usually awake by now?**

**K: Yeah but, ig I didn't get the memo. Apparently Saturday is the new day of rest.**

**Z: LOOOOL**

**Z: awh Kay baby I wanna see you :(**

**K: Me too.**

**K: You can come over at 3 if you're free.**

**Z: Oh fr? I thought you just wanted some bestie time?**

**K: Y'all are friends too, we can chill together.**

**Z: Yayyyyyy aight, I'll see you then ;)**

**K: Love you Zu xx**

**Z: Love you more Kay X**

*******

Kayla felt her stomach rumble. Usually Adam would have made breakfast for the two of them but today was different apparently, so, she got up to grab some cereal.

'What the fuck? I swear it was full yesterday?'

Kayla muttered to herself as she peered into the cereal box... the one that had made an appearance at the beginning and end of your and Adam's little _interaction_. She poured out some of the cereal into a bowl, unaware of the part it played in cock blocking you and her father from fucking right on the couch. She couldn't know how you practically ate each other's faces, felt all over each other's bodies, grunted and moaned into each other's mouths and fucked yourselves to the thought of one another with each other's spit. As you dreamt about it for the millionth time in your sleep, you started to realise how fucked up it was for Kayla. Adam was also going through the same motions as _he_ slept in _his_ bed, both your fantasies turning into nightmares.

**The cereal box didn't fall.**

**Adam was on top of you on the couch, biting your neck and massaging your breasts as you moaned beneath him, your one hand in his hair, the other on his chest.**

**'You want me to fuck you don't you,' He remembered your reaction to when he called you a whore so repeated it at the end of his sentence, making you hum and nod violently. You brought your hips up to grant yourself more friction, Adam noticing, began to slide his hand down your body, eventually resting it over your shorts.**

**'Let me help you baby,' He slid his hands further down, grabbing both your legs and spinning you so you were now sitting normally on the sofa. He got on his knees in front of you, kissing up your legs as you hummed through a smile of approval, grabbing his luscious locks making him grunt. His hands flung once more to your ass, squeezing it as he shoved you forwards so his head stood in front of your clothed pussy. You watched as he licked his lips and exhaled heavily drinking you in, hands slowly dragging away from your ass as you played with his hair.**

**'I wanna taste you, I wanna make you feel good,' He looked up for consent as he grabbed at the hem of your shorts, fiddling with them as he placed another kiss on your inner thigh. You brought you head down, giving him one heated kiss before pulling away and saying,**

**'Only if I can taste you afterwards da-'**

**'WHAT THE FUCK!'**

**Kayla had just walked in, completely frozen in her tracks at the sight of you both. Adam immediately launched off of the floor at the sound of her voice. You scrambled back into the sofa in a similar fashion, immediately burning red with embarrassment.**

**'No...' Kayla paced towards the two of you, brows furrowed eyes wide, instantly turning and pacing back to her position at the end of the stairs. 'Y/N?? DAD?? BOTH OF YOU??? WERE YOU ABOUT TO-' She turned away and huffed incredibly loudly in disbelief and rage.**

**'Kayla... I'm-'**

**Adam began speaking only to be cut off just as quickly as he started.**

**'SHUT THE FUCK UP. I don't wanna hear it. Right on the couch? I sit on that fucking couch. And-a and.. while you both knew I was upstairs??' Her eyes had turned glassy and her hands flexed at her sides with imminent anger. 'MY BEST FRIEND? YOU WANT TO FUCK MY BEST FRIEND AND- AND... Y/n... YOU-...YOU WANT TO FUCK MY DAD???' She was furious and clearly felt betrayed, voice breaking sometimes to show it.**

**You were gripping the sofa so tightly you were sure you'd rip the fabric. Guilt, regret, shame... pain for yourself, for Kayla and for Adam. You couldn't say anything, if you tried you feared nothing would come out, your throat felt like it had closed up and all you could do was allow yourself to feel everything for everyone in that moment.**

**Adam was gripping the sides of his t-shirt, sure he was stretching it beyond it's threshold. He felt exactly the same as you and could only hang his head and bear the brunt of whatever Kayla was going to say.**

**'I'll take that deafening silent guilt as a resounding fucking yes.' She spat out those words and continued, 'So how long's this been going on?' She walked right up to Adam, positioning herself so she could pierce straight into his eyes as he kept his head down.**

**'How long, have you been fucking my best friend behind my back?' She paused, noticing Adam about to speak, shutting him up before he could let anything out. 'Right. Well what about you Y/n huh?'**

**She sauntered over to you, tears having escaped both of your eyes at this point, faces as red as one another's.**

**'How many times have you had my father's dick inside you while I've been in the house? Or out of the house even!' She manically laughed and clapped her hands together, 'Have you arranged dick appointments with** _**my** _ _**dad** _ **before? Is that why you don't go out with anyone these days? All this time?'**

**Kayla was clearly spiralling, voicing her inner thoughts rather than actually asking you for answers. There was no way you could get one in anyway, she had clearly seen red. You opened your mouth to speak, closing it straight afterwards in fear of what ungodly sound would come out in the moment. You were on the verge of sobbing, this was your worst nightmare.**

**'Kayla that's enough. Let's just sit down at the table and talk okay?' Adam had now appeared next to Kayla, you still sitting rigid on the couch.**

**'No. That's not okay.' She spun around to him, fists still clenched. 'And no thanks. How do I know you haven't spread her out on the table before ey? You've probably fucked in every dam-'**

**'WE HAVE NEVER FUCKED!' Adam boomed, catching you both by surprise, Kayla more so due to her proximity, rendering her silent.**

**'That's the first time we've even gotten CLOSE! AND I WISH-' He paused, realising what he was going to reveal to Kayla,**

**'You wish what.' Kayla had quietened down and now just looked sad, watching her father go so red he looked as if he were about to explode.**

**'I WISH IT WENT FURTHER. Yeah. I wish we'd have done it sooner, or, you didn't walk in, or I never even knew Y/n at all. It would be a whole lot less fucking painful if nothing was the way it was... but IT IS. I've had enough of bottling everything up and I... I care about Y/n. She's your best friend, yes, but she's something to me too.'**

**You were crying. You hated that you were becoming a mess in front of them but you couldn't hold it back, You were sobbing behind the two of them as they argued, overwhelmed by this reality and at Adam's admissions. Kayla turned to you, anger and sadness still present.**

**'And you? Is he something to you?'**

**You looked up through your eyelashes, soaked with your tears, blurring the vision of Adam's worried face and Kayla's overwhelmed expression. You nodded shakily and spoke at last,**

**'I've wanted this. I've wanted this for a while now and- I'm sorry. I'm just sorry. I couldn't tell you and I know I should've and... this is all my fault I should never have come here and ruined everything for you in the first pla-'**

**Kayla cut you off.**

**'So all this time... you.' She took in a shaky breath. 'The only reason you come over to our house is to see him right?'**

**You tried to get a word in, 'NO Kayl-' but were cut off again.**

**'I'm leaving. I'm leaving and I don't want either of you to come after me or contact me. I'm cutting you both off and never looking back. I'm clearly an insignificant factor in y'alls passionate love romance fucking rom com plot line so... enjoy that while it lasts. Which it won't.'**

**Kayla paused, eyes blurred with tears, face red and body trembling with rage and betrayal. She swung her arm and hit the cereal box on the table. It flung across the room and onto the floor as Adam stood and you sat, completely frozen, unable to move. Kayla stormed out of the room without another word and you heard the front door slam, not being able to look as you literally could not move a muscle.**

**Both you and Adam tried to look at each other, only being able to move your eyes until you managed to get a full view. Tears were streaming down both your faces but your expressions didn't match, completely unemotional and still.**

**Your eyes glanced to the floor where the box had fallen, cereal was pouring out of it like blood gushing from a wound except neither of you could move to stop it, block it or wrap it up. It's contents began filling up the room.**

**Your eyes moved frantically back to Adam, unable to open either of your mouths, feet stuck to the ground, arms locked, bodies completely functionless. Paralyzed. All that could be heard was the endless rush of flakes hitting all the surfaces in the house, becoming increasingly louder.**

**You both stared into each other's eyes: desperation, guilt, regret, pain. Eyes are the windows to the soul and you'd managed to climb through. Inside your souls were screaming with the inner turmoil you felt alongside the fear, the contents of the box rising up around you, now at waist height.**   
**These screams were audible in both your minds and it was deafening, cereal now coming to shoulder level as your ears were overstimulated to a point of hearing only ringing. Tears were still streaming down both your faces and your bodies remained immobile and helpless. You watched each other as you struggled for breath, the contents reaching your faces, encompassing you, suffocating-**

You shot up into a sitting position on the couch, looking around frantically, breathing heavily with sweat collecting in your palms and on your forehead. Your eyes were glassy but you immediately rubbed them away as you saw Kayla, sitting calmly on her phone, eating cereal.

_FUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCK_

Your hand was trembling a bit as you cursed your mind for giving you such a vivid nightmare. You breathed a heavy sigh of relief as you had awoken, causing Kayla to whip her head around to catch you. You knew the girl in your dreams wasn't her. You'd imagined the extreme worst... the dystopia. She wouldn't react like that- well, you didn't know for sure. That's what scared you the most. The unknown.

'Ah welcome back to reality Y/n' She smiled and swung her legs under the table, taking another spoon of her cereal.

Her words only made you feel more unnerved although you knew it was something she would usually say.

'Dad! Finally! Wow. You two basically woke up at the same time. Wild.'

As if you weren't weirded out enough. Adam had now entered the room, different pyjamas on, hair still messy from his bed, seeming as equally frazzled. His face was red and his clothes were sticking to him slightly having had the exact same nightmare, feeling just as perturbed and relieved as you.

'Haha yeah.' He scratched the back of his neck and finally glanced over to you, noticing your similar state. You both figured your thoughts were the same.

'Are you all just gunna sit and stand around or are you gunna have some cereal?' Kayla had already left two bowls on the table ready for you, so you got up to join her.

'Don't mind if I do,' you leant over and grabbed the box, pouring it into your bowl, trying to act normal. Adam stood at the head of the table, waiting for you to finish, silently. You scooted the box towards him, momentarily making eye contact with him as you did. That was all it took. The look you shared said 'We have to deal with this. But now is not the time.'

'How long you been up?' You asked Kayla as you sat down in your usual seat, trying to start a normal conversation.

'Oh, an hour but I didn't wanna ruin your sleep. I know you've been a working bitch recently.'

You chuckled, mainly because you were relieved that this Kayla was the one you remembered, the one who didn't know about you and her dad.

'Much appreciated ma'am' you smiled and began eating your cereal... the same cereal tha- you pushed the bowl away. Kayla didn't notice as she was back on her phone texting Zuri.

Adam had stayed silent as he ate his cereal, trying to bury the events that transpired on the couch and in his nightmare until he saw you jolt the cereal away, bringing him back to reality. To you.

He spoke up,

'Not hungry?'

'No... I'm... not really no. I'm fine.'

He tried not to furrow his eyebrows in sympathy as he continued.

'You haven't eaten yet today, it's late... eat.' He pushed the bowl back towards you and dragged the handle of the spoon round to face you, nodding as if to say 'eat up' when he did. Just like you had worried for him not eating the time he picked you and Kayla up from campus, he was ready to worry for you. You rolled your eyes jokingly and smiled with a nod, picking up a spoonful of cereal right afterwards. He was dispersing any remains of the nightmare with the way he was treating you and he knew it, as you were unknowingly doing the same for him.

'Why were you still in bed anyway dad? That's unlike you, early bird weirdo.' Kayla got off her phone and looked up.

'I just lost track of time I guess. I'm, what you would call, a working bitch too so...'

You and Kayla both laughed at his reference to himself, instantly easing the tension for you to continue the day as normal. Buried.

'I invited Zuri to come over at three by the way.'

_Third wheel activate._

You loved Zuri, and Kayla, but sometimes when they were together you felt a little like an outsider. This definitely wasn't a constant feeling but, you were sure that's how it would be today as they were still making up for the time lost while Zuri was away.

'Cool, what'll we be doing?'

'Oh I don't know... maybe we can go... bowling? YEAH BOWLING!'

You weren't expecting to leave the house.

'Oh? I thought we'd just like, chill here?'

'Uhhh we could but like... I just had a brainwave and felt like bowling soo... I'm gunna see when it's open' She grinned looking down at her phone as she researched the times.

You nodded while internally shaking your head. Adam picked up on your reluctance and gave you a sympathetic smile, shrugging his shoulders as if to say, 'oh well'.

'UGHHH. Never mind it's closed today. But it's open... tomorrow? On a Sunday? Bruh I truly didn't get the memo.'

You chuckled, 'what memo?'

'Oh earlier I was telling Zuri how you guys were still in bed and I said I didn't get the memo telling me Saturday was the new day of rest.' She giggled to herself to which yourself and Adam both looked down and guiltily laughed in unison.

The next few minutes were spent taking the empty bowls to the dish washer and filling it up, menial conversation happening in the meantime. You began to go upstairs to get changed when Kayla interrupted you,

'Why are you going to get changed? We're just gunna sit around and watch a movie or something.'

_Oh you know, I just wanted to get out of the clothes I soaked through for your dad last night as we started to dry hump eachother-_

'I just umm. I wanted to wear something a little warmer.'

_Not a complete lie._

Adam was still in the Kitchen and you caught him smirking to himself, completely aware of the real reason for your urge to a wardrobe change.

'Oh gotcha, hurry up then.'

You tried not to smirk to yourself all the same as you ran up the stairs, not doubting now that Adam's eyes were on your back as you left the room.

**Ten minutes later**

**DING DONG!**

Kayla rushed to the door, swinging it open to embrace her girlfriend.

'Hey hey hey.' Zuri giggled as she hugged Kayla back.

You were just on your way down the stairs, Adam nowhere to be seen.

_Probably working in his office again. Working bitch._

'Hey Y/n!' Zuri waved at you between taking her shoes off and you waved back with a smile.

The first hour was mostly spent with Zuri and Kayla talking, you just laughing along and going on your phone to occupy yourself when you were feeling left out. They spoke a lot about plans for the future, they always loved that, prospecting. They swore they'd move in together one day and have a huge wedding with an even more massive party. You joined in when they talked about that stuff because you would be there and they wanted you to be, but when they started talking about honeymoons and children you just listened, laughing along. You were scrolling through Instagram when Kayla recognised you were no longer involved, she suddenly said,

'We should play Cards Against Humanity.'

You looked up instantly, chucking your phone to the side.

'Yeahhh we haven't played in AGESSS!' You were genuinely excited, that game was always funny.

Zuri piped up, 'Wait, don't we need at least four players?'

_Adam._

'I'll see if my fAtHEr is free, worry not.' Kayla sprung up and sprinted out of the room.

_Please be working please be working. I can't handle the tension._

'I heard we're playing humanity against cards?' Adam strolled in rubbing his hands together with yet another dad joke. You laughed a little more than you should've, covering your mouth when you did.

_Maybe I don't mind a bit of tension..._

Adam noticed your genuine laugh and suddenly began to realise how much he was going to enjoy this, still feeling guilty but, spending time with you overrode that. He joined the three of you on the floor and crossed his legs.

_Big man all folded up on the floor. Cutie._

Everyone picked up ten white cards, face down of course.

'Aight, dad, you be the Czar for this round.'

Adam nodded and picked up the first black card and read it out:

'Little Miss Muffet, sat on a tuffet, eating her curds and...' He wiggled his eyebrows and leant back against the couch as the rest of you giggled, reading your cards.

Zuri handed her card back first, then you, then Kayla, all trying not to laugh. Adam shuffled the cards and then cleared his throat to read out the crazy shit you all passed him.

'Okay. Little Miss Muffet sat on a tuffet, eating her curds annnddd... Whining like a little bitch.' You all laughed, Adam shaking his head while he did. 'eating her curds anndd... having a minor stroke.' You all laughed again. 'Okay okay, eating her curds aAnndd... committing mass genocide on an orphanage of baby PANDAS!' He started laughing heartily at the ridiculousness of it, waving it and saying 'This one this one' between breaths. You beamed as you revealed it was your card.

Adam looked over to you, dimples prominent, eyes smiling, lips upturned as he handed you the black card, your first awesome point.

He's _so CUTE and FOR WHAT?!_

You returned a soft smile to him, causing Adam's chest to warm in the knowledge that you still wanted him too. Not now, now was game time.

You were now the Czar and you read your black card to yourself before reading it out, cheeks beginning to burn red.

_What are the chances._

'It's a question one.'

Kayla, Zuri and Adam all nodded in anticipation, cards gripped to their chests as they did.

'What gets me wet?'

Kayla started laughing and said 'Oh bitch, let's GOOOo' as she shuffled excitedly through her cards. Zuri was giggling, shoulders bouncing up and down as she did the same. You looked over to Adam, he was looking at his cards, bottom lip sucked in to disguise a smirk. He felt your eyes on him and looked up, letting his smirk out as he raised an eyebrow extending his white card to you.

_If he's picked anything outta pocket I swear-_

Kayla and Zuri passed their cards to you a minute afterwards. You shuffled on the spot as you shuffled the cards and began to read.

'Okay, what gets me wet... WATER.' You all laughed and you nodded, 'I mean, you're not wrong. Okay next.' Adam was watching you intently, chin in hand as he propped himself up, elbow on his knee. He loved that you were enjoying yourself and watched you as you anticipated the next card.

'What gets me wet? DEEZ NUTS!' You lost it, so did everyone else. When you all quietened down, you picked up the last card. 'What gets me wet?' You froze as you realised what the white card said. Clearing your throat you tried to read it out like you did the others. 'Daddy's credit card.' Kayla and Zuri were cackling while Adam let out a deep chuckle, watching you turn a brighter red with each answer.

'WHO PUT THAT, Y/n let that last one win oh my god.' Kayla was still laughing.

'That'd be me.' Adam took the black card off of you, tossing it in the air and catching it.

'DAD YOU MAD MAN- I THOUGHT IT WAS ZURI!?'

'HEY listen, my options were limited.' He chuckled again, stroking his hand through his locks.

_Daddy huh? Okay then daddy, I'll play your little game._

You smirked to yourself. Adam saw and leant back into the couch behind him again, suddenly more invested in the game.

Zuri was up next, her black card reading: 'Only two things are certain in life. Death and BLANK!' The process remained the same, each handing in their cards, Zuri shuffling them and then reading out:

'Only two things are certain in life. Death and fisting.' You forgot how dirty this game was and you were loving every second, seeing Adam laugh while shaking his head, having fun all the same. Zuri continued,

'Death and Warm, velvety MUPPET sex!' You all giggled and Adam suddenly did a Kermit voice saying 'Woah there buddy', making everyone almost cry with laughter.

'Last but certainly not least.' Zuri wiped a tear from her eye, 'Death and dying, wowwww, I see what you did there.' Zuri giggled sarcastically shaking her head. Kayla won that round with her muppet card and proceeded to become the new czar.

'Ah here we go. Here is the church, here is the steeple. Open the doors and there is BLANK' The cycle played out and Kayla ended up with all the cards. Adam gave his card in first, giving him time to look at you. He watched as you supressed a laugh and sifted through your cards giddily, bouncing your legs up and down as they remained crossed. **_So cute_** he thought to himself ** _._** Kayla began reading out the replies:

'Here is the church here is the steeple, open the doors and there is

You: The cool refreshing taste of Pepsi.

Zuri: Giving birth to the Anti-Christ.

Adam: Paedophiles.

Everyone was wheezing at this point, Adam trying to keep himself together the most as he admitted to giving in the 'Paedophiles' card.

'Dad you are going CRAZYYY this game oh my god' Kayla was cackling as she shifted the black cards over to him for his go. You were laughing too, holding your stomach as it began to hurt from doing so. Adam was noting every small reaction he was getting out of you, revelling in the way he could make you laugh so hard it hurt your stomach, loving how beautiful you were with a smile on your face and paying attention to how you became embarrassed at the 'Daddy's credit card' play. He smiled to himself.

Now that it was Adam's go, you had a chance to get back at him for the 'Daddy's credit card' round. Adam leaned forward, excitement written on his face as he read out his card.

'Having problems with BLANK? Try BLANK.' You all immediately shoved your heads down into your white cards, Adam scanning the room as you all did so, pausing and grinning at you while you weren't looking. You handed your card in first, winking at him as you did, sneaking in a quick stroke of his hand with your finger as you pulled away. His breath hitched slightly and you smirked which caused him to playfully frown at you as if to say 'StoP iT tee hee'. Finally the others handed in their cards and Adam cleared his throat once more to read them out.

'Having problems with erectile dysfunction? Try snorting coke off a clown's boner.' Adam barely got through the sentence, pausing to laugh every two seconds.

_So his mind is just as filthy as the rest of ours hm. I see you sir._

He continued, 'Having problems with Mufasa's death scene? Try Necrophilia.' There were 'Ooo's' and 'Aww's' expressed alongside the imminent cackling amongst you all. You all loved how fucked up the game was, you and Adam most of all as you gave each other secret looks and messages through the cards. Then came the last one, Adam paused, reading over it once more in his head as his chest heaved once with only you noticing.

'Having problems with Masturbation? Try My vagina.'

'WOAH PERIODDD who's the absolute maverick that put that in!?' Kayla was rolling and Zuri was nodding in approval while giggling. You repeated Adam's words,

'My options were limited.' You smirked at Adam then continued, 'Just went for the straight up fuckening.' You giggled and saw Adam shifting in his position from your peripheral vision.

'I think coke clown should win though, that one was the wildest,' Kayla chipped in, and Adam nodded.

'Coke clown it is, here you go Zuri.' Adam handed Zuri her awesome point and as you looked at Adam recoiling to his previous position, you realised he was now holding a cushion.

_Cushion in the lap? IS HE-?_

As if Adam could hear your thoughts you found him staring at you, lust and shame in his eyes. You shuffled in your place and grabbed a cushion too, placing it on your lap to lean on it whilst also making Adam's predicament less obvious. You exchanged knowing glances, causing you both to look down smiling like two high schoolers who were secretly crushing on each other. Zuri's stomach rumbled. Everyone agreed.

'Same.'

'Same.'

'Guess that's my cue to go and whip something up in the kitchen.' Adam got up, immediately turning as he did so to keep his secret or, more accurately, his BIG secret from the others.

'So you're a cook now?' Kayla shouted as he walked away.

'If I'm hungry? Fuck yeah I am.' He shouted back, pans already making clanging noises as he set up.

You, Kayla and Zuri packed up 'Cards Against Humanity', chatting and laughing about it as you did so. You then all decided to scroll through Netflix while sitting on the big couch in the middle of the room. The one you slept on, and you and Adam nearly fucked on, was thankfully a smaller one that was up against the side-wall, not ideal for tv-watching. Kayla was on the left-end, Zuri snuggled in next to her and you sat with your legs up next to her, all covered in one blanket big enough for three.

'Action? Horror? Rom com? Fantasy? Drama? Thriller? Fucken... all of the above? What kinda... I don't know what to pick.' Kayla had been scrolling mindlessly down through the movies, unable to choose, as often was the case. Zuri spoke up,

'Should we just watch a nostalgic one? Try Disney plus.'

You responded to her suggestion, 'AHHH good idea, some cleansing after the disgrace of those cards.'

You all chuckled as Kayla now began scrolling through Disney plus. You started to get distracted by the warm smell of something spicy coming from the kitchen, caught up with the thoughts of what he was cooking... what he looked like when he was cooking. You brought your attention back to the tv quickly before you could allow your mind to spiral further. Kayla was voicing her thoughts out loud,

'That's a classic, bit sad though. Meh don't like that one. Hmm. OH what about Beauty and the Beast? Haven't watched that in AGES!' Zuri grabbed Kayla's leg and said 'You're so right, I barely remember what ACTUALLY happened apart from like, talking objects and a beast man.'

'What do ya think Y/n? Beauty and the Beast?' Zuri had turned to ask for opinion and you replied,

'Yeah, tis a classic, why not.'

'DAD IS THE FOOD READY? WE'RE BOUTTA WATCH BEAUTY AND THE BEAST SO HURRY UP!'

'I'M LITERALLY SERVING UP! Putting my service to the test I see, call me fucken Lumiere why don't you.'

All of you began laughing.

_He knows his Disney? This man never ceases to surprise me._

You heard his footsteps, drawing nearer and nearer along with the delicious smell of whatever he had prepared.

'Bon appetit madame,' he passed Kayla a bowl, 'and you petit madame,' he passed Zuri a bowl, 'and for you.' Adam passed you a bowl, pretending to drop a fork beside you. As he went to pick it up, he whispered 'Mon cheri.' And walked away to get his bowl and some wine for everyone.

'YOU BETTER BE COMING BACK EATING NOODLES AND DRINKING WINE WHILE WATCHNG THIS WITH US!' Kayla shouted as he walked away.

'WHAT? WHY?'

'YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO BE ALL ISOLATED IN YOUR OFFICE OR YOUR ROOM ANYMORE TODAY. COME RELAX. CANON LAW.'

'FINE.'

You couldn't be happier with Kayla's sudden outburst and Adam's agreement to it. You had talked briefly with Kayla about how she was worried about him being lonely and you were grateful she was telling him to relax for a bit. Adam came back over and began to sit down on the side couch when Kayla piped up again.

'Come here weirdo, this is a four-person couch.'

Adam huffed and walked over to sit next to you, pretending to be nonchalant in front of Kayla and Zuri when really, things couldn't have worked out more perfectly.

'This is delicious by the way.' You looked up to Adam with some noodles twirled around your fork in one hand, giving him a thumbs up with the other. Adam smiled proudly, about to thank you until Zuri and Kayla spoke too,

'Yeah it's really nice Adam thanks.'

'Thanks Dad.'

'No problem ladies.' He replied humbly while reaching for a glass and pouring some wine into it. You grabbed yours and he poured some in there too, Zuri and Kayla following suit.

'Wait the blanket doesn't reach over Adam!' Zuri noticed.

'Oh here.' Kayla picked up another folded blanket that lay on the arm rest next to her, chucking it over to Adam.

'Y'all share that one so it's even.' Kayla pulled the blanket over towards her and Zuri tucked it under herself, leaving you an Adam to use the other. This wasn't much different from your usual set-up, Kayla and Zuri would usually end up bundling themselves up in one blanket whilst you grabbed another to snuggle into... only this time, Adam was there. You didn't exactly have your arms and legs wrapped around each other, so it wasn't scandalous at all, but it sure felt like it. Your arms were pressed against each other and so were your legs. That was a choice, you could've sat further apart but, the others couldn't see anyway.

The film began as you all sat there, eating noodles, drinking wine and placing it on the tables on either side and in front where people could reach, warm and cosy under the blankets. Zuri and Kayla sang along to the first few songs, which you didn't know off by heart so you just did the instrumental, making Adam chuckle. There was a fair bit of talking during the film as you had all watched it before.

'Would you fuck the Beast Y/n?' You were very aware of Adam's presence, and so was Kayla, but she felt no reason to feel uncomfortable asking the question.

'Ermmm, I mean... hmmm.'

Adam's shoulders were shaking, he was laughing to himself before he joined in for the first time.

'Wouldn't it be classed as bestiality though?' You all laughed and Zuri spoke,

'Right? How would it even work like... I wonder what it looks-' She couldn't even finish the sentence as everyone was cackling at the fact that you were even talking about this as Mrs. Potts innocently sang in the background. You began thinking again and blurted out,

'This film has plenty of fucked up shit in it though. Like when there's the room with all the smashed objects that are actually people... dude is a terrorist low-key'

'THANK YOU! I tell Kayla that every fucken time and she's like.' He started mimicking Kayla in a high pitched voice, 'The beast deserves the world, those are just tables and chairs shhh shh let me LiVe' You were all laughing at the way Adam copied her mannerisms, even flicking his hair once and pointing with his finger as he spoke. You always struggled to take your eyes off him and back to the film or to the others speaking, you couldn't help it.

Adam finished his food before the rest and you watched as his, now free, hand disappeared under the blanket you shared. He placed his hand on your clothed thigh.

_Sneaky._

You turned to him slightly with a smile, placing your now empty bowl on the table and letting your hand travel down to join his. He didn't expect you to hold his hand as he held your thigh. Electricity ran through his body as it did yours, his thumb starting to gently stroke your outer thigh. You moved your hand to his thigh now, stroking it too. You both glanced at each other and immediately looked away, smiling to yourselves as you had earlier. Zuri and Kayla had no idea what was going on, completely invested in the film as the two of you kept each other close, touching each other without sexual intentions.

'Oh look it's you Dad. Fucken candelabra lookin ass' Kayla laughed as she remembered how Adam quoted his song earlier, everyone else laughing at the comment she made. Adam definitely felt like a candelabra. He had a warm glow ever since you'd set him alight, and he could do nothing but melt with the feeling.

As the film progressed, your hands remained switching back and forth between thigh and hand on each other, silently acknowledging one another's fully disclosed inner thoughts. Kayla and Zuri were basically on top each other, no longer singing along, you realising they were actually asleep. That's when you felt Adam's head fall onto you.

His face felt so soft as it pressed into your shoulder, illustrious strands of hair falling unevenly over his dimly lit, perfectly carved face. You strained your neck to get a full view of him, trying to take in every detail of the cute 'asleep' face that you'd wanted so badly to see. You found yourself automatically picking up your phone and bringing it to the front of you. You opened up your camera and took two selfies, one of yourself with Adam resting on you, and another of just Adam. Now you knew you wouldn't forget what that face looked like.

'Y/n?' Adam whispered, head still on your shoulder.

'Why is there a picture of me on your phone hm? Perv.' He giggled quietly and brought his head off your shoulder to look at you.

'Come to think of it... that day when I was in that little black bikini in your back yard.' Adam swallowed. 'I saw a flash and you dropped your phone... I have reason to believe you're a filthy pervert as well.' You tilted your head to the side and raised an eyebrow, watching him press his lips together in a guilty smirk as he shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

'I had to.' He licked his lips and you tried not to react. 'You know how fucking hot you looked.' He finally looked up at you. The side of his face that had rested on you was now red from the pressure, his lips full and pouty as ever while his eyes squinted slightly at the brightness of the tv. You couldn't help yourself. You looked behind you, the girls were still asleep, you quickly leaned forwards and kissed Adam first on the red cheek and then on his lips. Now Adam's whole face was red, eyes darting to the sleeping girls and back to you.

'Why'd you do that?' Adam questioned.

'Oh, I'm sorr-'

He shut you up by giving you a kiss on the cheek and then on the lips, just as you had, pulling away quickly in case of getting caught. His dimples resurfaced as your smile matched his.

'Couldn't leave you hanging Beauty.' He winked.

'Wow, Beauty?' You flicked your hair and fluttered your eyelashes pretending to be a princess, immediately frowning afterwards jokingly. 'Well, I guess that makes you the beast huh?' You whispered, squeezing his bicep twice with one hand before letting go, making him hum quietly. 'You're certainly built like one.' You bit your lip and looked up at him. His eyes were fixed on you, scanning your face and soaking up the way you were biting your lip. He glanced over, the girls were still sleeping, and brought his hand up, releasing your lip from your teeth. He rumbled lowly,

'Only the Beast can bite on that.'

He rubbed your lip with his finger once and before you knew it your bottom lip was being pulled away from you by his teeth. You grabbed his hair from the side, maintaining eye contact with him as he let go of you, licking where he'd bitten once, before retracting to his place as if nothing had happened. You had only been in mildly sexual situations with Adam twice now and already he was proving to be a freak. You were wet as fuck, and you were sure he was hard. There was no way the two of you could remain being so physically close to each other without fucking right then and there. You whispered.

'Fuck Adam, we have to get it together.'

'I know. I... fuck.' He brought his hand under the blanket again, placing his hand on your thigh once more. Adam whispered in your ear.

'Wake them up.'

Luckily, Kayla was still just as heavy a sleeper as you remembered and Zuri had seemingly followed suit, the songs from the movie having covered any of the whispers you shared anyway. The film was just finishing, giving you a good excuse to wake them.

'If you don't wake them right now... I don't know if I'll be able to control myself much longer.' His hand squeezed your thigh momentarily before letting it go. Your chest heaved with longing but you knew what you had to do. You thought you'd put in one last word before you were no longer alone. Grabbing Adam's thigh you whispered in his ear,

'Needy Beast.'

Your lips brushed his ear and Adam felt tingles run through his entire body. He felt so high off of the feeling of you openly wanting him, you teasing him in such a dangerous situation. Three years. He let out a long breath that he'd been holding as you turned to begin shaking Zuri awake. She stirred

'Oh it's over damn. What's the time?' She squinted slightly dazed as she began to sit up, shaking Kayla as she did.

'8:00' Adam replied as he checked his phone.

'Already?' Kayla sprung up, 'We neeeed to stop falling asleep during films Zu oh my god.'

All four of you slowly began to get up, Adam keeping the blanket you were sharing folded in his hand in front of him... only you knew why. Everyone brought their now empty bowls back to the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher when Zuri spoke,

'I've gotta go in like, five minutes. I promised my roomie I'd do their make-up before they went out tonight.'

'You need to give them some lessons baby. Darnell has been asking you to do their make-up for how many years now?' Kayla was shaking her head as she closed up the dishwasher.

'I know I know but, you know me.' She shrugged and wiped her hands on a towel, 'Always ready to help.' She smiled and Kayla rolled her eyes smiling knowingly back. They were sweet together. You just leant back sipping your wine giving them space, Adam stood folding the blankets and bringing them back to the sofa.

'Didn't you say something about the bowling alley being open tomorrow?' You randomly spurted out as you thought about what to do on your final day of the sleepover.

'OH YEAHHH! You're free right Zuri? You should come babe.' Kayla had now grabbed Zuri's hands and was shaking them in anticipation.

'Oh yeah, Sunday's always good for me, I'm down.' You watched as Zuri slowly started making her way to the door, still holding Kayla's hand. You momentarily glanced behind you a noticed Adam pacing towards the three of you too.

'I thought Y/n had work to do tomorrow?'

You spun around, remembering that he was right, you had that essay to redo. You then remembered how he'd promised to tutor you and how Kayla didn't know that yet and was probably confused as to how-

'OH YEAH! Ah shit Y/n sorry, we don't have to go. Also how do you know that dad?' Kayla didn't seem suspicious or anything, just wondering whether she was remembering things wrong or not. You hastily replied,

'Oh, when I came to the door we talked for a bit about it and...' Adam chipped in,

'I offered to help her out, like tutoring because...'

'YOU HAVE A MASTERS IN ENGLISH! Bruh, why didn't' we think of this earlier!' Kayla joined in, realising the situation, and believing it as she tied Zuri's shoe-laces.

Both you and Adam sighed with relief internally, a balance of guilty and satisfied with how you got away with your half-truth.

'Yeah I've been missing out.' You hoped Adam caught your double meaning, and he sure did, silently smirking to himself as he watched Kayla unlock the door for Zuri.

'Well no bowling then I gu-'

'There's no reason the two of you can't go? Why should my homework get in the way of you guys having a good day out together?' You really didn't want to be a burden and get in the way of their fun... but you also saw the opportunity to get Adam alone... even if it was just _tutoring_.

Kayla was trying not to smile, secretly waiting for you to say something like that, 'Are you sure Y/n? I feel bad that you'll be work-'

'GIRL I'll be here when you come back! It's my fault I didn't have my shit together, y'all better have fun for me.' You all giggled and nodded, Zuri throwing you a 'thanks' and a 'bye' as you all hugged as she left. Adam had been on his phone the whole time, trying not to seem awkward as he waited for the three of you to wrap up the conversation and not wanting to be rude by not saying goodbye to Zuri. Once she'd left he smiled, making room for you and Kayla to walk past, allowing him to go and lock the door. As you both disappeared up the stairs to her room, Adam remained stood in thought. He thought about his degree, how he hasn't really used any of the knowledge from it, how he hoped he could help you with what he remembered. He wondered what your essay question was, he wondered how you would write, what were your ideas, your opinions, you, you, you...

**_Time alone with Y/n..._ **

He smiled as he walked away from the door.

**_Time alone..._ **

He stretched his arms in the air, letting out a groan, releasing all the tension from his muscles as he'd sat on the floor for so long.

'With Y/n...' He whispered, hands on his hips, a smirk on his lips.

  
  
  



	9. I have Something In Mind

** _Part 1/3_ **

The last night of the sleepover was spent talking, laughing and fucking around with Kayla, eventually with you returning to the couch. There were no late-night cereal trips from Adam, so no grinding or finger sucking, but that didn't mean those things didn't repeat in both your dreams. You had another good night's sleep and so did Adam.

** 9:00AM **

Adam was the first to wake. When he walked into the living room his dimples immediately appeared. You were strewn out on the couch, head propped up on a pillow, one arm across your stomach, the other arm dangling off the side of the sofa. One of your legs were straight, the other bent to the side and the blanket you had was half-flung off. Your hair was messy as it lay in different directions on the pillow along with your clothes, top ridden up your stomach and shorts hugging your legs. Your face was so relaxed and peaceful and Adam could've sworn there was a slight smile on your lips. He exhaled as he looked at you, imagining seeing you like that everyday but in his bed, in his arms. He smiled softly as he remembered that you saw him in exactly the same way he saw you, deciding to lean forward and place a quick peck on your forehead and pushing some strands of hair behind your ear. He hoped you were having a good dream as he pulled away, lifted the blanket up over you and walked to the kitchen.

**_Might as well make some breakfast._ **

** 10:00AM **

You woke up to the smell of bacon and the sight of Adam, muscles slightly flexing under his short-sleeved t-shirt as he shifted a pan.

_Am I in heaven?_

'Morning Adam.' You rubbed your eyes as you stood up from the couch. Adam continued sifting the bacon as he watched you stretch your body and turn around to him.

'Morning sleepy head...' You smiled, 'Good night's sleep I take it?' he looked down at the pan for a moment, taking it off the stove.

'Yeah, I'm getting used to this couch... shame it's the last night.' You were now walking over, blanket draped over your shoulders like a cape. You heard Adam sigh heavily as he began pouring some sausages into a pan

'It is a shame...'

He said it quietly, genuinely, sounding similar to when he told you he was lonely. You felt the same. With that, you went right up to Adam and hugged him from behind, blanket encompassing the two of you as you held it in your hands. You felt him pause momentarily as you rested your head on his back with your eyes closed, still feeling a bit tired. His heart was fluttering again, he hadn't felt that kind of open affection for years and wanted to revel in the moment, bringing his unoccupied hand down to place it on one of yours.

'I wish you were my couch, you're so comfy.' You felt his stomach tighten and release as he chuckled and you gave him one last squeeze before retracting, allowing Adam to turn around and face you.

'Well, if that's what it feels like to be your couch, I might have to agree with you.' Adam grinned as you did and swiped a loose strand of hair from his face before suddenly turning back around, returning with a coffee mug in hand. The fact that he had already made you a coffee since the short time you were awake made you arguably warmer inside than the coffee itself.

'Thank you, Adam!?' You beamed at him before taking a sip, 'I'm gunna need this when it comes to writing my essay,' you rolled your eyes and leant back into the counter.

'Don't worry, I'll be keeping you awake.' He winked with a smirk, causing you to blush, 'Anyway, I should serve up before everything gets cold.' He pushed away from the counter he was leaning on, giving you a quick kiss on the lips before grinning to himself and turning away. You stood, overwhelmed by his open affection towards you but you knew you both had to make the most of these moments alone. Bearing that in mind, you put your coffee down, grabbed Adam by the shoulder and spun him around.

'Y/n what are you- 'You swallowed his words as you planted a warm kiss on his lips. You let your hands travel to his hair and neck as his arms travelled under your blanket-cape, hugging you into him. You both deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling away breathlessly, staring into each other's dilated eyes. You dragged your hands down his torso as he held your arms before you stood on your tip toes,

'You should serve up before everything gets cold,' you whispered on his lips, winking and grabbing your coffee to go and walk upstairs to wake up Kayla. Adam was flustered and entranced by you as he watched you walk away from him but returned to serving up the breakfast knowing how much you'd enjoy it. As he heard Kayla's door open and close when you went inside, he thought about what you'd repeated to him, 'You should serve up before everything gets cold.'

**_Was there a double meaning to that? Make THE move before she's not interested anymore? Make the most of this before Kayla finds out and maybe destroys it like in the nightmares?_ **

His mind had endless questions, mainly because he'd gotten himself back into an 'English Lit' mindset, but also because he was obsessed with you. Everything you did and said, especially now that he knew you liked him, stayed with him and he wanted to hold on to them in case you'd ever disappear like his last...

'Morning DADDDD!' Kayla interrupted his thoughts as she shouted down the stairs.

'Morning LOUD ASS!' He jousted back jokingly, making you chuckle behind Kayla.

As Kayla walked down the stairs she was trying to shove on a coat while also putting her phone and some money in her pocket.

'I gotta eat fast. I fucken overslept and Zuri is meeting me in like... 10 minutes now.'

'Well, there's your plate, eat up.' Adam pointed to a plate, bacon lined up on one side, a fried egg on the other, three sausages lined up in the middle and two halves of a tomato placed at the bottom and top of the meal. You licked your lips,

_He's done it again._

Adam noticed you practically salivating over what he'd just made and pushed your plate over to you, smirking whilst raising an eyebrow. You wiggled your eyebrows at the plate and spoke

'Thanks Adam,' before picking the plate up and going to join Kayla at the dining table.

'Dad throw over the ketchup pleasseee.'

'On it.' He already had the ketchup in his hand and threw his arm in a circle as if he were going to hurl it at Kayla, making you push back into your chair so as to not get hit. Adam just laughed pulling his arm back.

'You really thought I was gunna throw it huh?'

Adam chuckled as he looked back and forth between the two of you. You both giggled and you pushed forward on your chair, back to your meal, shaking your head amused by his antics.

'I think we both know, Kay can't catch for shit.' Adam passed the bottle to Kayla with a mischievous smile and sat down with his plate at the top of the table.

'Alright alright. We all know that I was knocked out by a baseball that one time. It's not a big deal, the circular forehead bruise added to my character development.'

You cackled a little too loudly at both the memory and Kayla's comments, Adam giggling to himself with his mouth full too.

'Oh my god I remember that day so clearly! And it was all just to get Zuri's attention I-'

'OH I didn't know that? I always wondered why you had a sudden interest in fucken baseball.' Adam wiggled his eyebrows

'Just to hit a home run with Zuri ey? Hit the ball outta the park with that one I think.' He took a massive bite out of some bacon and watched as Kayla rolled her eyes and you covered you mouth laughing and shaking your head at his terrible dad jokes. Kayla was now reading from her phone, eating frantically as she spoke aloud about what herself and Zuri were going to do for the day.

'And then we're gunna go to that arcade that's also in the bowling building, it has-'

You caught Adam watching you as you listened intently to Zuri while eating. A smirk found its way onto your face as an idea popped into your head. Adam took a bite of some egg and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what?', biting back a smile as he did.

You picked up one of the sausages with your fork and pierced into the far end of it, swiping up some ketchup as you did. You brought the sausage to your mouth and licked the ketchup off one side slowly, not making eye contact with Adam, who was definitely staring at you, glancing at Kayla once you reached the end. She was still reading. You directed your eyes to Adam, completely fixated on you, fork paused mid-air to his face, and eased the sausage into your mouth. Once you put the whole thing in, you released the fork from it and pulled the sausage out with your hand instead, hollowing out your cheeks as you did, ending with a bite.

Adam's eyes did not leave your mouth for one moment, his eating completely stopped and his blood coursed faster than ever throughout his body. A devilish smile crossed your lips, you had no idea what took you over but, it was funny to see him so speechless and motionless, justifiably so.

'Apparently they have this new bar inside it too that serves-'

Kayla still had her head down, reading other things she could do for the day, completely unaware of what you'd just done.

'OH that sounds fun' You spoke, maintaining eye contact with Adam as you did.  
He still hadn't moved. He wanted to take you right then and there, it was another one of those moments where he forgot Kayla was even around until you had just spoken to her... well, to him as if to her. He lunged forward to grab a glass of water and began gulping it down with his eyes closed, trying to distract himself from all the images he was creating in his mind of you doing those things to him rather than a fucking SAUSAGE.

_So thirsty hm..._

'So yeah, I think I'll be back by like... 5PM? You're leaving at 7 right?'

You had finished your food and leant back into your chair, looking at Kayla now, pretending nothing had happened,

'Yeah, gotta get back to my dorm by then.' You let your eyes shift quickly to Adam and back noticing his brow slightly furrowed as his sliced into his last piece of bacon. He didn't want you to go. This weekend had been the best weekend he'd had in an extremely long time and the thought of it ending snapped him out of his horniness and into a more serious mood, having to get used to being alone again. Despite looking back to Kayla, your attention was completely taken up by Adam's sudden change, even though it wasn't too obvious.

'I've got to gooo, 5 is fine yes?' Kayla was looking you in the eyes with one eyebrow raised as she tucked her chair in and grabbed her plate.

'Yeah you're good, have fun bitch.' You got your plate too and reached forward to take Adam's on impulse as he had finished. He picked the plate up himself before you could take it and walked over to the dishwasher, leaving you confused.

'Bruh you too.' She chuckled as she walked to the door, 'Dad you better make her get an A at least.' She gave Adam a pat on the arm and you a hug, stepping outside right afterwards.

'I don't need to do much then.' He muttered, which only you heard as you both waved Kayla goodbye.

'Soo...'

'Soo...' Adam copied you, trying to contain himself as you turned around from locking the door. You stood expressionless facing him, staring at him with the sudden weight of being genuinely alone with him for once. Adam felt the air shift once more as he now realised the same thing as you, making him immediately want to make the most of this time rather than dwelling on what comes after.

'Go get your essay then.' Adam smirked and raised an eyebrow before walking away, you followed behind. You knew you actually had to do work but... you just wanted to pounce on him and he could clearly tell, now playing some kind of game with you.

'Okayyyy... have you got-'

'Yes, I have pencils and pens and shit, got them out last night.' He paused in thought, 'And paper. Yeah that's it.' He put his hands on his hips and cocked his head to one side, tilting his chin up once towards the stairs as if to say 'go on,' which you did.

_Already set up for me? He's so-_

Adam burst into the room as you sifted through your bag, making you jump.

'Too slow.' Now he was the one with a devilish grin as he grabbed you by the waist and pushed you to Kayla's bed, leaving you sat there as he explored your bag.

'Ah this must be it, yes?'

He waved some lined pages with your writing and your professor's red markings on it, You nodded, completely lost but entertained all the same, confused smile draped over your face. Adam hummed and before you knew it you were floating. You weren't one who'd typically enjoy being lifted, but Adam was like no other man, keeping you in a fireman's hold as he carried you back down to the living room. You hit his back lightly and swung your legs going,

'What the fuck Adam,' wheezing with laughter, 'Put me down you fucken-'

'Fucken what?' He let his hand travel from keeping you in place at your knees, to your thighs, then to your ass as he let you slide down and off his body. You were tingling all over with his sudden spurt of energy and how he let his hand glide up your whole back as he let you down with his demanding voice.

'Umm I-' You were too flustered to come up with anything and Adam could tell, cutting you off suddenly by grabbing your hand.

'We're going to do work today. We're going to redo your essay and I'm going to answer any questions you have about your course. Understood?' Adam was pointing one of his fingers at you while he talked despite the rest of that hand holding the essay whilst his other hand held yours. He had lowered himself a bit so he could look you straight in the eyes as he talked and behind this new authoritative tone he had taken on, you could see the excitement in his eyes. You tried not to grin to yourself.

'No.' Adam took his hand from yours and used it to grab your chin between his fingers instead.

'The sooner we do this work...' He brought his lips to your ear, brushing it as he whispered, 'The sooner I get to do you.' You inhaled and the breath caught there, stuck.

_Fuck_

Adam pulled away quickly a smirk tugging at his lip as he rested his hand on your lower back and guided you to the dining table. The pens, pencils and papers he had talked about has all been neatly laid out for you, presumably while you searched for your essay upstairs. He gave you no time to respond or recover from everything that just happened and you weren't complaining, you would've simply stripped right there, taking him with you, forgetting completely about the essay.

He pulled back a chair for you and pushed it in as you went to sit down.

'How chivalrous of you sir,' you heard Adam try and disguise a chuckle behind you before you suddenly got up again.

'What are you doing Y/n.' He was genuinely confused as you stepped away from your chair and walked towards his. You pulled it out and nodded for him to sit in it. Adam huffed and raised an eyebrow, trying not to smile at your retaliation.

'Well, we're talking dystopia's today aren't we? Subverting shit? So here, y _ou_ have a seat.' You dusted the chair with your hand and nodded once more for him to sit.

'Since you gave such a good explanation...' Adam sat down, pretending to tuck an invisible dress under him as he did, eliciting a chuckle from you. You pushed his chair in, putting a lot into it since Adam was built with pure muscle and sheer height, making Adam smile to himself with your efforts. 'Okay okay, we both have to stop playing games for a bit and get this done.' He gestured for you to join him, which you did, and he immediately directed his attention down to your essay before he could get distracted by you again.

You stayed silent, twiddling nervously with a pen as you watched his eyes dart from left to right, reading your essay thoroughly. You assumed he would skim it, flick through it like others did but... he spent real time on it, sometimes looking like he was re-reading lines to fully soak them in. He nodded a few times humming and you noticed a small smile appear every now and then as he eagerly tapped his pen against his lips. He was completely immersed, and you could stare at his focused face for years.

'Well Y/n' He sighed and leant back for a moment, clapping his hands onto his knees.

'If that's what your professor considers to be one of your worst essay's your best must be officially published and studied by the top scholars themselves!? You...' He flicked back through your work, shaking his head with a smile, 'you definitely live up to everything Kayla tells me.' His eyes remained on your papers as you sat there, blushing as you nervously fiddled with your earlobe, surprised and flattered by Adam's reaction.

'Thank you...' Adam looked up at you and smiled widely replying with an, 'Of course.' Your chest warmed.

'Well, I guess... with any piece of literature there's always room for improvement, so, what do you think we could add or change first?' Adam finally looked up at you. You saw something new in his eyes, like you had reignited something in him, bringing another of his passions back to him. You smiled at him and then thought back to his question, wanting to see how he'd work with you.

'I guess I could include some more quotes from Orwell??' You shrugged and he nodded, turning the essay to you.

'I agree, talk more about the thought police here-' He pointed somewhere on the page and you tried to focus on what he was pointing at rather than his large finger, 'you had a good point but didn't expand on it fully-' He was so into this, you could tell he used to thrive in this subject. It was hard not to get distracted by all these new mannerisms and expressions Adam was using with you now as he was teaching you, but you did your best to stay focused for his sake... and for a better reward at the end. The two of you spoke through your work, adding and taking away minor things under the guidance of Adam's extensive knowledge. 

'How's this?' You flicked the page back round to him and watched him read again. He nodded vigorously before beaming up at you,

'Perfect.' His gaze remained on you as you took the paper back smiling to yourself with his approval. He was buzzing with the nostalgia of the content you'd brought him and with the reveal of yet another layer he admired about you.

'Now just write the final two paragraphs and you're done. Not so bad huh?' He tilted his head to the side to look at you, 'And you did all the thinking.' You looked up to find him with an expression that read as... proud? He looked proud of you. You warmed inside at the thought and wanted to prove yourself to him even further. You reached your hand out and placed it on his momentarily.

'Thanks Adam. Seriously. Without your pointers I genuinely would have just given up,' you chuckled to yourself at the truth of it and Adam smiled, tapping your hand with his as it lay on his other.

'My pleasure.' He stroked your hand once before picking it up and placing it back on your essay, nodding towards it for you to finish the last two paragraphs as he said.

He watched you as you wrote, looping and dotting on the page as your eyes followed your words in focus. He watched as you rested your pen on your lips sometimes, pausing to think as you furrowed your brows. He loved it. He had never seen you in a work mindset before and he found himself just as captivated by you than ever. He felt a slight pain in his shoulder and rolled it slightly, seeing you get distracted by the movement for a second before returning to your work. He tried to be less obvious, flexing his shoulders back a bit to release some tension as he sat, watching and waiting.

You did notice, you noticed everything he did and you wanted to ask but figured you'd wait until you finished the essay, you were on the last paragraph. Minutes passed of silence, the sound of both of your breathing alongside the scratching of pen on paper filling the air. Last sentence.

You caught Adam straightening his back, rolling his shoulders, and moving his head side to side again in your peripheral vision. You had to.

'Okay, what's up?'

Adam sighed. 'It's just cause I'm always hunched over my shit at work... sitting awkwardly on the floor playing that game yesterday just made it worse.'

He shrugged and pointed at your work again for you to continue writing. You twirled your pen in your hand, bringing your eyes up to meet Adam's whilst getting an idea, essay drifting further from your mind.

'You had fun though right...? With the game yesterday?'

Adam exhaled excessively, leaning back into his chair as he interlocked his hands, resting them on his stomach.

'You know I did. And I know you did too.'

He tried to disguise his grin by pressing his lips together, making his dimples prominent all the same. He took one of his hands and pressed his left shoulder with it, trying to make himself more comfortable. You took that as an opportunity to make a move. You wordlessly pushed out from under the table, dropping your pen, and walked around to Adam. He stopped leaning back in his chair and was now watching you move, both curiously and with anticipation.

'Let me.'

You positioned yourself behind him, gently lifting his hand off his shoulder, placing it on his lap with a tap. You then took both your hands and began squeezing his broad, muscular shoulders yourself. He exhaled deeply and said your name.

'You have to finish... Mm.'

You smirked to yourself,

'And so do you'

Adam whipped his head around, catching your sexual rebuttal.

'You have to finish the essay Y/n,' He chuckled, making his shoulders bounce under your palms.

'Such a dirty mind.' He muttered to himself playfully as you began massaging him again, at the base of his neck now.

You stooped down to speak lowly in his ear, continuing your movements.

'You're no better... Mr, 'Daddy's credit card'.'

Adam stopped breathing and he felt a rush through his entire body at the recollection. You were also nervous with anticipation, wondering how he'd react as you felt him tense beneath you. Embarrassed at first, he tried to direct the attention back to you.

'Not as dirty as you talking about masturbation and offering your vag- Mmm' As he was talking you found a sweet spot on his back, causing him to basically moan with the way you were releasing the tension in his muscles.

'Ohhh you like that don't you daddy.' You cooed at him as you rubbed his back more, feeling his skin becoming hotter as you did. He didn't say a word, just nodded his head slowly, silently wanting you to continue. He was unbelievably turned on by the way you suddenly called him what he'd called himself in the game yesterday. He wasn't completely allowing himself to get carried away as he had tried so hard to control himself all this time, but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it together much longer.

You started to travel your hands up his back, over his shoulders and around to his chest, one hand on each peck.

'Your tie is off centre.'

You quickly moved one hand from his peck to his tie, pulling it round so it was strung out behind him, like a leash. Adam was gripping his own thighs so hard he was sure the pressure would leave marks. You were full of surprises and he was ready to see where you were going to go next. He felt pressure on his throat as you pulled the tie back, bringing your lips to his ear, whispering again.

'I want you to fuck me daddy.'

You nibbled at his ear before pulling away, making him hum a growl both at your words and the feeling of his breath being constricted. Adam immediately turned around, grabbing you by the waist and dragged you in front of him between his legs. You were still holding the tie but he made quick work of throwing your hand off of it and lifting you onto his lap. He began frantically taking his tie off as you sat there, straddling him with your hands slowly rubbing his chest watching him curiously. He smirked, bringing his tie over your head and tightening it around your neck, pulling you closer with it. He now brushed his lips against your ear replying to your request,

'And I'm going to' He brought his lips down onto your neck, kissing and sucking it momentarily before whispering in your ear again, 'until you scream my name.' He pulled away from your ear and swiftly brought the hand that was holding the tie behind you, pulling on it slightly around your throat.

'You want that baby?' He stared deep into your eyes as you nodded vigorously in response, unable to speak with the tie around your neck. There was a loud smacking noise as Adam brought his hand down on your ass through the black leggings you were wearing, making you grunt slightly.

'I need to hear you.' He growled, smirk begging to come out on his face with the way you seemed to enjoy what he just did.

'Yes Ada-'

SMACK

'Who?'

'Daddy. Yes daddy.' You bit your lip to disguise the smile that was threatening to come out on your lips as you recognised how much Adam was loving this. He hummed in approval, finally letting a smile out as he brought the tie in front of you again, pulling you towards him and crashing his lips onto yours. His hand rubbed up your spine and back down, resting it on your ass to keep you in place as you brought your hands up to grapple with his silky hair. You hummed into to him and he growled back before pulling away saying,

'Good girl.' As he stroked his hands up and under your shirt, holding your bare waist in his large hands.

'What do you want me to do to you.'

'What do you want me to do to you.'

You both spoke at the same time, causing a mutual exchange of devilish grins before diving into another heated kiss. Adams hands ran up and down your back like he had before, but now he was on your bare skin underneath your shirt. You did the same on his front, lifting his t-shirt up and down as you felt up his chest and toned stomach, warmth radiating off of both of you.

You shifted towards his bulge, starting to grind on him slightly before pulling away to look him in the eyes. He rested his head on yours, eyes closed for a moment before grabbing your ass and pushing it onto his growing bulge himself, back and forth. You moaned quietly, making Adam look up at you, humming to himself with the pleasure he was already getting from the way you felt.

'You're so hard already.' You smirked at him and brushed a hand through his hair, 'Needy.' You repeated what you'd said to him last time you were in this position, causing Adam to pause. He stopped and stood up suddenly, gripping your waist and looking down at you as you now stood before him.

'I have something in mind.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of smut is coming up for the whole of the next part and most of the third so feel free to skip them if it's not your thing :)


	10. Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choking, spanking, role playing, overall smut ahead. Warning ya just in case you don't wanna read it :D

**_ Part 2/3 _ **

You rubbed a hand from his shoulder down to his hand before speaking.

'Anything you want daddy.'

'No. This is different.' Adam grinned and brought his hand up to pinch your chin, brushing his thumb over your lips, 'Sir... I've just tutored you no? Call me sir.' He dropped his hand away.

'Oh? Okay sir... and what are you going to do to m-...' He grabbed your hand before you could finish, pulling it so you span around to face away from him. He reached his arm around, grabbing the tie you still had on before pulling it out behind you just as you had to him, like a leash. He brought his face to your ear, pressing into your hair as he growled,

'I'm going to teach you a lesson.'

He pulled back on the tie, choking you lightly as he pressed his groin up against you, rubbing his other hand on the back of your clothed thigh as you hummed quietly in reaction.

You were trying not to scream right then and there, you were so fucking wet and dying for him to do whatever it was he was planning to you, so you rubbed yourself against him on impulse.

 **SMACK**.

You jumped.

'You're not allowed to do that whore.' He emphasised 'whore' by taking a handful of your ass in his hand and squeezing it. You moaned.

 **SMACK**.

He was pressed up against you, and you were pressed up against the table, tie strung out behind you as he kept you in place, hand roaming your thigh and ass.

'Take these off,' he brought his hand to the top of your leggings and pulled them away from you, allowing the elastic to snap back into you as he let go.

'Yes, sir'

Adam was internally giddy with how much you were allowing him to control you. He very much saw you as an equal and was happy for you to be in control as well, either way he'd get off to it. However, seeing you respond to his every whim now compared to when he could only watch you from afar, no direct involvement in your life whatsoever, he felt fulfilled. It was like he was lucid dreaming, finally controlling his fantasy. He watched you bring your arms behind you, hands grabbing the top of your leggings and slowly, pulling them down.

 **SMACK**.

'Don't be such a fucking tease.' He threw your hands away and yanked your leggings all the way down.

'Sorry sir.' You smiled to yourself and started swaying your bare ass side to side now, trying to provoke him.

'Are you trying.' **SMACK** , 'To provoke me?' You could hear that he was amused in his voice so you continued to play along.

'Maybe I am.' You separated your legs a bit and continued swaying. 'What are you gonna do about it...' You turned your head to look back at him and cock an eyebrow, ending with, 'Sir.'

'ohhoho so you wanna be punished.' He turned you around swiftly, bringing one hand to your chin again and stroking it once before pressing it.

'Open up whore.'

He was like a completely different person, but still so deeply himself. You couldn't quite wrap your head around the way this man would tend your wounds and cook meals for you but was now spanking you and calling you a whore. You opened your mouth. Adam leaned forwards and spat into it, bringing his thumb up to your lip, keeping your mouth open afterwards. He inched his thumb into your mouth, thumb now pressing down on your tongue.

'Suck.' He demanded with a glint in his eye and a twitch of his lip.

Your head was completely empty apart from the thought of him, you didn't hesitate to follow his orders, closing your mouth around his thick thumb. He hummed and started sliding his other hand up and down your side, fiddling momentarily with the top of your panties whenever he reached them. Your hands were on either side of you, holding the table behind you as you leant on it, but you couldn't help the urge to touch him.

You brought one hand up onto his stomach, stroking down to rest it on his belt. Your hand was suddenly back on the table, Adam had grabbed your wrist and placed you in your previous position. You groaned and bit lightly on his thumb in protest, causing the hand that was stroking your side to squeeze you at the waist, suddenly travelling up to your chest.

'You're being such a little fucking brat.' He began massaging one of your breasts through your clothes and you hummed as his hand travelled further up and away from it. He grabbed your neck, squeezing it slightly.

'You clearly can't be trusted,' He released his thumb from your mouth and his hand from your neck, bringing both hands to the tie you were still wearing. He got to work, undoing the tie completely and wrapping it around his hand.

'Take this off.' He pulled at the shoulder of the top you were wearing and you immediately crossed your arms and pulled it up and over your head, eager to see what he was going to do. He stepped back for a moment to drink in your appearance. You were wearing a slightly lacy black bra and some matching panties, covering the little skin left not on show.

Adam was trying so hard to contain himself, wanting to fuck you immediately, but he wanted to draw this time out and make it memorable so returned his thoughts to teasing the fuck out of you first. There were some things he had to do before that though. Stepping towards you and holding your bare waist on either side he said,

'We're gunna need a safe word baby.'

Different persona again, was he daddy now? Adam? Sir? You already knew you were in for the ride of a lifetime, but his request just confirmed it. You said the first thing that came to mind.

'Cereal.'

Adam smiled while nodding, giving you a quick kiss.

'How did I know.' He slightly chuckled, making you smile up at him as he shook his head, speaking again,

'Are you on the pill?' He tilted his head to the side to look you in the eye. You felt a sudden wave of confidence as you looked back at him, softer expression on his face.

'What you're really asking is if you can cum inside me hm? Don't worry...' You brought yourself up to his ear and whispered, 'You can cum inside me, sir.'

You watched his face slowly become darker as he gave you a once-over, stepping backward. He beckoned for you to come forward with two fingers, tie now hanging in a straight line from one hand. You stepped over, trying your best not to lunge at him and take him to the ground with your legs wrapped around his waist. He grabbed your shoulder and spun you away from him.

'Hands behind your back...' He demanded leaning in slightly to your ear so you felt his breath over you. You buzzed internally, knowing what he was about to do.

'Yes sir.' You immediately did what he asked, feeling him starting to tie your wrists together with his tie, leaning further into you as he did to whisper, 'Good girl.' You nearly forgot to breathe with the new nickname, the one of many as you were beginning to learn.

You felt the tie tighten around your wrists before you were spun around once more, hands now bound, facing Adam in nothing but your underwear. He started unbuckling his belt. You tried not to grin.

'You're a bad student'

'Am I sir?'

'Couldn't even finish your fucking essay because you want me inside you so bad.' He now had his belt fully off, hanging as the tie once did in his large hand, eyes drinking you in constantly. You had nothing to say back to that, you may have left one sentence undone but, it was true. You made a pouty face and nodded, shrugging your shoulders giving in. Adam stepped forward and placed his belt beside you. He smirked at your curious expression before lifting you up onto the table behind you.

'Spread your legs.'

You did so, hands still bound behind your back, struggling to balance. His hands travelled down to grip roughly at both your thighs whilst he leant down to brush his lips against yours saying,

'I'm going to fuck you with my tongue until you squirm and beg to cum.'

He didn't take his eyes, lips or hands away from you once as you breathed heavily in anticipation, giving him a 'Yes sir' in response. The hands gripping your thighs pulled your legs apart a little further, slowly bringing both hands up to your inner thighs and then one finger to your panties. You jolted, finally being touched where you most wanted it.

'I've barely touched you.'

Adam let out a dark chuckle, pressing his thumb in a line up and down your clothed heat.

  
'So fucking wet for me hm?' He leaned to your ear and repeated what you'd said to him so many times. 'Needy.'

He rested his hands on your knees for a moment as he got down on his in between your legs.

'Please sir.' You swung your legs onto his shoulders, trying to bring him forward with them. He smacked both your thighs as your ankles lay on his shoulders, making you jump again but love the slight stinging feeling it gave you.

'You really need to be taught a lesson don't you?'

He brought himself towards you, edging up your legs with his hands until your knees were bent over his broad shoulders and his hands were at your hips, holding the top of your panties.

'Up.' You pushed up off his shoulders, allowing him to yank your panties off from under you as he pulled them off each leg. He exhaled deeply as he stared at what was in front of him, your bare pussy dripping for him right in front of his eyes.

He licked his lips and you shifted forward slightly, humming and beckoning for him to dive in. He did, like a starved man he got to work. He began with licking one hot stripe up your slit, groaning as he did while you moaned too. His tongue went up and down slowly, moving around and exploring you, trying to taste all of you. You were already squirming and with a grunt he looked up at you through his dark lashes.

'Fuck you taste so good.'

His words vibrated into your pussy and you moaned with how good it felt. His breathlessness told you he was enjoying himself just as much as you were and you hummed in acknowledgement, wishing your hands weren't bound so you could grab his hair while he ate you out. His hands were gripping at your hips, keeping you balanced as you would surely fall otherwise.

He started sucking at your clit still looking up at you and you whipped your head back in response, legs flexing and pulling him in tighter by the shoulders. Your heels dug into his back. He groaned into you as he continued, noticing the way you were reacting to his skill. He was relentless and you could feel yourself closer to unravelling by the second.

'Ada- sir mmm fuck I'm close I'm cl-'

He knew. He nodded into you, feeling his nose rub on your clit while his tongue pulsed in and out of you.

'Please sir, please Mmm let me cum pleaseee.' You were gripping your hands together in their bonds so tightly behind your back with the immense pleasure his movements were giving you until all was suddenly lost.

'What the fu-' You looked down and Adam had pulled away right before your climax.

'Why would I let you finish if you couldn't even finish you essay hm?' He licked his wet lips of your slick trying to conceal a mischievous grin.

'But I've been a good girl now. I did everything you asked me?' Your legs were weak, draped on his back, and you became aware of the wood of the table pressing into your ass. You'd never been so close yet so far before.

'You forget everything you've done.' Adam stood up, placing your legs on the ground again as he did, keeping his hands on your waist. You cocked an eyebrow, completely focused on the loss of your orgasm and his tongue inside you rather than wondering why he could be punishing you.

'You have teased me every day.' You raised your eyebrows, knowing it was true but also that he did the same. 'Cards against humanity, during the movie, this morning with the sausage. You've been trying me all fucking weekend.' He was now flush against you, reaching his hands behind you undoing your bra.

'You're just mad the sausage wasn't your dick, I get it, you n-' You were silenced by his lips pressed to yours. Your bra was now unclasped but kept up by Adam's body against yours as he deepened the kiss. You could taste yourself on him and smiled at the thought that this was really happening, you finally had this man inside you in some way.

'You're fucking right, I wanna fuck that quick mouth of yours.' He brought his hands down, massaging your ass before diving back into the kiss again. You groaned, wiggling your arms with the tie restraining them, wishing you could touch him back.

Adam wanted so badly to set your arms free, he wanted to feel your hands all over him but, he was making up for lost time. He wanted to cram as much teasing, fucking and overall kinky shit, into the few hours you had left with him, because he didn't know when you'd get the opportunity again. He knew what he was doing by role playing like this, he was stopping himself from becoming a mess for you too quickly. He wanted to drag this out. Adam suddenly let go of you, walking away to the living room. Your bra had now dropped to the floor, leaving you completely naked while he was fully clothed. Something about that contrast turned you the fuck on as you walked sheepishly towards him.

He thought you were perfect as he watched you, completely undressed, moving towards him. He wanted you to know.

'Perfect.'

He looked you up and down, causing you to blush.

'Good girl.'

He cooed as he watched you, unable to take his eyes off of your newly exposed breasts when you reached him. You stood in front of him, looking at him looking at you, waiting for him to make a move. He stroked his hands from your shoulder down and around your breasts, cupping them both and squeezing them while biting his lip. He couldn't help himself as he brought his head down, franticly kissing, sucking and biting all over your chest. You moaned quietly as he sucked at your nipples, something he'd fantasized about since Halloween. He pulled away with a lick and hummed before speaking.

'Fuck Y/n.' He muttered before snapping out of his trance and returning to what he initially came to the living room for.

'On your knees.'

You realised he brought you to the living room because it was carpeted and soft rather than the hard marble floor around the dining table. You internally melted at the way he was still caring for you while wanting to absolutely destroy you.

'Yes sir.'

You knelt in front of him as he began unzipping his dress pants. You had already felt his dick through those grey joggers the night you nearly fucked, and you could see the outline of it in front of you in those black sleek trousers. It was big. Even before you had even considered looking at that area of his body in the past years you just KNEW it had to be. The man was the definition of big dick energy. You squirmed in your place, still wanting the restraints off but wanting to play his little game for him. Adam was now pulling off his trousers, only his underwear left, shirt still on.

'Please sir, let me see you, I want to see you.' You reverted to begging, hoping he liked it and that he'd do it.

'I told you I wanted to fuck that pretty...' he cleared his throat, 'filthy little mouth of yours.'

He raised an eyebrow and freed his cock, underwear flicked off at his ankles. You tried not to gasp, letting out a small 'Mmm' instead at the sight of it. Dripping with pre-cum, his length was... exactly that, lengthy. You wanted it pulsing inside you, so you stuck your tongue out, about to lick the head. Adam tutted, putting his hand on your mouth.

'Not yet whore.' He smirked and pumped his dick once. You pushed against his hand. He grabbed your jaw.

'Not. Urgh. Yet.' He pumped his dick faster, holding you by the chin while darting his eyes from your face to the rest of your body and back.

'Yes sir.'

You sat back on your heels, watching his hand run up and down his dick, looking up at him longingly every now and then, watching how his face creased and lips pressed together as he pleasured himself in your face. He caught you, mouth slightly open as you stared with your eyes wide at his movements. He would never not be surprised by how much you wanted him too and he tried not to grunt too much at the thought of it as he brought his hand to rest on your head. He stopped pumping and lifted your chin up to look at him before nodding towards his length for you to do as you wish.

'You want my dick in your mouth?'

'Yes sir...' you kissed the head of his dick and pulled away, licking some pre-cum off your lips and humming as you watched his pupils dilating.

'I want your big dick in my filthy little mouth.'

Adam was in fucking heaven as he took you all in, the way you looked and the way you were speaking and how it was all real. He smirked.

You grinned devilishly, struggling to hide how much you liked this.

'Eager.'

He sighed as you swiftly licked around the head of his dick. You shuffled forward on your knees, allowing you to lick all the way up his shaft as he groaned slightly under his breath. You felt the hand on your head grip your hair slightly making you look up.

'No. Fucking. Teasing.' His voice was gruff and demanding and the pressure he was using on your hair matched it.

'Sorry sir,' you smirked internally at how much he wanted you and wrapped your lips around his tip. Slowly, you sunk his cock into your mouth. It was a lot, length and width he was large and filled you up almost completely. You imagined what it would feel like in your pussy and felt a shiver up your spine while humming into him at the thought. The vibrations from your hum and the feeling of your mouth on his dick made Adam moan lowly.

'Fuck Y/n Mm...' He jolted his hips into you slightly, 'fucking take it whore.' He looked down at you and watched as his dick pulsed in and out of your increasingly red mouth. He exhaled heavily and thrusted into you, hitting the back of your throat and causing you to gag. Adam looked down for a second, hoping he wasn't doing too much, only to be taken by surprise as you plunged his cock right back in your mouth even deeper than before. He threw his head back while grabbing at your hair.

'Uhhhh fucking- yes, yes...' He couldn't get his words out properly and you moaned around his dick with how much you seemed to be pleasuring him. 'Good. Fucking. Girl.' He thrusted between each word, now fucking your mouth like he said he would. You kept your eyes up, wanting to watch this large man unravel before you at how good you felt, wanting to make him feel even more pleasure with your hands. They were still restrained as you tried to wiggle an arm free, failing. Adam noticed.

'Fucking urgh-' He leant over your head, consequentially pushing his dick deeper in your mouth as he reached over to untie your hands. You continued bobbing your head and humming in approval of his decision. You felt your wrists become free and a quick smack on your ass before Adam straightened back up, tie in his hand now.

'Just because-fuck, because you're being such a good little- Mm, fucking slut for me.' You took your mouth off of his dick and brought a hand up to it, pumping it once before taking that same hand down to grab at his balls. He grunted, dropping the tie and bringing his hand back to your hair. You sunk you mouth back onto his cock whilst now fondling his balls with one hand, the other gripping at his thigh.

You were doing wonders and Adam felt himself unravelling by the second. The ends of his shirt began to flap a bit from the thrusting, sometimes blocking some of your face so he quickly unbuttoned it and threw it to the side. You stared up, he was now completely naked, as you were, and it was fucking glorious. The hand you gripped his thigh with travelled up to his stomach, keeping it there and feeling the warmth of him as you continued to let him fuck your mouth and play with your hair.

'I'm gonna- fuck. I'm gunna fucking cum all inside of you- MMM fuck-.' You saw his eyes closing and his eyebrows furrowing slightly with his mouth hung open. You nodded against him, quickening your movements and swirling your tongue around him. He opened his eyes, he wanted to see you naked on your knees, dick in your mouth before he completely lost it. And he did.

He let out a feral moan as he gripped your hair. His cum filled your mouth and you swallowed the thick warm liquid down without hesitation, making Adam hum and nod in approval. As you slowly brought yourself off of him and pumped him a few times as he came down, he breathlessly whispered praises of,

'fuck, so good, Mm fucking, good girl good, such a good fucking slut for me fuck.'

He was stroking your hair now as he looked down at you, smiling. Whilst pleasuring Adam, you had ignored how wet you were and how much you wanted to be touched, but now that he had finished, you felt the ache. You looked up at Adam and reached your hand down between your legs.

'No need for that.' Adam frowned and immediately grabbed you by the arms and helped you up. He brought the hand you momentarily touched yourself with to his mouth and sucked it.

'Still wet for me hm? Let me help.'

You felt yourself fly back, and suddenly you were sitting on the couch. Adam quickly fell to his knees before you, just like you'd imagined in your dreams, and pulled your thighs apart, just like he had on the table.

'You were such a good girl sucking my dick like that, I'm going to have to reward you.' He kissed up the insides of both your thighs before suddenly licking up your slit again. Your back arched quickly at the feeling, he was going to let you cum this time.

'Thank you sir,' You grabbed at his hair, happy that you could now stroke through his silky locks as he fucked you with his mouth. He groaned into you in response, making you feel the vibrations that made you feel so good before. You brought your legs away from his sides and up on his shoulders again, encompassing his face with your thighs.

He loved the feeling of them, soft and pillowy, closing in around his face. You were so warm and tasted so good alongside the way you reacted so well to his tongue inside you, he couldn't help the moans that escaped him. He began sucking at your clit as he had before, causing you to tug on his hair a little tighter as you threw your head back moaning, making him grunt more. His hands travelled up to your breasts and started to massage them as he continued eating you out. You squirmed beneath him and felt yourself nearer and nearer to the edge.

'Mmm Adam I'm, fuck sir, I'm gunna cum, I'm gunna...' He pulled away and you could've fucking screamed.

'You have to ask my permission.' His face was dark again and you were relieved he wasn't going to leave you hanging again.

'Please, let me cum sir.' You pressed your heels into his back slightly and stroked his hair. He nodded and dived straight back into you, sucking and tonguing away at your pussy as you moaned under his touch. You were at the same point again at lightning speed and you heard him say, 'Cum,' into your pussy. So, you did.

Stars. Bright fucking stars clouded your vision and you had no idea what sounds you made but you definitely made many. Your entire body was experiencing an immense rush of pleasure you had never gotten from anyone else. Your breath was heavy as you looked back down to Adam, now stroking your thighs and watching you, lips pouty and red and covered in your slick as you took your hands from his hair to his face.

'Fuck Adam.' You smiled at him while he licked his lips of you and pushed off your legs to stand up.

'That felt so fucking good.' You stayed where you were on the couch, almost limp from the intensity of your orgasm while Adam grinned down at you, more than happy with how you were before the grin turned darker again.

'Oh, we're not done yet.'


	11. So Am I

_** Part 3/3 ** _

Your eyes widened but you couldn't let yourself be completely surprised by him still wanting more. You looked down as he was still naked, noticing he was fully hard again. You pressed your lips together and raised your eyebrows at him to which he responded by taking both your hands and walking you back to the table.

'You still haven't finished your fucking essay.' He spun your round so you were up against the table, hands on your hips as his semi pressed onto your ass.

'Sir I-'

'You clearly can't write that last sentence yourself.' His hand appeared next to you, pulling the last page of the essay to you while grabbing a pen. 'I guess I'll have to do it for you.' His hand disappeared and reappeared without the pen, now reaching for the belt he'd left from before. You had absolutely no idea what he had planned now but you felt yourself growing wetter all the same.

'Sir what are-'

 **SMACK**.

Adam brought the belt down on your ass causing you to whine and jolt at the feeling.

'Bad students don't get to ask questions.' His hand stroked over where he'd just hit before speaking again,

'Now bend over and read out the last page of your essay so I know what I should write for you.' You buzzed inside as you did so, placing your hands on either side of your essay on the table.

'That is why George Orwell's '1984' was so instrumental during it's time. Contemporary-' As you proceeded you felt Adam's dick pressing onto your ass cheek again and his belt being dragged lightly up your spine, making you squirm slightly at the feeling as you tried to concentrate.

'Concentrate.' Adam whispered to you. You complied, wanting him to continue too.

'...thought it was controversial entirely due to the stereotypical implications of-'

Adam was now wrapping the belt around your throat as he had done with the tie constricting you only slightly, though you could imagine it would only become tighter as he pulled on it like a leash behind you. You didn't know that Adam was watching your reactions in a mirror that stood directly on a wall on the opposite side of the room, he wanted to see more. You cleared your throat as you felt Adam's finger draw a line down your spine.

'I can't hear you...' Adam grunted, suddenly smacking your ass with his palm as he reached the bottom of your spine.

'Sorry sir.' You tried not to moan and went to continue. '...inclusion of the thought police was...' his fingers brushed over your pussy and you hummed slightly, not wanting him to stop so you read again, 'a direct commentary about excessive surveillance and its downfa-' He inserted a thick finger into you, pulling the long end of the belt around your neck as he did. You closed your eyes and felt what would've been a moan in your throat had it not been constricted.

'What was that?' You could hear the amusement in his voice, knowing you couldn't speak while starting to pulse his finger in and out of you, dick still pressed against you. He loosened his grip on the belt for you to speak. You exhaled, and caught your breath, both from the choking and the way he was now fucking you with his finger.

'...all the characters throughout the novel-' He inserted a second finger into you, making you arch your back and moan out loud this time.

'throughout... the novel?' Adam teased, beckoning for you to continue.

'Mmm, experience the regime of... fuck. Of the totalitarian govern-' You felt something dragging up your back, but it wasn't the belt or his hand. You looked back for a moment, realising it was the pen he had taken previously.

'Fuck... are you,'

'Yes, I drew a line up your fucking back with a pen while fingering you as you read out your genius fucking essay.' You moaned and he sniggered quietly, bringing the pen back down your spine, causing you back to arch with the way it tickled. 'Now continue or I won't give you the last sentence... or my 'big dick' as your whore mouth called it.'

'Fuck.. okay si- yes sir.' You bit your lip, trying to ignore how good his fingers felt in you and how weirdly satisfying it was to have the secondary feeling of a ball-point pen rolling up and down your back.

'... does not accurately- shit. Fuck,' three fingers inside you now, he was getting you ready for his fucking donkey kong dick and you knew it, your arms shook slightly on the table at the thought before you continued. '...depict the complete subversion of Mmm fuck sir you feel so fucking good in me. Fuck okay...'

Adam listened to you intently, both the words and sounds coming out of your mouth as well as the sound of your wet pussy being fucked by his fingers. He could listen to those sounds all fucking day and night, enjoying every second of it as he continued pulsing in and out of you, now drawing lines horizontally on your back to make you squirm more. He saw your brow furrow in pleasure in the mirror, belt still around your neck, completely naked, reading an essay beneath you as he stood behind you. He captured the picture in his mind.

'Oh fuck, beginning of last sentence- shit. So, in conclusion...' Adam interrupted as he was now needed, taking his fingers out of you and slicking his cock with your juices straight afterward. You wanted him back in you already and whined at the loss of touch.

'Shhh, don't worry, good girl.' He bounced his dick on your ass a few times growling, 'I'm gunna write that last sentence for you now okay?' You felt him drag his dick up and down your folds, spreading your wetness and causing you to moan in anticipation.

'Yes sir, thank you.'

You felt the pen on your back again, only this time it was just above your ass and he seemed to be writing words rather than just lines to make your back arch. He was writing the last sentence just above your ass. You looked back with your eyes wide, which Adam ignored, smirking to himself as his dick remained hard between your legs but not inside you, other hand gripping your ass to keep it still. You were speechless as you finally felt him make a dot to finish his sentence.

'There you go.' He smacked your ass lightly and smiled down at his work, throwing the pen onto the table.

'How am I meant to see that?' You asked genuinely, now distracted by his random action.

'You're right, let me deal with that.' He smirked and pulled away from you, going to another part of the table to pick up his phone. His phone...

'Are you gonna...?'

'Well how else are you gunna see it if I don't?' He was biting back a full-on smile as he returned behind you. You weren't really one to take nudes or have others take intimate pictures of you but, Adam was no untrustworthy frat boy who'd go around spreading pictures of you to the rest of his friends. It actually turned you on to think he'd do all this just to get a fucking picture of you. You smirked yourself and arched your back further.

'You can take a picture... but only if I get one of you.' You looked back at Adam, glancing him up and down as he stood naked with his phone in hand. He wasn't expecting that, but fuck was he into it. As always, just as surprised you wanted him as much as you did.

'Deal.' He came forwards and kissed you on the lips quickly before retracting and taking a picture of you, bent over as you were, with his hand on your ass and his handwritten name displayed above it.

'Fuck.' He practically growled as he looked at it.

'Oh you like that hm?' You had turned around now, wanting to see this picture. You did look good, he had every reason to want that picture, shit you'd want it too. You zoomed in to see what he had written, only to find that he had not written a sentence at all. He'd just written his own name in cursive, like he was claiming you.

'Adam Driver...?' You raised an eyebrow and looked up at him amused, to which he looked back at you and shrugged his shoulders.

'Thought it looked good on you.' His dimples appeared as he returned his gaze the picture and back. You looked down, almost forgetting you were both naked, so caught up in the outlandishness of what you'd both just done, a final idea coming to your head. It was your turn.

'I don't think I'm a bad student...'

Adam's eyes shot up from his phone and he walked over to you by the table, placing it down on the edge as he brought a hand to your waist. He cocked his head to the side.

'You.' You pressed your finger into his chest, 'Are just a bad teacher.' You dragged you finger down his chest and stomach during that sentence, eventually wrapping your hand around his dick when you reached it. Adam sighed with satisfaction. You brought your hand behind you and fumbled for a moment until you found the pen. Immediately catching on to what you were doing Adam replied...

'I am?'

'Yes.' You knelt down and began to write your full name on his lower stomach, kissing the head of his dick to make him jolt before standing up again. Adam was trying so hard not to grin widely at you, repeating his actions on him as you turned around again, phone now in hand.

'Cashing in on that deal if you don't mind?' You smirked as you looked him in the eye, eventually seeing him nod a little too vigorously.

You swiftly opened-up your camera, taking a picture that had your name on his lower stomach, his abs on show and his dick in your hand. Fuck were you happy you got that, and as you looked up it seemed Adam was just as happy, biting his lip as he watched you looking at the picture. You placed your phone down and felt Adam's cock twitch in your grip, bringing you back to your task.

You pumped his dick once, causing him to grunt, 'You've distracted me all day.' Twice, 'Talking dirty,' faster, 'Fucking me with your mouth and your fingers,' faster, 'fucking my mouth, spanking me, choking me...' Adam's head fell back and he gripped your waist hard as you jerked his cock faster. 'You're filthy.' He almost whined when you let go and nodded at your words, wanting more. You grabbed his hand and made him grip the end of the belt that was still around your neck, bringing your lips to his as you spoke once more,

'But so am I.'

Adam inhaled deeply and pulled you forwards, practically eating your face with how passionately he was kissing you. Your hands roamed his chest, his arms, his back, his hair, you wanted to feel him all over. One of Adam's hands was busy gripping on your belt-leash, his other hand however was massaging every inch of your body, loving the softness of your ass, your breasts, your thighs, your everything. You thrust your hips towards him and pulled away from the kiss, Adam knew what to do. He gave you one last peck and turned you around, now tugging the belt-leash behind you, restricting your throat a bit.

'I'm gunna fuck you just like you wanted.' You felt the head of his dick on your pussy as his arm gently pushed your back down making you bend over. You simply nodded and arched your back, ready for him. He saw and plunged straight into you.

'FUuuuuCK MMm' You practically yelled at the feeling of him entering you so forcefully. It was just as you imagined it, emptying you of all air as the belt choked you, leaving you filled only with him. He felt so good inside you, and he felt it too, both of you moaning in unison. The space was filled with slapping noises as your bodies collided.

'You're so fucking tight. Fuck. Y/N. Fuck.' Adam was holding your waist and guiding your hips as you bounced off of him, his other hand now lightly pulling on the belt. The contrast between the gentleness of the hand on you ass and hips and the hand intermittently tugging on your belt added even more pleasure to the feeling of him deep inside you.

'Fuck you fit me just fucking right.' The belt was loose enough for you to speak for a moment and you couldn't help the praises the flew out of your mouth. Adam was lapping them up, pounding into you hard at your sweet spot, grabbing your ass as he did.

'Couldn't- fuck- agree more baby.' He grunted as he stared at his name above your ass, his dick sliding in and out of you just below. You felt him yank back on the belt-leash, sending a rush through your body and making you look up.

_There was a mirror there this whole fucking time???_

It was a beautiful sight. Adam's hair was falling over his face, sticking to him slightly with the sweat that was building from all of today's fucking. His skin was flushed as his eyes squeezed shut and his head rolled back, letting a moan rip through his perfect lips as he did. You could watch that man all day. He caught you staring lustily in the mirror as you moaned.

'MMm you like that?' He thrusted into you a little slower, 'You wanna watch me when I fuck that tight pussy of yours baby?' He was speaking breathlessly and needily and you could do nothing but nod violently in return. You figured he was in daddy-mode now, calling you baby, not punishing you anymore. You wanted to fuck every version of this man.

He pulled out of you, and you felt empty momentarily. He brought his hands up to the belt and undid it quickly before flipping you around, putting you onto the table and thrusting back into you. You were whole again. His hands travelled under your ass and he lifted you into the air, keeping himself inside you. He began walking so you continued to grind on him as he couldn't continue the movements himself, making him hum and bite on your shoulder in approval. 

When he reached the living-room he placed you down on the side-sofa and began pounding into you.

'Watch me fuck you baby.'

His hair fell onto his face and you looked into each other's eyes. You brought your legs up and around him, bringing him in deeper, constantly hitting your sweet spot as you became louder. You were both cursing under your breaths and eventually started making out as you continued fucking. There was sucking, licking and biting of lips as Adam continued thrusting on top of you, moaning into one another's mouths. You brought your hand to his chest and pushed him to the side, rolling him over so you were now on top. His hands immediately shot up to your breasts as you bounced yourself on him, his head pushed back into the sofa in bliss.

'Fuuuuck Y/n I'm close baby fuck.' You brought your hand to his face and cupped it, still bouncing vigorously as you brought your lips down on his.

'Mmmm I know Adam, fuck, I am too.' You said onto his lips, making him thrust his hips up with yours as you stayed on top of him.

'Ask me permission to cum daddy, ask me and I'll ask you.' You were breathless as you tried to get your words out. Adam released a drawn-out moan and pressed his fingers so hard into your hips and ass as he controlled it's bouncing that you were sure it'd leave marks.

'Let me cum Y/n baby, fuck' He looked you in your eyes pleadingly and you returned the same look.

'Can I cum too daddy?' You kissed him and he nodded, making you nod in return saying 'cum for me.' You ground down one last time on him and you both cried out one after the other. You screamed his name over and over as the stars returned and untamed pleasure washed over you, feeling his cum shoot up into you.

Adam was repeating your name too as he bucked his hips and sputtered, both experiencing the best orgasm you'd had as far as you could recall. You brought your head down to rest on his chest, completely spent as you felt his arms come up to wrap around you, showering your head with kisses when he did.

'Adam that was...' You brought yourself up as you felt his dick softening inside you, taking yourself off of him.

'The best fucking sex I've ever had.' Adam said bluntly, watching you as you stood up next to him. He was completely flushed and glowing, you imagined you were the same as he looked at you endearingly. He pushed himself up and embraced you tightly before pulling away with a sigh.

'Let's go sort ourselves out baby.' He took one of your hands and held you by your waist with his other, walking you towards the downstairs bathroom. You could tell he was going to be just as good at aftercare as he was at fucking, he was an actual dad afterall-

'Oh my god what's the time??' You suddenly remembered Kayla and Zuri and bowling and all the realities outside of your and Adam's little fantasy bubble.

'Don't worry, we have an hour.' He said calmly, counteracting your sudden panic to soothe you. You let out a sigh of relief and Adam left you in the bathroom for a moment so you could pee, no UTI's here. While you were in there you started to notice all the marks he'd left on you. Hickeys on your thighs, marks of his fingers on your waist, you stood up to look at yourself in the mirror when you were done. He'd really gone to town.

Of-course there was some redness from the belt and tie around your neck, there was a bite mark on your shoulder, some hickeys on your neck and around your breasts, a straight-up hand-print on your ass along with a belt print from when he basically whipped you and you almost forgot that he'd actually drawn lines and his name on your back with a pen. You weren't wrong when you thought it would be the ride of a lifetime, your body being the physical evidence. You were happy though, you liked that he had claimed you, you claimed him too, it was a mutual claiming. You were both just as fucked as one another and you fucked like it.

'I cleared everything up and got your other clothes from upstairs.' Adam knocked and spoke through the door. You chuckled to yourself as he'd seen literally every inch of you now and been inside of you yet still knocked politely to come in.

'Come in come in, thanks Adam.' You smiled up at him when he came in, t-shirt and joggers on already with his hair still messy.

'Fuck Y/n,' He furrowed his brow immediately when he scanned your body, seeing the results of everything you both did fully. His hand travelled to your neck where the belt mark was becoming quite prominent and stroked it gently.

'I'm sorry, so sorry, does it hurt?' He looked genuinely concerned as if he'd done something you didn't want him to do, coming forward and placing kisses around your neck. You giggled and your heart warmed at the thought and gestures.

'I didn't say cereal did I?' Adam shook his head as his lips stayed on your neck, 'I wanted you to do that to me baby.' You brushed away some strands from his face as he pulled away from yours, seeing him smile softly down at you before giving you a quick peck.

'You liked it hm?' He was stroking at your other marks now, on your shoulder and chest, down to your thighs and back.

'You know I did and I know you did too.' He smiled at that recognising how you were repeating what he said to you when you asked if he enjoyed the game yesterday.

'Can I look after you? Or do you want to get rid of the ink yourself.' He looked into your eyes while holding your shoulders, sweetest look on his face as he genuinely questioned you.

'I don't mind being looked after,' you brought a hand up to one of his on your shoulder, 'especially if it's you Adam.' He blushed, right before your eyes, as if he hadn't choked you, spanked you, pounded you and called you a whore. He blushed like a little boy at your words and touch making you become flustered all over again.

He really did want you, and now that he had you, and you had him, you knew you wouldn't be able to get enough. He slid his hands down your arms and held your hands, kissing them both before bringing you over to the bath that stood in the corner of the room. You figured your heart would be palpitating and fluttering at ungodly rates for the next half an hour so you tried to tell yourself to get used to it before it started.

'I'll get one of those little err... what are they. Fucken... crunchy sponge rag...'

'A loofah?'

'YES, a loofah.' He chuckled to himself, making you smile, then walked to the wall railing where he grabbed one of those tiny towel flannels as you started to turn on the water.

'Hey what are you doing, that's my job right now.' He fake frowned and dusted your hand away from the tap with the loofah. You laughed and put your hands in the air in surrender making him join your laughter.

You both sat on the edge of the bath in comfortable silence, watching the water rise with only the sound of the tap running.

'It's ready baby, climb in.' If anyone else called you that or was treating you the way Adam was, you would've run out of the house by now. But it was Adam, and you couldn't imagine anything he could do to make you dislike him, in fact you liked the way he called you baby and looked after you, it had been a while since anyone had even considered that.

You swung your legs over the bath and slid in.

'Is the temperature okay?' He circled his finger in the water and looked for your approval. It was hot, but not hot enough for you to scream in pain, the good kind of hot.

'Yes thanks,' you swished your hands through it and brought some up on to your shoulders to warm them, 'Perfect,' you said while looking at him, hoping he knew you were covertly describing him too. His dimples reappeared and he dipped the loofah into the water, starting to gently rub your back clean.

'Good.' He whispered.

'I bet you're glad you got that picture now huh...' You said as he reached your lower back, beginning to wipe off his name. You heard him chuckle.

'Sure am. You seemed pretty pleeaassed with yours too.' He replied jokingly.

'Oh fuck yeah.' You spoke a little too quickly and certainly, knowing exactly how you were going to use that picture in the future. Adam laughed this time, knowingly, as he really did feel the same.

'I still haven't wiped mine off.' He mumbled quietly, half-hoping you wouldn't hear. You whipped your head round to your side in surprise, taking your hand out of the water and lifting up his t-shirt just enough so you could see. Sure enough it was there, your hand-writing, your name, his pen, his body. You smirked,

'Not planning on getting it tattooed are you?' You both chuckled at that, Adam bringing his hand down to splash you with water at the ridiculousness.

'No but, it's certainly tattooed in my mind... didn't want to get rid of it yet...' His previous smile had slowly disappeared, and he looked a little sad, continuing to rub off the final bit of ink from your upper back now.

'You know I'm not leaving forever when I go tonight?' You put your hand on top of the one the was resting on the side of the bath to show him you're still there. He hung his head to look at your hand on his and breathed out heavily with a small smile.

'I know... but I also know that now we both...' He was struggling to word what he was trying to say, pausing in thought often, 'now we both, KNOW, how we feel and have done what we've... done.' He squeezed out the loofah and placed it to the side, 'Things are real and that means... the longing will be even stronger and the guilt and all the bad things as well as, obviously, the good things... you know?' He had now placed his other hand on top of yours as it rested on his, searching your eyes for some kind of answer or response of any sort.

'I do know,' the water swished around as you turned to face him in the bath, cross-legged, 'But we have each other to rely on now. We can talk about these things, we don't have to be alone anymore. Even if we're not together we'll still know... you know?' You leant down and kissed the hand on top of yours to comfort him, hoping he felt a little less overwhelmed.

Before you knew it his lips were on yours, desperately pressing into you as his hand found your hair and you wet hand found his face. It wasn't anything sexual, neither of you tried to deepen it, it was more of a physical promise, a wordless way of agreeing, 'I'm here even if you can't see me,' and that was more than enough for the two of you at the moment. When he pulled away he pushed a strand of hair out of your face and just smiled, making you smile back.

 **CLICK**.

'Fuck.' You both cursed as you heard the first lock on the door open.

'Go go go.' You gestured and whispered intensely as Adam gave you a panicked nod and ran out of the room. You heart was pounding with the idea of being caught, knowing you weren't going to at the second but feeling it all the same. You heard them both as you sunk into the bath to seek comfort.

'How'd the tutoring work out? Did you remember anything?'

'I studied it for years Kayla, of course I remember.' You heard his chuckle, a hint of nervousness but well disguised. You relaxed a bit.

'Where's the nerd?' You heard Kayla say, making you chuckle to yourself at her words. You felt so guilty, so fucking guilty that you had to cover up such a massive secret from her but, your feared if you didn't, her words would no longer be something to chuckle about.

'She's taking a shower or something. I don't know if she's done yet.'

'Yeah her dorm one is shared and ewww no, I'd do the same.'

You sighed into the bath as Adam clearly had this all under control, Kayla not catching a whiff of a thing.

For now...


	12. Send Me Yours

You had around three hours left to spend in the Driver house before having to go back to campus. You finished up in the bathroom, putting on the black polo neck and joggers Adam had handed you earlier, realising how lucky you were to have brought clothes that covered every inch of your body that had been marked. You sighed and looked in the mirror, pushing your hair out of your face and wiping it dry...

_Back to reality I guess..._

You stepped out of the bathroom and looked down the corridor to see Kayla, at the dining table on her phone. Your essay was placed at the end of the table next to the pen that you and Adam used when you fucked there. It was going to be hard to act normal, but you'd figured it would start to come naturally just as the lying already had.

'Y/n!! You've done your essay, I see you bitch.'

_Not the only thing that was done-_

Kayla was now slowly getting up as you began walking towards her, sharing a quick 'hello' hug when you met in the middle.

'Yeah, got there in the end thanks to the tutor. How was bowling with yo beech.' You couldn't even refer to him with his name at that moment out of fear of blushing, the tutor would have to do. You were glad Adam had seemingly disappeared again, probably to his office, because you simply would not know how to act.

'Good shit.' Kayla responded as you both started to walk over to the sofa, not the one you and Adam fucked on. You refrained from flushing red again before Kayla continued, 'It was fun as fuck, Zuri kept running too far forward and slipping on the alley though.' You both chuckled at the image, one you had seen many times in person. 'We ate hot dogs for lunch and played all the fucken arcade games.' Kayla was facing you cross legged as you faced her, beaming as she talked about her day out with Zuri.

You felt guiltier by the second. You were glad that she had a good time but knowing the main, if not only reason you weren't there was because you wanted to get her dad alone, kept gnawing at your conscience. 'We may or may not have did a lil,' Kayla wiggled her eyebrows, 'In the space racer pod game...' You were brought completely out of your negative thoughts at what was just said, gasping before laughing giddily with Kayla.

'OH. MY. GOD. What??? The yellow one with the slidey door?'

'YEAH and it rocks back and forth with like... a screen on the inside that has a space adventure or some shit on it as it moves.' Kayla was mimicking the movements and you were struggling to breathe.

'Y'all are CRAZY! How did NO ONE walk in on you??' As if on cue Adam walked into the room, saying nothing but going straight to the kitchen. Kayla brought a finger to her lips to say 'Shhh' and winked as she whispered, 'I'll tell you later.' You gave her a wink back and leaned into the sofa with your hands folded, trying not to take a peak at Adam as you did.

'Are you boutta cook something?' Kayla shouted over to the kitchen where her dad was.

'No, I'm tired. What takeaway do you guys want?' You tried not to smile at the pause Adam held after saying he was tired, knowing the secret why.

'I feel like Chinese... Y/n? Chinese?'

'Yeah sounds good to me.'

'Can we get Chineseeee!' Kayla reported back to Adam to which he responded with a, 'Good choice,' before walking over to the two of you with his phone. The phone that he took a picture of you with his name written above your ass. You tried not to blush again.

'I'm guessing you want your usual right?' Adam was scrolling through the menu with the phone facing Kayla as he did while she nodded saying, 'You know it. Can't go wrong with noodles.' She sat back into the sofa and went on her phone. He paused and added her noodles to the list before asking you, 'What about you Y/n?'

He looked up momentarily before immediately looking down at the phone, trying not to blush himself. You shifted to get a look at the menu, and in response to his shyness, while he brought the phone in front of you. 'Ummm... maybeeee... that chicken noodle soup dish thingy,' you pointed at one of the pictures and Adam nodded. 'That's what I was gonna order,' he chuckled. You silently smiled, not wanting to react too much to anything Adam did.

'Oh what? Y'all are matching, aight I'll get the same too. Try something different for a change.' Kayla joined in and Adam replaced her noodles with the dishes you were both getting.

'Okay so, three noodle soups and I put dumplings for a starter just because you guys always get that as far as I remember...' Adam looked between the two of you and you nodded with approval.

'Great, I'll leave you to it.' Adam paced away after you both said thank you, glancing back momentarily at you before he did, noticing you were watching him as he left. Now he could blush openly at the thought of it, being alone once more.

** 5:30 **

You and Kayla were both exhausted for reasons that evidently weren't so different. Both of you acknowledged that and decided to stay slumped on the couch downstairs, starting to flick through Netflix.

'Let's watch something really shit and make fun of it. Something cringe.' Kayla was speaking as her head lay on your shoulder and your head lay on hers. You shot your hand up and pointed at the screen noticing something and chuckling,

'Barbie, Life in the DREAMHOUSE! Please oh my god that shit's funny.'

Kayla shot up from your shoulder giggling, 'Yesssss we've watched some of it before right?' She was now looking at you from the side trying to recall the last time you fell down this hole.

'It was when the wifi got cut out during that storm like... two years ago? And the only thing you had downloaded for some reason was fucken BARBIE.' You both started laughing. 'Listen man... listen,' Kayla was pushing you playfully as she spoke, 'you know I watch cheesy shit after horror films so I don't die in my sleep.' You rolled your eyes and nodded starting to sing 'I'm a Barbie girl,' in a weird voice as Kayla laughed.

Half an hour passed as you and Kayla died laughing at your own jokes while watching Barbie's Dreamhouse. You had both reached a stage of tiredness where you were completely giddy and running solely on whatever adrenalin you had left from the day.

DING DONG.

'FINALLY MMMMMM,' Kayla rolled off the sofa and landed on the floor, starting to crawl away rather than standing up. You laughed and got up to go pretend to sit on her like she was a horse, legs either side of her as she crawled faster away from the couch with you hovering above.

'YEE HAWWW' and 'NEIGHHH' were the two sounds Adam was greeted by as he appeared all of a sudden, rushing to open the door as the two of you were clearly too slow. He tried not to get caught up with what he had just witnessed: You pretending to be a cowboy, Kayla as your horse, Barbie on the tv screen and both of your crazy sounds, as he shook his head laughing going to collect the food.

'Aww shiet, the chief got there first,' Kayla stomped her 'hooves' and shook her head, only having made it to the dining table.

'Gawd muthafucken dayum horsey,' Both of you had put on exaggerated Southern accents, the accuracy being extremely debatable as you giddily lifted your leg up and over Kayla, getting down onto the floor with her. Kayla got off all-fours and twisted around to lay on the marble floor beside you, sighing.

'I'm spent partner. Spent like my last dime I tell you.'

'That's a yee yee from me partner. Just as broken as I am broke.' You were both breathing and chuckling in unison, hands moving up and down on your stomachs as they rested there while you tiredly exchanged trashy lines in bad accents.

'What in tarnation is going on here?' A third voice entered the room, Adam's, followed straight afterwards by the visual of him, looking down at the two of you, takeaway bag in hand.

'Sorry chief, just err... inspecting the lands forrr bandits and such.' You replied, you and Kayla giggling uncontrollably at his accent.

'You don't need to become part of the land to inspect it lil lady. Get on up.' Adam continued with this little game, realising what state you and Kayla were in. He put down the bag of food onto the dining table and extended a hand each to both of you, massive grin etched onto his face. You could've swooned at the sight, but you remained in character, grabbing his hand as Kayla did and watching his muscles flex as he pulled the two of you up. His eyes never left yours as he pulled you up, seeing how you were eyeing him up, not bothering to hide an even wider smile on his face.

'Hungry?' He spoke, double meaning behind his words as he flicked his eyes between you and Kayla now standing up, letting his eyes pause on you until you reacted to what he said. You were blushing, whether from the rush of being upright again or by Adam's overall presence, you were tired and flustered.

'Yes. Yes we are.' Kayla was now pacing away, beginning to fumble through the bag of food with newfound energy at the mention of eating. You followed suit, diving your hands in and grabbing the containers you ordered. You and Kayla settled down in your usual places, Adam soon joining after taking his food out and bringing it to his place. He looked down, noticing your essay in front of him on the table. You saw and swiftly dragged it away so he could put his food down, causing him to hide a smirk and a quick guilty glance towards Kayla to see if she noticed. She didn't.

'These dumplings are,' She picked one up and kissed it, 'Impeccable.' To which you nodded violently saying, 'They never miss,' as you plunged one straight into your mouth. You heard Adam hum in thought and you both turned to look at him as he chewed before speaking,

'I might try making them one of these days...'

'Ooooo' You and Kayla reacted in unison, immediately saying 'JINX' at the same time and 'PADLOCK' straight afterwards, making everyone laugh. Kayla was first to respond,

'well you clearly have our vote.' Followed by you, 'I'm sure they'll be,' you kissed a dumpling like Kayla did and mimicked her saying, 'Impeccable.' Adam chuckled quietly to himself whilst nodding, his mind internally racing as he soaked up your company at the table.

The next few minutes were spent in comfortable, tired silence as you all ate your meals. When going to take another spoonful of soup you glanced over to your essay, noticing there was a new line at the bottom of it. Adam had obviously filled in that last line he said he would write whilst you were busy, making you smile to yourself as you chewed.

'It's 6:30 by the way Y/n' Kayla broke the silence as she finished her food.

'Awh shit, I gotta leave soon.' You tried not to sound too sad about it, not ever wanting to leave this house.

'I should order an uber so it gets he-'

'I'll drop you, it's no trouble,' Adam wiped his mouth with his hand as he finished his food, interrupting you.

'Are you sure?' You took your last spoonful of food and placed it down now looking at Adam, questioning look on your face.

'Of course, my uber services are free, you can't say no.' He smiled and picked up his containers to throw them in the trash as Kayla was doing.

'I'll come with.' As much as you knew that it was normal for Kayla to come along because it would be awkward, from her perspective, if it was just you and her dad, you wished she didn't bother. Instead of saying anything you nodded and threw your containers in the bin and put your cutlery in the sink.

'Don't forget your essay.' Adam warned as you began to walk upstairs to get your bag, Kayla sitting back on the sofa with Barbie's Dreamhouse playing again.

'Oh yeah...' You walked back down to go and take it from his hands, but his grip didn't ease as you tugged on it.

'You're welcome.' He winked and let go, allowing you take it. You pressed your lips together mischievously before saying 'Thank you...' and whispering, 'Sir,' before flashing him a smirk and running up the stairs. Adam found himself just as flustered as you had been earlier, going to grab his coat and shove it on to distract himself.

** 6:50 **

The traffic was heavy tonight. You figured it was the beginnings of Christmas shoppers even though it had only just become December. You were in the backseat with Kayla, who was fast asleep. You would've crashed out too had you not been able to watch Adam through the front mirror.

He would look up at you and you'd watch as the little creases on either side of his eyes would turn up as he smiled, eyes looking like they were glistening despite the dark. You looked over to Kayla, her head fallen back on to the car seat, mouth open and breathing heavily.

'Kayla... kay kay...' you whispered by her face experimentally. She was out.

You leant forward in your seat, grabbed the back of Adam's seat and pulled yourself forwards to speak to him through the little gap between the head-rest and his chair.

'Thanks for everything this weekend Adam,' You whispered.

Adam felt your breath on his neck through the little gap as you thanked him, making him get goosebumps with the simple action.

'Right back at you baby,' He went extremely quiet as he called you 'baby' but you heard it loud and clear in your head. You glanced over to Kayla before bringing your arms over his seat and bringing both hands around to his upper chest in some sort of weird, disjointed hug. You just wanted to touch him, this would have to do. You saw his head move to look in the mirror to see if Kayla was looking, sighing with relief as she was still asleep before giggling silently.

'We can do that when you get out of the car... she'll still be asleep for sure.' He whispered before taking a hand off the steering wheel, taking yours and placing a kiss on it before returning to the wheel. It was your turn to get goosebumps at that, bringing your hands back onto your lap as you couldn't keep straining over his seat. You allowed your eyes to close, knowing that when they'd open, Adam would be the one waking you up to leave. You didn't dream, you just replayed all the events of the sleepover over and over in your mind.

'Y/nnn, we're here.' You felt his warm hand on your shoulder, voice just as warm as he drew you out of your light nap. You groaned quietly and reached down, picking up your bag and glanced over to Kayla, still asleep. You smiled and shook your head,

_Still on brand Kay._

You turned your head to look at Adam, his hand was extended for you to take, so you took it. As you stepped out of the car you slowly and quietly shut the door behind you, taking another step forward away from it.

'Watch your-'

You stumbled slightly as one of your feet got caught in the strap of your bag, causing you to fall forwards only to be caught by those muscular arms you'd been eyeing earlier. You steadied yourself and dropped your bag to the floor, immediately bringing your arms up to wrap around him just as his were wrapping you. You felt his hands travel slowly up and down your back and you squeezed him in return as he exhaled slowly.

'When will I see you next...' He spoke into your hair as his head rested there. You sighed and slowly pulled away.

'I don't know... final few weeks before Christmas is when they make us do loads of work...' You picked up your bag slowly and put it on your back, watching Adam's face slowly fall but not completely.

'Thought as much... well...' He brought his hand up and stroked it through his hair as he looked pensively at the ground. You furrowed your brows in thought and came up with an idea.

'Phones.'

Just one word and Adam snapped his head up.

'Wow why didn't we think of...' he chuckled to himself and shook his head while taking his phone out, 'I already have your number I'm pretty sure...' He scrolled, phone light highlighting his face in the inky blackness of the night, allowing you to drink in his features as you waited. He read out a message, 'Hi it's Kayla, my phone died so this is Y/n's... yep got it,' he smiled and showed you before putting it back in his pocket.

'Well well well... only thing dividing us now will be a screen,' you shrugged and gave a soft smile, 'text me whenever okay?' You brought a hand forward to hold his, him gripping it back.

'I'll hold you to that. Same to you...' He returned your smile and pulled you forward into another hug. You sighed into his chest as you rested your face on it and speaking into it,

'Prepare for spam.' You giggled and felt his chest shake as he laughed too while keeping his chin rested on your head. You felt his head lift away from you, followed by his arms retracting slightly as he bent down to look into the car. Kayla was still asleep. He stood back up, his hands still holding your waist as he looked around the dimly lit car park. No one was around. Suddenly he leant forward, bringing you towards him by the waist as his lips found yours.

One of your hands made it's way up to rest on his chest as the other grappled at his waist. He deepened the kiss hastily, flicking his tongue against you mouth before diving in. You both hummed into each other, one of Adam's hands slowly travelling down and grabbing your ass as his other hand travelled up and around your neck. He squeezed you at both ends lightly as you continued, now heatedly, biting and sucking at each other's lips. You brought both your hands up and stroked his hair before pulling on it gently to make him grunt quietly. He pulled away.

'Hmmmm.' He just hummed and stared at you, hands now interlocked behind your waist, yours resting on his shoulders. You smiled and realised there was no way he was going to let you go if you didn't do it yourself, so you smiled widely and placed a hand on his face.

'I have to go now daddy...' You felt Adam's breath hitch before you placed a quick peck on his lips and pulled away from his grasp. You saw his face mix with so many things at that moment, happiness, sadness, longing and pleasure... all because of you. He saw those same things in you as you waved and began to walk away. He waved back and waited until he saw you enter the building, finally stepping back into the car filled now with Kayla's snoring. He couldn't stop thinking about you for the entire ride home.

You couldn't stop thinking about Adam as you walked through the halls and up to your dorm. Only one of your roomies was in there, giving you a silent nod of a hello which you returned to them as you walked in. You put your bag down with a huff and went into the bathroom to get changed into some comfy clothes to sleep in. As you stripped down you caught yourself in the mirror. Every mark was visible. Neck, shoulders, chest, thighs, wrists, you had clearly been involved with some kinky fuckery.

'Shit,' you audibly cursed as you came to the conclusion you were going to have to wear leggings, hoodies and polo necks for a few days. You turned around and saw a hand-print and a belt print, one on either side of your ass. You smirked to yourself and picked up your phone out of the pocket of your discarded joggers.

Click, click.

You took two pictures in just your simple black underwear. A mirror selfie with your marked ass on show and a selfie from above that showed your marked torso in it. You stared giddily at the photos with Adam in mind, planning on sending them to him right then and there before a sudden wave came over you telling you that was out of pocket. You knew that he would like it and that it wasn't what your sub-conscious was telling you but you panicked at the thought of Kayla seeing a notification on his phone and finding out. You decided you'd let him text first before sending anything, just to be sure.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

'Are you done in there??'

You jumped and replied 'Sorry, out in a sec!' You shoved on some full-length baggy pyjama bottoms and a shirt that covered everything except your neck as you buttoned it all the way up. You hoped your hair would cover that area as you stepped out quickly apologising and going straight to put your clothes away. After you had done that you grabbed your charger, plugged it into your phone and went up to your bunk to lie back and scroll though tik-tok for the next, however long.

Just over an hour later of falling down that endless void of content you got a notification.

'Adam (K's Dad)'

_I gotta change that... also AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa_

You tried not to audibly squeal in anticipation as you swiftly clicked the notif. You gasped and immediately dropped your phone to your chest, checking behind you to see if anyone was there. No one was. You lifted your phone back up with your hand over your mouth. It was the picture he had taken of you, bent over, his name on you, his hand on you with one message that followed.

**A: Send me yours.**

You were suddenly extremely frustrated... sexually, at the fact that your roomie was present, and the others would likely come back from whatever party they were probably at soon. You sighed loudly into your covers and did exactly what he said, going to your camera roll and fishing out the picture of his dick in your hand. You sent it off giddily, leaving a message underneath...

**Y: Shame youve got your hand there right now instead of mine.**

You did not expect this to be how your first exchange over text would be but... you weren't about to complain. He was quick to respond.

**A: Shame you cant even touch yourself right now.**

_Damn he got me there. I'll play..._

**Y: Why? U want me to?**

**A: I dare you to.**

You were blushing, frantically looking left and right as if someone was watching you when your roomie was literally half asleep and scrolling on their phone across the room.

**Y: How would u know anyway?**

**A: Just do it.**

It was like you could hear him through the screen, gruff and demanding as he ordered you, feeling yourself grow wet as your vivid imagination took the reigns.

**Y: Ur just needy cause I called u daddy before I left hm?**

You took one more giddy glance over to your roomie She was facing the other way, air pods in. You slipped your hand under your panties. You scrolled up slightly to see the pictures, one on top of the other and allowed yourself to be taken back to that moment, starting to slowly slide up and down your clit.

**A: You like that. You're probbly fucking youslf to the thoght of me like I dard you to... hm?**

The typos definitely came as a result of typing with one hand, let alone his massive hands trying to navigate a tiny keyboard. You sunk a finger into yourself at the thought and breathed out heavily.

**Y: I am daddy. I'm ducking myslef jus like you aksed**

**Y: *Fucking**

Your thumb struggled to navigate the keyboard too as you kept your other busy. Adam left your message on read for a while whilst you scrolled back up to the images to help you reach your peak faster. You stayed like this, looking to the side every now and then to make sure your roomie wasn't looking, but keeping your eyes either on the photos or squeezed shut most of the time. Your phone vibrated in your hand.

**A: Cum for me baby.**

No typos, he'd finished. You were close too, even closer now that you imagined him saying that in your ear as he was fucking you with his fingers rather than your own. You squeezed your thighs together and put your hand over your mouth, muffling any tiny sound that came out of it as you reached your high. You didn't see stars like you had with Adam, but you sure felt good afterwards.

**Y: I finished ur little dare**

**A: Good** **girl**

**A: or good slut... Both I guess.**

You giggled to yourself with his indecisiveness. Apparently you had just as many layers as he did, daddy, sir, baby... another list.

 **Y:** **Just for u**

**A: You really are a whore for me huh?**

**Y: As are you.**

**A: Touché.**

**Y: Who knew u were such a freak, I was genuinely surprised.**

**A: Why were you surprised?**

**Y: Just cause ur so sweet and, you know, a father... I thought u wld be more vanilla.**

**A: I've had a lot of down time. Time to explore or whatever...**

**Y: Ahhh okay Dora**

**A: Hahaha fuck off Swiper. I should be the one who's surprised.**

**A: You can take more than I thought.**

Your mind flashed back to the photos you took, using his last text as a reason to send them. You followed the pictures with another text.

**Y: I did take a lot didn't I**

**A: Fuck Y/n.**

**A: You're beautiful.**

**A: Keeping those.**

You were getting so much adrenalin and serotonin from his little messages, smiling goofily at your screen as you texted back. It amused you how he would type out 'You' instead of texting 'U' or the way he would send multiple texts in a row. Maybe this communication wouldn't be so bad.

 **Y:** **My pleasure** **;-)**

**A: We should hide these photos.**

**Y: For sure.**

**A: Yeah... private file, no one can see.**

**Y: Notta one.**

**A: Okay baby, I think I've kept you up long enough.**

**Y:** **☹ I guess so...**

 **A: Get some sleep and enjoy handing in our essay tomorrow** **;-)**

_'Our' tee hee._

**Y: I will, thank youuuu** **:)** **Don't go working too hard now, you need to relax more.**

Adam's heart warmed, not expecting you to worry about him like that.

 **A: I'll try not to. Sweet dreams Y/n** **xx**

 **Y: Sweeter for you Adam** **xx**

God you felt cheesy as you read that back, but it was sent now fuck it. Little did you know how much it made Adam beam as he started to read over them, heart racing with the whole interaction. You started to do the same, giggling to yourself as you put the pictures into a hidden folder as suggested. If that interaction was with anyone else you would be gagging, but hearing his voice in your head and knowing it was Adam made you like it.

It was ten o'clock and you were becoming less surprised that the others hadn't arrived yet so you rolled to your side to try and fall asleep. Your mind immediately filled with all things Adam, minute by minute, dragging you further into your dream-world, hoping and thinking about when you'll see him next. Sweet dreams. 


	13. Routine

**Monday**

**A: Morning Y/n, have a good day** **😊**

You rubbed your eyes and re-read the text sent at 5 a.m. melting as you did.

**Y: You too early bird** **😊**

If he was going to do that every morning you figured you'd simply pass away.

Your morning went pretty averagely, two lectures, one of which where you handed in the essay you and Adam went over. Your lunch time was spent with your English group, Kayla being busy with her own history essay and Zuri helping her out. When the conversation died out momentarily, you took the opportunity to send a quick text to Adam.

**Y: You better be having a lunch break right about now.**

You put your phone down and waited for it to vibrate with his response. Around five minutes later it did.

**A: Yes ma'am, as you wish.**

You grinned to yourself, happy that he wasn't going to work non-stop and also at the way he called you ma'am, doing what he was told. When you listened into the conversation that had started, you quickly found yourself getting bored at all the study talk, returning to your phone.

**Y: Waddya eating?**

**A:**

**A: Same as the one you got me.**

You hoped it was because you got it for him that he got it again.

**Y: Just because I got it for u? Or because it's that delicious?**

**A: Both.**

**A: Show me what you're eating.**

**Y:**

**Y: Nothing compared to yours**

**A: Maybe I should become a cook is what I'm hearing.**

**Y: Honestlyyy, the restaurant would be 5 Michelin stars straight away.**

**A: Haha okay, fuck this journalism company, I'm starting a restaurant**

**A: Speaking of, I gotta go. Another meeting...**

**Y: Awh well, have fun**

**Y: or good luck? Idk**

**A: I'll take both coming from you.**

**A: Talk to you later xx**

**Y: Later xx**

You were so giddy after that short interaction with Adam, putting you in a good mood for the rest of the day. After having gone to the library and spending a few hours doing extra research and writing some essays, you returned to your dorm, exhausted.

After getting changed and ready for bed despite it only being seven, you plugged your phone in and crawled under your sheets. Three of your roomies were present, all doing their own thing in their areas, only one missing as they went to pick up pizza for dinner. As much as you didn't want to disturb Adam, you couldn't help but let your thumbs swipe away your other apps, opening up your messages.

**Y: How was your day**

You stared at the screen, he didn't read it or reply straight away like you'd hoped. You went on to Instagram while you waited. About half an hour later he got back to you.

**A: It was normal. Lunch was good. How about you?**

**A: Also, sorry for the late reply, I was cooking dinner.**

**Y: Normal too, lunch was the highlight** **😊**

**Y: Wish I was having dinner at yours** **☹**

**A: So do I...**

**A: What do you even eat for dinner usually?**

**Y: Well, packet noodles or like... take away if we're feeling fancy.**

**Y: It's take-away today, pizza.**

**A: Wow, starting to understand why you like my food so much. That sounds shit.**

**Y: Hey don't slander my luxurious lifestyle.**

**A: Woah there, didn't know you and Papa John were that close geez**

**Y: HAHAHA stopppp**

**A: Never**

You and Adam stopped texting for a minute, not knowing what to say but thinking the same thoughts. You wanted to see each other.

**Y: What are you wearing?**

**A: Why?**

**Y: I just wanna imagine you...**

**A: Work shirt and grey joggers. Half changed because I'm too tired.**

**Y: Stylish, where are you?**

**A: You're so weird**

**A: I'm lying on my bed, texting you**

**Y: I'm lying on my bed too**

**A: And what are you wearing?**

**Y: Some ugly yellow baggy pyjama trousers and a checked pyjama shirt.**

**A: Sexy**

**Y: Fuck off hehe**

**Y: It's just to cover up all the marks you left on me.**

**A: As I said, sexy**

**A: Actually, is it an issue? Sorry if it is, I didn't mean to you know... do that much**

**Y: You need to stop apologising. I like them. I like you.**

**A: I like you too**

Whilst you were smiling at your phone and silently laughing at Adam's small jokes over text, Jenny, the roomie who was missing, arrived with the pizza. Everyone in the room got up and started to make their way to the table by the kitchen where Jenny placed down the pizzas.

**Y: Fuck sake**

**Y: Pizza has arrived, I gotta go**

**A: No worries, enjoy Papa John's cooking**

**Y: Would much rather Daddy Adam's**

A minute passed before he texted back, you were now at the table about to take some pizza.

**A: Did you just name my restaurant for me?**

**Y: I guess I did**

**A: I have to sleep, early start tomorrow.**

You were surprised with how quickly he changed the subject, thinking he'd be hooked on the daddy part.

**Y: Oh okay**

**Y: Goodnight Adam xx**

You stared at your phone for a bit, he hadn't read or replied to your text for a few minutes so you put it down slightly disappointed. Whilst eating at the table, you had the usual chatter with your roomies, just some small talk to fill the silence.

Your mind kept wandering, unhappy with how abruptly your conversation with Adam ended as you walked back over to your bed. Once you settled down and opened your phone back up there was a notification from Adam. You immediately opened it.

**A: Hope you know I'm fucking myself to sleep because of you.**

You were not expecting that. Adam never failed to surprise you, especially when he was being this openly sexual. You checked the time of the text, ten minutes ago.

**Y: Did you finish daddy?**

**A: Mmhm**

**Y: You said my name when you did didn't you?**

**A: Mmhm**

You thought you'd try and provoke him.

**Y: Aww needy baby**

**A: I am and it's only been one day.**

You were not expecting this response. Again, catching you off-guard. You couldn't blame him though, you had both wanted each other for three years and now knowing that it was mutual all that time made everything more desperate.

**Y: I want you too**

**A: Let's have each other in our dreams then**

**Y: I always do**

**A: See you there then, sweet dreams xx**

**Y: Sweet dreams xx**

**Tuesday**

You were greeted again by a 'good morning' text from Adam as you woke up, replying right as you did. After that you had a smile on your face as you dressed yourself, covering head to toe for the full day of lectures ahead. The day went just as any other except you and Adam exchanged pictures of what you ate for lunch, instigated by you as you wanted to make sure he was having a break.

You decided that was something you'd do every day, just to make sure he was breaking and to put a smile on his face, which it very much did. Kayla and Zuri were helping out one of the professor's with hanging up Christmas decorations in her room, so weren't at lunch when you were texting Adam. They invited you but you thought it would be awkward as you didn't know the professor.

After lunch you had one final lecture, after which you did some work in the library and returned to your dorm as normal. Today was packet noodles and for Adam it was his own home-made noodles, which you joked about with him over text. Your night wrapped up like the night before, just without the fucking but still with sweet dreams.

**Wednesday**

Another morning text, you replied. This was becoming routine. It always put you in a good mood for the day. Today you had no lectures whatsoever, you were expected to study in the library or something, but you saw it as free time to do whatever the fuck you wanted. You dressed up and went to text Zuri who you knew also had Wednesdays free.

**Y: ZUUU wuu2 today?**

**Z: I was literally about to text u hehe, absolutely nothing**

**Y: Café down the road?**

**Z: Done.**

**Z: Meet u outside in 5**

You shoved on your coat and put on a scarf to hide your neck, pacing out of your dorm and all the way to the front of the building. Zuri wasn't there yet so you sat on the arm of a bench with your hands in your pockets, watching your warm breath create clouds against the cold air. Your phone buzzed. You took it out. It continued buzzing. It was a call. You looked at the name.

'Mom?'

**'Hi sweetie how are you?'**

You should've expected some out of the blue contact with her as it was coming up to Christmas. You weren't abnormally close with your family, neither did you hate them, you just didn't talk that often after moving away for Uni.

'Umm fine yeah, how are you?'

**'Oh it's all fine out here too. Your brother just got himself a girlfriend would you believe!'**

'Oh wow, well, good for him haha.'

Your brother was twenty-five and pretty quiet. He tended to mind his own business but you knew he cared for both you and your mother.

**'She's a lovely girl. Hopefully she sticks around.'**

'Uh huh.'

You always hated phone calls with family, they were always so awkward.

**'Anyway what about you? Have you snagged yourself a boy yet?'**

You knew it was coming, she always went on about that sort of stuff when you lived with her.

'Well n-'

Zuri appeared, quietly mouthing 'who's that' while pointing at the phone. You mouthed 'mom' and rolled your eyes playfully, causing Zuri to nod knowingly and give you a thumbs up.

' **Are you there? Hello?'**

'Yeah sorry um, boy? No I haven't got a boyfriend mom.'

You thought about Adam. Your mom had met him before when she met Kayla for the first time. You wondered how she'd react if you ever brought him home as anything other than Kayla's dad.

' **God Y/n. I thought you'd have boys lining up for you?'**

'Yeah sure, doesn't mean I want them to mom.'

You gestured to Zuri who was minding her business on her phone, saying that you should both start walking to the café while you talk to your mom. She nodded with a smile and you started to go.

**'You are strange Y/n. Well at least one of my children got themselves someone to come over for Christmas.'**

'Yeah okay mom. So you're calling to invite me over to Christmas yes?'

**'Yes I am, seems my conversation bores you.'**

She sounded a little angry, and so did you when you changed the subject, getting tired of her fixation.

You sighed and chose to ignore what she said and continue, 'I'll come over for the day as usual okay? Do you want me to bring anything?'

**'No I've already bought all the food don't worry. You're not going to come for Christmas Eve this year?'**

Usually you would stay over for those two days, coming back on the 26th to have a second Christmas with Kayla, Zuri and Adam at the house you considered to be a home away from home. This year however, Kayla had told you that she had some other plans, meaning you would have to come over to celebrate on Christmas Eve instead. She didn't tell you why but said she would reveal the reason on the day.

'No, sorry, I'm over at the Driver's then.'

**'Don't you usually go to theirs the day after Christmas?'**

'Yeah but this year is different for some reason.'

**'So you choose them over your real family?'** You heard her mutter under her breath, continuing before you had any chance to speak.

**'Well okay... why can't you just stay over for the 26th with us instead?'**

'Yeah sure, that's fine. See you then.'

You were desperately trying to end the conversation as you neared the café, feeling bad for not talking to Zuri the whole way.

**'Okay Y/n, you take care now.'**

You exchange one final, 'bye' and mandatory 'love you' before ending the call and shoving the phone in your pocket.

'Sorry Zuri-' She cut you off.

'Don't apologise, I get it haha. It was entertaining anyway.' She giggled to herself and so did you. You reached the little café and pushed the door open, causing the little bell above it to ring at your arrival. You and Zuri came to this café almost every week to chill out and have cake and hot drinks, so you knew the guy behind the counter by name. He whipped his head around at the sound of the bell and beamed at the two of you saying, 'Hey guys' as you both walked over.

'Hi Daniel, how are you,' you walked up to the counter, pulled your hands out of your pockets and rubbed them together for warmth.

'Oh I'm great thanks! How about you? Cold I see.' He pointed at your hands as your rubbed them together, making you nod.

'Yeah it's frosty as fuck out there.' Zuri wasn't interacting as much because she was distracted by the new Christmas selection of confectionary that was displayed to your left. Daniel continued,

'Better get you something warm then hm, the usual?'

'You know it,' you winked and continued rubbing your hands together. Suddenly Zuri was right by your side again as she leaned in and whispered,

'I think he likes you ya know.'

Your hands stopped rubbing together, confused at what she just said.

'Huh? How bruh-'

'You literally just made him blush when you winked at him. Come on it's so obvious, like the way he's always so happy to see you walk in and shit-'

'No but like... no that's in a friend way? I just winked like... like a friend, I didn't mean to. Nah, he doesn't.'

You had not considered him at all, you just saw him as the nice dude at the café, no other ideas of him ever crossed your mind. You weren't about to entertain it either when you secretly had Adam.

'I'm just saying... you rejected tinder, and everyone wants you to get a boyfriend... this could be an option.' She wiggled her eyebrows in Daniel's direction and gave you a nudge. You let out a chuckle and shook your head nervously. You had absolutely no interest in this boy apart from his friendship, but you also didn't want to seem suspicious, so you didn't verbally agree or disagree with Zuri's suggestion.

'Here you are Y/n, extra cream and marshmallows just for you.' He had a warm, boyish grin on his face as he scooted the tall mug of hot chocolate towards you. You saw what Zuri was saying, he definitely was extra nice to you.

'Thanks Daniel, I'll probably come back later-'

'For cake, yeah I know.' This time he winked at you and all of a sudden you regretted winking at him in the first place, worried that you were leading him on if he actually did like you. You gave him a quick thumbs up and a smile before swiftly pacing away to the furthest table in the room. Zuri followed shortly after with her fancy coffee, pulling out the chair opposite you and sitting in it.

'I told him you're single you know.'

You froze mid-sip of hot chocolate.

'You did what???'

'What... you're single, I just told him facts.'

'Did he ask? Or did you just fucken-'

'He asked with his eyes dude. He was literally staring at you at every opportunity while I was waiting for my coffee.'

'Zuriiiii' You slumped in your chair, stomach knotted as you did not want to confront this guy or have to reject him.

'Why man.' You threw your head back and sighed dramatically.

'I did not know you hated him that much,' she joked chuckling as she took a sip of her coffee.

'No I don't hate him at all. He is really sweet or whatever, very nice guy but... he's a friend Zuri? I don't-'

'Shhhh he's coming over.' Zuri brought her coffee back up to her lips, hiding her smile beneath it. You understood that from Zuri's perspective she was doing you a favour, putting you out there so you didn't have to, but you were still a little bit angry underneath it all that she didn't ask before saying something to Daniel.

'Hey ladies, enjoying the drinks?' He came to the side of the small round table and stood with his hands on his hips as he looked at the two of you, mainly you. You didn't respond, hoping Zuri would so you wouldn't have to potentially have a conversation with him. Zuri stayed silent, coffee mug to her mouth.

_Great._

'Yes thanks, it's really nice.' You tried the driest reply ever, still eliciting a smile out of Daniel all the same.

'Glad to hear it... how's Uni going?' He grabbed a nearby chair and sat in it, knowing that there was no one else in the café so he wouldn't be needed.

_Great, now he's settled down._

Before, you would not have minded this because you'd have friendly chats, but now there was something else hanging over the conversation you felt a bit awkward.

'Oh it's err, it's the same. Just work work work.' You shrugged and leaned back into your chair, taking a sip of hot chocolate and glancing over to Zuri, wanting her to join in. She did.

'Yeah, Y/n's been putting in the hours these days. She needs a break.'

'I sure do,' you sighed and took another sip of hot chocolate.

'Well, good thing Christmas is coming ey? Have you got plans? Family?' Daniel was leaning in now, being more interested and clearly wanting more out of you.

'Umm yeah I'll be spending Christmas Eve with Zuri and her girlfriend, then Christmas and the day after with my mom and brother.'

'Oh that sounds nice! What about after that?'

You hoped this wasn't going where you thought it was going.

'Um just kind of, hanging out with Zuri and-' Zuri interrupted.

'No this year's different.'

You raised an eyebrow and tilted your head to the side.

'What do you mean?'

Zuri shook her head with a smile and said 'Don't worry.'

You were even more confused now. You thought you were the one with secrets, not everyone else.

'Well, nothing really haha.' You shrugged again and took another large sip of hot chocolate. Daniel spoke,

'Yeah me neither, I never know what to do after the family bit. Usually, I just try and hang out with my friends but, a lot of them are with their families.' He started bouncing his legs up and down under the table. You exhaled and hoped his nerves would get the better of him and he wouldn't come on to you.

'Oh yeah, that's usually the case isn't it. You can get some good alone time though, tv show binges and snacks. I don't mind it.' You were trying to subtly hint that you wanted to be left alone, or more accurately, you wanted to be with Adam and you weren't interested in anyone else. Zuri spoke again,

'Okay but binge watching and binge eating while under a cosy blanket snuggled up to Kayla is the best. It's always better with another person I think.'

_ZURIIIIII AAAAAAA_

In any other situation, she's a great wing-woman, but damn were you annoyed that she was doing this right now.

'Yeah haha, what do you think Y/n...' Daniel was now looking at you as you mentally cursed everything and everyone in your head.

'What do I? What do I think about what?' You genuinely hadn't followed the conversation completely, the whole thing getting muddled in your head, hoping it would be over soon as it was so awkward.

'Do wanna like... binge a tv show and err, eat snacks and shit with me? When you're free?'

You were for sure red, you didn't know what to say and subconsciously started stirring your hot chocolate, the metal spoon hitting the mug taking you out of your trance.

'Umm, I'll... I... I'll be back in a sec.' You don't know what made you say that but you got up immediately and walked to the bathroom, hearing Daniel go 'Oh okay,' as you left. You were so embarrassed. You did not want to reject him because he was such a nice guy and you didn't want to make your café trips weird, but you couldn't accept him because of your secret with Adam and because you genuinely didn't see him like that.

You looked in the mirror and sighed loudly as you pushed a few strands of hair behind your ears. You were boiling hot from the embarrassment and from the woolly scarf still wrapped around your neck. You pulled it off and fanned yourself a bit while you thought about what you were gunna say to the guy. You didn't even hear the door open when Zuri walked in.

'Y/n? What was that?' She paced over and you caught her staring at your neck in the mirror as she came into your eyeline.

'More importantly... what is all THAT?' Zuri brought her hand up to touch the marks on your neck, significantly less visible than the first few days but still obvious as to what they were. You didn't know what to say or do, just standing there, letting her see what she'd already discovered. 

'Are you seeing someone?' Zuri had brought herself in front of you now, looking you dead in the eyes with a surprised look on her face. There's no way you could come up with some weird excuse like you fell into a random infested pond and the pond creatures all bit at your neck or something unbelievable as such. So, you opted for a half truth as you had so many times.

'Yes. Yes I am.' You were quiet but it was very clear what you had said.

'Oh. My. God.' Zuri stepped back, 'why didn't you tell us? Do we know them? How did you meet? Do you like like them? How long have you-'

'Okay calm down.' You started to wrap the scarf back around your neck.

'No, you don't know him,' _lie_ 'We aren't official or anything, nothing serious, we're just-'

'Friends with benefits?'

'Yeah'

You figured that would beg for less questioning and speculation. If you said it was someone you actually liked beyond sex they would've wanted to meet them.

'Oh well good for you, go get you some.' You giggled both with her support and with your guilt.

'So is Daniel really not an option right now?'

'I don't... I don't think so...'

'But maybe in the future? For something a bit more serious?'

You shook your head internally.

'Who knows.' You shrugged.

'Aight I'll just tell him I was wrong and say you aren't single...?'

'Yeah that's fine, I feel so bad.'

'Don't, it's my fault.' Zuri smiled and gave you a hug before giving you a thumbs up and leaving the room. You smiled to yourself, happy that things had worked out for now and hoping Daniel wouldn't be too bummed about your new status, not wanting your coffee trips to become awkward.

After relaxing yourself a bit in front of the mirror you walked up to the door and pushed through it. When you looked over to your table, Daniel was no longer there and guilt shot through you. You looked around to see that he was serving another customer that had walked in. You sighed with relief, glad that he hadn't been scared off because of you.

'What did he say?' You pulled your chair back under you and whispered nervously.

'Oh, he was totally chill.' Zuri leant back and drank some coffee, realising you wanted more information so continued, 'He was all like _oh... that's alright...I still wouldn't mind hanging out as friends? Maybe you and your girlfriend too? Like a group hang out one day?_ And I said yeah cause, we do get along.'

'Oh? Okay, sounds chill.' You relaxed into your chair and took a last sip of your hot chocolate.

'But it probably won't happen this holiday...' Zuri was being cryptic again.

_What is going on and why am I not in the LOOP?_

'Zuri. What, are, you, talking about? Has this got something to do with Kayla moving our Christmas to the 24th?'

Zuri just shrugged and whispered, 'I guess we'll find out.'

You rolled your eyes and smiled, fully aware of how Kayla loved surprises and that Zuri was definitely not going to give in.

The next few minutes were spent chatting about random stuff and ordering over some gingerbread from Daniel, who was acting as if nothing had happened, nice as always. You were glad. When you finished up it was 10:00am and you left the café with a wave and goodbye, into the cold again.

'Are you gunna tell Kayla about my fuck buddy?' You tried to sound as casual and convincing as possible as you asked.

'I mean yeah? Unless it's some sort of big deal.'

'Oh no no, it's fine. Just wondering.' You shoved your hands into your pockets and breathed out again, watching another cloud form in front of you, hoping you could climb on it and float away to Adam. You and Zuri parted ways once you got back to campus, Zuri getting a text from one of her philosophy friends asking for work help.

'Zuri, always ready to help ey?'

'I know, very on brand.' Zuri rolled her eyes smiling and waved as she walked away, you waving back.

_I guess I will study after all._

And you did, pausing for lunch, exchanging it with Adam through your usual texts and small updates about each other's days. Adam ended your conversation saying how he'd hope to read some more of your essays next time you meet, giving you some motivation to keep working after lunch. By five you had finished all your work and headed back to your dorm to waste the rest of your day away.

**Thursday**

The only things notable about Thursday were the three exchanges you had with Adam, morning, lunch and night, as had become your routine.

**Friday**

You woke up and looked at your phone to find no text from Adam. You immediately texted him, wondering what was up.

**Y: Morning Adam? U okay?**

You didn't get a response immediately and it was already 9:00am so you had to leave it and go and get ready for the day. After a quick shower and some light cereal for breakfast, you got dressed in a hoodie and some leggings and checked your phone again. Still nothing. You sighed and tried to push away any negative thoughts that were about to arise, putting your phone in your pocket and walking out of your room. All you had today was a one-on-one session with your English Lit professor, going over your work and probably getting that essay that you and Adam finished back.

**10:00am**

'Hey Y/n, come take a seat.' Professor Wrightley gestured towards a chair opposite her desk as you entered her office doorway.

'How are you today?' She pushed up her glasses and rested her elbows onto the desk, leaning in with a smile, waiting for your response.

'Oh I'm alright.' You smiled back and shrugged, pushing back your worries about getting no morning text from Adam. You didn't want to be affected by something that sounded so trivial.

'Good to hear. Now, I'm just going to start off by saying...'

You leant back, bracing yourself for some kind of lecture about how you could be doing better.

'Wow Y/n! This essay,' she spun some sheets of paper around to face you, 'You've written it so beautifully. It's refreshing to finally have you back. This is the Y/n I know.' She tapped the paper several times with her pen to emphasise her point. You tried not to sigh with relief too loudly, choosing to cover it up with an, 'oh thank you,' instead.

For the next hour and a half, Professor Wrightley went through her markings for your other essays submitted over the past few weeks, little to no complaints at all.

'Right well, always lovely to catch up with you, keep up the good work.'

'Thanks Prof, with your lectures it would be hard not to do well.' You smiled as you collected up the work she set you, making sure you expressed your appreciation for her in some way before leaving. As you left the room there was a new spring in your step, rejuvenated by all the validation you got, completely forgetting about the morning.

As you walked through the halls on your way back to your dorm you saw Kayla emerge out of the crowds, walking straight towards you. You waved and she waved back.

'Y/nnnnnn why didn't you tell me you were getting some side dick oh my god!' She almost pounced on you when she reached you. 'Zuri said you had marks on your neck and shit lemme see lemme see!' She started pulling at your hoodie a bit, pretending to try and look as you laughed and shoved her away.

'Dude chill out! They're basically gone now.' You were trying not to think about how Kayla was literally asking to see the marks left on you by her dad as you gave her a quick peak at your neck.

'Woww wow wow. So we don't know him? It's just some guy?' You and Kayla were now walking together towards your dorm, continuing the conversation.

'Yeah, nothing serious, probably won't last...' Your thoughts were the exact opposite in your head. You considered what you had with Adam as something serious and something you wanted to last that just couldn't be labelled yet.

'Huh well.' She grabbed your shoulder warmly, 'As long as you're happy, I'm happy.' You looked over and smiled goofily with Kayla, acknowledging how cute she was being but also hiding the immense guilt you were feeling because of it at that moment. As you got nearer to your dorm you questioned Kayla,

'Haven't you got a lecture today? I swear Friday's are your worst?'

'Yeah, there's one in five minutes and they want us to stay in there for lunch as well'

'What? So you're-'

'Eating in the lecture room while being told about mass genocide and mutilation in war-torn countries... yes.' Kayla was shaking her head, exhausted look on her face.

'That's crazy. Why are they doing that?'

Kayla threw her head back and threw her arms down. 'Ugh they've brought along this guest speaker that can only do a certain time blah blah. It's all gonna finish at around 4 apparently.' You reached your dorm room door and spun around in shock.

'Non-stop 12-4 lecture???!!! THAT is the driest thing I have ever heard of wow, god speed bitch.'

'Needed needed. I will be falling asleep...' You both giggled, Kayla tiredly, 'anyway, I better go.' You pulled her into a hug and gave her a pat on the head which she returned, making you both laugh before parting ways. As you walked into your dorm you took your phone out to check the time.

_11:50? Might as well go to the lunch hall._

You went across the room and put your bag of work away, opening up Adam's messages as you did to check if he'd even read your text. There was nothing, still just your 'Morning Adam? U okay?' being the last message. You frowned to yourself, refraining from sending another text and began to walk towards the door.

_**BUZZZ** _

You brought your phone into your eyeline again. Adam had texted you.

**A: Come ask me in person** 😉

**A: Car park in 5**


	14. I Missed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert!!

**A: Car Park in 5**

You didn't even reply, just shoved the phone in your pocket and near sprinted out of the room. You paced quickly through the crowds of students, hands buried in your hoodie, keeping your head down and hoping no one would watch you as you left the building. A little paranoia was reasonable you thought, especially mixed with the surprise that he was actually coming to see you in person. As you reached the outdoors you realised your hoodie was not enough for the freezing winter weather. You instantly regretted not putting your coat back on in your hurry and never wearing anything underneath as it was comfy. As you shivered slightly, creating more clouds in the cold as you breathed through your chattering teeth, your eyes scanned the parking lot.

_Tall tree man, fridge boy, beast dude, sexy daddy, Mr schlong... where are you AT? Black fancy carrrrr...._

You walked towards the rows of cars and made your way up and down them slowly, hoping he'd pop up all of a sudden.

'Y/n!'

You heard his voice and you whisked around to see him laughing and beckoning you over with his hand.

'What's so funny huh?'

You had to smile, teeth still chattering as you lightly jogged over to the glorious man calling your name. He was clearly wearing his usual suit, but on top of it was a far-too-large, black hooded winter coat that made him look so cosy despite his business attire.

'You walking straight past my car around three times with this cute little frowny squint on your face'

He continued smiling and began looking around the area to see if there was anyone he knew around. There were only three or four students minding their own business in the distance.

'Well, I'm glad someone's having fun while I slowly shrivel up and die of pneumonia'

You stood right in front of Adam as he laughed, joking with him as you quickly joined him in looking around. While you were facing away from him you felt his eyes burning into the side of your face. You turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. He was smiling. Just staring at your face and smiling. You started to get shy, 'Is there something on my fa-'

Suddenly your face was buried in his coat-covered chest, his arms tightly wrapped around you as you felt him exhale into your hair. You pulled your arms out and around him, squeezing him in return and enjoying the sudden contact. You felt his head move off of yours as he placed a kiss there instead, making your head spin with how suddenly affectionate he was being. You felt him mutter.

'What did you say?' You spoke into his coat, making your voice muffled and causing Adam to chuckle.

'I said', he pulled away for a moment, only enough to look you in the eyes when he spoke.

'I missed you.'

You were going to explode. Any cold you previously felt had melted away from the inside out. You dived right back into his chest. This time _you_ exhaled deeply, speaking into his jacket again.

'I missed you too'

Adam pulled you from left to right in his arms playfully for a moment and then pulled away, opening the car door for you.

'As much as I'd like to wrap you up all day, I don't want to get caught'

He jokingly flicked his hood up as if to hide, quickly ushering you in with his hand as you giggled. It didn't take long for him to enter the other side, now sitting in the driver's seat next to you. You watched his face as he settled down. His dimples were so clear and the little creases by his eyes were prominent as he remained smiling to himself.

'Someone's in a good mood?'

His eyes came to meet yours. You had been smiling non-stop since you'd laid eyes on him and he didn't let that go unnoticed either.

'So is someone else'

He brought his hands up and pinched your cheeks with a pout, treating you like you were a child. He laughed as he continued squishing your face, knowing that it'd piss you off. You giggled and flicked his hands away.

'Stopppp hehe, come here'

You pushed his hands back into his chest until he stopped, reaching your hands up to pinch his cheeks like he had yours. 'Look at you, goo goo gaga fucken' You giggled as he didn't stop you, chuckling as you squished his face inwards into a pout. 'Awwww look you're so cuteee!' You went red and flattened your hands on his face to cup it for a moment before pulling away, thinking you were doing too much. Adam quickly grabbed your hands as you retracted them, bringing them back up to his face. You smiled and tilted your head to the side, stroking one side of his face as you did. He was blushing too now you noticed,

'Me? Cute?' He tried his best to pull his face into something ugly, making you laugh but realise there was no way to make him unattractive.

'Duh, look at you, handsome-ass man.' You brought both your thumbs up as you cupped his face and stroked them across his eyebrows and then down his nose as he fluttered his eyes closed.

'Hmm, if you say so Y/n,' He opened his eyes and took your hand away from his face, kissing it before placing it down in your lap, leaving his hand on your thigh as he did. 'You're distracting me,' he shook his head and continued, 'I came here because I know that you don't have anything for the rest of the day and I also finished up work toda-' You interrupted him, still thinking about how he didn't seem to accept how you called him 'handsome'.

'Wait- sorry, I'm so happy that you're off work and I'm excited for whatever you were about to say but...' You moved your hand to place it on the one that he had resting on your thigh, 'I meant what I said Adam. You're seriously... the best-looking man I've ever seen.'

You paused for a moment, wondering if you were saying too much and realising Adam looking down at your hand on his rather than at your face. You squeezed his hand and brought your head down a bit to try and make him look at you, he did. 'Sorry if that's made you uncomfy... I just wanted you to know.' You picked his hand up and kissed it just as he had yours earlier, making Adam sigh, a soft smile forming on his lips.

'Thank you Y/n... I don't remember the last person who said something like that to me.' He giggled and stroked his hand absent-mindedly up and down your thigh. 'Well, since we're on the topic, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I have to remind myself you're real sometimes...' He looked away from you smiling shyly, unable to meet your gaze with his admittance. You couldn't help yourself.

You reached over to his seat, placing a hand down on his chair to steady yourself as you lifted yourself up slightly to place a warm kiss on his lips. Adam immediately wrapped an arm around your waist so you didn't have to strain when reaching over to him, returning the kiss just as passionately to you. No one tried to deepen it, this was something different and you both knew that as you softly pecked at one another, an undeniable sparkle in each other's eyes.

You slowly pulled away, placing yourself back down onto your chair, Adam's arm snaking its way off of your waist as you did, returning to your thigh. It seemed he didn't want to lose a second by not touching you in some way, and you were more than happy with that. Adam started up the car and finally turned his smiling eyes away from you.

'Let's get outta here.' You nodded in his peripheral vision and went to grab your seatbelt, buckling it in.

'Where are we going?'

Adam smoothly reversed out of the spot and accelerated out of the parking lot. Keeping his eyes on the road, he replied.

'I just thought we could catch up in the park around the corner... there's a little gazebo there.'

You chuckled to yourself, amused that he chose somewhere outdoors despite the weather.

'Hope you have a blanket or some shit, it's freezing.'

Adam's hand was still on your thigh, thumb stroking it while his other hand was on the wheel.

'I'll be your blanket if I have to.' He chuckled and gave your thigh a squeeze, making you giggle in response, placing your hand over his again. He was being so sweet to you today and you didn't know how to act. The next few minutes were spent in comfortable silence, looking out of the window as you remained hand on hand during the drive. When the car came to a sudden stop at a red light you felt Adam shift to look behind him.

'What are you loo-' you looked into the backseat to see a bag. It looked like a picnic bag.

'Are we having a picnic?' You now excitedly grabbed Adam's thigh, looking at him expectantly as he rolled his eyes with a smile.

'Kind of.' He sighed, 'It was meant to be a surprise... I made us lunch.' He brought the hand that was on your thigh on to your hand that was now on his thigh. You noticed that the two of you often did things like that, exchanging places like the switches you were growing to realise you both were.

'Awww Adammm thank you ugh I can't wait.' Your stomach rumbled as if on cue, eliciting a chuckle from Adam.

'Gathered.' You watched him grin and try to steal a glance at your before pressing the accelerator as the light had turned green again.

** 12:30 **

'Adam, Adam, Adam A damn, A dame, Adammm' You were jogging on the spot and watching Adam as he opened the door to grab the picnic bag, chanting his name and random things to try and make him hurry up as you were so cold. You could see his shoulders bouncing as he laughed at you, bringing his knee up onto the car seat and bending over to reach the bag. You paused and smirked to yourself, stepping forwards and smacking him hard on the ass. Adam jumped and quickly scrambled out of the car laughing and saying 'what the fuck,' immediately putting the bag on the ground.

'Why did you do that you little creep.' He reached forward to try and grab you but you swerved and ran a little from him, jogging on the spot again to keep warm.

'NEVER SPARE A BENDER!' You shouted unnecessarily from about two metres away.

'I'll bare that IN MIND.' Adam matched your volume on the last two words, watching as it made you laugh. He smirked and then chuckled to himself at your antics as he picked up the picnic bag to join you. When he reached you he unzipped his coat and shoved off one shoulder of it.

'Come on in.' He nodded down to the empty sleeve of his coat and you jumped at the opportunity, figuring out what he wanted.

You immediately snaked an arm around Adam's back inside his coat while pushing your other arm through the sleeve he'd just vacated for you. His arm held your waist too as you put the half of the coat on fully. You felt his warm body through his shirt alongside the warmth he'd left on the coat around you, taking away your need to jog instantly.

'Told you I'd be your blanket hm?' He looked down at you with a smile, staring to walk, making you walk with him. Your cheeks ached from how much you were smiling ever since he first arrived, replying to Adam with a. 'A very good blanket too,' as you did.

'Actually, why the fuck did you get a coat this big. I mean, it literally fits both of us.' You kicked a rock as you shook your head, amused at the size of the coat.

'I ordered it online and couldn't be bothered to send it back when it came.' You felt him shrug and chuckle at the thought.

'Can't judge that, I'd do the same. Can't say I disagree with the decision either.' You leant your head onto the side of his chest for a moment, making him squeeze your waist in return.

'Why did you only come out in a hoodie? Are you even wearing anything under it?' He looked down at you and stroked his hand up your side inside the coat, reaching the side of your chest and bringing his hand back down. 'You're not.' He smirked and watched as you blushed and met his eyes, replying, 'It's comfortable.' While shrugging against him. He smiled and looked at the path in front of him, 'I can imagine.'

The park was quiet as most people were presumably at work, school or reasonable people who did not want to freeze outdoors by choice. The few people that were there were either old people sitting on benches or young parents with their toddlers in the play area, no one you'd ever seen before. The pathway was covered in grey gravel, making a crunching noise whenever either of you stepped forward. You looked around at the dew-covered grass that surrounded either side of the path and the stark trees that stood motionless around the expanse of the area. You couldn't see any gazebo. You turned your head up to Adam who was already looking at you.

'Oh hi,' you grinned as you met his gaze, looking down flustered before continuing, 'Where is this 'little gazebo' you speak of?'

'We just continue following the path and,' he pointed his hand in front of you, picnic bag being held firmly in it still, 'you see where it splits off in two?' You nodded. 'We go right and continue down there. The Gazebo is tucked away on the side of that pathway with trees and shit around it.'

'Nice, I've never been down there. How'd you find it?' You continued striding with Adam, noticing how he was making his steps slightly smaller so you could keep up with him.

'I used to go there and read when I was doing my degree because no one would ever really disturb you.'

'That's such a good idea! Reading in nature or the outdoors in general is so relaxing.'

'Exactly. I really liked it.' You reached the split point and felt Adam pull your waist a bit to join him in turning to the right. 'Haven't been there since but, when I thought about somewhere nearby that you might like, that flashed in my mind for some reason...' You walked down the new path at the same pace, you looking up at Adam softly at the thought of him trying to consider where you'd like to go.

'Sounds perfect to me. I love it when you find little areas in parks and stuff that not many people know about, it kinda becomes yours I think.'

'Good good. Well consider this place ours then.' He snapped his head down to you as soon as 'ours' slipped out, hoping he wasn't pushing anything. He watched your head fall back onto the side of his chest as you had done briefly earlier, sighing as it was your way of acknowledging what he said. He loved the way you looked there, nose slightly pink from the cold with a small smile on your full lips, completely comfortable in his hold. He tried not to admire you for too long as he might lose his footing, already trying to make his steps smaller for you as his legs were so long. He saw your eyes dart to the right, bringing your head forward slightly as you did.

'Oh wow I think I see it through there! Is that it?' You noticed a wooden frame peaking out from behind some trees and the tip of a pointed wooden roof.

'Sure is.'

This time you excitedly pulled him by the waist, straying off of the path and through the more wooded area that lead to the gazebo. Adam started doubting his decision as it began to come fully in sight, remembering how simple it actually was.

'It's nothing fancy I know, we can-' You cut him off before he could doubt himself anymore.

'I love it.' You pulled your arm out of his sleeve and brought it round his waist, giving him a quick hug before releasing him and pulling the coat you'd left behind back onto his shoulder. Adam looked inquisitive, thinking you might just be trying to be nice for his sake.

'I'm serious. It's so cute!' You watched as Adam slightly smiled, seeming not completely convinced yet. 'Little wooden gazebo,' you walked away and peaked over the wall of it, 'with seating _and_ a table,' you looked up and around you at all the surrounding trees, 'in a quiet woodland area of a massive park?' You walked back to Adam and reached down to take the picnic bag he was still holding in his hand, tugging at it playfully until he smiled fully and let it go. 'I. Love. It. Okay?' You replaced the bag with your hand, Adam accepting it quickly, encompassing it in his warmth.

'Okay.' He leant down and kissed you on the cheek and then the lips, something he'd been dying to do as you gave him your enthusiastic display of gratitude. He lifted his warm lips off of yours and pulled on your hand a little bit, 'Let's eat baby.'

_I'm going to lose my goddamn mind this man is being so SOFT._

You followed his lead up the small mound of earth the gazebo was situated on, allowing him to seat you down first, taking the picnic bag off you.

'I've been dying to eat your food again for the whole week.' You leaned forward, elbows on your knees as you watched Adam place the bag on the small wooden table in the middle.

'I'm sure you have.' He smirked and side eyed you, giving you a wink as he did so you understood what he meant. You tried not to blush and gave him a slight push on his arm as you chuckled.

'You're gunna tell me I'm wrong?' He looked at you directly as he unzipped the bag and shoved an arm in to grab something. You pressed your lips together and leant back, drinking him in.

'No I am not.' You made sure to wiggle your eyebrows at him as you reached forward and stroked a hand down the clothed arm reaching for whatever was in the bag. Adam found himself frozen at your move, not realising that when you got to his hand you quickly dived beneath it and took the container he was going to take out.

'Sneaky.' He tutted and took some wooden cutlery out of the bag, proceeding to sit down right up next to you. You opened the container and gasped.

'Dumplings?! Wowwwwww!' You went to grab one with your hand and suddenly caught yourself, looking to Adam to pass you a fork. He nodded with a smile and held a fork out for you. You brought your hand up to take it, causing him to suddenly plunge the fork down and into a dumpling, bringing it up in front of you straight afterward.

'Open up.' His eyes fell to your lips and he booped your mouth with the dumpling for you to open it. You did, allowing him to feed you a warm, moon shaped dumpling of his own creation.

'MMMMM woah...' You chewed and Adam just watched, 'You really made these? Like you didn't order them?' You looked up to find Adam watching you intently, head tilted to the side.

'Nope, made them myself because I know how much you like them when we do order them.' He smiled bashfully and went to poke one for himself. You swallowed the remains of yours and went to swipe the fork off of him.

You tried to mimic Adam's voice saying, 'oPeN uP,' as you repeated his actions on him, causing him to chuckle and lean in for his turn. As he chewed he nodded, 'Yeah this is some good shit,' he spoke with a full mouth making his words sound weird, causing you to laugh in return. He got up suddenly, grabbing something else out of the bag. A flask.

'I brought some hot chocolate cause it's cold out... won't really go with the dumplings but, you told me you got it at that café yesterday so, yeah.' He sat back down while you were chewing on another dumpling but once you were finished you were quick to reply.

'You are spoiling me today Adam! Thank you so much?' You put the container of dumplings onto the table in front of you and swung your leg over Adam to straddle him, quickly showering his face with kisses while holding the back of his neck and head. Adam pulled his arms out from in front of him and placed the flask next to him, freeing his hands to hold your waist as you made him feel giddy with yet another show of your gratitude.

'It's the least I can do when I feel like _you_ spoil _me_ every time I see you,' he caught your lips with his after you kissed his chin, pulling you closer to him with his arms as he deepened it. You brushed you fingers through his, always, perfectly luscious hair and hummed as you felt his hands roam up and down your back. You continued deeply kissing for a minute, Adam's hands sneaking down to grab your ass and up to your breasts through your hoodie, before pulling away and leaning against each other's foreheads.

'We've been away from each other for four days and this is how we're acting?' Adam shook his head against yours and chuckled, causing you to do the same.

'Let's just put it down to making up for lost time.' You lifted your forehead off of his and pulled his hair behind his ear, tracing the ear with your finger as you uncovered it. Adam leant forward, keeping one arm around you to keep you straddled on his lap, picking up the rest of the dumplings you left on the table.

'Here.' He picked up a dumpling with his hand this time and put it in your mouth, you doing the same for him straight afterwards. You were glad he had brought you to this secluded spot, knowing that if you were a passer-by seeing that level of PDA from two strangers, you would've cringed inexplicably hard. Luckily, you were on the receiving and giving end of affection, to and from a man that you wanted more than anyone.

After finishing the dumplings, still sitting securely on his lap, you reached over to the hot chocolate and opened it to take a sip. While you did Adam watched, stroking his hands up and down your legs as he waited to take a sip himself. Once you finished you passed it over to him, thinking about the incident at the café as you did. You rested a hand on his shoulder, the other playing with the ends of his hair.

'There's some stuff I didn't tell you about yesterday in the café. Nothing serious.'

Adam brought the flask away from his lips for a moment to frown and say, 'oh?' curiously before drinking again.

'Basically, there's a guy called Daniel who works there who I only see when I go to the café right?' Adam hummed in acknowledgment, stopping drinking and screwing the lid back onto the flask. 'Long story short, Zuri told him that I was single, so he asked me out and I panicked and excused myself to the bathroom where I took off the scarf that was hiding the marks you left on me and Zuri saw them and I had to lie and say I had a random fuck buddy so her and Kayla wouldn't ask any more questions.' You spoke fast and didn't take a breath for most of that sentence, breathing in heavily once you finished and sighing. You placed both hands on Adam's shoulders and searched his eyes for a reaction as he still seemed to be processing.

'I think you just gave Eminem a run for his money.' He cracked a smile that he seemed to have been hiding, making your cackle and roll your eyes, not expecting such a light-hearted response from him.

'But really, I hope this new lie doesn't become too much of a burden? I don't want our...' He paused in thought, not knowing how to label your relationship, 'I don't want whatever we have to make you stressed in any way.' He now looked concerned, brushing little strands of hair out of your face as he now searched your eyes for a response. Your heart was fluttering in your chest as he completely honed-in on how you felt rather than how he might feel.

'Adam, as much as I hate lying, if that's what it takes to spend time with you like this,' you leaned your face into a hand that he already had near your cheek, 'I'll never stop.' You felt his chest rise and fall and saw his face relax any of its previous concern, the corners of his lips tugging up slightly.

'How are _you_ Adam? I'm not the only one who might find lying a burden?' You held his hand by your face with yours, noticing how his face softened at your words.

His heart was racing. Whenever you explicitly showed care for him he felt an overwhelming feeling that he couldn't comprehend, and he was feeling it right now. 'Same as you Y/n.' He brought his hand away from your face and wrapped both arms around you in a tight hug, speaking into your neck when he continued, 'I want you more than anything.'

The air was thick as you remained entangled with each other, you straddled over Adam's lap, flushed completely with him as he held you close, heads buried into one another's necks. Adam revelled in how soft and warm you felt in his hold, both your chests rising and falling together. You were overwhelmed with everything that was said, considering how uncertain the future was but how solid the two of you felt together. You brought your head up and plunged into Adam's lips, the kiss becoming feral almost immediately. It seemed the only way you could express the way you were both feeling was through physical means. Your hips instinctually began to move forward and meet Adam's growing bulge.

You pulled away from the kiss, 'I want you,' you dived back in and dragged your hands down Adam's chest to his belt frantically. Adam pulled away this time, hands now resting on your ass as he guided your movements, 'Are you sure? Here?' His breath was heavy between his words and you paused and looked around. Nothing but trees and your little gazebo. 'I'm more than sure if you are?' Adam grinned widely and rubbed you against him again, 'You know it baby.'

He stood up, lifting you with him and placed you down on the small wooden table in front of the picnic bag. He hooked his hands under your thighs, massaging them as he kissed you passionately again, you grappling with his belt and undoing it. He pulled away suddenly.

'How do you wanna do this baby?'

On a whim you sprung up and brought your lips to his ear.

'Fuck me from behind daddy.'

Adam's breath hitched immediately, your words making him more excited than he already was, if that was even possible. You both knew this was going to have to be a quick, quiet fuck, so you spun around and bent over whilst Adam shoved down his zipper and pulled his trousers just below his ass. He brought his hand down on your ass before shoving down your panties and leggings in one go. You hummed quietly and pushed back against him as he leant forward to whisper your previous words in your ear,

'Never spare a bender.'

You giggled quietly in recognition of your own words and wiggled against the hardness you felt through his underwear, trying not to make any more sounds in anticipation. You felt him pull out his dick and bounce it on your ass a few times as he pumped it. You felt his hand slide down to your pussy, immediately shoving two fingers in and pumping them. You let out a small moan, causing Adam to reach up and grab your hood to pull it back and choke you lightly.

'You can't make any noise okay baby?' He continued pumping his fingers in and out of you, other hand remaining on your hood. He saw you nod and let go of the hood to squeeze your ass in approval, leaning down to whisper in your ear,

'Good, your wet pussy is making enough noise for me as it is.' Making you even wetter.

He pulled his hand away and slicked his cock with whatever he had gathered from you, sliding his hand under your hoodie to your bare waist as he did.

'Daddy's gunna fuck you hard and you're going to cum fast and quiet okay?' You felt his dick press up against your folds and you arched your back in preparation, letting out a quiet, 'Yes daddy,' as you did. He thrusted in, filling you up immediately as he held either side of your waist to steady you under your hoodie. You brought a hand up to your mouth quickly, hiding any small squeals your throat was failing to keep hidden.

He wasn't joking when he said he was going to fuck you hard, thrusting mercilessly into you, much to your delight as you bounced off of him enjoying the feeling. One of his hands slipped around and down to your clit, beginning to rub circles on it as he pounded you, the only things audible being your slapping skin, heavy breathing and Adam's occasional low grunts. You were quickly becoming undone, just as he had warned you. You took your hand away from your mouth and placed it down on the wooden table, gripping onto the edge of it as your eyebrows knitted in pleasure, mouth pressed shut.

Adam couldn't take his eyes off you. He watched as he slid in and out of you, feeling how tight and wet you were just for him and only him. He threw his head back and continued rubbing circles on your clit while his other hand gripped your waist. He took his free hand and gathered your hoodie up to your neck, delighted with your choice in not wearing anything underneath as he went to massage one of your bare breasts. You placed a hand onto the one he was using to play with your tits, looking down as you did. He could feel your walls beginning to clench around him, making him come closer to his high too.

'Are you gunna cum baby, ask daddy to cum.' He grunted by your head.

You were definitely about to lose yourself immediately whining, 'Please daddy let me cum.'

Adam thrusted even faster and his fingers made its last movements on your clit, making you bring your hand up to your mouth again, desperately covering the obscene noises that begged to escape you as you saw stars. You felt both his hands on your hips as his movements became more staggered, nearing his climax as you rested your head onto your arms, trying to look back at him before he came.

He opened his eyes and looked down to find you already watching him. That was it. You watched his eyebrows pinch up, hair flung over his face while he gripped your waist hard and felt his warmth fill you you up. He couldn't help the deep rumble he let out from his chest as he did, taking his hands off of you and resting them on either side of the table as he leant, breathing heavily from it all.

'Fuck baby, so good so good.' He muttered as he reached over to the picnic bag and pulled out some napkins while dragging your hoodie back down. He pulled out of you and began to wipe you up gently as you remained in a blissful state, head on you arms, letting him take care of you. 'Are you okay? He asked as you felt him pull up your panties and leggings, stroking either side of you as he finished bringing them to your hips.

'Yeah I'm just...' You looked around you and tried not to laugh.

You forgot you were in a gazebo, in a secluded woodland area, in a huge public park, suddenly feeling giddy with what you'd just done. You were surprised you didn't even feel the cold for that entire excursion, body burning hot from Adam's touch. 'That was great.' You sighed tiredly with a smile. Adam joined your sentiment, humming in agreement from behind you.

After having cleaned and zipped himself up, you finally stood upright and turned around. Adam brought his hand up to your chin and stroked his thumb over your lips before speaking.

'You did so well baby. Such a good girl.' He cooed, making you smile softly. At that, Adam moved his hand to the side of your face and kissed you softly, a direct contrast to the things you'd just done. You found him exhilarating and felt yourself falling faster as you placed your hands on his chest and kissed him back. He felt himself melting at your touch too, feeling all the stifling emotions you were.

After that exchange you disappeared quickly to a nearby bush to pee so as to stay safe. When you returned Adam had packed everything into the picnic bag and stood looking down at his phone as he waited.

'What's the time?' You walked up to him and leant on the table beside him.

'2:30'

'Oh, an hour left before you have to make your way home right?'

'Yeah gotta get you back and me back before Kayla...' He sighed and put his phone away, turning to face you, taking both your hands in his.

'What do you want to do?' He tilted his head to the side, nothing but warmth swimming in his eyes as he beamed at you.

'Hmmm.' You racked your brains, swaying your arms as you held Adam's hands. 'Last time I came to this park I remember there being a duck pond...' You felt Adam squeeze your hands and you looked up to see his face lighting up.

'I used to come here and feed the ducks all the time!' He had a boyish grin on his face, as if reminiscing made him assume his even younger form. 'There's a lady who sells bread right by it, we can get some and feed em together?' You nodded, returning the same eagerness he was eliciting.

**3:00**

You were laughing uncontrollably as Adam tried to make duck noises to make the ducks come to him.

'I swear that one understands me, look at him.'

He pointed at a small green headed duck, swimming undoubtedly in Adam's direction. You nodded and said, 'right right, what's his name?', whilst throwing a small bit of bread into the pond. Adam leaned forward with his hand to his ear, as if he was trying to hear something. After one of the ducks made a noise you watched him nod.

'Ah yeah, his friend just said his name was Chuck. Chuck the duck.'

You were so amused by how openly weird and funny he was being, continuing to laugh.

'Chuck the duck huh? I like it.' You chucked a piece of bread in Chuck's direction, smiling as you saw him swim towards it and eat it. Adam was secretly watching you as you did that, trying his best to contain how much he was enjoying your company and how well you were getting along.

'I need to find me a lil duck friend, hold on.' You put your hands on your knees and started quacking, smiling as you witnessed a duck coming towards you. Adam was laughing at your noises now, going to put a hand around your waist as he couldn't go any longer without touching you.

You stood up and budged up into Adam's hold subconsciously, pointing at your duck and saying 'meet Lord Quackamus the First, my new duck buddy.'

'Oh is this the 'duck buddy' you'll introduce to the others if they ask again' He raised an eyebrow, mischevious look on his face as you nudged him in response.  
'A Lord too? A duck of high status? You don't see those often in these parts. I'm honoured.' He bowed, still keeping his arm around you, making you giggle and pull your arm around him.

BUZZZZ

Adam cursed and pulled away from you. 'Shit that's my alarm, I set it for when we have to leave.'

As much as you were sad your time with Adam was coming to an end, you were happy you got to see him in person unannounced.

You both walked back to the car, sharing Adam's coat again as you became cold on the way. Once you both got in the car you remained in comfortable, tired, silence, the activities of the day catching up to you both as you sat.

**3:30**

Adam opened the car door for you and you stepped out swiftly. You were both a little more hasty this time as more people were around. As you walked to the end of the car, Adam following closely behind, you turned and spoke.

'I really enjoyed being with you today Adam... see you on the 24th?'

Adam's chest warmed as he looked down at you, his hand automatically going to hold yours.

'24th is next Friday right?' You smiled and nodded, 'See you next Friday.' He squeezed your hand you squeezing it back, beginning to walk away as you couldn't hug him due to more people being around.

'Oh WAIT Y/n' You spun around at his voice, seeing him take a small bag out of the trunk of his car and proceeding to jog towards you.

'Have this for the weekend.' He extended the zipped up bag to you and you received it with a confused smile.

'Thanks?'

You saw students beginning to flood the car park and before you could say a final goodbye to Adam he squeezed your shoulder and walked quickly back to his car.

_Have this for the weekend?_


	15. Rose Quartz

As soon as Adam left, you unzipped the bag and found that he'd left you some containers of his homemade food for the weekend. Once you got up to your dorm and started taking them out to put in the fridge, you saw little post-it notes on the containers-

A pile of 5 slices of pizza- _'Fuck Papa John'_

Noodles- _'Five Michelin Stars Right Here'_

The chicken wrap he likes- _'Text me when you eat it and I'll text you mine'_

Spaghetti Bolognese- _'Just for you from Daddy Adam's Restaurant. (Hide these notes, I'm sure you already know that ;))'_

Brownies- _'I do spoil you don't I'_

You were beaming while you read them to yourself, clearly visualising him saying all those things to you in person. With each one, you took the note and placed it in your pocket, stacking the containers one on top of the other in your corner of the fridge unable to wipe the giddy grin off your face as you did.

Luckily you were alone in the kitchen so none of your roomies would question you, even though you were mostly sure they wouldn't ask anyway. Before leaving the Kitchen you took a selfie in front of the open fridge, holding the post-it notes in your hand and kissing them. You sent that photo to Adam with the message,

**Y: With compliments to the chef.**

When you returned to the bedroom you immediately went to your bag, took out an unused notebook and neatly placed the five post it notes inside the front cover. You decided then that that would be your secret Adam book if he were to give you anything else of the sort. Your phone buzzed twice.

**A: The chef is happy his customer looks so pleased.**

**A: He's also relieved that your dorm actually does have a fridge, he had his doubts.**

**Y: Haha yeah we barely use it.**

**Y: Now I can pretend I'm eating with you at yours. Weekend saved.**

**A: Glad to be of service**

As you remained standing and texting Adam, you saw the bag he gave you in your peripheral vision, immediately reminding you of the picnic bag and everything you did surrounding it.

**Y: Just to confirm. Did we fuck in a park today or am I fantasizing?**

**A: I was asking myself the same thing just now, it feels like a crazy fever dream.**

**Y: Everytime we meet it feels like that.**

**A: I wish that was more often.**

**Y: Me too.**

**A: Well, you might not have me this weekend but you'll have my food.**

Suddenly you felt bad. You didn't give anything to Adam and he had given you so much. You looked down at your bag and got an idea, immediately fishing out your 'secret Adam book' and taking out three of the notes from it. After that you went to rummage through your clothes in search of some red lingerie you had hidden away for 'special occasions'. Once you found it you shoved it into your hoodie pocket and sprinted past all your roomies chilling in their beds to the bathroom. You texted Adam quickly.

**Y: Is Kayla home yet?**

**A: Yeah why?**

**Y: Are you alone?**

**A: Yeah, I'm reading in my room... why?**

You smiled to yourself. 'Okay' You whispered as you put your phone down to get undressed, turning on the tap at the sink to make it sound like you were using it. Once you'd stripped down completely, you picked up the red lingerie and began inching it on. It was mostly see-through, bits of red embroidery sparsely covering the parts of you that didn't need covering with a garter attached. Once you got the last thin strap over your shoulder, you looked at yourself in the mirror and spun. You looked hot, there was no denying it. You tussled your hair a bit and let it fall in a flattering way around your face before going to grab the first post-it note.

_'Just for you from Daddy Adam's Restaurant.'_

You chuckled to yourself as you stuck it on your lower stomach, just above your panty line, basically saying your pussy was delicious enough to be eaten as a menu special, just for Adam. 'How the fuck am I gunna take these pictures' You whispered as you darted your eyes around the white tiled ceiling to floor of your dorm bathroom. Your eyes paused at the standing shower and you made your decision.

After drying up the tiles with a floor mat, you picked up your phone and placed it down, leaning upright against the wall. You opened up your camera on selfie and set the timer to 10 seconds so you could get in a position. Once you clicked the button you sat on the floor opposite the camera and assumed a pose: Both feet on the floor with your legs bent and spread wide open, one arm going straight down with a hand over your inner thigh, other arm's elbow resting on your kneecap as you leant your head on it and looked directly down the camera.

**FLASH**

'Oh fuck no.' You scrambled towards your phone, not realising the flash was on and went to look at the picture. You hummed in surprise at the sight, the flash actually did you some good for once. Everything was on show, as you had wanted it to be, and Adam's handwritten note was clear as it sat just above your thinly clothed pussy. You were happy with it so just put the phone back in position and got up to get the next note.

_'5 Michelin stars right here'_

You stifled a laugh again as you stuck the note on your right ass cheek, essentially rating your own ass as another divine gourmet meal. You proceeded to the floor again and started the countdown. This time you faced away from the camera on all fours. You arched your back and turned your head so he could see you looking back at him slightly.

**FLASH**

You spun around and picked up your phone to look at the picture. You smirked to yourself, looking at the note on your ass and how scantily clad you were, knowing Adam was in for a surprise. Your phone buzzed.

**A: Where'd you go?**

You were in such a rush to try and return something to Adam you forgot to return his last text. You still had one more picture to take so left him a quick response.

**Y: You'll find out.**

**A: Oh?**

You smiled to yourself and picked up the last note.

_'I do spoil you don't I?'_

You figured you'd take a selfie for your last one. It was hard to keep serious as you thought about what you were doing and the creative ways you were trying to impress him, now trying to keep the post-it note on the end of your tongue. You drew your attention back to the task at hand, bringing the camera to an angle where your whole torso could be seen, noticing you could see your back in the mirror behind you. You used that to your advantage, hoisting yourself up onto the area around the sink so he could have a peek at your ass as well.

You decided on a whim to pull a strap off your shoulder, taking one breast out and covering it by grabbing it with your hand, finally taking the picture. You quickly pulled the strap back on and took the post-it note off your tongue whilst clicking onto the picture you just took. You couldn't help the grin that stretched across your face, imagining how Adam might react when you send him the pictures, his handwriting on you again. To avoid blocking the bathroom for any longer, you shoved on your hoodie and leggings over the lingerie, stuffing the underwear you took off in your pocket along with your phone and notes, and switched off the tap as you left.

After putting the notes away again and quickly switching your hoodie for a t-shirt while no one was looking, you made your way to your bed and opened up your phone.

**Y: You've given me something to feast on for the weekend. Let me return the favour daddy.**

**Him**

His phone buzzed next to him while he was sat up on his bed reading a book. He immediately shut it and grabbed his phone, anticipating and knowing it would be you. His smile quickly turned darker when he read your message, knowing the road you were going down by calling him daddy. As his thumbs began to move with the intention of replying, his phone buzzed three more times in his hands, his eyes catching only the top of three images as they peaked out from above his keyboard.

He immediately swiped the keyboard away and suddenly forgot how to breathe. 'Fuck,' his jaw swung open as he ogled at you, red lingerie with his hand-written notes placed purposefully on your perfect body. His cock twitched in his grey joggers as he sat, scrolling up and down the three photos of you. The photos you took just for him. He was beside himself, realising you couldn't hear the endless praises he was spilling quietly from his lips as he soaked you all in. He went to text you, realising you'd left another message saying,

**Y: Do these satisfy the chef?**

He was quick to reply.

**A: You don't know the half of it baby.**

He brought his hand down to rub himself over his joggers, knowing you'd continue.

**Y: Show me how much it satisfies you daddy.**

He audibly hummed at your words, hearing them clearly in his head while he went to open up his camera. He slid down on top of his bed to lay down. His hand found its way inside his joggers and he took a picture, the outline of his hard dick fully visible as his hand gripped around it. He sent the picture off immediately, starting to drag off his joggers as he did.

**Y: Fuck you're big.**

He began stroking his fully exposed cock as he read your message.

**Y: Fuck yourself good for me daddy.**

He nodded to himself, forgetting again that you weren't actually there and that he hadn't acknowledged you, suddenly going to text you back.

**A: Yes baby, I'm gnna look at those naughty fuvking pictures you took just fir me and f**

He gave up typing the sentence and sent it off, wanting to look at those pictures again and pump himself harder.

\------- **-**

You were annoyed that you were in a room filled with four other people. Had you not been you'd have been getting busy yourself. The thought of Adam fucking himself to the thought of you, let alone over some pictures you took for him, turned you on inexplicably. You read his typo-ridden, unfinished text multiple times, imagining him touching himself as you did, refraining from texting so he could continue. You allowed a few minutes to pass, scrolling up to the picture he sent you a few times while you did, before sending another text.

**Y: Can't wait to see your own cum all over your chest when you finish for me daddy.**

You stifled a giddy laugh from leaving your chest as you sent that blatant text off to him, anticipating any response you could get.

**Him**

He was coming close to his peak as he stroked himself violently to the pictures you sent him, your name dripping angrily from his lips. When he saw your new notification, wanting to see him finish, he could barely prolong his high. He hoisted his black t-shirt up to his neck, phone still in hand and continued pumping himself and after one final look at you he lost it.

'Fuuuuckkk Y/n baby fuck...' A string of praises and profanities left his mouth as he came all over himself as you'd asked. He would do anything you told him to.

\--------

You tried not to gasp too loudly at the image Adam just sent over. He'd pulled up the black t-shirt he was wearing and held it in his teeth to keep it up, only the bottom half of his face showing. His toned pecs and stomach were fully on display with his cum dripping in different areas, arm clearly going down in the direction of his dick where the picture cut off. Your mind was about to explode, and your pussy more accurately, as you stared at the picture for a good few minutes until he texted you again.

**A: You like how much of a mess I am for you hm?**

**Y: It's making me a mess.**

**A: Oh baby I know. We're just as bad as each other.**

In a desperate attempt to make yourself less horny, you changed your tone.

**Y: I miss you already and its only been a few hours...**

**A: Friday is Christmas Eve, you're coming over and we just have to...**

**A: waste time until then I guess.**

**Y: Speaking of, do you know what Kayla's surprise is? Zuri kept being cryptic about it.**

**A: Yeah, I have no idea, that girl is a mystery to me.**

**Y: And me.**

**Y: How do you think she would react?**

**A: To us?**

**Y: Yeah.**

There was a long pause before Adam got back to you.

**A: I really don't know, it plagues me every night.**

**Y: Me too... I guess we'll just have to wait.**

**A: We are experts at waiting, should be alright.**

**Y: Haha *were experts. Look at us now, can't even go a few hours without wanting each other.**

**A: True. Make sure you hide those photos by the way.**

**Y: Of course, the collection is growing.**

**A: As is mine, we can get through these few days.**

**Y: Monday is my last day and I'll have nothing to do for the WHOLE WEEK.**

**A: I'm off work too but Kayla will be home all the time. Planning on just watching loads of movies.**

**Y: Oooo you just gave me an idea.**

**A: Oh?**

**Y: How about we watch the same movies and then text each other about it afterwards?**

**A: Like a distant film club for two?**

**A: I like it.**

**Y: Maybe this week won't be so bad.**

**A: Especially when its all a lead up to seeing you again.**

_I can't DEAL with this man. I'm blushing so hard and from what? Some words on a screen??_

**Y: I'm blushing more than I need to right now, spare me please.**

**A: Never.**

**A: I lied, I actually have to go now, gotta be a chef.**

**Y** **:** **I'll leave you to it, I'm sure it'll be delicious.**

**A: I'd rather eat you. GOODNIGHT**

**Y: Well fuck I'd rather that too.**

**Y: Goodnight Adam xx**

You hadn't realised it was already 8 o'clock by the time you'd finished talking. Time always seemed to disappear when you were talking to Adam, completely consumed by him when you did. You figured an early night wouldn't be so bad as you put your phone down and shut your eyes, replaying your day until you fell asleep.

**The Weekend**

Both Saturday and Sunday began with morning texts from Adam, bringing a smile to your face each time. At lunch time you at his food and you talked again, Adam joking about being the third wheel for Zuri and Kayla as she was staying over for the weekend like you had. At dinner time you ate his food again, all of it now gone, and made sure to thank Adam for it at the end of Sunday night. Adam was tipsy that night, sending back a picture of him smiling with his thumbs up rather than texting back.

**Y: You have such a cute smile.**

**A: You think so baby?**

**Y: Yeah, I just wanna shrink myself and curl up into one of your dimples and stay there forever.**

**A: Which side would you pick though? Right or left dimple?**

**Y: Hmmmm...**

**Y: Maybe the right, you might squash me on the left because you always lean on that side.**

**A: Wowowow** , **stalker**

**A: What if I wasn't smiling though? You'd just fall out?**

**Y: And you'd catch me?**

**A: Ah yes. I'd catch you in my big hand and stroke your teeny-weeny head with my giant finger and keep you safe forever**

**Y: Aww hehehe**

**A: But actually you'd be fine in my dimple because I'm always smiling when I'm with you, you'll never fall out.**

**Y: I hope you can feel me kissing you through the screen right now.**

He sent another picture zoomed into his dimple with a stick figure drawn curled up like you had said in it, small messy red hearts floating out from it.

**A: I call this piece: Tiny dimple, Tiny girl, Tiny kisses.**

**Y: HAHAHAA WOW that's inspiring. A true artist.**

**A: Thank you thank you, I try. I like drawing.**

**Y: I'm more impressed that you know how to draw on pictures on your phone.**

**A: WOW I'm not THAT old you know. I also have had to raise a fucken tech child so.**

**Y: You're right hehe I'm sorry.**

**A: You can make it up to me when I see you. Wear the red lingerie under your clothes on Friday.**

**Y: Why? You're not going to be able to see it?**

**A: Says who?**

**Y: Kayla and Zuri...?**

**A: Shhhhhhh**

**A: I have my ways.**

**Y: I'll take your word for it.**

**A: You'll take more than my word.**

**Y: Oh-**

**A: Flustered baby? By words on a screen?**

**Y: Just for you.**

**A: Good girl.**

Not long after that text you went back and forth with tipsy Adam, helping him go to sleep by entertaining his sexting. It was so hard for you not to touch yourself too but looking around the room and seeing four faces who weren't Adam always took you out of it. Once he finished you both talked a little, the topic of him not using emojis coming up before saying goodnight. Adam texted a few minutes later with a massive paragraph of just heart emojis with a final text just saying: 'Emojis 4 u' which made you fall asleep with a massive smile on your face.

**Monday**

You wanted to get through your last day as quickly as possible, getting up early to do so. You replied to Adam's morning text and he apologised for potentially taking up your time yesterday, which you quickly shut down and reassured him that you were having fun talking to his tipsy version.

Straight after that you got ready as usual and walked quickly out of your dorm and the building, rounding the corner to the nearest store to buy your Professor a quick holiday gift. You settled for a box of chocolates and wine, always a classic, and shoved it in your bag before going back to the uni.

Once you'd settled in the lecture hall you powered through the two lectures you had for the day, keeping focused for the last time of the year. When they finally ended you made sure to wish Professor Wrightley and hand over her gifts which she returned with a hug and a small reindeer-shaped chocolate for you.

Your day was going so well and it was about to get better as your holidays had officially started and you were about to hang out with Kayla for the rest of the day.

**12:30**

'HEY Y/N OVER HEREEE!'

You looked over to where Kayla's voice was coming from and was met with her waving violently at you by the outer wall of the uni. You walked over quickly with your hands in your pockets to try and keep them warm.

'Join the link my dude.' Kayla extended her arm for you to interlock yours, which you quickly did.

'Thanks, are we getting the subway over?'

'Yeah, thought my dad needed a rest.'

You internally sighed at the decision but was also glad that he was getting some well needed rest. The two of you were going into the city to go Christmas present shopping and you could not wait, racking your brains for what you were going to get Adam. The journey over was nothing special, the subway being packed and loud with all the Christmas shoppers disallowing you and Kayla to have much conversation.

'So. I've gotta buy presents for Zuri, my dad and my granddad...' She whispered, 'and you, but you didn't hear that.' Making you chuckles and look around as if you didn't hear her.

'I've gotta buy presents for you, Zuri, my mom, my brother and...' You were about to say Adam accidently but stopped yourself quickly, 'that's it.' Kayla paused.

'Are you not getting my dad anything?'

You froze.

'You usually do when you have second Christmas at ours?'

You relaxed, forgetting that that was a normal thing that you did and you could openly buy him something without it seeming like you liked him as anything more than a friend of a friend.

'Oh yeah, how could I forget haha.'

Kayla chuckled and you both braced yourselves for a long day of shopping surrounded by bustling crowds as you walked into the mall. You'd already figured out what you were getting everyone except for Adam.

**Zuri:** The eyeshadow palette she'd been wanting for ages, A Vinyl of Chromatica (She's obsessed with lady gaga) and a mythology book you caught her staring at last time you passed through the book-store.

**Kayla:** You'd seen two matching necklaces for 'best friends'. One was a skull that could open up and the other was a brain so you could put one into the other. You figured that was the best representation of the two of you and how you would say you were basically the same person, also falling in line with Kayla's love for Halloween and horror. You also wanted to get her Mario Kart Wii because not a day had gone by that she hadn't complained about losing it and a massive blanket that looked like a tortilla because... why wouldn't she want that.

**Mom:** A vase, a flowery vase for her to put flowers in because she liked flowers. You'd give her fancy wine and chocolate as well to flesh it out.

**Brother:** A key-ring in the shape of a pug, you got him a different dog each year for him to put on his car keys, you were dog lovers. You also wanted to get a shitty Christmas jumper with a bad pun on it because you knew he'd do the same. He wouldn't want any more than two gifts so you'd stop there.

**_Adam:_ **

You scanned through the list in your head, picking up the items as you went but constantly wondering what you'd get Adam.

_He loves cooking, he loves literature, he loves films... tipsy Adam likes drawing? What else what else..._

You had so many different things in mind, obvious things, but you wanted it to be something he'd really like. Something that seemed personal.

'What are you getting Adam?' You turned to Kayla as she rummaged through a shelf of stuffed toys.

'Oh, I always go for socks and shit. So yeah, socks and a fancy coffee machine because he's been having a lot of coffee lately.' She paused rummaging to look at you, 'You can get him whatever, he really won't mind.' She shrugged and went back to grab a teddy bear while you thought to yourself harder.

_Well that_ _didn't_ _help._

Around three hours went past, walking all around the stores with you randomly picking up things that you thought Adam might like.

**Adam:** You picked up a mug that said 'What's QUACK'a-lackin?!' with a picture of a poorly drawn duck holding some bread on it, reminding you of Chuck the duck from when you went to the pond together.

You found a cook-book that had recipes of meals shown in the top movies of the century, combining the movie/food love perfectly. As you continued through the book-store you noticed some notebooks that had both lined pages and blank pages inside them so he could write _and_ draw.

You sifted through the different colours and found the perfect one. The front cover was black and the back cover was white, but the insides of either cover were blue and red respectively, just like his colour scheme at home. You ended up getting a silver-coloured, black-ink pen as well, two hearts engraved on one side subtly enough for others not to see it but enough for him you were sure.

'Are you done? I'm done.' Kayla appeared behind you, hands full with bags as you finished up at the counter with the books.

'Yeah this is the last of them, then we can finally go.'

Kayla went and waited outside the store for you as you finished up, and when you did you picked up all your bags and paced out of the automatic doors.

'Let's eat somewhere then leave? I just texted my dad and told him not to cook for me and I think we could both do with some sitting down.' She huffed and rolled her shoulders with all the bags in hand. You nodded.

'Let's go.'

**5:30**

After walking for a little bit you came across a Macdonald's and settled for it, ordering the same meals you always got when you went there.

'Why is shopping so exhausting.' Kayla slumped in her chair and rested her head on the back of it, mouth full of fries. You slumped too, chicken nugget entering your mouth as you rolled your eyes.

'It should be a sport at this point. It's ungodly how draining it is.'

You both chuckled knowingly to yourselves as you sat, lazily eating before you felt a buzz come from your phone.

**Z: Are you with Kayla rn?**

'Umm Kayla, is Zuri meant to know we're shopping? Or...' Kayla sat up.

'OH no, I told her we're just going out to eat. Just take a picture of me eating this burger real quick and send it.'

She sat back and pretended to look nonchalant while taking a bite of her food as you took the picture and then sent it off to Zuri.

**Y: Yeah we eating healthy and what not.**

**Z: Loool okay good, did her phone die or smthn?**

'Is your phone dead?'

'Yeah, didn't charge overnight, died like half an hour ago RIP.'

**Y: Yeah it didn't charge fully, you wanna talk to her or?**

**Z: No that's alright, was just worried lol, I'll let you go.**

**Y: Coolio, talk to you laterrr**

'Lemme send her a picture.' Kayla gestured to your phone and you gave it to her. She held it up and blew a kiss towards it, bringing it down to send it off when she was done.

'She's so cute worrying about me,' Kayla smiled to herself as she swiped away the messages about to hand your phone back when she paused.

'OH MY GOD.' She brought the phone back to her and you lunged across the table to grab it off her.

'WHAT?' You tried to laugh to cover up how nervous you were as you brought the phone you just snatched to your face to see what she saw. Your eyes widened and you tried not to flush red.

'IS THAT YOU AND YOUR FUCK BUD-'

You brought your finger up to your lips to shush her since you were still in public as she continued more quietly, 'You took a picture holding his-'

She burst out laughing and you remained staring at your phone. When she came out of Zuri's messages, it had obviously taken her to the screen where you see all the open apps and you'd forgotten to close the picture you had open of when you wrote your name on Adam and took a picture of his dick in your hand. You exhaled heavily, shaking your head and swiping it away, relieved that he was unidentifiable in the picture but still scared of what might've happened otherwise.

'Girl don't be embarrassed; I have my fair share of Zuri on my phone.' She stopped laughing and just smiled giddily at you as you finally looked up at her.

'Oh I know you do.' Now you laughed, both with Kayla and as a sudden release of tension after nearly getting caught.

'And yeah, that is... the fuck buddy.'

_Your dad..._

'You never even explained how you met? Did it end up being on tinder?'

_Um_ _no, we met at your house..._

'Um yeah, he seemed alright and I was bored at the time so... we got to talking and...'

'BADABING'

'Yeah badabing.'

Y _our dad is my 'fuck buddy'..._

You took a long slurp of your Cola and put your phone in your pocket while you did.

'So he has tattoos, or just one tattoo?' Kayla leaned back and started slurping her Fanta while wiggling her eyebrows.

'Huh?'

'He had something written on his hip bone stomach thingy no?'

_Oh, my name in black pen..._

'OH right yeah, it's in a different language or something, I don't know.' You stomach was twisting with how much you were lying and how easily it was coming out at that moment.

'Ah one of those. Well, at least you're getting some good dick, congrats ma'am.'

_This is so fucked up._

You tried not to burn bright red as you finished off your last chicken nugget and nodded your head slightly with a smile so as to seem normal.

'Anyways, I'm done, you're done, we should go before the late evening crowds fill up the subway.'

'Yeah you right, lemme get that,' Kayla reached forward and took your empty boxes and took them to the trash with hers. You had never felt on-edge or nervous around Kayla and it wasn't a feeling you enjoyed when it just happened. You were pretty quiet on the subway back, just listening and laughing at whatever stories about her week Kayla was telling you.

'Oh shit I almost forgot!' You were both walking away from the station when Kayla suddenly had a brainwave.

'There's this cute place with ornaments or trinkets or decorations... I don't fucken know what to call it. Cute shop with cute shit in it, I wanna get Zuri something from it... do you wan-'

'YES I've walked past it I think? There's all these displays in the window with like, tiny figures and stuff, right?'

'YEahhhh just down this road, so you'll come?'

'Of course, let's go.'

You both heaved your bags off the ground and made your way down the street

**7:30**

The walls were covered in a dusky pink wallpaper, made warmer by the yellow light of fully exposed bulbs hanging from the ceiling. Wooden cabinets and shelves lined the walls filled with small ceramic animals, people and buildings alongside crystals and shells and incense. You and Kayla walked slowly up and down the middle of the store, pointing and appreciating the different trinkets and art inside the glass cabinets that lay in rows down the carpeted floors.

'Is there anything I can help you with ladies?' A sweet-looking old man waddled his way out from behind the wooden counter at the top of the room, leaning on the side of the table as he reached the end of it. Kayla smiled and began to walk over to him, leaving her bags behind as the shop was empty.

'Yes please. I'm looking for something specific that I saw in the window the other day. It was a small scene of two women in kind of... you know, in robes, and they were hugging on top of a blue crystal and some of the crystal was shaped out like waves kind of... around them... if that makes sense?'

You watched from a small distance away, glancing at the glass cabinets in front of you while you did, seeing how the man listened carefully and always nodded in acknowledgment of Kayla. You loved the overall vibes of this place, it was very inviting and cosy with lots of intricate little objects that you really liked scattered everywhere and the owner seemed just as nice.

'Absolutely darling, I know exactly what you're talking about.' He started walking past Kayla and she followed. 'Beautiful little piece, for a beautiful someone I assume?' He maintained calm conversation with Kayla as he bent down to a shelf to look for the art.

'Yeah, it's a Christmas present for my girlfriend.' You heard Kayla reply and heard the man respond sweetly back.

'I'm sure she'll love it, here you are.'

You began to walk over so you could have a look and when you did you saw exactly why Kayla wanted it.

'That's beautiful! Wow!' It was exactly as Kayla had described it, the little white ceramic statues embracing in a sea of blue crystal that could fit over the expanse of her hand.

'Are you looking for anything yourself darling?' The old man directed his attention to you as you stood ogling at the piece before he would leave you both alone.

'I do really want to buy something... I'm not sure what though, I'll have a look around.'

'No problem, call me over if you need anything.' He winked at both of you and waddled away to his seat behind the counter.

'I'll go and pay while you have a look around.' You nodded and Kayla left you to search the shelves. You wanted to get something for Adam even though you'd already gotten him four presents. Something about this store felt more personal though and that's what you wanted. Your eyes studied the shelves, taking in all the different people, places and things these ceramic and crystal statues were fashioned into. Your eyes paused.

There was some Rose Quartz, you figured about the size of the palm of Adam's hand.

**(That's the type of crystal I'm imagining)**

You lifted it out and inspected it. There was a furnished white ceramic woman curled up in the middle of the palm of someone's hand. The hand was carved out of the rose quartz so it was like it was emerging from the crystal and holding the ceramic woman in its palm. The palm itself had lines carved into it that looked like a bare tree, mimicking the engravings on a human hand.

The woman was in a foetal position on her side, one arm wrapped around the giant thumb, the other bent up with her hand in a fist apart from her pinky-finger. Around the pinky-finger was a golden string that lead up to the pinky-finger of the big hand, wrapping around it into a bow and tying them together.

**(Badly- roughly sketched outline of what** **I'm** **tryying to** **describe** **🤪)**

It reminded you of last night when Adam told you if you were to shrink yourself, he'd hold you in his hand and keep you safe forever. The string was like how you both had each other wrapped around your little fingers. It was perfect.

You walked up to the counter, holding the stone delicately in your hands and placed it down in front of the old man. Kayla leant forwards and let out an 'Ooo' beore giving you a nod and backing away to look around while she now waited.

'Ah, another wonderful piece... is this for your lover?' You blushed and shook your head.

'Oh no, I just thought I'd get myself a little something... thought it was pretty.'

'That it is...' He smiled and began putting it into a little box with blue tissue paper in it. 'Rose Quartz is for love.' He looked down and continued boxing it up gently, 'It wards away negativity and keeps reltionships prosperous. Theoretically' He looked up and made a funny face making you laugh. 'Perhaps one day you may give it to someone you love.' He put a little blue bow around the white box and placed it in a small see-through plastic bag before sitting down and smiling up at you.

'Thank you, that looks lovely. And that sounds lovely, I'll bare it in mind.' You gave the man a big smile, him giving you one right back as you swiped your card and picked up the bag he'd just given you.

'Hope to see you ladies again, have a wonderful night and an early Merry Christmas!'

You and Kayla responded 'You too sir, thank you,' whilst you made your way to the door, hands now full of bags, and left with a 'ting' of the bell.

'Right, I guess we're going our separate ways now.' Kayla sighed and sidled towards you as you reached the corner of the street.

'See you on Friday Kay.' You leant forward and put your chin on her shoulder, hers coming to yours in a sort-of-hug despite the bags.

'Love you bitch byeeee.' She started to walk away and waved with her head as she did.

'Love you byeeee.' You turned around and crossed the street, back to campus.

When you got in you sighed with relief as you put your bags down, noticing that everyone was gone. You always enjoyed this time of year, especially since you knew that you had the first week completely to yourself as everyone would go and stay with their families. You were exhausted, trudging immediately to the bathroom, brushing your teeth, getting changed and diving under your covers. Before you fell asleep you wanted to let Adam know you hadn't died so left him a text.

**Y: I'm exhausted, will probably fall asleep.**

**Y: Talk tomorrow. Lov**

You paused in your sleepy haze and caught yourself before you continued typing. You couldn't casually say 'Love you' to Adam like you had Kayla... your mind started spiralling. Did you love Adam? You certainly felt a lot of feelings when you were with him, some you left undefined... You chose to ignore your train of thought for now, giving in to your tired mind and sending the text.

**Y: Talk tomorrow, goodnight giant xx**

You thought you'd call him that, it's what your tired brain told you to do. All you could think about was the little statue you'd bought him and imagining it was the two of you. His giant warm hand encompassing your tiny body, forever surrounded by a rosey bubble of your joint fantasies coming true. You yawned and shut your eyes, beginning to dream up how you'd present your gifts to him and wondering what he'd get you.


	16. Charms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's subtle spoilers for Tenet and Hereditary in this chapter, so if you want to avoid those just watch out for once they finish the film, and skip the discussion parts :)

Your week was fairly uneventful, only thing defining your days being the movies you watched and discussed with Adam afterwards.

**Monday**

**Y: THE LEGO MOVIE???**

**A: Yeah what's wrong with it? You don't wanna watch it?**

**Y: Just wasn't expecting that choice**

**A: Neither was I but, thought we should start with something light.**

**Y: Ah, tactical, okay.**

**A: Talk to you in 1 hour 40 mins**

**Y: Lego**

**Y: *Let's go**

**A: Hahaha and you say** **I'm** **the one with** **the** **dad jokes**

Your phone buzzed at the end of the film.

 **A: I** **actually** **really enjoyed that**

**Y: It is a good family film, feel good stuff**

**A: Who was your favourite character?**

**Y: I liked the chaos of Bad cop/good cop and Unikitty** **but** **, it has to be Emmet** **doesn't** **it.**

 **A: Unikitty's fuckin crazy energy reminded me of the dynamic between you and** **Kayla** **if it was a living thing. But I agree, Emmet had me.**

 **Y: WE ARE UNIKITTY** **that's** **so** **accurate** **.**

**A: Did you cry?**

**Y: I didn't release tears from my eyes, there was some moisture though.**

**Y: Why, did YOU?**

**A: Yeah it was sad??**

**Y: AWWW the lil plastic figurines made big Adam cry! Come here lil baby boi have a hug :(**

**A:** **Fuck** **you hahaha, come on, that Emmet scene with the workers making fun of him was sad as fuck.**

**Y: It was, I lied, I might have shed one tear.**

**A: There you go. Plastic got the better of us both.**

**A:** **And** **I'll** **claim that hug on Friday.**

**Y: Noted**

**A: That song is going to be ringing in my ears for weeks now**.

**A: EVERYTHING IS AWESOMEE**

**Y: EVERYTHING IS COOL WHEN YOU'RE PART OF A TEAM of adults crying over The Lego Movie**

**A: Liking the remix.**

All these small discussions you had with Adam as these days were passing, made you realise just how much you had always gotten on. You always thought your age gap would provide as a disconnect, but it turned out that he had a lot of the same humour as you having raised someone your age. You could talk for hours.

**Tuesday**

**Y: Yeah people do this thing where they say if they've 'passed the Tenet test'**

**A: I'll look up the breakdown afterwards if I don't get it.**

**Y: Oh you do that too?**

**A: Of course, I'm a 'connoisseur of film' too don't forget.**

**Y: Silly me**

**Y: Okay time for Tenet, lemme engage my brain despite my crunchy dorm pillow.**

**A: Crunchy??? Haha good luck with that**

**A: Grabbing some coffee and starting now**.

 **Y:** **I'm** **ready**

You texted Adam at the end of the film.

**Y: Frazzled**

**A: Dazzled**

**Y: Bedazzled Vajazzle**

**A: I don't remember that part of the film**

**Y: HAHAHA**

**Y: What did you think of it? Did you pass?**

**A: I got the basic moving forward and backwards in time shit but there's definitely stuff that went over my head.**

**Y: Yeah for fucking sure.**

**Y: I'm pretty sure I understood the inversion shit too but who knows. It was cool though, Christopher Nolan never misses.**

**A: In Nolan We Trust.**

**Y: ✊✊✊**

**A: Off to the explanation videos we go.**

After watching a video that explained the timeline your mind was blown.

 **Y: Okay, there were definitely things that went RIGHT** **over** **my head.**

 **A: I** **didn't** **even** **realise** **that dude was the fucken son,** **that's** **so smart.**

 **Y: Do you think there are time travellers among us, like the dude** **who** **created** **the Simpsons.**

 **A: What, because he predicts shit in the** **episodes** **?**

 **Y: Yeah, people say** **he** **could be a time** **traveller** **come to warn us**

 **A: Conspiracy** **theories** **are fun, the Simpsons one is one of** **the** **realer seeming ones to me.** **There's** **so much shit they** **predicted** **it's** **weird**

 **Y: Right?** **It's** **probably** **just** **because** **we're all predictable though**

 **A:** **You're** **far from predictable**

 **Y: Come to** **think** **of it,** **you're** **unpredictable as fuck too. You surprise me every day.**

 **A: As do you. The fact that** **you're** **even talking to me right now surprises me.**

**Y: Still?**

**A:** **I'll** **never get** **over** **how much earlier we** **could** **have been talking like this.**

 **Y: I wish we** **could** **time travel and tell** **our** **former selves to get our shit** **together** **.**

**A: Me too baby.**

**Y:** **You'll** **never stop** **being** **a surprise to me either.**

**Wednesday**

Usually, you'd both be watching a movie at around lunch time because Adam needed to cook in the evenings, however, today he was busy but said he'd order take away so you could watch one later. He didn't say what he was doing but assured you he'd talk to you as soon as he's done. Your mind couldn't help but wonder what he was up to while you began to occupy yourself for the day.

**Him**

'Bye Kay, back in a few hours.'

He grabbed his over-sized coat and shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way into the cold. He was going shopping for Christmas presents today, just as you and Kayla had two days ago. As he was driving his mind was whirring, going through the many things he now knew about you and trying to narrow them down into what you might like.

**12:30**

He began by buying presents for Kayla, Zuri and Kayla's grandfather in order to get them out of the way. He picked up chocolates and alcohol for some of his colleagues at work too.

**3:00**

'Hullo, umm excuse me ma'am.'

A lady wearing the book store's uniform spun around from stacking books to respond to Adam with, 'Hiya, how can I help?'

'Do you have dystopian literature in here?'

That was the first thing Adam thought you would like, a new book that you could enjoy but also potentially use for your course. The lady brought him over to the section and he scanned the books, eventually picking one up called 'Fahrenheit 451' that he remembered liking.

After paying for that he headed straight for the Prada store across the way. He'd seen you wearing necklaces and earrings and bracelets before and he always wanted to gift you something like that himself. He liked the idea of you wearing something bought by him, especially if you liked it too.

He walked up and down the isles of glass display cabinets, teeth tugging at his lip as he focused on what you would want and how he could make it personal.

'Excuse me sir, are you looking for anything specific?'

Adam looked to his right and met eyes with a short, well dressed, well groomed man looking up at him with a beaming corporate smile on his face.

'Sort of... I'm just trying to find something that can be personal you know?'

Adam turned and habitually went to lean on the cabinet behind him, stopping when he saw the employees face freeze at the choice.

'Ah, for a special someone ey?'

The short man gave Adam a rough pat on the arm with a nod as Adam forced out a smile and nodded back.

'I've got just the thing, follow me.'

He gestured and walked, Adam following until they came to a halt in front of another glass cabinet.

'This is about as personal as it gets.'

The man inserted a key into a small lock, turned it and lifted up the top.

'We've got different bracelets here,' he gestured towards a line of different coloured chains, 'gold, silver etcetera, on which,' he directed Adam's attention to a layered stand that had small trinkets filling each platter, 'you can attach whichever, and however many charms you wish to,' He picked up a chain and clipped on a random charm, 'Like so.'

'That's great, thanks. Do I attach them myself... is that, allowed?'

Adam looked around hesitantly, surprised by this D.I.Y allowance with such expensive jewellery.

'Not often, but yes. You sir, if I must admit, do not seem the type to steal from a place like this.'

He looked Adam up and down, noting the expensive suit and gave another flashy smile to him.

'Ah...' Adam was becoming internally irked by the clear haughtiness of this small man, suggesting if he looked any other way he would not be allowed to do certain things.

'Good to know.'

He kept his reply short, giving a quick, clearly dismissive, look back to the worker, causing him to step away and look around the shop for other customers.

Now alone, Adam began to sift through the different charms. He noticed each tier of small metal, jewel encrusted charms, seemed to have a different theme. He had a choice of letters, animals, random objects, Disney characters and random symbols like a music note etc, all in miniature form.

He immediately went to grab an A for Adam, knowing once he put the other charms it wouldn't be too obvious for others, but you would always know it was there. He then proceeded to sift through the animals, looking for a duck as it reminded him of the day at the park.

_Was that technically our first date?_

He smiled to himself as he found not one, but two ducks, one with a jewelled crown on its head. In _his_ head, the one without the crown was Chuck the duck and the one with was yours, Lord Quackamus the first. He tried not to laugh to himself as he remembered how you both quacked to try and get their attention, not realising his quiet grins had grabbed the attention of the small man again.

'How are you doing over here sir?'

He leaned over to look down at Adam's hands as he held a gold chain with three charms on it already.

'The 24 carat bracelet huh? Must be a very special someone ey?'

He looked up at Adam to find the smiles he'd previously seen him sharing with the bracelet had now changed to a more serious expression as he turned his eyes to meet the small man.

'Yes she is.' Adam replied shortly, less than interested in this over-active employee and annoyed that he was being interrupted for no reason.

'Actually, you never said how much each charm costs? Care to indulge me?'

Adam gave a nudge to the other man's arm this time, smiling over at him to try and make the interruption productive.

'Oh... well, usually we just do that at the counter...'

'You've already assumed my wealth, no need to play that game, tell me straight.'

Adam knew the strategy being used all too well: allowing the customer to customise something, telling them to add as much as they want without telling them individual prices so they have a massive overall price that they refuse to haggle at the end. Money was no object for Adam but he did not like the fuckery of these fancy establishments. The employee lost all customer-service charm as he realised it's insignificance with Adam.

'Well depending on the weights of them they range from 50 dollars to 250 dollars each.'

Adam wasn't surprised by the price but still wanted the specifics.

'So how much does this cost so far approximately?'

'Well, the diamond studded 'A' is 50 dollars, those two bedazzled ducks together would be 240. So, 290 dollars for the charms so far.'

The small man looked up at Adam in hope of being done with him for now.

'Thank you very much, I'll call you if I need anything.' Adam smiled genuinely now, satisfied with the efficient answers he was given at last, allowing the man to go away once more so he could continue with his task.

'Right.' He muttered under his breath as he scanned the charms again, now looking at the Disney section. There were all sorts: tiny orange jewelled nemo, mini Minnie, mini Mickey, small versions of Monster's Inc. characters, the lot. He was looking for two characters in particular, Beauty and The Beast.

As he gently sifted his large fingers through the trinkets, he thought about how you shared a blanket together watching that film, glancing over at the others sleeping before kissing, biting and touching on each other. He hadn't forgotten the way you squeezed his bicep and told him he was built like a beast, staring down into your wide eyes and your plush mouth after he called you Beauty. Much to his delight he found the two characters and clipped them next to each other on the bracelet.

He dragged his eyes up to the small random objects section. There were things like keys, different sports balls, instruments, some kitchen utensils and furniture like lamps etc. They were all either silver or gold and encrusted with different coloured jewels depending on their size and what they were.

Adam's eyes were drawn to four things, a small silver pen with a tiny red heart jewel on its side, a silver sofa, a golden old film-camera and a gold-covered book with silver pages. The pen and book were for both your loves of literature, the pen being mainly as a reminder of the frisky tutoring session you had. The camera was for your loves of film and the sofa was for the first time you admitted your feelings for each other on his sofa that night at the sleepover.

The chain was almost filled up, all the charms leading outwards evenly on either side of the letter A which resided in the middle.   
He looked at the last tier of charms, a lot of them being emojis and flags, but saw a few different coloured hearts there too.

He picked up two, to keep the bracelet balanced but also imagined it was like the two of you, one embedded with red stones and the other with blue. He always paired those colours together, as he loved the way they balanced each other out and complimented each other, something he noticed you first appreciated when you came into his house for the first time.

As he remained reminiscing and fiddling with the last few charms onto the bracelet, he noticed the worker sneaking up next to him again.

'Ah, quite the collection there sir, very nice...'

Adam hummed and continued clasping the bracelet together at the ends.

'Would you like to come over and pay?'

Adam finally looked down at the man and replied with a quick, 'Yes thanks.'

The small man jumped into action, closing the cabinet and locking it before joining Adam at the counter. Adam handed over the bracelet gently and watched closely as the man lifted each charm and punched in the prices before him. The digital screen showed the prices slowly with every tap.

~   
**Plaited Bracelet Chain -$600**

**A - $50**

**Duck 1 - $120**

**Duck 2 - $120**

**Beauty - $200**

**Beast - $200**

**Pen - $5** **0**

**Book - $80**

**Sofa -$90**

**Camera - $90**

**Heart 1 - $100**

**Heart 2 -$100**

**Overall price** : **$1,800**  
 **~**

He tried not to smile to himself. He knew it was a ridiculous price, everything in these stores was ridiculously priced, but he enjoyed the idea of spoiling you. He wanted to give you something no one else had because he felt as if you'd done that for him simply by being you.

He whipped out his card without hesitation and completed the transaction whilst the short-suited man boxed up the bracelet neatly, wrapped it in a bow and tissue paper before placing it in a trademark Prada bag.

'Thank you sir, hope to see you again.'

Adam internally thought, 'Can't say the same for you.' But outwardly replied, 'Have a good day, bye bye,' as per what was expected.

Once he'd left that store, he scanned around for his next venture for you, the lingerie store. He traced his way back in his mind to when he had to pick yourself and Kayla up from there previously and made his way in its direction.

He knew you had black lingerie from Halloween, and you'd blessed his eyes and dick with pictures in your red lingerie, so, naturally he thought he'd add to your collection.

As he walked into the store, he found there was no one there besides the workers themselves. He wished that you were there in person so he could watch you try things on and potentially do more than just watch, yet for now he settled to scan the items like he had with the jewellery.

His mind raced with images of you as he held the different garments in his hands and considered them, trying to remain put together as he saw you so vividly at every glance. He hovered over one particular set that was dissimilar to both the things he'd already seen on you.

It was literally all straps. Black straps that framed all around the body with tiny metal rings holding everything together. He thought you could either wear it with the black set you already had or by itself. Adam held the separate pieces in front of him and tried not to smirk too widely as he felt the thin bands of leather between his fingers.

He knew by this point that you were just as much of a freak as he was, knowing that if he gave this black leather harness to you, you'd be the one dominating. The thought intrigued him. He'd take anything he could get from you and something about you taking control of him turned him on as much as it did the other way round.

He slung the items over his left arm and began walking again, knowing that he had other things at home already that you could use on him while you wore that outfit and that you had worn certain things of your own in the past that could be added. His hand brushed over a new section of lighter colours and fabrics.

His hand paused over a mostly see-through, florally embroidered, lacy, baby blue set with a garter leading from the waist to the thighs. It was a complete change from the one he'd already picked up and that's exactly what he wanted. He'd be dominating while you wore that little thing.

He wanted to add more, picking up some matching lacy stockings with bows at the tops and a white sheer mesh robe that would reach down to your feet, fluff lining all the edges of it. He couldn't stop himself when he saw a lacy white choker too, now holding a basket with the lingerie in it and putting it in there with the other things.

  
As soon as he thought he'd finished, he saw the sex toy section in the corner of his eye.

_Fuck it._

He walked over boldly, ignoring the workers that had been watching him go around the shop the whole time, and looked at the shelves. He was on a roll at this point, standing there and tapping his foot in thought as he pressed his lips together, supressing a devilish smile. These gifts were very much for the both of you.

**7:00**

Adam had realised the only thing he'd gotten you that he could give you in front of the other's was the book he'd picked up at the beginning. As a result of that he went about picking up a few other suitable things.

He noticed a flask that would be the perfect size for your bag and picked it up with the idea of you being able to bring coffee to lectures. It also said, 'The daily grind' on it with some crushed coffee beans drawn beneath it, a dad joke he deemed would remind you of him.

The final thing he picked up was a large pillow, remembering how you'd said yours was 'crunchy,' making him laugh audibly with the random adjective. It had a white silk covering on it because he knew it was good for skin and hair, hoping you'd find it a hundred times more comfortable than your current one.

He figured three unrelated gifts was the right amount to give in front of the others, as had always been, so made his way swiftly out of the mall and back into his car.

Once he'd settled down, he realised he had his phone on silent and hadn't checked it all day. He opened it up and his eyes widened. 24 messages. His smile widened. All from you.

**Y: I know ur out, but I'm bored.**

_When she's bored she texts me hm? Cute_

**Y: I woke up at 12 pm and just lay there on my phone for an hour.**

**Y: Then my stomach started rumbling so I made a ham sandwich.**

**Y: I know, the height of cuisine, you simply can't match me.**

He chuckled to himself and continued reading.

**Y: Anyway, then I played that game Among us with Kayla, Zuri, that dude Daniel and some randos.**

**Y: Suddenly it was like, 6pm so I thought, huh, why not go for a walk.**

**Y: Too cold, went back inside. Silly bitch move.**

He chuckled again at the way you were wording things.

**Y: Then I let myself rest and obviously, at any given silence my mind is taken over by WHO?**

**Y: You.**

He shuffled in his seat as he tried to stop the butterflies from going too crazy in his stomach while he smiled a little too widely at your texts.

**Y: So obviously, what do I do?**

**Y: Go to that hidden folder and fuck myself like you'd want me to.**

_Oh fuck I wish I stayed in..._

**Y: So there I was, being as loud as I wanted because everyone's away with their families and as soon as I finish**

**Y: saying ur name of course**

_G_ _ood girl..._

**Y: SOMEONE KNOCKS AT THE DOOR**

He raised his eyebrows at the screen and sat up a little, treating your texts as if they were a story as you were certainly taking him on a journey.

**Y: I immediatelyyyy clasped my hand over my mouth and like, took myself... out of myself**

He tried not to grin again at your wording and the image of you.

**Y: And I'm jumping out of my bed and pulling up my shorts, running to the bathroom and washing my hand shouting 'COMINGGG'**

_In more than one way_

**Y: Yeah coming in more than one way I know**

He laughed a little louder this time.

_Great minds..._

**Y: I get to the door and open it a teeny bit.**

**Y: Sandra.**

**Y: Sandra the sweet old dinner lady was at my door and I tried my best to seem calm and composed.**

He leant his head on his hand as his elbow came to rest before the window of his car, completely engrossed by what you were saying as he heard your voice in his head.

**Y: Anyway, she came up to give me some special Christmas things she'd baked and thanked me for being one of the nice students and stuff.**

_Sweet_...

**Y: Very wholesome, but I felt filthy. Hope she didn't hear anything.**

_I wish I did..._

**Y: Now I'm here, spamming you while eating her food and wondering what ur up to.**

His face was starting to hurt now from how much he was cheesing while reading.

**Y: Sorry for the spam, again, I'm bored as fuck and ur on my mind so...**

**Y: Hope ur having a good day** 😊

He relaxed into his chair and threw his head back sighing. He would never get over the fact that you were so open about caring for him now. It was overwhelming for him to think about. All these years he thought you never even considered him, and you would only be a fantasy in his life, yet here you were: spamming him about your day, asking him about his, fucking yourself to the thought of him, admitting that he's always on your mind... he was just as much a fantasy come true for you as you were for him and he revelled in the fact.

**A: I'm about to drive home but I'll just say**

**A: Reading you messages has made my day and I hope Sandra's food is** **filling** **you** **up.**

**A: Good to hear you're making use of those photos too baby**

**A: I'll text when I get home and we can watch today's movie xx**

**\------------**

When you got out of the bathroom you sauntered over to your bed and picked up your phone.

'OH HE'S ALIVE!'

You noticed four notifications from him and immediately read them to yourself. It was your turn to smile goofily at your phone, both at the messages he'd left and in anticipation for another movie night. While you waited you decided to make some packet noodles so you could eat while watching the film.

**8:30**

**Y: Yep I'm all settled in**

**A: Are you sure you want to watch this right now?**

**Y: You can't back out now, this was your suggestion**

**A: Okay okay okay, Hereditary here we go**

Each day you were doing a different genre. You'd already covered family and action/thriller, today was horror and tomorrow would be a comedy. You didn't often watch horror's on your own, only the psychological ones, so you made sure to keep you noodles close as you began. After the first twenty minutes your phone buzzed.

**A: How many minutes in are you?**

**Y: 23 exactly**

**A: Okay, I'll go backwards a little bit so we're at the same**

**Y: Why?**

**A: ...**

**Y: HAHA I agree, let's text throughout this one** **.** **I switched the light** **off** **and** **can't** **be** **bothered** **to** **get up and switch it on so,** **it's** **extra creepy now.**

**A: Yeah that girl is freaking me out. Children are fucking creepy as shit in horror films I hate it.**

**Y: PREACH they're the WORST, especially this one with her fucking CLONK noise**

**A: CLONK? What the hell it's clearly a CLICK**

**Y: I don't know, CLONK does it for me**

**A: Maybe it's a grower, I'll try it out more**

As the movie progressed you continued going back and forth at the big moments in the film.

**Y: Nope.**

**A: The pigeon?**

**Y: Yep.**

**A: Yep.**

**A: Oh that nut allergy is definitely gunna come into play at some point**

**Y: Classic**

The next time you texted it was basically at the same time.

**Y: WHAT THEJNBJKNLFM:EL <:L**

**A: What the FUCK**

**Y: I did not expect her whole fucking head to come off this early on**

**A: I didn't expect it to come off at all**

**Y: Ah u see, she took the head off the pigeon and kept it right? So one of the theories in my head was that she'd lose her head at some point**

**A: Look at you go ya little foreshadowing detective**

**Y: Elementary my dear Watson**

It was a while before either of you texted again, becoming immersed in the film until the last third when shit really hit the fan.

**Y: Holy fucken shit**

**A: *Unholy**

**Y: Right? Call the fucken Pope at** **this** **point.**

 **A:** **I would** **definitely** **try.**

**A: What would you do if I was crawling on your ceiling right now**

**Y: I'd like to think I'd try and fuck you on the ceiling**

**A: HAHAHA even if I'm possessed?**

**Y: Maybe not, I'd probably throw my empty bowl of noodles at your head and run straight out the door**

**A: Nice. Hit and run is always a good option.**

**Y: What would u do if u found out I was in a fucking, satanic type cult like that.**

**A: Well, I'd like to think I could persuade you out of it so we could still be together**

**Y: But if u couldn't? And I was gunna like**

**Y: Sacrafice ur ass to the gods?**

**A: Change my name, cut all ties, move to southern Australia and adopt a Koala.**

**Y: WOW HAHAHAA the detail**

**A: As the side kick to a world renowned detective, I've learnt a few things**

**Y: Look at you with the Sherlock call back**

**A: I'm taking a mental bow. Thank you** **,** **I'm** **here** **all** **night**

The two of you spent a little while talking about the film and how good of an actress Toni Colette was along with how crazy Ari Aster, the director, must be to come up with all these types of films. Once you'd finished that you finally looked up at the time.

**Y: Since when did it become 10 oclock???**

**A: Since now** **I** **guess**

**Y: Are you tired?**

**A: Exhausted**

**Y: Do you want to sleep?**

**A: No but yes**

**Y: That makes no sense and complete sense at the same time**

**A: You make me confused**

You turned on your side in your bed.

**Y: I do?**

**A: Wrong word**

**A: Crazy**

You smiled to yourself.

**Y: I make you crazy?**

**A: Mmhm**

**Y: I thought you had that covered all on your own?**

**A: Good point**

You smiled at his response to your joke but quickly made sure he knew you felt the same.

**Y: You make me crazy too**

**A: Two crazies** **ey? Crazy AND surprised.**

 **Y: That's us** **apparently, quite the combo**

**A: I miss you**

Your chest warmed at his words, always surprised by him wanting you. You wanted him to feel as good as you had earlier.

**Y: You remember what you had me doing earlier today because I missed you daddy?**

**A: Oh baby**

**A: I have the texts to prove it**

**Y: Your turn.**

**Y: I gave you the photos for a reason**

**A: Yes you fucking did.**

**Y: Goodnight daddy, sleep well** 😉

 **A: I will thanks to you baby, you too** ❤

**Thursday**

**12:00**

**A: Yeah Kayla will definitely make us all watch Love Actually again tomorrow**

**Y: Nothing wrong with a bit of Elf today then**

**A: Have you got a hot drink?**

**Y: Hot chocolate, you?**

**A: Same here, thought it was a little more Christmas-ish than coffee**

**Y: CHRISTMAS-ISH?? HAHAHa what ever** **happened** **to Christmassy?**

 **A: Hey,** **don't** **blame me for my quirky originality.**

 **Y: Apologies, I guess I just** **don't** **know talent when I see it.**

**A: Apology accepted**

**Y: Hot chocolate cheers**

**A: Hot choco cheers**

**2:00**

After watching Elf and chatting with Adam for a little bit, he had to leave to go and help Kayla put up some final decorations. Whilst he did that, you decided to get an outfit out for your early Christmas with the Driver's.

You opened your closet and began digging through the far end of the rack where all your winter clothes were. It was tradition for you all to wear Christmas jumpers with bad puns on them and you were not going to stray from that. You grabbed a hanger and yanked it off the rail. On it was a red knitted jumped with white Christmas patterns covering the back of it and on the end that came to your mid-thigh. In the middle of it was one big brussel sprout wearing a chain and sunglasses with the words, 'Everyday I'm brusselin',' above and below it.

It was terrible, a travesty and a disgrace, but you loved it. The main reason you got that particular jumper was because you could wear it as a dress, allowing the possibility of Adam seeing your red lingerie, as he requested, more likely.

You laid the jumper over a chair, ready for you to shove on tomorrow, and turned back to your closet to grab some socks. You picked out some high-knee white and red, candy cane looking ones to keep up the ugly Christmas theme you already had going.

After that, you went to get your accessories to lay them out on your dressing table. You had some light up bauble earrings and a hair tie with a bell on it that you and Kayla would match every year. After placing them down in preparation, you walked over to the kitchen, grabbed some pringles and flopped back down onto your bed.

'Lemme just watch another christmas film, why the fuck not.'

You began watching the grinch with your phone propped up, eating Pringles to your hearts content.

** 5:00 **

**A: We are done at LAST**

**Y: How's it looking?**

**A: Chistmassy**

**Y: How sTranGe**

**A: What is that, why did you do all the letters** **different** **sizes?**

**Y: Sarcasm, satire if you will.**

**A: Ahh right. AMaziNg**

**A:** **Too** **much** **effort** **to type that, will not be doing it** **anymore** **.**

 **Y: Wow that was the quickest 180** **I've** **ever witnessed**

**A: I live to break boundaries**

**Y:** **I'm** **not gunna disagree with that**

 **A: When are you coming** **over** **tommorow by the way**

**Y: 10 a.m as usual**

**A: Great,** **I'll** **have** **myself** **free then so I can let you in**

 **Y: I always love** **when** **you let me in, its always felt like our little thing you know?**

 **Y: Or is** **it** **just me...**

 **A: No** **it's** **the same** **for** **me. I go out of** **my** **way to get there before Kayla even considers it.**

You could've burst with the admission but decided to direct the attention towards tommorow.

 **Y: Have you got a new shitty Christmas** **jumper** **?**

**A: You betcha, you too I assume?**

**Y: Yep, one twist though,** **it's** **a** **jumper** **/dress.**

 **A:** **I** **like what I** **hear** **. Especially considering my request.**

 **Y:** **Exactly** **. You have me ho ho hoe'ing for you this year**

 **A: Is that what your** **jumper** **says? It should be**

 **Y: Missed** **opportunity** **, guess** **you'll** **have to write it on my ass or** **something** **like last time**

 **A:** **D** **on't** **try** **me because** **I'll** **actually do it**

 **Y: Considering** **'trying** **' you** **more** **often then**

There was a pause in the conversation for a moment.

 **A: I've gotta go and** **cook** **now unfortunately. Kayla is getting hangry as fuck.**

**Y: Oh geez, godspeed with that one.**

**A: Needed**

**A: Also, probably** **won't** **have time to** **talk** **tonight because I have to wrap presents and shit.**

 **Y:** **That's** **okay, we're finally gunna see each other** **tommorow** **anyway**

 **A: I** **can't** **wait, see you then baby.**

**Y: Me too, see you Adam ❤**

You figured you should wrap your presents for the coming days too, climbing out of bed and beginning to lay out all the gifts before you. You weren't particularly good at wrapping so, you were in for a long night.

'It'll all be worth it by tommorow,' was the only mantra getting you through as you messily wrapped everyone's presents except Adam's. You were going to put in special effort for him, today _an_ d tommorow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up what kind of price charms like that would cost so yes... he really is rich rich.


	17. Scared Balloon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By 'Jumper' I mean 'sweater' by the way. I forgot that was a language barrier >o<

**Christmas- Part 1/3**

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck...'

You scrambled out of your bed while looking at your phone. You'd overslept and now you only had 45 minutes to get ready and go to the Driver's. In an uber the journey would only take fifteen minutes with no traffic so you had half an hour until then. You were lucky all your roomies were away as you stumbled out of your pyjamas, stripping as you walked through the room before practically launching yourself into the shower with the bathroom door open.

You only took five minutes in there since you already had a long shower last night, only wanting to wake yourself up at this point. After that you dried off frantically and slathered your body in cocoa butter out of habit, always making your skin silky smooth with one person in mind to appreciate it.

Next was the lingerie, which turned out to be the only item of clothing you put on delicately, your brussel-sprout dress/jumper and candy-stripe socks only being met with violence as you shoved them on hurriedly. You picked up your phone.

_15 minutes shit, okay okay._

You paced to your dresser and put on your light up earrings, ordering an uber between putting one on each ear. You then dealt with your hair, tying it up with the hairband that had a bell on it so you could ting-a-ling around the house with Kayla like your other Christmasses.

Final thing to do with yourself was some make-up, nothing too fancy. You ravaged through your make-up bag, fishing out concealer, a subtle gold highlighter to be a bit festive, mascara and red lipstick to match your jumper. Once you'd applied all but the lipstick, you glanced at your phone once more.

'FUCK fuck, he's round the corner. Shit gotta get all the presents down there.'

You picked up your red lipstick and slid it down your side as if to put it in a pocket, cursing when your realised there weren't any.

'Fucking women's clothing I swear-', you shoved it into your bra instead, huffing as you went to pick up all the presents and put them in bags. When you looked down at your open phone on the floor, you noticed the uber had just arrived and cursed again, heaving yourself up and rushing to the door, bags in hand.

** 11:50 **

As you walked out into the parking lot you noticed everything was covered in snow, nearly slipping as you hurried carelessly out of the building.

'Shit, wow, must have snowed last night. Nice...' You spoke to yourself as you scanned the area and noticed the black car you'd ordered. You barely looked at the guy as you jogged over to the car, flashing him a quick smile through the wing mirror before you got into the backseats with the bags lined up next to you. You began fumbling with your seat belt as he started the car until he spoke.

'It's you.'

**CLICK**

You buckled yourself in and looked up with a frown, finally looking at the uber driver with seeing eyes.

_What the fuck-_

You recognised his face. He was the idiot who bumped you off your bike with his car because he was too busy looking at your shorts a while ago. You grimaced in your seat and remembered how he was an employee of Adam's previously, immediately reaching for your phone.

'Umm Richard? Was it?'

'Yes. Y/n.' He shot you a glance through the mirror before looking out in front of him as he accelerated out of the university premises.

'Uh huh...' You texted Adam.

**Y: RICHARD IS MY UBER DRIVER?!**

**A: What are the fucking chances shit**

**A: Is he being normal?**

**Y: Yeah he's just driving at the moment. He remembered me though...**

**A: Just keep texting me if it makes you feel more comfortable okay?**

**Y: Okay** **😊**

You looked up for a moment as the car stopped. It was a red light.

'Going to that house for Christmas ey?'

'Seems so.' You kept your voice emotionless and threw your sentence back as if it meant nothing, not wanting the conversation to go any further or down any other route. Richard just hummed in acknowledgement and pressed his foot on the accelerator again as the light changed.

**A: You there? You okay?**

**Y: Sorry, yeah, he was just talking to me.**

**A: What did he say?**

**Y: Just asking if I was going to your house.**

**A: How far are you?**

'So what are you?'

Richard's needlessly aggressive voice cut through your train of thought as you began typing back to Adam, catching you off guard by his weird question.

'What am I...? Wha-'

'What are you to him?'

'Him?'

'You know who. The man who fired me after you re-lit his fucking hate for me.'

You began typing to Adam again while saying a long, 'Ohhhh...', to not seem suspicious.

**Y: About 10 mins now, he's being a lil bitch about being fired.**

**A: Of fucking course**

'He's my best friend's dad. If you must know...'

'Then why the fuck did that incident make him so fucking pissed that he looked even harder for dirt on me?'

**Y: He is SO WHINEY. I think I'm alright now, I'm more pissed off than anything.**

'...literally watching my every move and asking everyone about me for weeks until he finally fucking caught me. I mean? What the hell, these women, it's not my fau-'

'Listen.' You'd had enough of his incessant bitching and blatant misogyny, finally looking up from your phone at him. You noticed the same pathetic look he had on his face when Adam reprimanded him, making you feel all the more confident.

'You were fired and now you're on your next job. My Uber Driver. Carry on giving me reasons to formally complain and I'll be ensuring that cycle repeats.'

He looked away from the mirror and back onto the road while you pierced your eyes into him before smiling to yourself and leaning back in your seat, happy with the silence.

**A: Yeah he's a toddler-brained pervert built like a fucking toaster**

You didn't see that message from Adam while you were putting Richard in his place, but now that you had you were struggling to keep yourself from cackling.

**Y: HAHAHA PLEASE do not make me cackle in this environment**

**A: mY bAd**

**Y: WOWWW hehe thought it was too much effort for you to type like that?**

**A: I figured you'd enjoy it so my thumbs just did what was necessary**

**Y: Your hard work has paid off**

**A: Glad to hear it**

**Y: By the way, I've shut him up. Put that fucker in his place.**

**A: YOU DID?**

**A: That makes me so fucking happy. What did you say?**

**Y: Just reminded him how he was fired and that this is his new job so... give me a reason to complain and it's déjà vu**

**A: You're a fucking badass**

**A: I wish I could've been there to hear you and see the look on his face.**

**Y: A badass? Love that, and don't worry, you'll see me soon, we're a street away.**

**A: I'll be at the door, I got Kayla and Zuri busy**

You smiled at your phone and switched off the screen, going to put it in your pocket before remembering you didn't have any and that you had lipstick in your bra. Immediately you fished it out, making sure pervy Richard wasn't looking, and began putting it on in front of your camera.

'We're here.' He spoke quietly and kept his eyes away from you, directing them further down the street where Adam's house was.

'Wonderful.' You said dryly, opening the door and gathering up your bags.

'Goodbye.'

You began walking away until you heard his stupidly annoying voice invading your ears again.

'Wait wait, I'm sorry. Please rate me good, I- I need this job, please, I beg you.' His head was pushed out of the window, childish, pleading look on his slimy face. You smirked internally.

'Rate me 5 stars and I'll do the same.'

'Of course of course, there. I'm sorry, thank you, thanks.' He spluttered out, clearly desperate and completely insincere about his apology.

You rated him a 1.

Suddenly his thank you's stopped and he let out a quiet 'lying bitch'. You put your phone away and picked up your bags, not noticing Adam walking down the street towards you as you delivered your final line.

'Beg me like a whore again and I might have to make you suck my dick. Dick.'

You turned away, pleased with the way his jaw dropped and his anger froze, clouded by shock while you met eyes with a beaming Adam, jogging lightly towards you. Richard quickly sped away as Adam reached you.

He immediately bent slightly, embracing tightly around the waist. You dropped the bags of presents and wrapped your arms around his neck, allowing his warmth to seep onto your jumper-dressed body. He pulled away with a massive smile and a glint in his eye, making you tilt your head to the side and join him.

'I heard what you said to Richard and I can't even explain how I feel right now.' He began picking up the bags you put down in only one hand, maintaining excited eye contact as he did.

'I am pretty proud of that line I won't lie.'

'So am I,' he chuckled, 'It was perfect...' he sighed and stood upright and you watched his eyes scan your face, 'and you're perfect.' He pressed his lips together to try and stop himself from smiling more. You may have been cold in that jumper dress and thigh-high socks but Adam's words were definitely thawing you out.

'Says you.' You nudged him and began walking towards the house, trying to hide how much you wanted to kiss him right there.

'Where are Kayla and Zuri,' You turned around and started walking backwards so you could see Adam while you waited for an answer.

'I got them out in The Hu- i mean, the shelter, tryna light a fire. Don't worry, they're fully occupied.' He winked and you smiled, rolling your eyes playfully as you turned to walk forwards again.

Adam let his smile out as he followed behind you, hearing the little bell in your hair ring with every step and watching the way your body moved as you practically skipped to the house. As you got closer his chest tightened with something he couldn't describe and he let out a long breath, watching you stand happily, just by the gates of his house. He wanted to kiss you right there as he came up next to you, bags gently dropping from his grasp as he brought a hand to your face.

'Why'd you put em down, aren't we goin-'

'I'm so happy you're here.' He whispered as he tucked some hair behind your ear. He sounded so genuine, his eyes matching his tone as they seemed to search deep within yours. You brought a hand up to hold his on your face, stroking your thumb over it.

'Me too.'

Before you could smile up at him his lips had made their way onto yours, his hand now in your hair. You brought a hand to his hair too, never wanting to miss a chance at grappling with his silky locks, as you kept your other hand gripped at his waist. It was a slow, tender kiss which neither of you deepened which somehow felt just as intimate if not more so. You felt him smile against you, making you smile back and give him tiny pecks on his dimples. Adam chuckled and stroked his hands all the way down from your hair to your waist as he pulled away.

'You really do love my dimp- Oh my god.' When he brought his eyes back up to your face he noticed your lipstick all smudged and chuckled. You soon joined him as it now looked like he was wearing red lipstick and blush where you kissed his dimples.

'You look simply ravishing tonight darling, love the new lipstick.' You put on a bad British accent and began swiping at Adam's mouth with the edge of your jumper sleeve as he kept his hands on your waist and laughed.

'As for you,' Adam brought his jumper sleeve up to your mouth and started wiping it gently as he copied your British accent, 'goodness darling you look as if you've feasted on the blood of the innocents! Do crumpets and tea not do it for you anymore?!' He finished wiping and tapped a finger on your nose before bending down to pick up the bags as you both laughed. Luckily the lipstick wasn't visible on your sleeves as there were already a Christmassy red.

'Come on baby let's get inside, you must be freezing if you're only wearing what I think you're wearing under that thing.' He smirked and walked up to the door, opening it for you fully after he put the bags down at the side of the passageway. Him casually calling you baby in person made your heart ricochet within the confines of your chest so aggressively you could've sworn you died for a moment. You walked up to join him, ducking under his arm as he shut the door behind you.

'Hold on, face me for a sec.' You paused looking at the black back of his jumper, wanting to see what cringy Christmas pun would be on the front. You didn't even bother reading it earlier as you were too busy simping over how cute his face was when he looked at you.

He spun around and you squinted at it. There were two balloons, one red and one green and they both had scared faces. There were golden music notes floating around them and white writing at the top and bottom of the picture. You read it out loud.

'What kind of music is scary for balloons? POP music!!??' You scrunched up your face in confusion and then proceeded to cackle.

'What?' Adam was trying to contain his laughter too, quickly catching yours as you stood closely opposite each other in the hallway. 'What's so funny? It's a very tragic fact.' He watched you throw your head back laughing, loving how he could make you laugh so hard and how cute you looked while doing it. He wanted more so he started to continue. 'Do you know how many balloon lives are lost each yea-'

'HOW IS THAT,' you caught your breath for a moment and watched Adam giggle, 'HOW is that a CHRISTMAS jumper??' You chuckled again and shook your head, wiping a tear that was about to escape your eye.

'There is red, green and gold on this jumper.' He pointed at the areas with his free hand as he spoke. 'There is a bad pun,' he stroked across the words with his finger, ' annndd it looks ugly as fuck.' He made three tick signs in the air. 'Sounds like a Christmas jumper to me.' He smirked, mischief in his eyes as he finished up.

'Wow.' You grinned and started clicking your fingers like people do at poetry places, 'That was stunning. Beautiful presentation, consider me swayed. That's Christmas.' You poked a finger into his chest on those last two words and felt Adam chuckle.

'So you brussel every day huh?' Adam was now looking down at your jumper come dress and smiling.

'Yeah you should try it.' You shrugged playfully as Adam smiled down at you. You paused in thought while you looked at him and suddenly your mind was taken to the secret gift.

'Are you sure Kayla and Zuri aren't going to come in here right now?'

Adam raised an eyebrow.

'I told them to start the little fireplace, lay out the stuff to make the gingerbread houses, switch on the fairy lights... I gave them plenty to do. AND I told them that I'd send you straight out there when you came so, yes. Pretty sure.' He smiled softly and started playing with the bottom of your jumper.

'Okay good, because I have something to give you that can't be in front of them.' You turned to your side and bent down to look in the bags, fishing out a white box and bringing it up with you.

'Oh?' Adam looked surprised as he brought his large hands forwards to take the present off you, biting back a smile.

'Really? A secret gift just for me?' He looked up from the box to you, a soft smile drawn on his lips as you nodded.

'Just for you.' You spoke quietly, really thinking that you yourself were just for him too.

'I wonder what it could beee..,' He undid the blue ribbon of the box and slowly lifted the lid up to peak inside as you watched in anticipation. You caught him trying not to chuckle and your heart sank.

'What? You don't like it? I can return it it's fi-'

'No no no no,' he quickly grabbed you hand to reassure you and then let go to look back in the box. 'I just didn't think fancy chocolate would be something to hide from Kayla and Zuri, doesn't mean I don't like chocolate though.'

Now you were just confused, suddenly snatching the box off of Adam, leaving him confused too. You peered inside.

He was right, fucking chocolate.

'What the fuck... hold on...' You felt so embarrassed as you crouched down to look in the bag you just took the box out of. There was a bigger box in it that you knew was the vase you got for your mom.

'Fuck.' In your hurry you picked up your mom's bag of presents rather than the bag that just had Adam's one special present. You frantically checked the other bags and luckily his other presents were there along with Zuri's and Kayla's all in separate bags.

'What's up?' Adam had come to crouch beside you in front of the bags, placing a hand on your back and stroking it gently as he did.

'I accidently brought my mom's bag of presents instead of yours.'

You were so disappointed, and it showed. You were looking forward to gifting Adam that crystal and statue because you knew he'd like it and you wanted him to have something that expressed the things your words couldn't. You wanted to make him feel special like he did you and you felt like you'd failed, your face reddening as you allowed your mind to sabotage you.

'Heyyy no big deal, don't worry about it baby.' He stood up keeping his hand on your back and brought his other in front of you, gesturing for you to take it. You sighed, still sad that you couldn't give it to him as you took his hand and joined him standing.

'I'm so sorry... I was so excited to give it to you I just wanted you to have something extra special as well as the other presents you know?'

At this point you were trying not to cry, your words coming out quietly and slightly strained at the end. This man made you an emotional mess. Adam picked up on that and quickly pressed your face into his chest, arms engulfing you once more as he soothingly stroked your back and hair. He placed a few kisses on your head as you stayed comfortably in his arms before pulling back slightly so he could rest his forehead on yours and look at you.

'You being here, with me, like this, is the most 'extra special' gift you could give me. The fact that you even thought to buy me something extra is more than enough to satisfy me.' He continued rubbing circles on your back as he looked into your eyes. 'You're so sweet to me baby, never feel bad okay?'

Now you felt like crying for a different reason. No one had ever spoken the way Adam was speaking to you, holding you close and looking into your eyes to try and make you feel better. You smiled softly, the moisture in your eyes welling at the edges of your waterline, begging to spill out.

'Adam...'

Was the only word you could squeeze out before you gave up and took in a shivery breath before gently placing your lips onto his. You pulled away almost seconds afterwards and flicked any threats of tears from your eyes before taking in a deep breath and getting yourself together as Adam kept his hands on your waist and watched.

'I'm so dramatic I'm-'

Adam's finger landed on your lips before you could finish going on to apologise.

'Stop. Apologising.'

He was right you thought. You apologised far too much and for no reason. You could give him the gift another time because every time was special with him. You didn't need Christmas as an excuse.

He brought a hand up to your earring, switching on the light and doing the same with the other before saying, 'Lighten up baby,' with a playful smile. You giggled and nodded, taking his hands in yours and squeezing them once in a wordless 'thank you.'

'There she is.' He grinned, 'we should probably burst our bubble again and join the girls.'

You nodded slowly, knowing it was unfair to them if you continued any longer in there but also knowing that you were in for a day of fun anyway.

'You go on, I'll put your presents under the tree and join you in a bit.'

***

As you stepped out into the backyard you noticed snow had started falling from the sky again. As much as you loved looking at it, you were far too cold to stay and stare, so you quickly made your way past the slightly frozen pool towards where The Shelter was. You quickly realised the open, white, tent-like shelter was gone and replaced by a much larger, wooden shed.

**(Kinda like this but bigger cause they rich rich)**

You weren't sure if shed would be the word, sounding far too small and grotty to describe this cosy looking structure. It was like a small wooden house and it had a thatched roof along with some purple double-doors to enter through. Fairy lights were hung from the edge of the roof, lining the outline in waves and making it look even more cosy. You knocked on the door which was almost immediately swung open by Kayla.

'Y/NNNN'

She lunged forwards and hugged you, dragging you inside while you held each other still.

'You're wearing the BELLL!' She shook her head, letting the bell jingle which you joined soon after, laughing as you jingled at each other.

'This is amazing by the way?!'

You took a moment to look around the inside of the 'shed'. Across the back wall was a shelf that covered the length of the entire wall, the height coming to halfway, filled completely with books. Above the shelf was a rectangular window that stretched the same length as the shelf, reaching to the top of the wall, allowing the snowfall to be seen.

In the middle of the wall to your left was a fireplace that was making the entire room toasty and inviting. The floors were wooden and in the middle of It was a large, purple, circular rug on which a large rectangular table sat. Behind the table was one big black sofa that was big enough for around five people as it arched around the table.

At the moment, the table had different trays on it with squares of gingerbread and lots of different candies and icing that would be used to decorate them. At the top of the right wall was what looked like a black metal bar, but the white sheet slightly hanging from it told you it was for projecting things. As you looked to the ceiling you found you were right as a projector was secured amongst a few circular in-built spotlights that were lighting the room warmly.

'Kayla and I designed it.' Zuri appeared from behind the sofa, seemingly picking up a remote that she'd dropped. You saw her click a button, causing Christmas music to start playing from speakers that you hadn't noticed were imbedded on either side of the projector screen.

'Woahhhh you guys?? That is so cool, also Merry Premas,' You and zuri walked towards one another and squeezed each other in a hug.

'Merry Premas to you too brussel sprout.' She pulled away and laughed at your jumper which you quickly returned when you read hers.

'Santa's favourite Ho ey? And what does Kayla's say...' You turned to Kayla who was sneaking a few marshmallows in her mouth while you talked before gesturing towards her jumper. You knew it. Her jumper said, 'Santa's got ho's'.

'So we got Santa, her favourite ho and a brussel sprout up in here?' you laughed and they joined you in agreement, Kayla adding, 'and a scared balloon soon, where is he?'

'Oh he's just putting the presents I brought under the tree, then he'll come probably.'

'Cool, let's start making some lil gingerbread houses.' Kayla rubbed her hands together and then grabbed both yours and Zuri's, bringing you both to sit on either side of her on the sofa. You all giggled and sang badly along to Christmas music while you began icing little slabs of gingerbread together to form the bases of houses.

'I swear to god if Y/n wins again I'm going to finally snap and become a villain.' Kayla spoke while icing the bottoms of some gumdrops and sticking them to her roof while Zuri laughed and nodded in your peripheral vision.

'Hey, it's not my fault I only have skills for useless things.' You chuckled to yourself and continued covering your roof with blue coloured icing. The doors opened and slammed shut quickly, momentarily letting in cold air as Adam finally stepped into the room.

'Oh look it's scared balloon. Still not a Christmas jumper by the way.' Kayla wagged her icing bag at Adam making him chuckle and shake his head.

'No matter what you do people will always find a reason to complain. Exhibit A.' He pointed towards Kayla and she stuck her tongue out back at him, making him throw her a middle finger. He was so cute but you actively remained silently giggling while decorating the edges of the house with wavy white lines of icing to distract yourself.

'I'm not letting you win this time Ms Y/n, that shitty paper golden crown is mine.' Adam smiled as he walked over and sat beside you where the fourth set of gingerbreads were.

'We shall see Mr Driver...' You tried not to smirk while you said that, pressing your lips together as you flicked your eyes towards him mid gumdrop-placement.

'See we shall...' You felt his knee brush against yours under the table and his elbow nudge into yours. You were going to be teasing each other the whole day you figured.

The next few minutes were spent chatting about random things amongst the four of you while carrying on with the houses and bopping along to the music. You and Adam were interacting normally with each other and everyone else, but the tension was always there as the sides of your bodies remained pressed up against one another on the couch.

Adam finished his house first and changed the topic of the conversation. 'I hear you and Zuri are meant to have some sort of surprise? What's all that about?'

Zuri responded as she put one last candy cane on the front of her house, 'We'll say at the dinner table... during the feast.'

Adam released a drawn-out hum in curiosity which you internally matched. You'd almost forgotten about the 'surprise' those two talked about with your mind constantly swamped by Adam.

'We're all done right?' Kayla changed the subject again, climbing over Zuri to stand up and look at the finished houses.

'Voting time.' She rubbed her hands together while you all stood up to look at the houses from the other side of the table.

'Oh bruh, look at Adam's.' Zuri pointed at Adam's gingerbread house. It was clearly the best. He'd put loads of coloured gumdrops all over the roof in lines, made squares with icing that looked like bricks and made a big set of double doors, one drawn in blue icing, the other in red. Kayla spoke while taking pictures of the houses like she did every year so she could add them to her collection.

'What the hell dad, you even came in late.'

Adam shrugged and smiled down at his creation.

'Someone had to take Y/n's winning streak.'

You looked up at him with an eyebrow raised playfully.

'That's true, well in that case...' Kayla went to the back of the room and grabbed the golden paper crown with cheap plastic jewels stuck on it, bringing it back to you. 'The last winner may crown the new gingerbread King.' She handed you the crown and you chuckled as Kayla bowed before backing away and grabbing her phone. She began videoing, Zuri standing next to her as you turned to Adam. You tried not to blush as you looked up his tall frame, noticing a strand of hair in his face and wanting so desperately to push it behind his ear.

'We're here at the annual ginger housing bread-off, witnessing a sudden shift in power as a new winner is about to be crowned.' Kayla began walking around the two of you with her phone as you both tried not to laugh, Adam looking everywhere but you.

'Drum roll please.'

Zuri began drumming on the table in the background and you started to reach your hands up to Adam's head while mimicking singing angel sounds. Adam finally looked down and began beaming, watching you trying to reach his head while making dramatic 'ahh ahhh' choral noises. He bent his knees slightly allowing you to put the crown on his head, making the drumroll stop and everyone cheer. Adam started bowing and then turned around to Kayla and her phone, giving it a curtsey before she stopped recording.

'My first act as King will be for us all to drink wine by the gallon.' Adam marched over to the corner, picking up two wine bottles from a box and bringing them back to the table before going back and fishing out wine glasses too. You all gathered round excitedly and held out your glasses one at a time for Adam to fill, noticing the way Adam filled yours extra high, giving you a mischievous wink afterwards. As you all drank and laughed, randomly eating parts of the gingerbread houses as you went, Kayla suddenly began pushing the table towards the book-case and turning the sofa to face the projector screen that was still rolled up.

'I think. I think it's to for some fucken, Christmas snacks and karaoke.' Kayla raised her glass and draped an arm around Zuri with a giddy smile on her face.

'I'll go and get the snacks, who's gunna help?' Adam put his glass down and began walking to the door.

'I'll help!' Kayla shouted and began stumbling towards him.

'Kayla, why don't you set up the karaoke ey?'

'But I came all this way alreadyyyy...'

Zuri came forward and took Kayla's shoulder, 'You can't walk in a straight-line Kay, we can set up the karaoke, it'll be fun come on.'

'Ugh fine, only because you're my favourite ho.'

Zuri was only tipsy but Kayla was completely drunk, laughing at everything and finally giving in and staying behind.

'Right, guess that leaves you Y/n, come on.' Adam gestured and held open the door for you to come and walk through. You smiled widely at him and joined him, not stumbling like Kayla but still more giddy as you were tipsy.

Once you had rushed through the backyard and into the kitchen, Adam began opening cupboards and taking out snacks.

'Ummmmm do you want me to do anything...?' You walked up behind him and stroked your hands up his back to his shoulders while he reached up to get something before saying, 'anything besides you of course.' He brought his hand down and placed the bag of chips he'd gotten onto the counter before spinning around to face you, your hands going straight back to his shoulders.

'Well,' he looked you up and down while bringing his hands to your shoulders, 'you can stop being so fucking tempting for a second and start getting bowls for the snacks.' He gripped your waist and began turning you around by it until your hands retracted from his shoulders and you were facing away from him. He brought himself flush up against your back and bent down to speak lowly in your ear, hands still on your waist. 'You know where the bowls are right baby?' You nodded, making Adam suddenly push you forward a bit and smack your ass lightly, 'off you go then, King's orders.'

You immediately made your way to where the bowls were and began taking them out. Your blood was coursing rapidly through your whole body, alcohol mixed with horniness from what just happened. Adam had taken out some rolls from the oven and placed them down alongside the other snacks as you began bringing bowls to him.

'For you my king.' You bowed in front of Adam, laughing to yourself when calling him King. When you stood back up you saw Adam smiling down at you, causing you to tilt your head to the side as if to say 'what?' He stroked a hand down your arm, sending shivers down your spine, before grabbing the end of your sleeve and playing with it.

'I don't know how you're managing to pull this thing off.' He chuckled a little while re-reading the writing on it before glancing down to your thighs and back up. Being tipsy in that moment was allowing you to say what you may have kept to yourself previously out loud.

'I'd rather you pull this thing off for me.'

Adam stopped fiddling with your sleeve and brought his eyes up to meet yours. His eyes burned into you as you flashed him a mischievous grin, grabbing the ends of your jumper and pretending to pull it up.

'Is it the wine making you so horny?'

Now Adam was the one with a mischievous look, leaning back against the counter behind him while trying not to look at your hands pulling your jumper up and down your bare thighs.

'You know it's not... daddy' You brought one side of your jumper up high enough to flash him half of your red lingerie panties. He gripped the counter he was leaning on at both 'daddy' and the sight of you teasing him. He wanted grab the end of that jumper and rip it off to fuck you right there in the middle of the kitchen, but this was not the time. He came up with an idea, eyes visibly darkening as he drank you in.

'Daddy wants you to stay here and put this stuff in the bowls until he comes back okay?' He stepped forward and took your chin between his fingers, tilting your head up to look him in the eyes.

'Why?' You bit back a grin as you flitted your eyes between his, anticipating whatever he had planned. He slid the hand holding your chin down to encompass your neck, holding it lightly as he brought his lips to hover just over yours, brushing them against you as he nearly growled.

'You tease me, I tease you.'


	18. I've Got Something For You

**Christmas- Part 2/3**

Adam left you flustered and alone in the kitchen with his last words 'I tease you' repeating in your head as you started filling bowls with snacks as he asked. You put the trays of small savoury things Adam had baked in bowls along with store-bought items too before lining them up, ready to take back to the new shelter.

While you waited you caved in and started eating some things, throwing a small cocktail sausage in the air to try and catch in your mouth. Since you were tipsy, that was not a good idea, the food completely missing your mouth and falling to the floor. You laughed and bent down to pick it up. As soon as you did you felt you jumper being pulled up your back and a hand groping at your now bare, lingerie-clad ass. You decided to pick up the snack and place it on the counter, placing your hands there as you did while keeping bent over for him to do more.

'So you're still needy hmm?' He stroked his hand over the curve of your ass, bringing it away and smacking it before rubbing it again, making you jump and hum to yourself.

'Turn around, I've got something for you.'

You did so swiftly, your eyes immediately being met with a small object in Adam's large hand.

'Is that-'

'A vibrator that you're going to have while I use the remote connected to it to turn it on and off whenever I want.' He lifted your hand with his and placed the vibrator in it, closing your hand around it as he continued, 'Be a good girl and put it in for me while I bring these bowls out.'

You hadn't closed your mouth for that entire time. You had not expected that at all and as much as it was kind of crazy and fucked up given the setting, you were completely in.

'When did you even get this?'

'It's the first of many presents I have for you baby,' He leant down and kissed you gently before turning away, picking up two bowls, leaving you surprised again with the action.

'Why are you still here?'

He turned around with three bowls balanced and raised an eyebrow at you before nodding towards the direction of the bathroom for you to do what he said. You immediately rushed off.

**Him**

He couldn't stop smiling as he walked with the bowls to the new shelter, thinking about how you reacted and how you felt just moments ago. He didn't know what came over him but he knew that he wanted to make the most of every time you met up as it never happened as often as he wanted it to. He wasn't at all planning on using that vibrator today, but after seeing the way you were acting and seeing the same red lingerie you had on in those photos in person, he couldn't help himself.

'Yesss snacks are here finallyyyy. What took so long?' Kayla was even more drunk now, lunging towards Adam and taking a handful of food before shoving it straight in her mouth.

'Oh, we had to wait a few minutes for the mini sausage rolls to be done in the oven.'

He felt bad for lying, and so easily too, but he knew it was what had to be done.

'Oooo mini sausage rolls?' Zuri put down the microphone she had in her hand and rushed over to the table where Adam had now placed down the bowls. After picking one up and eating it she nodded her head and gave Adam a thumbs up while humming. He chuckled in response, always happy when anyone enjoyed what he made and gave her a thumbs up back.

'Right I'll see if Y/n is done filling up the rest...'

'Hurry up this time scared balloon.' Kayla was now at the Karaoke machine, microphone in one hand, mini sausage roll in the other getting ready to sing along to Mariah Carey's All I want for Christmas. Adam sighed out a chuckle at her drunken state, knowing that she'd most likely be acting the same even if she wasn't drunk before making his way out again.

**\------**

It was in. You felt strangely exhilarated by the knowledge that Adam would be controlling when it would be on or off as you walked back out into the kitchen. You waited for a few moments before Adam appeared again, his tall frame stepping through the sliding door into the living room where he paused in looked at you. You watched as he reached his hand into his pocket.

'Oh my go-'

He'd activated the vibrator and you felt the intense pleasure run through you all of a sudden as he remained across the room. You immediately grabbed the counter beside you to steady yourself as he kept his hand in his pocket, walking slowly towards you squeezed your legs together.

'Fuck-' you whispered under your breath bringing your eyes up to meet Adam's as he arrived next to you. It stopped and you exhaled.

'Fuck Adam I was not expecting that oh my-'

He cut you off.

'Are you up for this?' He looked you in the eyes and cupped your cheek with a large hand. You loved how he'd always check with you before he did anything, quickly responding with a nod as you leant more into his hand. He stroked your cheek with his thumb before pulling away.

'Good girl...' He reached his hand into his pocket again and watched as you jumped a little before bringing your hand to grip his arm.

'You're going to need to get used to this so the others don't know.' He smirked and stopped pressing the remote, 'This is going to be fun.' You loosened your grip on his arm as the vibrator stopped and exhaled again before smiling up at him.

'The things I do for you.' You rolled your eyes playfully and stroked your hand down and off of Adam's arm where you were gripping him before turning and picking up two bowls.

'Just for me?' He held your shoulder and turned you around as you held the bowls in your hands.

'All for you.'

His heart swelled and he dove down, pressing a hot kiss on your lips, sinking his hand into his pocket again to make you writhe beneath him. He caught your quiet moans as he slipped his tongue in your mouth while keeping his finger on the button and holding one of your arms steady as it held the bowl.

Your legs were squeezed tightly together as the vibrations sent pulses of ecstasy through your body mixed with the thrill of Adam's lips on yours as you balanced bowls in your hands, one of which he was sweetly helping you with. When he pulled away with a grunt you hummed in return, feeling the vibrator come to a stop. As Adam took in your flustered face and reddened lips from the kiss, you gave him a once over and noticed you weren't the only one being edged.

_'You're_ going to need to get used to this so the others don't know.' You repeated his words back to him while nodding towards the bulge in his trousers with a smirk on your face before beginning to walk away.

'You first.' He pressed the button again, picking up the last bowl as you reached the glass doors and had to pause in order to steady yourself. He chuckled to himself, keeping his finger on the button as he came and joined you, letting it go before opening the door and nodding outside for you to go. You shook your head with a bitten back grin and did so, both of you making your way silently to the new shelter, already hearing the dodgy notes being sung inside.

'JINGLE ALL THE WAY OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE ON A ONE HORSE OPE-'

Kayla and Zuri were holding hands and skipping in a circle while singing along to Jingle Bells as the lyrics scrolled on the projector screen in the background. You and Adam were already laughing, Zuri now seeming just as drunk as Kayla as you placed the bowls down on the table with the rest.

'HIIIiiii guyssss, fancy seeing you here??!' Zuri span away from Kayla towards the two of you.

'Some beautiful singing going on I hear.' Adam grabbed a snack and shoved it in his mouth to stop himself from chuckling.

'You're so kind oh wow thank you so much, hey Kayla, Adam said we sing good!' They were a mess and you couldn't contain yourself as you messily shoved chips into your mouth, nearly choking on them as you laughed. You decided to chug some wine not only to wash down the dry food but to join the shenanigans that were Kayla and Zuri, almost completely forgetting about the vibrator.

'OH DAD, OH Y/N, yes my people, my lovely lovely people, come sing with us!' Kayla skipped towards you both with her wireless mic in hand and extended it towards Adam.

'I don't think you want long term damage to your ears.' He pushed the mic back towards Kayla and pointed at you, 'give it to Y/n, I'll just be the audience for you three yeah?'

'Oh shut UP dad, we all know you can hold a tune but OKAY whatever, we need an audience anyway. Here Y/n, let's fuck it up to some my kale bubble.'

'My kale bub- MICHAEL BUBLE OH.' You began laughing a little too hard at that, the wine chugging already taking its effect. Mid-laugh you let out a squeal as you felt a jolt of pleasure run up your body, Adam pressing the button again. Luckily, you were able to cover it up with more laughing and by going to grip the microphone, giving Adam a quick glare before he smirked back and stopped so you could go and join Kayla in front of the screen. Adam took out his phone and went to go and stand in front of you guys to be the audience, Zuri picking up a microphone herself and deciding to join in too.

'OH ITS GUNNA START!' Kayla began singing, 'You better watch out, you better not cry-'

You all joined in while Adam stood laughing and starting to film while watching you all. The three of you were all over the place, swaying and clicking your fingers laughing whenever you looked at each other. You started singing to Adam as the song went on.

'He's gunna find out who's naughty or ni- iiii'- you let out a sudden high note as you felt the vibrator turn on again, covering it up by pretending to yodel.

'Oh WE YODELLING THE REST OF THE SONG? SaNTa CLauSe iS-' Zuri started yodelling too, completely unawares of the reason for your sudden outburst.

Adam was still filming, one hand in his pocket as he grinned to himself watching you before letting go again. You looked so cute and innocent with your Christmas jumper and socks, but he knew beneath it all you were wearing lingerie for him and now even a vibrator that he could control. He couldn't stop smiling as you continued bopping along to the song, giving excited and worried looks towards his hand in his pocket every now and then.

Kayla wrapped an arm around your neck and Zuri joined, all of you now swaying in a line and singing the chorus.

'Santa Clause is comingggg to towwnnn.'

The next time Adam turned you on was on the line 'he knows if you've been bad of good so be good fo-' You pretended to cough and laugh, squeezing your legs together slightly as you continued swaying with the others. You shot a glance to Adam, standing there, smile on his face, crown on his head as he filmed with one hand, other hand resting in his pocket as he kept you stimulated for the whole verse.

When you all finally came to the end of the song, Adam put his phone away and applauded, all of you taking bows and curtsey's before going and grabbing snacks and more wine. You were stumbling just as much as the other two now, both as a result of being drunk and being edged. Adam joined the rest of you and spoke.

'You guys should audition for America's got talent, that yodelling part was my favourite.' He stuffed a snack in his mouth and wiggled his eyebrows at you while no one was looking, your cheeks burning red as he did.

'It really did add a new spice to the song. That's the only way it should be sung now.' Kayla spoke between mouthfuls of gingerbread before washing it down with more wine, making you all agree and chuckle.

'What's the time?' Adam muttered to himself, fishing his phone out of his pocket to check.

'Right ladies, it's 1:00, time to cook the main meal, are you all helping?'

You felt the same sensation building in your core again as Adam switched the vibrator on, making you let out an elongated.

'Yes of coursseee haha.' Before the others drunkenly agreed too. Adam, Kayla and Zuri all started making their way to the door while you stood still for a moment, gripping the table as you were so close to your climax, the vibrator still being kept on.

'Are you coming Y/n?'

Adam's voice boomed across the room as he held the door open, the obvious double meaning behind it echoing in your head as you turned to face him now gripping the end of your jumper instead of the table. Kayla and Zuri were out in the backyard, laughing and making their way inside so you knew they couldn't see or hear you.

'Soon daddy...' you said quietly before suddenly being denied by it being turned off. You let out a groan and you heard Adam tutting. When you looked up you saw he'd let the door close and was now beckoning your forwards with two fingers while saying 'come here.' You did.

As soon as you reached him the vibrator turned on again and you almost buckled as you were mid-step towards him. Adam swiftly caught you with one arm and spun you around so your ass was pressed up against his bulge. His free hand groped at one of your breasts after having travelled from your waist while you arched your back against him, reaching a hand up behind you to grab behind his neck. You were so close and he knew it as you lightly rubbed yourself on him, making him hum. He leant down and whispered in your ear.

'Come.'

That was all it took. Adam held you as you became weak against him, letting go of his neck and bringing your hand across your mouth to contain your moans. Adam quietly showered praises into your ear as you convulsed within his grasp. You came hard and felt blissfully fuzzy afterwards, having been denied along with the alcohol in your bloodstream. 'Fuck Adam.' You whispered as you bent and rested both your hands against your knees, his hips still firmly pressed into yours with a hand around your waist.

'I wish it was my fingers that made you cum like that but,' he spun you around, both hands now free to rest on your waist, 'we have company.' He smirked and placed a kiss on your forehead while you remained a little dazed.

'You're hard. I wanna return the favour, let me su-'

Adam cut you off, your sense of reason apparently wavered due to your drunkenness.

'Not now baby, don't worry about me. Once we get in you go to the bathroom and you know.' He smirked and you gave him an eye roll and a nod. 'We fell behind because you fell over on your way out and needed help okay?'

You nodded again to the lie and allowed Adam to lead you out as if you couldn't walk straight, which wasn't completely untrue.

**2:00**

Over the past hour you had sorted yourself out and given the vibrator back to Adam when no one was looking. Adam had put the turkey in the oven along with stuffing and veggies etc., Kayla and Zuri were slightly less drunk and were taking turns mashing the potatoes and you were mixing up the gravy. You had sobered up a fair bit from drinking water, wanting to help Adam efficiently with the food because you knew he liked it a certain way.

'You guys are doing surprisingly well despite being drunk.' Adam leant back on a counter while watching Kayla and Zuri violently pound at the potatoes one after the other, trying not to laugh.

'It's all-'

**POUND**

'in the shoulders.'

**POUND**

Kayla was having a bit too much fun with it, starting to accidently flick bits of potato onto the counter.

'You know what, I-' before Adam could finish there was a loud snap as Kayla broke the masher, suddenly freezing and looking both amused and worried as she looked up at Adam. Adam let out a long huff as he took the masher out of Kayla's hands, scraped the remaining potato off of it with a fork and threw it in the trash.

'Kayla, get out of my kitchen please. Go watch something, you're too gone for this.'

Beneath it all, Adam had been slightly annoyed for the entire time in the kitchen. He was very particular about the food as it had become one of his outlets and strengths. He was happy to have everyone help because it was Christmas, but mostly, he was constantly on edge thinking something like what Kayla had done would happen.

'Oh come on dad that's not fai-'

'I said you're too drunk Kayla. Go and watch a movie, everything is under control.'

Zuri stood awkwardly behind Kayla as she was reprimanded, trying not to laugh at the fact that Kayla had beaten the mash so hard the masher broke but also feeling bad for Adam.

You were on a counter opposite the drama, silently stirring gravy granules as you listened to what was going on, only glancing back every now and then to see what was happening. It wasn't often that Adam would have to put his foot down with Kayla and every time you couldn't help yourself from loving it.

You'd heard him go off completely on her only once, shouting and lecturing her after she drunkenly crashed her first car, the reason why she hasn't been allowed to get one again. His tone at the moment was lower on the rage scale, more of a quiet type of menacing, sexy all the same.

'Geez okay... all alone...' Kayla looked behind her to Zuri and Adam rolled his eyes.

'Both of you can go and start a film, you finished mashing, thank you for helping. Me and Y/n will finish the job.' You could tell Adam was just saying thank you to make Kayla finally leave him to carry on, which she did, taking an apologetic Zuri with her.

You heard Adam let out a frustrated sigh before he walked over to check on what you were up to.

'That looks done to me. You can put it in the microwave and then help me take out all the shit from the oven.'

He walked away and began pouring out a tall glass of wine for himself with the idea that it would relax him a bit. You followed his demands as he remained taking large gulps of wine while leaning in the corner of the kitchen. You figured it would be better to just do as he said silently and give him a little breather.

You looked over to the living room where the only 'non-kitchen' sounds were coming from. Kayla and Zuri were sitting on the couch facing away from the Kitchen, look at the tv. They were scrolling through the Christmas movies on Netflix while chatting loudly about random shit. You started giggling to yourself at some of the things you were picking up from their conversation.

'Y/n.' Adam appeared beside you as you looked at the time on the oven to see how long it would be before you had to help him take things out.

'Sorry for being short with you just then. Christmas dinner is always so fucking stressful, I don't know why.'

'Hey I totally get it, I'd be mad too if a crackhead mashed up my masher instead of the mash.' You smiled up at him softly as he let out a laugh, wine glass almost empty in his hand.

'Oh Y/n.' He stared down into the wine glass, swirling the remains before downing it and returning soft eye contact with you.

'I did tell you how happy I am you're here didn't I?' He brought his hand to his chin and pretended to look into the distance, deep in thought.

'I recall something of the sort yes hm...' You joined his playful tone drawing another smile out of him as you internally melted. He sighed and put his empty wine glass down before checking the time on the oven as you had previously.

'Veggie time. Could you move that stuff from over there so we can put all this down please?' He made a pouty face when he said please and batted his eyelashes, making you laugh.

'Of course of course.' You scurried over to the counter where used chopping boards and bowls were, moving them all to the sink and flicking away crumbs with your hands as you did. Adam came over and put down a tray full of roast vegetables and nodded towards the oven for you to get out the next thing.

You pulled on some oven gloves and took a tray of roast potatoes out, placing it with the vegetables. Adam took the next tray which had stuffing on it, you going in after him to take out the ham. After that, Adam closed that oven and opened the bigger one which had the turkey in it, taking it out and placing it down in the final space on the counter. You were working so well together.

'Teamwork makes the dreamwork.' You put on a cheesy enthusiastic cheerleader voice and did a slightly drunk little cheerleader dance. Adam was beaming at you while you did so and responded.

'Sure does, high oven glove!' He raised his gloved hand and you met it with your own in a high five. He couldn't stop staring at you, your smile and your energy, your everything was infectious and he had to distract himself before the urge to kiss you all over took control.

'What are you girls watching!' He shouted out to the living room while taking his gloves off. You saw how he seemed happy all over again, whether it was the wine he'd just downed or because the food was finally done, you couldn't tell. Adam knew it was because of you.

Kayla shouted back.

'The Nightmare Before Christmas!'

'Wowww, you can't say I'm not wearing a Christmas jumper and then watch THAT!' Adam winked at you and you smiled back giddily, knowing that he was just trying to trigger Kayla.

'DON'T START we have debated this before, it's a Christmas movie, I will be taking no further questions on this topic.'

'Whatever you say Kay, just don't discriminate my scared balloons from now on, you've lost that privilege.' Adam mouthed, 'could you get some plates,' to you while you stood taking off your gloves and trying not to laugh at his and Kayla's back and forth. You mouthed back, 'Sir yes sir,' and threw you hand up to your head in a salute, making Adam grin and return it.

'I'll never give up a chance to bully you,' she put on a British accent, 'sorry mate.'

You heard Zuri laughing and Adam chuckling to himself as you brought the plates out to him, now sawing into the turkey.

'Thank you for all your help Y/n. We really do make a good team huh?'

He smiled up at you for a second as you placed the last plate down, still slicing the turkey as he did.

'We do don't we.' You grinned to yourself, giving Adam a wink before going and grabbing cutlery on instinct.

'Are you getting-' He turned around, hand still controlling the knife in the turkey, 'I didn't even say anything?' He turned back around and continued slicing and smiling, his heart warming with the domestic feel of the whole situation.

'I can read minds don't you know?'   
You whispered as you brushed past him to the cutlery on the table, 'Especially yours.'

Adam felt your breath on his neck as you whispered to him along with your warm body momentarily swiping across his back as you walked past. You didn't even need a vibrator to edge him as he exhaled deeply and moved on to aggressively slicing the ham to distract from his sexual frustration. Once you came back from the table to grab your wine glass before joining the others who were still chatting and watching the movie while drinking, Adam stopped you.

'Have a bonus roast potato before you go.' He picked up a potato with his hand and held it in front of you.

'My favourite! How'd you know?' You opened your mouth and he slipped it in, brushing your bottom lip with his thumb as he pulled away.

'I just do.' He smiled softly then turned back to the ham. You didn't know how he expected you to just leave him right after being that cute. You decided to give one back to him before you left him to serve up the food as he wished.

'I've always been told to share my favourite things with the people I care about...' You walked around to Adam's side, reaching over and picking up another roast potato for him. Adam disguised a smile as his heart bounced in his chest, turning his head to face you and open his mouth. You brought your hand up and fed him potato before jumping at the sound of a voice.

'Ummm...'

Zuri had appeared just outside the kitchen on the other side of Adam. Your reflexes took over as you picked up another potato and walked over to Zuri.

'These are cooked fully right?' You held the potato up for Zuri and the confused look on her face lessened slightly, coming forward and eating the potato from your hand. You hoped she thought you were only feeding Adam that potato as his hands were occupied and he was worried they were underdone.

'Mmm yeah they're good, why, does Adam not think so?'

Adam had stayed silently placing the slices of turkey and ham on plates as you saved the situation.

'I thought they looked underdone but now, potato tested, potato approved.' He smiled warmly up at Zuri and she returned it.

'This all smells great by the way... I came here for my phone I think it's-'

'Found it.' You picked up her phone from behind the toaster while laughing.

'Why is it behind the toaster?'

'I'm less drunk now I swear haha, I guess we'll never know.' Zuri smiled and took her phone off you before making her way back to the living room. You picked up your wine glass and followed her, whispering 'That was a close one team,' to Adam on the way.

As he continued serving, he felt his heart stop beating so fast from the close encounter with Zuri. That was probably the closest the two of you had ever been to being caught and the panic ridden guilt did not feel good. He heard your laugh coming from the living room as you'd now joined the others, grateful that you'd swiftly covered up the situation and were now resuming normallly with the others.

While you all laughed and watched the film, Zuri began texting Kayla quietly as you remained occupied with Jack Skellington.

**Z: Is it weird if I said Y/n was feeding you dad a potato when I went to the kitchen and they were both acting all flustered afterwards?**

**K: Huh? Potato? BAHA what?**

**Z: Well Y/n said he thought it was underdone and then fed me one as well but, idk, something about it**

**K: Babe, u are wilding out. They're friends too yk**

**Z: True true, Y/n seemed tipsy anyway**

**Z: They do talk a lot more often these days though...**

**K: Um Yah, cause we all see each other more often and that's what happens with mutual friends...? What are you trying to say?**

**Z: Sorry sorry, I'll blame the wine. I'm already feeling scrambled anyway with the surprise too.**

**K: Don't worry baby haha, a little crazy is something I can handle, we'll pretend this never happened ;P**

**Z: Memory wiped**

You remained ignorant to the texting that had just occurred next to you, your mind already in so many places along with the film before you were interrupted by Adam's voice.

'FOOD IS ON THE TABLE GIRLS!!' 


	19. Zuri

** Christmas- Part 3/3 **

** 5:00 **

Adam had placed all the plates in your respective places, taken your wine glasses and refilled them next to the food, lit a Christmas candle in the middle of the table and started quietly playing Christmas music from his phone which was connected to the speakers. Kayla, Zuri and yourself had finished the movie when Adam finally called you all over to eat.

'Mmmmm this looks delicious dad. Yum yum yum.' Kayla licked her lips as she pulled out her chair and sat on it. You and Zuri joined in, giving Adam 'Thank yous' as you took your seats. He'd laid out the plate perfectly, as usual, with the different vegetables providing colour amongst the duller stuffing, mashed and roast potatoes and meats. Everything was covered in gravy, except on Kayla's because she didn't like it.

'No brussel sprouts this year?'

Adam scoffed and shook his head.

'You're the only one that likes them, weirdo.'

'I'm sitting right here you know.' You pretended to sulk and everyone laughed as they remembered your jumper.

'Sorry brussel sprout, I take it back.' He held his hands up in surrender and you laughed.

'I'm feeling festive so, I forgive you I guess...' You smiled while the others chuckled in response.

After a few minutes of comfortable eating silence amongst you, Christmas music quietly filling the room along with the sound of cutlery hitting plates, Zuri spoke up.

'So me and Kayla have some news...'

'Some exciting news...'

'Yeah some really, really, good news...'

Both you and Adam paused and looked up at the two girls.

'Excited to hear it.' Adam raised an eyebrow and wiped his mouth as he had finished eating like the rest of you, you hummed in agreement. Zuri spoke.

'Okay so... you know the situation with my family...'

Both you and Adam nodded. You knew all too well. Zuri had come over to America six years ago at the age of seventeen. Previously she lived with her family in India, but had to leave due to a mixture of things.

The main reason was because she wanted to study in America, believing there was more opportunity there for her employment. The less spoken of reason was because a lot of her family were not accepting of her. Where Zuri came from, arranged marriages were prevalent, along with many other such traditions that would seem redundant in western society.

Not only did she wish to escape the inevitability of that lifestyle, but her family caught her kissing a girl. That was completely unheard of with the older generations in her family.

She had cousins who lived with her and some aunties and uncles who were younger and more understanding, but the elders were the ones who held jurisdiction in the family. She was treated with disdain by them, being told that her affections were a curse and she needed to be cleansed of her demons.

Her father was the most disapproving of them all, deciding that the only way she would be allowed to stay in their house was if she agreed to an arranged marriage. Zuri and her mother were very close so it was easier to get her on her side. As much as the two of them protested against her father and other members of the family, the arranged marriage was organised all the same.

The night before the boy was due to meet her, Zuri's mother gave her money to help her out and allowed Zuri to pack her things and escape. Zuri had experienced a lot of hardships when she first came over, but once she made friends and became more at ease with this new environment, getting a part time job and then applying for university, she settled right in.

She'd only stayed in touch with her mother since the incident, and you knew she missed her greatly. You admired Zuri so much after you found all of that out for the first time. She had been through so much and you were so happy for her as she'd found Kayla, someone who she loved and could love openly now. You always found talk about her past quite emotional, so you braced yourself before she continued.

'Over these past two years, my mom has managed to divorce my father, leave the family and get a well-paying job in the city.'

'Oh my god that's amazing!' You beamed over at her and got up, walking around and giving her a tight hug as she stayed seated, hugging you back.

'I'm so happy to hear that Zuri, she deserves it.' Adam smiled warmly at Zuri and stoked his hand on Zuri's shoulder from where he was sitting near her. Kayla then wrapped an arm around her as they both sat and spoke.

'But that's not all...' Kayla looked to her side at Zuri and saw her trying to hold back tears, immediately making a sympathetic look before pulling her into a hug, chairs pulled together as they did. You heard Zuri sob slightly into Kayla's shoulder as you stood awkwardly beside the two of them still, Adam sitting on your left as you held the sides of your face with your hands, wanting to comfort Zuri too but letting her girlfriend do so.

You could feel tears begging to come out of your eyes as you thought about how Zuri must be feeling and watched how quick Kayla was to console her, saying 'you're okay baby you're okay,' to her as she hugged her. You turned to Adam and saw his face looking red, head tilted to the side with his eyebrows pinched up in sympathy.

He looked up at you looking at him, noticing you were feeling emotional too and just gave you a soft smile in acknowledgment which you returned.

He always found Zuri's story overwhelming. He couldn't imagine ever doing something like what Zuri's family did to her and always imagined what it would be like for Kayla if he was like them. It hurt his heart to know that the person Kayla cared about and got on so well with would not have even been allowed to express that same care in her previous home.

'You want me to tell them instead baby?' Kayla pulled away from the hug and rested her hands on Zuri's shoulder's as she awaited her response. Zuri snivelled a bit and nodded, facing away from the two of you still as she was embarrassed.

'Well,' Kayla wiped a tear from her eye and you let out a tear of your own at the sight, 'Me and Zuri are going to meet her mom.'

You and Adam both gasped, you clapping a hand over your mouth and immediately joining Kayla in crying.

'Oh my god you guys,' You bent down and hugged Zuri from behind and heard Adam standing up too, 'I'm so so so happy for you Zuri, SO happy. I have so much respect for you girl,' you let go of her and kept a hand on her shoulder as she put her hand on yours there.

'Thank you Y/n, this all means so much to me.'

Adam had made his way around to Kayla who were both now hugging, Kayla crying onto his shoulder as he soothingly stroked her back with his eyes closed. When they let go of each other you immediately went over to Kayla and hugged her too, Adam now going to Zuri.

'Fuck it's been so hard keeping this from you guys.'

'I can imagine but, wow, wow Kayla, just. So happy for you guys.' You pulled away and both smiled at each other, laughing at your tear-streaked faces.

Adam had crouched down in front of Zuri as she stayed seated, wiping her tears with her sleeve before looking at him and saying,

'I'm so sorry haha, I'm making such a scene.'

Adam took her hands and spoke.

'You have nothing to apologise for Zuri. This is a massive moment for you and I feel privileged to be one of the first to know about it. I am so so happy for you and your mother, you and Kayla and just... you. Make a bigger scene I say.' He smiled up at Zuri who was about to cry again and quickly stood up.

'Come here,' he opened his arms, Zuri immediately standing up and hugging him as he brought his arms down to hug her back. He considered her a daughter at this point.

You were crying again now as you heard everything Adam said, Kayla joining you as she rested her head on your shoulder.

'GROUP HUG!' Kayla shouted making everyone chuckle, you and Kayla attaching yourself to Adam and Zuri in a massive hug. You felt Adam's hand momentarily stroke your head as you all remained in the hug, you stroking his back in return. Zuri lifted her head up and smiled widely.

'I love you guys.'

Which all of you, nearly at the same time said, 'we love you too,' before laughing at how desperate you all were to validate her as soon as she finished her sentence. You all retracted from the hug and sighed going back to your seats, you noticing Adam wiping one single tear from his eye that he'd been desperately trying to hold back.

'Well,' Zuri huffed with a smile, 'now that that's out of the way, we're leaving after Christmas and won't be back for a week.'

Zuri had collected herself together and took a sip of wine now giving out the details, a hand on Kayla's still as they sat beside each other.

'You guys are going to have the best time, I already know it.' You sat back in your chair and took a long sip of your wine too.

'India is a beautiful place too, I'm sure you'll make the most of it.' Adam smiled widely and began to get up and collect everyone's empty plates.

'Yeah, we have a lot of touristy things planned along with stuff with her mom.'

Zuri nodded, clearly excited at the thought, making you beam warmly at her. Adam returned to the table with more plates, slices of pecan pie on each of them.

'Biggest slice goes to Zuri, here you are.'

He gently placed the dessert in front of her which she returned with an 'mmmm' and 'thank you.'

He then walked round to the rest of you, giving you slices before sitting down himself and digging in.

'This is so good Adam wow.' You spoke with your mouthful, making Adam grin back up at you in amusement.

'Glad you like it.'

'Are we opening presents next?' Kayla interrupted, already having finished her slice at lighting speed, to which everyone at the table nodded.

** 7:30 **

Kayla and Zuri exchanged presents first. They were all really specific things, stuff you didn't always get because they were inside jokes between the couple, but their reactions were always wholesome. So far you had gotten a matching best friendship anklet, a set of this book series you always wanted and a cute bag that you could use for your uni stuff from Kayla. From Zuri you got a pair of popcorn earrings, a purse and pairs of socks that went between each individual toe that you always joked about.

Kayla and Zuri had already opened their gifts from you, loving all of them. Zuri almost lost her mind when she got the Lady Gaga Vinyl and wouldn't stop thanking you for it. You and Kayla put each other's jewellery on one another, the anklets she got and the necklaces you got, always happy with your gifts.

It turned out that the stuff in the new shelter, which Kayla and Zuri insisted on now being called 'The Hut', were all presents from Adam, so they'd already received them. Adam had gotten a coffee machine from Kayla amongst some socks, a book of bad puns from Zuri and he was about to open your presents.

'I wonder I wonder...' Adam spoke to himself as he began ripping open one of the presents as you all sat on the sofas.

'What's QUACK'a'lackin?!'' He chuckled as he held the mug you bought and looked at the poorly drawn duck on the front, knowing the context exactly.

'AHAha that's so random.' Kayla laughed as she looked at the mug from where she was, yourself and Zuri joining. Both you and Adam knew it wasn't as random as it seemed.

'Thanks Y/n, now I have somewhere to put the coffee from the coffee machine when I get up at the QUACK of dawn.' He made a 'cheers' gesture with the mug in his hand before placing it down to open the next present.

You managed to form a, 'You're welcome' while you giggled at another one of his bad puns.

'Okay these last two are rectangles. They gotta be books.' He grinned to himself as he began ripping open the first rectangle.

'Oooo...' He pulled out the fancy notebook you picked up with the black and white outside and red and blue inside, flicking through the lined and blank pages while smiling. He saw the silver pen too that had just dropped to the floor.

'Two in one wow wow. All my favourite colours on a notebook, I like it.' He beamed up at you, as you nodded back at him.

'What are you gunna use it for?' Zuri asked curiously.

'Well, maybe I could get back into... writing. Something... or something.' He stuttered through his sentence, looking at the side of the pen and noticing the hearts.

'Just thought you'd like a little creative outlet.' You shrugged and smiled at him, causing his eyes to wrinkle at the sides when he grinned back. He loved it and he was going to use it as much as he could.

'Yeah, he needs one.' Kayla sat back with a huff. As Adam started opening the next one he replied,

'What makes you think that? My life is so eventful and my job let's me be so crea-OH WOW!'

Adam stopped his sentence as he pulled out the final present.

'This is fucking awesome.'

He flicked through the 'movie meals' cookbook you found him, looking at it excitedly.

'What is it?' Kayla leaned forward to read the front cover before continuing, 'Oh wow that's perfect. Nice one Y/n.' She nudged you and gave you a nod, 'better than my cop out with the socks,' she laughed, making you laugh too.

'I love this thank you so much Y/n.' He turned to you and gave you a hug which you returned. You tried not to hold him too long as you became comfortable in his warmth, letting go and returning his words with a casual, 'no problem Adam.'

'Okay your turn Y/n, last few presents Ooo.' Zuri rubbed her hands together in anticipation, egging you on as you picked the first package up.

'A little rectangle, betting my money on it being a book.' You grinned and ripped it open.

'OOooooo yess I've heard this is good!' You looked at the dystopian novel 'Fahrenheit 451' in your hands then looking up to Adam sat beside you who was smiling, happy with your reaction.

'Thank you this is sooo useful I can't wait to read it.'

'No problem, I remember enjoying so...'

'What is it about?' Zuri asked from where she was sitting.

'Oh it's a-' Adam began but was cut off swiftly by Kayla.

'Some nerd shit. English literature junkies over here.' Both you and Adam laughed, knowing it was true before you handed the book over to Zuri so she could check it out.

'This is... a small nuclear bomb? Perhaps?' You started peeling down the rounded cylinder shape as the others laughed at what you'd said. Once you'd exposed it all, you realised it was a cute flask. You turned it around and read the writing on it.

'The Daily Grind... and there's ground coffee beans beneath-' you shook your head chuckling.

'Of course there's a pun on it, wow dad.' Kayla chuckled too.

'It's perfect thanks, something to make me laugh in my dry ass lectures.' You gestured a 'cheers' with the flask towards Adam as he had, which he returned with a nod and a 'my pleasure.'

'Okay, final gift of the night, what do it be...' You picked up the squishy rectangle.

'I wonder what this pillow-shaped, soft thing is...' you grinned mischievously as you ripped it open to the sound of everyone else's laughter. You ran your hand over the white silk cover encompassing the pillow.

'Oh wow, this is real fancy. Silk?' You looked up at Adam with excitement and appreciation in your eyes.

'Sure is. As far as I know, dorm pillows are pretty crunchy no?' Adam smirked, knowing that you'd recognise your own words but the others wouldn't. Everyone laughed, you smiling warmly with the thought of him remembering your complaints about your uncomfy pillow.

'CRUNCHY AHAHA, you're not wrong, I've felt hers, it's crispy as fuck.' Kayla rocked herself back as she laughed more.

'Yeah for sure. This is great. Thank you Adam, these presents were,' you did a chefs kiss and then dived in for another, unsuspicious, hug of gratitude, which he returned tightly.

'Glad you liked them Y/n, you're welcome.'

'Woooo well... Love Actually time?' Kayla clapped her hands together in excitement and looked over for everyone's approval.

'Well, it's tradition at this point, plus you won't take no for an answer.' You responded, raising an eyebrow at Kayla as you did, making the others laugh.

'You're right. Oh Zuri let's use the tortilla blanket Y/n got me!' She turned to you, 'Did I mention I fucking love you?'

'I think so...?' You giggled and gave her a playful push as she smiled back.

'Are me and Y/n sharing again then?' Adam joined in while scrolling for the movie.

'Yeah, as usual. Here.' She threw a blanket onto you which you quickly spread out to cover yourself and Adam. He immediately shimmied up closer to you and placed a hand on your bare thigh as he had when you watched beauty and the beast. You placed yours on his and gave him a quick smile before returning your focus to the screen.

You both knew you couldn't pull anything frisky this time because this was the one film Kayla and Zuri would always stay awake for. You were both fine with that at that moment though, the four of you laughing and just enjoying each other's company together as you watched the Christmas rom-com.

** 9:30 **

'Wait so, is this the last time I'm seeing the two of you before your trip to India?'

You were just getting ready to leave, making your way to go and put your shoes on.

'Oh my god yeah? Unless you wanna come and see us off at the airport love actually style?' Kayla followed behind you with Zuri, Adam following behind them.

'What time are you going?'

'12 pm?'

Zuri confirmed, 'yeah 12.'

'Well, I'm not doing anything, I'll come over.'

'Aww you're so cute yay, mini road trip.' Zuri beamed.

'Yeah so you'll come here at like... 11:30? And then Adam will drive us and, oh, you'll have to drive Y/n back... is that-'

'That's fine yeah, campus is on the way home anyway...' He smiled then, suddenly realising that the house was going to be empty for a week... you could stay over for the week. You seemed to have the same brainwave just then when being alone in the car was mentioned. You were both so caught up in the wholesomeness of Zuri's re-uniting with her mother that you didn't even think about the fact that you could be alone together for a whole week.

'Cool cool. Well see you on Sunday then.' Kayla came forward and hugged you quickly as you finished putting your shoes on.

'How are you getting home by the way?' Zuri said after she hugged you too.

'Oh I assum-'

'I'll drop her.' Adam began putting his shoes on to join you.

'Is it alright if me and Zuri stay here? We have to blow up the new inflatable bed and we're EXHAUSTED!' While Adam was bent over putting his shoes on Kayla gave you a look that said, 'say yes, me and Zuri wanna fuck.' Making you wiggle your eyebrows back and nod with a wink.

'Yeah of course.' You smiled internally at the prospect of getting some last minutes alone with Adam after this rollercoaster of a day.

'Right then Y/n, let's get you and your presents home... I think I left my car keys in my room, be right back.'

While he was gone Zuri and Kayla helped put all the presents into the backseats of the car, Adam finally coming and joining you all as you stepped in yourself.

'See you in a while girls!'

'Bye guyssss!' You waved out the window and gave them a knowing smile as you left them to have some alone time. You sighed and turned from the window to look at Adam.

'What. A. Day.' You sighed, watching as Adam grinned in the low lights of the car.

'A rollercoaster for sure.' He glanced over to you and smiled, both of you thinking the same thing.

'So you-'

'Stay with me this week.' He stopped at a red light and faced you, anticipation swimming in his eyes as he searched yours for an answer. There was no doubt in your mind as you rested your hand on his thigh and replied.

'You don't have to tell me twice. Consider my bags packed.' Adam brought a hand to rest over yours and continued driving with a massive grin on his face.

'I can't fucking wait baby.' He stroked his thumb over your hand as it rested on his leg while trying to keep his eyes on the road. You yawned and leant a head on your hand saying, 'neither can I.'

'You'll make good use of your new pillow by the sounds of it?' He glanced over to you after hearing you yawn.

'Oh fuck yeah, I'm sleeping gooood tonight. All your presents were so sweet by the way.' You looked back over to him as he remained driving, tiredly watching how the streetlights bounced off the silhouette of his face in sudden bursts. He was beautiful. You started absent-mindedly stroking his thigh as it rested there, feeling the muscle and thickness of it beneath you, wanting to touch his perfect-self all over.

'Yours were amazing too, I genuinely can't wait to use all of them.' He was biting back his smile now, cheeks beginning to hurt from the day. It was hard for him not to as he felt your hand casually running up and down his leg, making him feel comforted and at ease under your touch alongside the compliments you gave him.

'I've also got another, 'extra special' gift for you that I couldn't give in front of the others...' He shot you a quick glance, loving your surprised face, before turning into the university's parking lot.

'Oh my god really? I've still got to give you yours as well... I have you for a whole week. I'll make an occasion out of it.' You thought out loud, Adam chuckling gratefully as you rambled, pulling into a spot as he did.

'Well...' He undid his seatbelt and went to pull something out of his pocket. When his hand emerged, it was holding a small-ish white box with a ribbon around it, clearly jewellery sized.

'Adam...' He took one of your hands and placed the box in it, nodding at you to take it and open it. You did.

'OH MY-' you gasped at the sight before you. Even in the dark every jewel was clear, glittering in the dim lights of the parking lot. 'This is-' you squinted at it to try and see the individual charms on the bracelet.

'Oh wait.' Adam switched on the small roof light so you could see better, hoping with all his heart that you'd like what you saw.

'Jesus christ Adam you... how much was this?' You looked up, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

'Umm... does it matter?' Adam was nervous now, beginning to think you didn't like it.

'I mean... I... I'm not used to such expensive looking things... I would like to know?'

'$1,800'

You almost dropped the box at the sound of that.

'ONE THOUSAN- ADAM you shouldn't have! That's...? That's a lot of money to be spending???'

'But do you like it?' He tilted his head to the side, deciding if you said no he'd return it and buy you a knew one of your own choosing, which hurt him but he would still do it.

'Well fuck Adam. Of course I... I love it.' He breathed a sigh of relief as you started taking in what the different charms were.

'Oh wow, the little ducks and the beauty and the beast... a pen, a book, a film camera, two hearts and A, for Adam I assume,' you beamed up at him, '... a sofa...' You wiggled your eyebrows at the mention of the sofa. 'Adam this is so... thoughtful... it's all stuff we shared... that's so cute.' You finally looked up again from lightly stroking over the different parts of the bracelet.

'I was getting worried for a second there.' He stroked his hand through his hair and giggled nervously.

'There isn't a single thing you could give me that I wouldn't like, the price is the only thing that really... really threw me off guard.' You looked back down at the bracelet and Adam now turned to face you again.

'Listen,' he took the box off of you and picked up the bracelet, nodding at your wrist for you to bring it forwards, 'I wanted to spend money on you. I wanted to spoil you like you spoil me.' He clipped the bracelet around your wrist and bent down, giving your wrist and the charm a kiss before keeping your hand in his as he let it down.

You didn't know how to respond verbally, you felt an overwhelming warmth rushing over your body as you watched, listened to and felt this man. You let go of his hand and unbuckled your seatbelt, beginning to climb over to him. He started laughing.

'Y/n Y/n what are you doing baby.' He snaked his hands up to hold your waist as you managed to lift your leg up and over him, coming to straddle him on his car seat. You immediately covered his smile with your lips, moving passionately against him as you stroked through his hair. He hummed into you, starting to move his hands up and down you as he returned your kiss with the same energy you were.

As you continued making out, Adam's hands travelled down to your ass, suddenly realising your jumper had ridden up, leaving your red-lingerie panties to be the only thing on it. He squeezed your ass as you kissed him, making you hum and push your hips forward. Adam pulled away and tucked some hair behind your ears.

'We don't have time baby, we don-'

You shut him up by plunging your lips back onto his, feeling him grunt and return a hand to your ass while the other pulled a lever that pushed the chair further away from the steering wheel. You began grinding down on him, his hands now encouraging you by pulling and pushing you on his growing bulge.

'You want me to fuck you daddy?' You pulled away and stroked a hand down to his belt awaiting a response. He threw his head back in defeat.

'When do I fucken not baby.' He began undoing the belt himself, bringing his lips to yours every now and then while he did, not wanting to miss any chances of feeling your lips on his.

'HEY!'

A voice echoed through the parking lot and into the slightly cracked open window of the car. A beam of light suddenly started dancing around your direction, a torch light.

'Fuck, fuck fuck.' You both cursed, Adam helping you climb off of him and back into the seat beside him, buckling his trousers back up and pulling his seat forward. You both sighed heavily as the man with a torch walked towards the car and tapped on the blacked-out window for it to be brought down.

'Sir, you're not allowed to park in this spot...' He looked over to you, 'please either park somewhere else or leave.' Adam gave him a short, 'Okay,' allowing the guard to leave the two of you alone again.

'Fuuuckkk.' Adam cursed with an exhale and you flopped back against your seat in agreement. As much as you were relieved you hadn't been caught for the second time today, you were annoyed that you hadn't been able to please Adam like you'd wanted to.

'Just park somewhere else and we'll-'

'Baby, we've been away for almost an hour... it's a 15-minute journey, we can't' He placed his hand on your thigh and stroked it as he sighed.

'But-'

'Don't worry about it, we have a whole week.' He started smiling again and turned his gaze to you, making you smile softly back. As much as you wanted to satisfy him now, you knew had plenty of time to do that and you absolutely would as soon as you got the chance.

'Okay,' you looked down at your bracelet and shook it in the light to watch it bounce off the charms before placing your hand on the one he had on your thigh.

'Let's get all your other presents out shall we?' He squeezed your thigh and made his way outside, you tiredly going to follow. Both of you took bags from each side of the vehicle and came to meet in the middle in front of the hood.

'We'll see each other soon okay? You're going to see your family tomorrow right?'

'OH YEAH, wow nearly forgot ugh... I'll probably be texting you a lot.'

'Really? I'm not complaining but... try and enjoy yourself?'

'I will I will... there'll probably be arguments over dinner as usual but I guess overall it's not bad.' You smiled up at Adam and he returned it flitting his eyes down for a second and smirking before whispering.

'You're jumper's gotten caught in the string of your-'

'Oh shit.' You laughed and pulled the jumper out of your panty-line.

'On second thoughts I shouldn't have told you, I love that shit...' He pretended to go and grab the jumper again but you pushed him away playfully, both of you chuckling to yourselves.

'Well, I'll see you on Sunday.' He wanted to hug you or kiss you but he was very aware of the night-guard still standing and now watching the two of you. You were aware of the same.

'Thank you so so so so much for the gift, I will repay you in every way possible.'

'You don't owe me anything... although I don't mind the sound of you 'repaying me in every way possible''

You giggled and started picking up the presents before an idea crossed your mind, making you drop them all saying, 'hold on,' before scurrying behind the car. When you returned Adam noticed you had one hand clenched.

'Here's the first instalment, it was the best I could do given the circumstances.' You grabbed Adam's hand and put your panties in it, causing him to immediately clench his hand closed and shove it in his pocket.

'Fuck Y/n...' he darted his eyes to the guard and then back to you picking your bags back up to leave. He was turned on unbelievably both by you giving him the lingerie that you sent him photos in and wore with the vibrator in but also by the fact that you'd brave going commando in that dress.

He wanted nothing more than to lift it up right there and pound into you on the hood of the car while the guard watched frozen in his position, but he couldn't. He figured that's a fantasy he would use later when he'd finish what you started with the help of the item on his pocket.

'Have a good night Adam.' You began walking away, giving him a sly grin as you looked back at him.

'You too Y/n!' He shouted back before muttering, 'I know I fucking will,' as he fiddled with your panties in his pocket on the way back to the car. He smiled to himself as he saw you enter the building and started up the engine.

**_One day alone, then together for a week..._ **


	20. "DINNER!!"

**Y: Yeah I'm just waiting in the queue to get on the plane, it's so long** **☹**

**A: I'm still surprised you managed to get there for 8 AM sleepy head.**

**Y: So am I, I'm tired as fuck now tho, defo sleeping on the plane.**

**A: I can never sleep on planes.**

**Y: Really? Are planes not really your thing?**

**A: Something about the altitude I don't know. I don't like it.**

**Y: Yeah, planes are really weird if you think about it. Giant, heavy piece of metal somehow holding humans and floating in the sky.**

**A: I'm pretty sure there's a little science and engineering involved but, other than that, it's clearly witchcraft.**

**Y: Maybe that's why I'm not too scared of flying.**

**A: Ah I forget you and Kayla are little witches, you probably fly a broom in your free time.**

**Y: I totally should've taken the broom this time, it would be way quicker.**

**A: How long is the flight?**

**Y: Max 2 hours I think.**

**A: That should be a good amount of napping then right?**

**Y: Yeah, sleep away the turbulence.**

**Y: Shit I gotta go.**

**A: Oh okay, safe flight baby <3**

** Him **

Adam sighed with a smile and put his phone down on the counter next to him, freeing his hand to grab a pan and flip the pancake in it. He had been talking to you since you'd woken up on and off while you got ready and left for the airport and he woke up and started making breakfast. He always loved talking to you to start off the day, your replies always putting him in a good mood rather than the usual morning blues he'd have. He always imagined you were there with him and couldn't help anticipating the coming week as you'd actually be able to wake up together for the first time.

'Morning dad...'

Kayla walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she spoke, Zuri following not far behind.

'Good morning Adam!'

Adam chuckled to himself at the stark contrast between the two of them, replying with a 'morning' of his own.

'Pancakes... fuck yeah...'

Kayla was barely speaking aloud just groaning out the words, which was no surprise to Adam, she was never a morning person.

'Don't you mean-' He mocked her voice back to her, 'Pancakes... flip yeah...'

Kayla scoffed tiredly and lightly punched Adam's back saying, 'shut up,' tiredly amused while Zuri giggled in the background.

'Are you all packed Kayla?'

'Umm... no dude, we leave tomorrow and it's early right now. I'll do it later.' She rolled her eyes and walked to the fridge where Zuri was taking out some orange juice.

'I just don't want you coming to me last minute, panicking because you're not finished and you're running late...'

Adam was no stranger to Kayla and her last-minute tendencies. She always got the job done but never failed to leave herself as little amount of time as possible, something that annoyed Adam greatly.

'Zuri is like... a packing genius. She has these little air suction package thingy's you can compress your clothes in and shit-'

Zuri jumped in.

'Yeah, don't worry Adam, I'll sort her out.'

Adam glanced over to the two of them, Zuri pouring orange juice into Kayla's cup while they smiled at each other whenever they caught eyes. He grinned to himself and turned back to his pancakes, taking the last one off the stove while thinking how grateful he is that Kayla had found someone who works so well with her. He wished one day they'd look at you and him in the same way.

** 10:00 AM **

'When's Pops coming over again?'

Despite the Driver household already celebrating one Christmas with you, it was the 25th today and Kayla's grandfather would always visit for a Christmas dinner.

'He'll be here between five and six but he has to leave at nine apparently... so, make sure you're all packed for tomorrow before then. I know for sure you won't do shit after drinking again tonight.'

Adam gave Kayla an accusatory look before cutting another piece of his pancake and eating it.

'Yeah yeah yeah it'll be done.' Kayla rolled her eyes and squirted more syrup on her and Zuri's pancakes.

As they all continued eating breakfast, Kayla and Zuri tending to talk amongst themselves about what needs to be done for the rest of the day, Adam thought about what he needs to do. He was disappointed that he couldn't take down the Christmas decorations and put up some romantic shit before you came over, but he knew he could do that in the rooms no one else would be going into. He had a lot planned to get done today for you, alongside leaving time to reheat and serve up food for the second Christmas dinner. With that in mind he shoved down the rest of his breakfast and excused himself from the table with a warning.

'I'm going to come up and check on the status of your packing once your granddad is gone, and if it's not done...'

He started raising a spoon from the plate he was about to take away, a playful threatening look on his face as he pretended it was a weapon. Kayla raised her hands in surrender and nodded her head quickly, playing along before Adam was satisfied and turned to put his plate away. After having finished washing up in the kitchen, Adam headed straight to his room.

'Okayyy...'

He swung his arms up and clapped them together as he looked around the room. It wasn't unbelievably messy, but it was definitely well lived in. He had some work clothes strewn out messily on a chair in the corner from when he flung them off before crashing into bed a few nights earlier, immediately picking them up and throwing them into the corner to wash later.

On his bedside table was the coffee mug you got him, empty from the morning, alongside the notebook and pen you'd gifted too, something small already written in it from the night before. His bed was a complete mess as he could never find the right way to sleep, being either too hot or too cold or in an uncomfortable position. As a result of that, he had a sheet flung off onto the floor, his duvet half-in a cover with the rest spilling out over the edge, his pillows all scrunched up and the sheets covering his mattress completely untucked.

He shook his head silently as he began stripping the bed completely, new stuff already bought and ready to replace the things he took off. After piling up the sheets, pillows and their covers up in the corner of the room with his dirty clothes, he marched over to one of his cupboards and fished out the replacements. All these new covers were silk and black with some red details flourishing in the corners.

He skimmed his hands across the material and imagined cosying up to your silk-smooth skin while you were both encompassed in actual silk. He buzzed inside at the imagined feeling, jumping into action as he began covering the fluffy new pillows and duvet with the covers.

Once he'd finished preparing the bed, stepping back and looking at it while fantasizing about seeing you in it, on it, tied to it, anything to do with it, he drew his attention away from it and towards his closet. He had to distract his mind from envisioning you if he was going to get anything done. You were going to be over for a whole week so he had to make living space for you, space for clothes being one of them.

He had a large rack that almost travelled the expanse of his room behind a sliding door, a lot of which was filled up. He began brushing his business suits further to the side, followed by some normal shirts and t-shirts, three or four hoodies and some joggers and jeans with them. He looked at the space he created and tutted as it wasn't nearly enough.

He began taking some of the suits out, leaving two in as he knew he wouldn't be wearing them daily but perhaps if you both went out. He then grabbed some of the t-shirts he barely wore anyway along with some shirts and one or two pairs of jeans. After placing them on the floor, he picked them up one by one, folded them and brought them over to a large chest of drawers he had, one draw at the bottom being empty enough to fit the clothes in. As he stood up and edged the draw closed with his foot, he turned to the large rack and sighed with relief as it was finally half empty.

Half for you, half for him.

Another thought crossed his mind as he imagined your clothes next to his, pacing towards his bed and pulling out some bags from beneath it. After reaching a hand in, he pulled out the lingerie he had bought you, a smirk painting his lips. He fiddled with them in his hands for a moment before grabbing some hangers and putting them into his closet, ready for you to be surprised by as you eventually open it.

'What's the time.'

He whispered to himself, checking his phone quickly as he did.

'12:00 okayyy...'

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked around his room again, wondering what else he could do for you. His eyes came to a halt at his on-suite bathroom door, immediately throwing back his head as if to say 'Duhh' as he made his way towards it. His bathroom was large, having both a walk-in shower and a corner-bathtub on the far left, a sink and toilet on the other side.

There wasn't any mess or cleaning to do in the room apart from making space for you. He first went to the small stand of soaps he had in the walk-in shower, moving them all onto one tier, leaving the other for you to put your things. After that he went to the sink and opened the cabinet above it, disguised like a mirror as the doors acted as one. Once again, Adam shifted his things, toothbrush, toothpaste, face wash etc. over to one side, leaving half the cabinet for you. The final thing to do in that room was to replace the towels and add extra ones for you. He made sure they were extra fluffy as he knew you'd appreciate it.

Once he walked out of the bathroom and gave his bedroom a onceover, he was happy with how it looked for now, knowing he'd have time to do any extra things the next morning. The final thing he had to clear up was his coffee mug, so he picked it up and finally walked out of his room to go and put it in the dishwasher.

'Oh Adam!'

Zuri was kneeling on the ground in front of the washing machine when Adam walked in silently, making a sudden noise when he opened the dishwasher.

'Sorry sorry, didn't mean to frighten you.' He chuckled and turned back to putting his mug in the dishwasher.

'That's alright ummm, since you're here...'

Adam closed the dishwasher and pressed a button to start it off, turning to face Zuri afterwards, who was still on the floor.

'You don't know how to start the washing machine?'

He watched Zuri turn bright red and shake her head.

'This one's different from the one I have, you guys have a fancy one. Please, I only know peasant gadgets.' She smiled up at Adam and began getting up to back away from the machine, making Adam shake his head with a smile.

'If you say so... peasant,' he smiled and gestured, 'look here.' Adam made his way over to the machine and made sure Zuri could see what he was pressing.

'What's in there? Just so I can put the right settings.'

'Umm, like... cotton? T-shirts and leggings and...' Zuri looked down for a moment, 'yeah, other stuff.'

Adam raised his eyebrows with an 'uh huh,' as he pressed the right buttons and began the machine.

'Classic Kayla, last minute clothes washing that she should've done way earlier. Oh well.' He shrugged at Zuri and she returned him a knowing look, sharing a knowledge for Kayla's disorganisation.

'I better go back to her before she has a breakdown trying to remember what to bring.'

Adam chuckled to himself, knowing all too well how anxious Kayla can become under time pressure and nodded at Zuri, allowing her to leave.

** 3:00 **

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**

Adam was alone in the living room watching Die Hard until he felt his phone vibrate for what felt like millions of times. The thought of you completely drowned all interest in the movie, his finger going to pause it and his hand going to grab his phone. He grinned as it was you but also remained confused as to why so many messages came through at once.

**Y: Just landed! Waiting for my brother and his new girlfriend to pick me up Ooo lala!**

**Y: Just realised that message isn't gunna get through on time, no service, oh well.**

**_Ah, that explains the message ambush._ **

**Y: In the car now. I did miss my brother actually.**

**Y: Also his girlfriend is like... perfect. Really hot and really nice.**

**Y: I don't know why I'm telling you these details HAHA sorry**

**_Stop apologising..._ **

**Y: I'm just used to telling you everything now.**

His heart skipped a beat reading that, feeling the same for you. Communication was always so easy with you.

**Y: Okay I should stop being anti-social and get to know this lady, spam you more later.**

The next message was an hour later.

**Y: Mom is already acting up.**

**_Oh no..._ **

**Y: You know when people are too nice and you can just... tell they're waiting for you to do the slightest thing wrong?**

**_Some of my colleagues for sure..._ **

**Y: My mom.**

**Y: It's fine, I'm used to it. Gotta go help in the kitchen now RIP.**

Another hour later.

**Y: Okay I'm back from hell's kitchen, avoiding contact with the outside world in my old room right now.**

**Y: What are you up to?**

**Y: Wait shit, let me turn on my damn mobile data.**

**Y: You're about to get a flood of messages woops.**

He was all caught up and could now reply to you in real time.

**A: I'm watching Die Hard alone while reading your messages.**

**Y: Oh niceee, wish I was there. Yippee ki yay mother fucker**

**A: Love that** **line**

**Y: Same** **hehe**

**A: Why are you hiding in your room?**

**Y: Mom was arguing with me about the way I was dressed, saying my dress was too tight and that I should take off my red lipstick.**

**A: Huh? Show me.**

He beamed as he received a picture of you in a floor length mirror. You looked beautiful, your face glowing as it always was, red lipstick accentuating the lips that he wanted to dive through the screen and kiss. You were wearing a velvety looking red dress with long sleeves and a turtleneck that came down to your mid-knees. It was figure hugging in the most flattering way and Adam could see absolutely no issue with it, loving the way it looked on you and from a non-biased point a view, not understanding how it was inappropriate.

He glanced at the hand holding your phone in the picture and saw the bracelet that he had given you sitting comfortably on your wrist. His chest warmed with the knowledge that you were wearing it.

**A: You're beautiful.**

**Y: Don't make me blush, my mom will think it's make-up and start wiping my face.**

Adam giggled at that, always tickled by your humour.

**A: I see you're wearing the bracelet**

**Y: Of course! I don't think I can bring myself to take it off**

**A: Don't tell me you slept with it on**

**Y: Umm... yes.**

Adam didn't know he could have butterflies as much as he did as you spoke to him.

**A: Wow, well I'm happy you like it that much**

**Y: Yeah, I love it**

**Y: I better go and cover up**

**A: She's making you get changed?**

**Y: I'm putting an ugly Christmas sweater over this to cover my iNnApPrOPriAtnEss up** **,** **I** **just** **can't** **be** **bothered** **to argue more.**

**A: That's shitty. Well, you'll look good either way if that's any help.**

**Y: I wanna come back to you**

He breathed out, noticing how you could've just stopped at 'come back' but chose to say 'come back to you' specifically. He wanted that too but knew it wouldn't be too long until you did.

**A: You will, just get through this day baby** **.**

**Y: Okay, only because you told me to.**

Something switched in Adam as he read that, you proving that you're doing something just because he wants you to.

**A: Only because who told you to?**

**Y: You daddy.**

**A: Good girl.**

**A: Now go out and try to have fun. Don't worry about the dress, you can wear it all you want when you come back to daddy.**

**Y: I'll go and make merry just for you**

**A: That's my girl**

Adam remained smiling down giddily at his phone until he was sure you wouldn't reply, knowing you had gone out to do as he asked. As he realised the time was now 3:30, he decided to stop watching his film and start up preparations for dinner, trying not to remain fixated on you.

** You **

'Hey mom, need any help...'

You had come out of your room, as instructed by Adam, now wearing a Christmas sweater to avoid further arguments.

'That's alright, the other's are in the living room watching Frozen.'

You watched her dismiss you with one hand, the other stirring some gravy as you internally sighed with relief, wanting to just relax. You turned around swiftly and made your way over to the living room, knocking on the door before opening it in case your brother and his girl were doing anything you didn't want to see.

'Yeah?'

The slightly raised voice of your brother, Harry, came from the other side of the wooden door allowing you in. As soon as you opened it the warmth of a fireplace washed over you, the smell of a fresh Christmas tree filled your nose and the sounds of Elsa's Let it Go attacked your ears.

'Who's the Elsa stan in this room then ey?'

You sauntered over to an empty couch and plopped yourself down, noticing an empty glass and a bottle of wine next to two half empty glasses.

'Not me.'

You glanced up with surprise while pouring out some wine after hearing Harry's girlfriend, Amandla, respond rather than your brother.

'Harry?? You put this on? I thought you hated princess stuff?'

You watched as he leant back into the couch, arm resting around the back of Amandla as he rolled his eyes with a small smile.

'Times change I guess.' He shrugged and reached forward for his wine as you sat back and accepted his answer, reminded that he was always a man of few words.

'That they do,' you wiggled your eyebrows and gave Amandla a wink which made her giggle to herself and nudge Harry. You thought they made a cute couple even from the little time you'd spent with them. Amandla looked over to you, wine in one hand, other hand on Harry's thigh as she started talking to you.

'So, what do you study, you're in uni right?'

You faced away from the tv to reply.

'Oh yeah, I'm doing an English Lit degree.'

'Oh cooool, my bestie did that, said it was interesting but long as fuck.'

You nodded and chuckled slightly.

'I can confirm.'

You sipped some wine before continuing.

'How did you guys meet by the way. I didn't get to ask in the car.'

Harry turned from the tv and leant forwards to join the conversation.

'She was at one of my gigs, one of the audience and like... I don't know. I couldn't stop looking at her...' He brought his wine up to his mouth and gulped down the rest.

'But I couldn't stop looking at him either like, who is that cute guy sitting at the back of the stage playing a guitar.' She mimicked the way he looked, head bowed down while pretending to strum a guitar, deep in the 'vibes', making you laugh.

'That was a scarily accurate impression damn.' You continued giggling as the other two joined you too.

'So yeah, we talked after and just, got on really well.' Amandla shrugged and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders playfully, him squeezing her back,

'Yup.' He beamed as he looked into Amandla's eyes, blushing before turning away to look back at the tv, remembering you were there too.

'Well well, I'm very happy for the two of you, y'all are sweet together.' You smiled over to the two of them and leant back into the couch, taking another swig of wine while wondering if your brother would think the same of you and Adam. Amandla continued.

'Have you got someone coming over Y/n?'

'Oh no, not this time around.'

Your mind flashed to Adam again, imagining bringing him over and reintroducing him as someone more than the father of your best friend. You didn't know how your family would react, more specifically your mother, but you wouldn't let her opinions get in the way of anything. You didn't plan on telling her anyway.

'Well I'm sure you'll have all th-'

Amandla was interrupted by your mothers voice booming from the dining room.

'DINNER!!'

** Him **

** 5:20 **

'DINNER!!'

Kayla, Zuri and Robert, Kayla's grandfather, were sitting in the living room and exchanging gifts just before Adam called them all over for food.

'Ah, this looks wonderful boy,' Robert gave Adam a strong pat on the back before he took a seat at the head of the table, which was usually Adam's but out of respect he gave it up.

'Thanks Rob, dig in you guys,' he gestured at Kayla and Zuri to start eating, trying not to be awkward. Robert was Kayla's mother's dad, the only person who helped Adam out when Kayla arrived. He owed a lot to him and felt forever grateful for all the advice and financial support he'd supplied over the first few years of solo parenting. However, nowadays they only really met or talked at Christmas, Rob always being busy and Adam not really wanting to talk too much to him as he'd always bring up Kayla's mom.

'So, how are things at work Adam?'

'Oh yeah, I'm managing fine. Things are going as smoothly as they can be.'

'Right right, good to hear. What about university life Kay, how's that going?'

'I'm surviving.' Kayla spoke with her mouth full and quickly swallowed it afterwards when seeing the slightly weirded out and amused look on her grandfather's face.

'I'm sure you're doing brilliantly, runs in the family. Your father does well for himself... and your mother of course, she is-'

Kayla interrupted him quietly but forcefully.

'Don't call her that.'

This is exactly what Adam didn't want. An argument at the table. He attempted to change the subject.

'Kayla actually got the highest in he-'

'But she is technically your mother Kayla.'

Robert now had a condescending tone, completely ignoring Adam and only focusing on Kayla who was becoming imminently angry.

'Adam is my mother, and my father. We've already spoken about speaking about her. Just don't.'

Adam was quietly proud of Kayla and touched that she described him like that, going to stake a sip of wine while noticing Zuri placing a hand on Kayla's lap to calm her down a bit. Robert wasn't finished though.

'Okay, but can I not even talk about her? You're still related.'

'Only by blood. I don't even remember what she looks like, I don't need to know about her okay?'

Adam tried to chip in to steer the attention from Kayla.

'Rob, there's no need. You know that by now.'

'Adam, I can say what I damn well please, thank you very much.'

'I didn't mean-'

'Do you not want to know about her either?'

Adam tried not to let out a frustrated exhale.

'Why would I? We mutually cut ties years ago.'

Kayla piped up.

'Exactly-'

** You **

'But you agreed to stay over tomorrow as well, what's going on?'

Everyone was at the table eating, an argument beginning to brew with your mother as you brought up the fact that you were leaving tomorrow morning rather than staying for the day.

'I'm seeing off Kayla and Zuri at the airport. I'm not going to be-'

'Of course it's them. You're always with them.'

You heard Harry exhale, almost sure if you looked over he would be rolling his eyes, never enjoying the conflicts you and your mother had. You continued.

'Let me finish my sentence. I'm not going to be seeing them for a whole week, that's the longest we've been away from each other in years-'

'And we only see you maximum twice a year for a matter of days.'

You understood her point, but you didn't just have Kayla and Zuri on your mind. You just wanted to be with Adam as soon as possible and you weren't going to let another few toxic hours with your mother overtake that.

'Well... yeah? We have our catch ups and then we continue with our lives, ready for the next catch up. I'm just trying to be my own person... be independent like I'm sure you did when you were my-'

Your mom scoffed and put her cutlery down.

'What do you even do there again? The degree?'

Now it was your turn to scoff and put your cutlery down, meal already finished.

'English fucking literature, do you seriously have to ask what degree your own daughter does?'

'What are you trying to become? You're so independent, tell me what you plan on doing with it.'

'Mom, she wants to write. She enjoys writing and she always has.'

Harry's quiet but unexpected voice cut between the two of you from the other side of the table. He never usually got involved but it had seemed he was a mixture of embarrassed, in front of Amandla, and exhausted by the situation.

'Thank you, Harry,' you gave him a nod and a smile, momentarily noting how Amandla was quietly continuing to eat and mind her own business in the corner.

'Why are you getting involved darling? Stay out of this okay?'

You tried not to let anger take over as you watched and heard how she babied your brother and treated him completely differently to you. Your mom pushed away from the table and started picking up her plate.

'I don't care that you're leaving earlier than expected, it just annoys me that you didn't tell me in advance. I could have planned other things.'

You could have cried, you should have, but you were expecting this kind of response as soon as you stepped into the house. Instead you chose silence, until Harry intervened again.

'Mom, you're overreacting, you've always picked on Y/n for no reason.'

'Wow Harry, where's this coming from?'

'I'm just tired of you treating Y/n so differently to me. It's obvious, I'm just saying what I see.'

You stood silently, now actively trying to keep tears away as Harry finally stood up for you for once.

'Well there's a reason for that. She fucked off to do a useless degree while you stayed here, earning loads of money from computing and doing music on the side. I'm acting accordingly.'

Harry seemed to have been shut up out of closeted anger and shock at his mother's admissions while you whispered.

'Fuck you.'

Your mom paused as she picked up her plate and gave you a look that most definitely could kill. You gave her a look back that expressed nothing, completely fed up with her constant unnecessary despise for you. Harry was always her favourite and she made that much obvious, which was what surprised you now as he was helping you out.

'You enjoy your night then. The three of you.'

She walked briskly to the kitchen, putting her plate away before going in the direction of her room to disappear. You exhaled deeply, Harry joining you as he weakly threw down his fork.

** Him **

'She's never even attempted to have any kind of relationship with me- and quite frankly, I'm glad. I'm very happy with the life I have here.'

Kayla gestured around the house and to Adam, who was tightly clasping his hands together under the table, not knowing when or how to intervene.

'I just don't understand why you won't even let me mention her.'

Robert replied, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief, completely stubborn for reasons that escaped Kayla. Adam knew Rob just wanted to be able to talk about his daughter openly towards his granddaughter, but he agreed completely with Kayla, believing that it was completely unnecessary for him to bring her up when she hadn't involved herself with Kayla at all. He decided to speak up again to end the conversation.

'Rob, I think you should drop it. Let's just eat, this is clearly not going anywhere.'

'Thank you, I agree.' Kayla huffed and violently stabbed a piece of turkey with her fork before sticking it in her mouth.

'Okay Adam... okay. I won't bring her up in this house anymore.' Robert raised his eyebrows at Adam and sat back, beginning to eat again.

Adam couldn't understand why he still brought her up, he literally hadn't seen her since a year after Kayla was born and all the subject ever did was aggravate everyone.

'This mashed potato is really nice...' Zuri said quietly in the awkward silence, making Kayla smile silently as she looked down at her plate.

'Yes, you two did a good job.' Adam continued off of Zuri's statement, glad that the subject was suddenly being moved and some of the tension was being dissipated. Zuri kept going.

'You've been to India on business right Rob?'

** You **

'Sorry about mom Y/n.'

Yourself, Amandla and Harry were now all in the kitchen, putting everything in the dishwasher.

'It's alright, I already knew some typa shit would go down today.'

Harry chuckled to himself and you joined him, both of you fully aware of the case.

'Thanks for sticking up for me though, seriously.' You walked over to him and gave him a hug, him returning it awkwardly before you pulled away. You walked to Amandla.

'Also, Amandla, I'm so sorry you had to witness that.' You placed a hand on her shoulder and shook your head, giggling with embarrassment.

'Ah don't worry about it, family is tough.' She smiled up at you and patted your hand in acknowledgment, tapping the bracelet you had on by chance as she did.

'Oh wow? That's so pretty!'

Amandla took your hand and twisted it round to look at the bracelet Adam had given you.

'Oh err, yeah it's nice isn't it...' You retracted your hand and shook it around a little with a funny face to make her stop looking in case she saw the 'A'.

'I saw that earlier too, looks expensive.' Harry spoke from across the kitchen as he dried his hands, coming back to join you and Amandla in the middle of the kitchen afterwards.

'You got yourself a sugar daddy didn't you.' Harry raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh.

'DUDE,' you pushed his arm and laughed, 'I got it. And it was a reasonable price I'd say... anyway what are we doing now.'

You swung your arms behind your back and looked around the room expectantly, trying to change the subject so he wouldn't become serious and inquire further.

'Wine binging and movie watching. Mom will probably creep in later on when she gets over herself. But-'

'Silent treatment'

You said at the same time, smiling with how you both knew how she'd act when she would eventually return.

'I'm not mad at that, let's go.'

** 8:00 **

**Y: You there? Please be there.**

**A: I was about to text you too, I'm so bored.**

**Y: ME TOO, my mom has finally returned and she's put on a very dry movie, I don't even know what it's called.**

**A: Yeah, Kayla's granddad is making us play a weird card game, I'm already out though.**

**Y: Where'd that competitive** **spirit** **go?**

**A: I lost** **on purpose** **to get away and talk to you instead.**

**Y: Aww just for lil ol' me?**

**A: Mmhm ;)**

**Y: How did dinner go.**

**A: Oh you know, turkey, roast veg and some special edition argument gravy.**

**Y: We must have gone to the same store because we had plenty of that argument gravy too.**

**A: Must have been on sale.**

**Y: HAHAHA**

**A: What is it about these fucking family Christmas dinners.**

**Y: They're cursed for sure. Maybe it's the combination of food, it summons bad vibes I'm sure of it.**

**A: Hmm, might just order Korean BBQ next Christmas. Only good things come from that.**

**Y: Ooo yes, great idea.**

**A: How are you anyway, hope things weren't too bad?**

**Y: Mom wasn't pleased with the fact that I didn't say I was leaving tomorrow, mixed with how I was dressed from before and probably because, overall, she thinks I'm the disappointing child. She doesn't care about me as much as Harry and I don't give a fuck at this point. She couldn't even remember what degree I was doing. I gave up on her a long time ago anyway, I'm doing great on my own.**

**Y: Sorry, that was a bit much**

**A: Baby, what have I told you about apologising.**

**Y: You're right, I take it back then** **☹**

**A: If your mom won't give you the validation you deserve, I absolutely will. I know Kayla and Zuri would too. You are far from disappointing, don't let anyone make you feel otherwise. She doesn't deserve you.**

**Y: Adam, you're going to make me cry, thank you thank you. You're so sweet.**

**A: Pretend it's because of the dry movie.**

**Y: HAHAHA good plan, ugh, you just know how to make me feel better.**

**A: That makes me feel better.**

**Y: Speaking of, what happened at your dinner table? Are you doing okay?**

**A: Well, Rob decided to bring up Kayla's mom again. Never a good idea.**

**Y: Oh shit, yeah.**

**A: They just kinda went back and forth until I had to intervene because it's so fucking pointless. I don't understand how he hasn't learnt. He's just stuck in his ways I guess.**

**Y: He sounds a bit like my mom.**

**A: Yeah she sounds like him.**

**Y: That all must have been so stressful, Kayla has never really talked about it with me.**

**A: I'll tell you some time, in person.**

**Y: Okay** **😊**

**Y: Well, you seem to have handled the situation well despite it all.**

**A: Thanks, I'm glad it didn't spiral any further.**

**Y: I'm pretending to give you a hug right now, hope you feel it.**

**A: Giving you one right back** **😊**

**Y: When I come back to you there won't be any arguments.**

**A: What could we even end up arguing about, I can't imagine it.**

**Y: I can only imagine like... if I came to the kitchen and started using the wrong pan for something. Some shit like that.**

**A: HAHA that would be the most likely one. I couldn't stay angry at you for long I don't think.**

**Y: Why's that? Tell me.**

**A: How about I show you when you get back.**

**Y: I'm definitely not gonna turn that down.**

**A: When do you land tomorrow?**

**Y: 10, so I'll come straight to yours for 11:30, and then you're taking us all in the car with only me coming back** **;)**

**A: Wait, if you're coming straight here, when are you gunna pack your bag for the week?**

**Y: Baby I've already done it. I was too fucking excited not to.**

**A: Oh perfect!**

**A: I really can't wait.**

**Y: Not long now.**

**A: Not long at all.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, lot's of Y/n and Adam alone time now ;D


	21. Crazy

It was 10 A.M and your flight had just landed. The previous night went alright, choosing to remain civil with your mother to try and end on neutral terms before you left. Harry and Amandla took you over to the airport and you wished them all the best for the future before thanking them for the ride and getting to your flight. You texted Adam just before you got on and were now texting him as you waited for your Uber to take you over to his place.

**A: Yeah their flight is at the big airport, it's about a two hour drive.**

**Y: I really am airport hopping today geez.**

**A: Frog.**

**Y: HAHAHA is that all? Just- fRoG?**

**A: I'm drained from yesterday, it's the best I could do**

**Y: I guess I'm tired too, I found that way too funny.**

**A: How long's your uber gonna be?**

**Y: I'll check one sec.**

**A: Tell him to hurry up.**

**Y: You want me ASAP don't you?**

**A: ...who told you that?**

**Y: Impatience.**

**A: I should've known, he's always been a snake.**

**Y: Well, don't worry, the driver is around the corner.**

**A: You wish it was this Driver though ey?**

**Y: STOP HAHA**

**11:20**

**Y: I'm a little early, walking up now for our door tradition.**

**Y: Oh wait, never mind, I see the ladies outside packing the car.** **☹**

'Y/N!'

When you reached closer to the car Kayla noticed you and ran up to give you a hug.

'Oh Y/n's here already?' You heard Zuri's muffled voice come from the car where she was half crawled in trying to put a suitcase down. After she'd done that she gave you a greeting hug too and pulled back to tell you the plan.

'So we've decided to stop off at Panda Express on the way to the airport for a last little meal together-'

'Thank FUCK, I haven't eaten any breakfast, I'm so hungry.'

'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day Y/n, this is tragic news!' Adam's mischievous voice slid in at the end of your sentence, making you spin around immediately to see him.

_Literally bend me over the open trunk of this car with everyone watching. Damn._

He looked as delicious as always.

He was wearing a black shirt with the top two buttons undone, the rest of the buttons struggling to remain intact, black jeans that covered his muscly legs and a contrast of white Air Jordan's with black details on them. You were slowly realising that he was a sneakerhead and you found it all the more endearing for some reason. His hair literally bounced as he walked towards you, facial hair groomed to perfection too as it framed his beautiful face. It was hard not to stare.

Adam was finding it hard not to stare too. He loved you eyes, your nose, your lips, your hair... he couldn't find a single fault. Although you were dressed casually in black leggings and a baggy black hoodie, he still found himself in awe. His mind started to turn to the last time you were wearing a hoodie, when you fucked in the gazebo at the park, but before he could let those images of you take over his mind completely your voice broke through in reply.

'I guess I'll just have to feast at Panda Express to make up for it.'

'That you will, it's all on me because it's a special occasion so, eat as much as you want.'

Before you could feel bad or say anything in protest, Adam dived down for a greeting hug just as the others had. Although it had to be quick to make it seem normal, you squeezed each other extra tight as a wordless recognition of your shared secret.

'Yeah Y/n don't worry, we'll be eating loads too.' Zuri gave you a smile and a nudge as she walked past you to put another bag in the car.

'We have to, there's no Panda Express in India.' Kayla pretended to feel faint after saying that, making you laugh and roll your eyes and repeat Adam's words from earlier.

'Tragic News.'

Adam flashed you a quick smile in recognition of you using his words before climbing into the driver's seat of the car, expecting everyone else to follow suit. You all hastily did so.

'Wait, Kayla. Are you sure you've got everything?'

'Ummmm... yeah? Yes. I do. I think.'

Clearly not convinced, Adam proceeded to list a few things that he knew she usually forgets when travelling to make sure she had them.

'Toothbrush?'

'Yes.'

'Charger?'

'Yeah.'

'Socks?'

'Yup.'

'Passport?'

Kayla tapped her pockets as she sat, letting out a frustrated sigh as she found them empty.

'Ya got me, shit, be right back.'

You tried not to laugh as you watched Kayla bolt out of the car, completely unsurprised that she would forget the most important document necessary for the flight. Zuri rested her head back on her chair next to you and sighed, probably feeling a little anxious mixed with the same tiredness everyone was feeling from the day before.

You looked over to Adam in the front mirror to catch his eyes already on you. You raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what are you looking at?' with a smirk, Adam responding by letting his eyes turn up with a smile that you couldn't see. You couldn't help but feel the blood rushing to your face a little, his eyes were always so warm and expressive towards you.

'Fuck,' Kayla's voice came from a distance before the door flung open and she consequently flung herself inside, 'got it, let's go. VROOM!'

'Jesus, you've got more energy than everyone in here put together' Adam commented as he pressed his foot down on the accelerator.

'Yeah what's up with you guys? I got you, I'm connecting to the speaker.'

Before you knew it Cry Baby by Megan Thee Stallion and Dababy was blasting from the car door speakers. You looked over to Kayla and smirked, knowing she mostly played that kind of music to make Adam uncomfortable. Not to your surprise you heard Adam sigh excessively, noticing him shake his head slightly in the front seat. You and Zuri chuckled to yourselves as Kayla shouted over the music to Adam.

'I know you like this shit low key dad.'

'I mean come on, why are there weird baby sounds as part of the beat?'

You had to laugh, he wasn't wrong, it was a strange choice. Kayla started rapping along all the same, trying to hype you and Zuri up as she bounced next to you both in her seat.

'SHAWTY CAME THROUGH WITH THAT HEAD SO GOOD I SAID FUCK IT I AIN'T USING NO RUBBER!'

'Kayla PLEASE. At least turn it down. Close the windows.'

Kayla opened her window more and carried on rapping along, now encouraging you and Zuri to join in, the two of you bopping along, completely woken up.

'I know y'all know Megan's part, I played her bit on repeat for a good amount of time.'

You had no choice but to join in when her verse started, and as it continued you started saying some lyrics extra loud while making sure Adam knew you were directing them to him.

'CHOKE ME SPANK ME LOOK AT ME THANK ME!'

Adam wasn't protesting at all now. Not only was he amused by the fact that all of you had joined in, but he was completely absorbed by everything that you clearly emphasised to him while looking straight in the mirror. He was slowly going red, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter and biting back a smirk as he continued driving and you continued with the lyrics.

'SPIT SLURP GIVE HIM THAT WORK! FELL T- BRUH where'd the music goooo.'

There was an uproar in the backseats as the music suddenly stopped, Kayla realising she got a bit too into it and accidently came out of her spotify.

'My bad y'all.'

You put on a hype man voice saying 'DJ fuck up in the houseee.' Making everyone giggle, Adam letting out a big laugh from the front.

You always felt so fulfilled when Adam laughed at a joke or anything you said, it was that wholesome feeling of impressing the funniest person in the room and you loved it. Adam loved it too, he genuinely thought you were one of the funniest people in his life and he always enjoyed when you spoke.

'I'll put on something that doesn't offend your ears as much okay dad?'

Adam wanted Kayla to put on some raunchy, explicit shit again so you could keep giving him secret messages, but that would be too out of character for him in front of Kayla.

'Appreciated DJ Fuck Up. Drop the tunes.'

You had to cover your mouth with the way you chuckled at how Adam was talking, him letting out a snort as he returned his attention to the road. The Immigrant Song by Led Zepplin started to play from the speakers and you saw Adam's hand immediately start tapping against the steering wheel. You joined in on the 'AaaAAaaAAAH', Adam quietly doing the same from the front, his head now bopping slightly. You carried on, knowing all the lyrics because it's been used in so many films and you actually liked it. Kayla and Zuri were also jamming but only joined in every now and then. You and Adam would share giddy glances through the mirror as the songs continued.

For the rest of the drive the music served as background noise, all of you completely awake now and chatting.

**12:30**

'Oh I'm gunna miss you guys.' Kayla looked at you and Adam and quickly reached for her drink, you noticing her eyes getting a bit wet. You tried not to laugh, failing slightly.

'Are you trying not to cry Kay?'

'It's the spice I swear.' Kayla laughed into her drink and pushed your shoulder with hers playfully.

'It's only a week Kayla. You're acting like this is the last supper.'

All three of you laughed at that, Kayla clearly going through all the emotions this morning, probably as a result of her genuinely being anxious for the flight since she has never travelled so far before.

'And it'll be a week of fun.' Zuri put her hand on Kayla's under the table, eliciting a smile from her before she took another spoonful of rice. She then spoke with her mouthful.

'So what are you guys gonna do for the week? Any plans?'

You paused whilst raising some food to your mouth, stealing a guilty glance at Adam who was also paused mid-drink.

_What will I be doing... your dad... but I can't say that so..._

'Well,' you swallowed your food, 'You know me. I'll probably eat, sleep repeat with an occasional outing to like... meet my English lit friends maybe... give Daniel at the coffee shop a happy new year perhaps... scrape into one of the new year's parties... Apart from that, nothing interesting.' You shrugged and went back to eating your food.

'Vibes. I like what I hear. What about you dad? Any plans?'

_**I don't think you want to know what I have planned for Y/n so...** _

'I'm resting. Well deserved rest is what I'm having. Other than that, I'll probably meet some of the boys from work for drinks or something... and I have the company's new year party to go to. Yeah, same as Y/n... nothing interesting.'

You felt Adam's foot lightly kick yours and you shot him a guilty smile, noticing he was covering his with his drink.

'Well I'm glad you're not going to stay couped up alone at home.' Kayla gave him a nod of approval and went back to eating. You and Adam struggled not to look at each other when she said that, both sharing the same knowledge that neither of you would be alone at any point for the next week. To change the subject and end the silence you directed the attention towards Kayla and Zuri.

'You guys are the ones going to the other side of the world, indulge us. What are _your_ plans?'

You looked over at them while continuing to eat your meal. Zuri responded.

'We have so much planned oh my god. Even yesterday we booked this thing... what was-'

'ELEPHANTS!' Kayla almost shouted, catching everyone at the table off guard before Zuri stopped giggling at her outburst and continued.

'What she said but in context... we're going to get to ride on the back of an actual elephant!!'

Both you and Adam gave them surprised looks, you immediately thinking of a question.

'Are they out in the wild orrr-'

Zuri jumped in quickly to reassure you.

'Oh don't worry don't worry, we wouldn't be doing it if they were mistreated or anything.'

Kayla finished her food and continued after Zuri.

'Yeah we get to go to their actual habitat and it's said they really like humans? There were videos of them literally picking people up by their trunks and placing them on their head!?'

Adam stopped chewing and inputted.

'Yeah, apparently elephants see humans as cute in the same way we would a puppy or something. They're great.'

'Aww really?' You looked at Adam and he nodded with a smile before you continued, 'I wish I was meeting an elephant. You'll take loads of pictures right?' You turned to the girls again.

'You know what Kayla's like, there'll be no shortage of content for you guys I'm sure.' Zuri gave a mischievous grin to Kayla and she rolled her eyes as she knew it was true. She was known to be the kind of person to record things all the time to collect memories.

'Apart from that we're going to do all the touristy stuff like seeing the taj mahal and eating street food alongside big new years celebrations with my mom...' Zuri finished her last spring roll and pushed her plate away excitedly, 'I can't wait.'

'That sounds amazing, but there's something else that can't wait...' he wiped his mouth, 'the plane. We gotta go if you wanna get there at a comfortable time.'

Adam started to get up from his chair, the rest of you making noises of realisation as you finished up and followed his lead. Once you'd all left the restaurant and entered the car, Adam revving it up immediately and speeding away, you all talked on and off for the journey, quiet music playing in the background.

**2:20**

'Kayla, it's fine, look over there,' Adam pointed towards a sign in the distance that had the airline they were going to use written on it.

All four of you were inside the airport now and it was busy. Kayla was just complaining about how she had no idea where to go, Adam quickly stepping in to help her out.

'Kayla we have to go,' Zuri was looking up at the board of times as she spoke and turned around to face all of you once she was done.

'Okay okay, last goodbyes.'

Kayla dropped her bag down and gave you a big hug that you reciprocated.

'Have fun out there Kay, I can't wait for you to tell me everything about it.' You spoke into her hair before pulling away and smiling widely at her.

'I'll make sure to have plenty,' she replied before going to hug Adam.

Zuri had now dropped her bag and you gave her a hug.

'Say hi to your mom for me.' You spoke as you pulled away from the tight squeeze Zuri gave you.

'Of course! I'll tell her all about you.' She beamed back at you at the mention of her mom before giving Adam a quick goodbye hug too.

Adam's genuine tone overshone all the bustling noise around you as he said, 'Be safe now girls,' after which he lightened his tone, 'don't get stomped on by one of the ELEPHANTS!' He copied the way Kayla randomly shouted the word earlier, making everyone laugh before they had to start walking away.

'Bye guys, love youuuu!!!' Kayla blew kisses as she walked away backwards, Zuri turning and waving too as she did.

'Love you too!!' You and Adam shouted back at the same time while waving and watching until they disappeared into the crowd.

The two of you were silent.

A sudden wave of excitement washed over you, your insides buzzing at the recognition that the two of you were now alone without restriction. Adam was feeling the same way as he stood still, completely aware of your presence next to him but not making eye contact yet.

'Sooo....'

You turned slowly towards Adam on your heels and gripped the sides of your hoodie as you faced him. He took a moment before looking down at you, a smile slowly creeping onto his face as he took everything in.

'You can hold my hand if you want...'

He brought his hand forward and you immediately grabbed it, already feeling flustered just from his request. You figured that would be happening a lot now. Adam brought his other hand forward and lifted up your sleeve a little.

'You're wearing it.' He said quietly while grinning at the bracelet on your wrist, turning your hand in his.

'I told you I never take it off.'

Adam's eyes now met yours, both of you softly smiling. He wanted to kiss you at that moment, you did too, but he felt a little guilty for some reason, thinking Kayla and Zuri might suddenly appear from the other side of the airport. You felt Adam squeeze your hand twice before starting to walk, taking you with him, towards the exit of the airport.

You remained silent as you left hand in hand, both of your thoughts running rapidly in your minds, your feelings doing just the same. Every now and then you'd catch each other looking at the other, quickly turning away and smiling giddily to yourselves. Adam's pace was picking up as he saw his car, pulling you along right by him until you reached it.

You felt yourself being swung around before your ass met the side of the car, a hand reaching behind your head and another at your waist. Adam's lips immediately landed on yours, making your hands travel up his chest and to the ends of his hair. You felt him hum and smile into the kiss as you returned it, your entire body becoming weak and warm from his gentle touch. He pulled away for a moment while stroking the back of your head and looking into your eyes.

'I've been dying to do that all day.' He pecked you on the lips again.

'We have too much in common.' You smiled and pecked him right back, letting your hands stroke down to rest on his belt.

You felt his hand travel down from your hair to your face, caressing your cheek before giving your waist one last squeeze and pulling away to look at your hands on his belt.

'Let's get back, then we'll see about this,' he nodded down to your hands on his belt before taking them in his own and placing one kiss on each.

'If that's the case,' you took your hands out of his and hooked them in his belt again, pulling him forwards and kissing him quickly before speaking onto his lips, 'you better drive quickly.'

After that you sneaked a light stroke over Adam's crotch as you paced past him and into the car. He stood still as you disappeared, beyond flustered. He had butterflies in his stomach, a warm feeling in his chest, a lightness in his head, a smile on his face and the beginning of a problem in his trousers. He put his hand in his pocket and tried to adjust himself before getting into the car, hoping it would calm down so he could survive the two-hour journey. You weren't helping.

As soon as he stepped into the car you were onto him.

'Why are you so red? You good?'

He buckled his seatbelt and only looked at you once he'd done that.

'Must be the warm weather.' He rolled his eyes with an embarrassed smile and turned away from you quickly. You laughed.

'Mm that lovely warm winter weather. That snow hits your skin and DANG it's just, so hot!'

You leant your head on you hand as you rested your elbow on the side of the window, keeping your eyes on Adam and his tiny dimples as they appeared when you spoke. The car suddenly jolted forward, and your head was forced backwards into the seat.

'Oh my bad.' Adam smirked mischievously while keeping his eyes on the way out of the parking lot, moving forwards now at a normal pace. You brought yourself back into your previous position and pushed Adam lightly with your hand while stifling a giggle.

'Are you really going to hang out with your English friends... or catch up with Daniel or... any of the things you said to the others?'

'Well hmm. My options are either go out with them or stay with you so...'

'You'll go out with-'

You pushed him again while he kept his hands on the wheel and smiled widely.

'You'd pick me over them?'

You furrowed your brows but stayed amused at how playful he was being.

'You're playing right?'

He glanced over to you with an eyebrow raised, trying to hide his smile.

'I dunno, are you? You seem pretty fuckin playful even though I'm trying to pull out onto the damn freeway.'

'Are you complaining...' you placed your hand on his thigh to rest it there, 'I'll stop if you want...' you pulled your hand off his thigh. Almost like a reflex, Adam's hand shot out to grab yours and put it back on his leg, keeping his hand there as he turned out onto the freeway.

'Will you be hanging out with 'the boys' as you said? Drinking and such?'

You began subconsciously rubbing your hand up and down his leg as you spoke, letting your eyes wander from the cars outside to Adam next to you.

'Is that a rhetorical question?'

Adam frowned at you and brought his hand down to yours on his leg, beginning to fiddle with the bracelet on your wrist.

'Hm, I guess it is.' You grinned to yourself despite feeling completely stifled by the tension just begging to erupt in the car.

'Do you wanna put music on?' He brought his hand away from yours to turn into the faster lane while he asked.

'Why? You want me to put on some Megan Thee Stallion again?'

He knew exactly what you were talking about, but he didn't want to get turned on anymore. Your teasing from earlier and your hand rubbing his thigh gently right now was already letting him struggle enough.

'Who's that? Never heard of them... just put on that playlist of classics from earlier.'

You watched as his eyes remained on the road and he kept the steering wheel steady. You flitted your eyes from his face down to his trousers and noticed the bulge. You pressed your lips together and looked out of the window for a moment to collect yourself.

'She's the one we were rapping along to earlier. You know... choke me,' you squeezed his thigh, 'spank me,' you hit it lightly, 'look at me, thank me...' you brought your hand away from his thigh and placed it on your own, 'ring any bells?'

Adam was growing redder by the second, now indicating and moving into the slower lane.

'Oh right. Yeah...'

He was slightly thankful that you brought your hand away, but his need for you was over taking that at this point.

'Why'd you take your hand away?'

He looked over to you for a moment and tapped his own thigh as if he was asking you to put it back. You sighed and sat up a bit in your seat, looking outside the windows again before looking back at Adam.

'I just saw you were getting a bit excited but... if you insist.'

You placed you hand higher up on his thigh and stroked round his inner thigh and back.

'Baby...' you watched Adam look around outside the widows before looking down at your hand and back up again. He wanted nothing more than to find somewhere he could turn off, a gas station, anything, so he could park the car and take you in the backseats like you both nearly did two nights ago. There was nowhere.

'There's nowhere to stop,' he took your hand and placed it nearer his knee.

You felt kind of bad. You'd left him hard on more than one occasion now and he always let you finish. You wanted to please him.

'Listen,' you put your hand back on the higher part of his thigh firmly, 'who says you have to stop...'

You bit your lip and took your hand up to his belt, trying to unbuckle it with one hand. Adam was darting his head back and forth from you to the road, watching what you were doing both in surprise and anticipation. He noticed you were struggling.

'Hey hey hey, hold on.' You paused and looked up, hoping he wasn't stopping you although you would if he wanted. 'Click the red button thing under this big arm rest, look,' he pointed under the large black armrest separating the two of you and you reached your hand where directed.

CLICK

It started to move up until there was nothing between you and Adam at all, it was now just one big seat that both of you were sharing.

'WOAH?! Has it always been like this?'

'Yeah, we've just never used that setting.'

_Of course the rich daddy has a fancy ass James Bond type car._

'We'll make good use of it now.'

You unbuckled your seat belt, shifted into the middle and buckled yourself in again with the newly exposed strap for the seat. Now you used both hands to unbuckle his belt. Adam adjusted himself in his seat, putting his hands higher up on the steering wheel to grant you better access while also spreading his legs a little. You began unzipping. Adam looked down and then at you before looking back at the road, the reality of what was about to happen kicking in.

'Are we really about to do this?' He tried not to grin giddily like a teenager as he questioned you.

'I want to,' you cupped your hand over his bulge making Adam exhale deeply, 'do you want me to?'

He paused for a moment, feeling you hand on him but also wary of keeping the car steady. He knew what he wanted.

'Yes.'

That was all he could let out before you immediately reached your hand into his boxers and pulled out his dick. You could've squealed simply at the sight of it, the feel of it, his reaction to you touching him. You began stroking up and down his already hard length, your other hand massaging into his thigh as you did so. You saw Adam's chest heaving, heard his breathing become more sporadic. You wanted more.

'You ready for me daddy?'

Adam's head whipped towards you for a moment, both in surprise that you weren't going to just give him a hand job and so he could keep the image of you as he returned his eyes to the road.

'Always ready baby.'

You shifted a little more towards Adam and dipped your head beneath the arm closest to you on the steering wheel, taking the tip of his dick in your mouth as you reached it. You hummed at the taste of him already, the vibrations making him push back into his seat a little, stifling a groan. You licked around the head a few times, hearing Adam let out a hum, before plunging your head down and taking the whole thing to your hand which was wrapped around the base.

'Fuck Y/n...'

Adam's grip on the steering wheel was making his knuckles white, his face struggling to disguise the pleasure he was getting from your mouth as you began bobbing up and down on him. He continued whispering your name and cursing as you pleasured him, his hand reaching down to your head every now and then to stroke it or grapple with your hair. You travelled your hand from his dick down to his balls so you could massage them and give him as much stimulation as you could. Adam let out a low moan now, letting the feeling of you completely take over.

'So good baby fuck, take it.'

You did so, letting his dick hit the back of your throat, making you gag slightly and pull off for a moment.

'Fuck you're big,' you said, just above him before spitting on it and taking him deeper again, getting used to it for his sake.

It was definitely working. Adam was struggling now, his hands becoming sweaty on the wheel as he was holding it so tightly, hips involuntarily thrusting occasionally while you spit, slurped and gave him that work as the song from earlier said.

You were humming onto him now with all the praise he was giving you, 'so good for me, fuck you're good, you make me feel so good baby,' enjoying the way you could make him come undone so well. You listened intently to his every word as you rhythmically sunk your mouth onto him over and over.

'Y/n I can't believe you're doing this... sucking my dick while I drive you... fuck... back to your dorm so you can,' he groaned, 'pick up your fucking bags to come a-and... stay with me.'

You gave him an 'mmhm', bobbing faster for recognising that he was coming closer to his peak and at the remembrance of what was actually happening. You felt his hand on your head again while the car sped up, which scared and thrilled you at the same time.

'I'm gonna cum baby I'm fuck- are you gonna swallow m-' He couldn't finish his sentence as he steadied the car for a moment while quietening a moan escaping him. You simply replied by humming onto him and responding to the feeling of his dick tensing more.

You hollowed your cheeks and plunged him into your mouth once before you felt the warmth of his cum spilling into your cheeks and throat, a long, deep grunt leaving his lips while he repeated your name.

The car slowed down a little. You slid up his shaft slowly, keeping the remaining liquid in your mouth before bringing your head up, your hand going from his balls back to his slowly softening dick, and swallowing what you could. Only some managed to spill out onto your lips and you licked it up, not wanting to lose any of his taste. Adam went to grip your thigh as he looked over to you, lips red, eyes slightly watery, just as flushed from the experience as he was.

'That felt so good Y/n. That was crazy but-' He let out a breathy laugh as he looked away from the road to you once more. He noticed you now reaching into a compartment that had random things like hand sanitizer and tissues. You grabbed some tissues and brought one down to clean the mess you made of him.

He didn't know you knew where things were in his car and he certainly didn't expect you to automatically look after him the way you were after he'd finished. He tried not to look at you carefully wiping him up and putting him back into his clothes for too long so as to avoid crashing the car, but his chest was swelling every time he caught a glimpse.

'I think we've established the crazy aspect of our whole thing before no?' You joked quietly as you did his belt back up. The car stopped and you looked up to see a red light, you were off the freeway.

'I did say something about you making me crazy didn't I?' Adam took both his free hands and took your face in them, bringing it towards his to kiss you. As you were now sitting directly next to him you could lean right into him, bringing your far arm round to his chest as you both deepened the kiss.

Adam could taste himself on you as he slipped his tongue between your lips with you reciprocating. He kept it slow but passionate, pulling on your lip with his teeth as he finally pulled away, hands still holding your face as it grew warmer at his touch. You looked between his golden brown eyes, bringing your hand up from his chest to stroke his hair behind his ear while he smiled at you and caressed your face. He spoke quietly.

'So beautiful...'

The butterflies were almost permanent inhabitants in your stomach, becoming more and more violent as he kept you gently in his hold. You took one of his hands from your face and kissed it.

'And so are you Adam.' You whispered back, bringing the hand you kissed down and placing it on your thigh as you both faced the front again.

As much as you were caught up with each other just moments ago, you both started chuckling as you looked ahead.

'How the fuck is the light still red?'

Adam said exactly what you were thinking.

'I guess that means... round two?' You lunged forward and started playfully showering kisses on the side of Adam's face as he laughed and said, 'I'm not gunna say no-'

**BEEP**

'Shit, it's about time.' You plonked yourself back down in the seat, Adam's hand joining your thigh once more as he pressed on the accelerator through the green lights.

'The playlist of classics was it?'

You said out loud while scrolling on your phone to the shared playlist and began playing it as Adam had requested earlier. As Night Fever by the Bee Gees started playing, both you and Adam bopped along, squashed up right next to each other, Adam tapping along to the beat on your thigh. The rest of your journey was spent like that, just jamming to golden oldies until the familiar streetlamp-lit roads surrounding your uni appeared.

**6:00**

You practically sprinted up to your dorm, grabbed the stuff you already organised that included clothes, toiletries, some of the shit your course set for over the holiday's and most importantly, the little statue you never got to give to Adam. You couldn't wait for the right opportunity to give it to him.

~

'That was quick?!'

Adam turned in his seat to look back at you throwing your things onto the backseats, then turned to the front again as you slammed the door and sped back into the front with him. He watched amusedly as you panted slightly while shuffling yourself right up next to him before buckling yourself in and finally looking up. You hadn't heard his comment at all and had a confused look on your face as you noticed how Adam was trying not to laugh.

'What? Let's gooo,' you drummed your hands on the side of Adam's leg excitedly and frowned again in confusion as he chuckled with his mouth closed.

'And you said I was impatient hm?'

He wiggled his eyebrows at you before starting up the car with a massive grin on his face. You suddenly felt a little embarrassed with how much you were allowing your excitement to come out, speeding in and out of the uni and throwing you things and yourself into the car, telling Adam to basically hurry up like he had to you at the beginning of the day.

'I'm a little too excited haha sorry, I'm-'

'Y/n.'

That's all he had to say for you to realise you were apologising for no reason, yet again. You smiled and sighed, feeling his hand land on your thigh again, placing yours over it.

'I'm just as excited as you, believe me. We've needed this.'

You squeezed his hand at that, him saying 'we' always making your heart flutter just a little bit more than it needed to.

**6:30**

You had arrived at his house. Adam had carried your things in to put in his room and allowed you to put some food from the freezer into the oven. It was the quickest option and both of you were feeling the exhaustion from the beginning of the day creeping back up. While you both waited for the food to cook, Adam sat down on the couch and let you rest your head on his lap as you lay next to him, watching whatever random shit was on the main channels.

'When do I get to see your room?'

Adam was twirling your hair between his fingers while a random episode of The Office played on the TV. You felt his stomach shake a bit as he silently chuckled.

'When we finish eating that processed shit.'

You smiled and turned in his lap from the tv, looking straight up at him.

'My plate is going to be clear almost as soon as it hits the table.'

Adam held the top of your head and was now stroking your forehead whilst looking down at you, humoured.

'You'll get hiccups if you eat too fast.'

You put on your best Farquad voice.

'It is a sacrifice I am willing to make.'

'Shrek quote?'

'The most sacred movie in all of cinema you mean.'

'Why of course... do you know the muffin man?'

You burst out laughing as Adam put on a high-pitched voice to try and sound like The Gingerbread man. Adam was beaming down at you now, loving the sound of your laughter and imprinting this image of you in his mind, laughing with your head on his lap, one of your hands holding his as he rested it on your stomach. He wanted to keep you going.

'You're laughing to cover up how scared you are right now aren't you? You really thought The Gingerbread Man was in the room didn't you?'

You were almost struggling to breathe at this point, having to get up from your lying down position for a second to catch your breath.

'Adam you nearly killed-'

BEEEP BEEP

'OH! Foood.'

You sprung up, taking Adam's hand as you did and dragged him with you to the kitchen. You didn't have to do that and you didn't realise you were doing it until you already had. Adam was finding you so cute, being clearly eager from the moment you came back to the car with your things. He couldn't wait to wrap you up in his arms all night.

'A little help?'

Adam was snapped out of his thoughts at your voice, not realising he was just standing and watching you take the fries and chicken nuggets out of the oven in a daydream.

'Yes ma'am, I'll get the plates and cutlery.'

After having put the fast food onto the plates, the two of you sat back in front of the TV and ate, you resting your head on Adam's shoulder while you did.

**7:30**

'Hey baby, wake up.'

You felt Adam kiss your forehead once before you lifted your head off of his shoulder. You had your empty plate in your lap still, Adam quickly taking it away and putting it on top of his.

'I'll be right back and then we can go to my room okay?'

You stretched and gave him a nod while yawning. Adam rushed to the kitchen and left the plates in the sink, not bothering to deal with them because he wanted to get back to you.

'Come on.'

He held his hand out and helped you up before letting you go to walk behind him on the way to his bedroom. When he reached his door, he opened it and gestured for you to go in. You did so, a little more awake because your excitement to see his room was back. You were not disappointed.

He had a massive double bed with plush pillows and a duvet covered in matching silk black covers with small red detailing in the corners. On the wall that the black headboard of the bed was up against were some wooden shelves that travelled across the top of the wall and down to either side of the bed, serving also as bed side tables. The shelves were painted black but Adam had seemingly added some sort of L.E.D strip of lights to the top of the shelf that weren't turned on yet.

His walls were plain white except for one feature wall on the left of the room that was grey. By that wall was two white chairs, a little round table with what you assumed to be papers from his work on it between them. On the right side of the room there was a floor length mirror on one end and a mid-wall length window covering the rest of that wall with a bookshelf spanning beneath it. The final dimension of the room was filled mostly by a large closet that had your bags in front of it, the only space left being a door that you assumed led to a bathroom next to the door you were standing in.

'Wow. This. Is. AMAZING!'

You walked right in and spun around, taking the size of it all in once more. Adam couldn't stop smiling as he looked at you, in his bedroom, enjoying the way it looked, your things already placed in there with you.

'I'm glad you like it.'

He stepped in fully and closed the door behind him.

'Oh I can't wait to sleep in this...'

You ran your hands across the silk covers on the bed, noticing they weren't creased at all.

'Are these new?'

'Yeah... do you like them?'

You almost jumped on him, bringing yourself away from his bed and bringing him into a warm hug. You spoke into his chest.

'I can't believe you even bought new bed stuff just because I was coming over.'

Adam rested his head on top of yours.

'I wanted to make you as comfortable as possible.'

You pulled back a bit a kissed him gently on his plump lips out of gratitude.

'Thank you.'

You pushed a lock of hair out of his face and finally pulled away.

'Should we wash up and have an early night?' Adam rubbed one of his eyes after he said that, reminding you of both your tiredness. You nodded quickly.

Adam let you use the bathroom first and you were now waiting in his bed dressed in the same black vest and grey shorts you had worn around him previously. You were in absolute bliss between the silk sheets and the pillow, feeling as if you were swimming in liquid gold.

When Adam came out of the bathroom and saw you snuggled into his bed he felt his chest tighten. You had your eyes closed with a smile on your lips, clearly just enjoying the feeling of the bed rather than sleeping yet. It wasn't long until he made his way to the other side.

'Incoming!'

He slid under the covers on the other side of the bed, making you immediately open your eyes and turn to face him.

You smiled softly at him as he turned on his side to look at you. You loved how he looked as he lay there, face squished against the pillow, eyes struggling to stay open with a tiny smile. He was thinking the same as he looked at you.

'Hullo.'

His voice was low and sleepy. The combination of how he sounded with his trademark way of saying hello had you melting.

'I like the way you say that. It's cute.'

You inched your way forwards and Adam took it as a hint to put an arm around you, bringing you closer.

'You think?'

He brushed his nose against yours with his eyes closed and you could've burst right then and there. You responded instead with an 'mmhm' and a lazy peck on his lips.

'Any plans for tommorow? Not getting up early are we?'

'I have plans but we can lie in all we want.'

You yawned while saying 'okay,' making Adam catch your yawn.

'Sleep?'

You nodded and he returned your peck from earlier.

'Is it fine if I turn-'

Before you could finish, Adam started moving your body by your waist to face the other way, bringing you back into him to spoon you. The combination of his soft, warm body and the silk was enough to make you go into hibernation.

'Yes it is.' He kissed your neck from behind, 'goodnight baby.'

'Goodnight Adam.'

Your dreamt of Adam just the same as you always would, only this time you'd wake up and the dream would continue.


	22. Bathtub Waffles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Alert!!

**11:00 AM**

Adam woke up.

This time he didn't groan, he didn't have to shoot out of bed to the sound of his alarm, go about his mundane morning routine, or send you your usual morning text. You were right there, lying next to him, and he couldn't feel more relieved that it wasn't another dream.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he turned his head to the side. You were on your stomach, head resting on its side to face him, arm draped over his chest and a leg hitched up over his. You were still wearing the bracelet and his heart warmed at the sight of it.

Adam was lying face up, one of his arms gripping lightly on the leg you put on him, and the other resting comfortably on yours. You had clung onto each other for the entire night, and now most of the morning. He watched as your chest rose and fell while you breathed deeply, face so peaceful as you remained heavily asleep.

He tried not to wake you up as he gently shifted his body to lay on his side, facing you fully. There was dim sunlight seeping through the closed curtains, highlighting your features and the undertones of your hair as it fell on your face. He couldn't help himself as he brought his hand up to stroke the hairs away, taking the opportunity to cup your face lightly after he did.

He felt your breath pattern change a little, letting out a little groan as you did. He stroked a thumb over your cheek while his hand stayed there, and his body shifted closer to yours on the bed.

'You awake baby?'

You heard his low whisper, hoarse from the morning making it that much sexier. You felt his hand, his thumb caressing your face and the warmth of his body as he was so near to you now. You exhaled, keeping your eyes closed, trying not to smile as you chose not to reply.

'You are, aren't you?'

You remained stoic as he continued whispering, wanting to see what he would do. His hand left your face and you felt cold at the loss until it was replaced softly by his lips. You felt the hand that left your face come down to lightly push at your waist.

'Come on sleepy head, it's basically midday.'

You wanted to drag this out a little longer. You lifted yourself off your stomach, keeping your eyes closed, and placed yourself on your side, facing your back towards Adam.

'Wow... really?'

You could hear the playfulness in his voice, his actions to follow matching his tone. You felt him come flush against you, spooning you. He suddenly licked your ear. You squirmed immediately at the sensation and laughed tiredly.

'Aw, seems like she's having night terror's, look at the way she's squirming!'

He licked at your ear again and then proceeded to nibble gently on it, sending shivers down your spine, coincidentally causing you to rub yourself against him.

'Stop! That shit tickles' You giggled while bringing your hand up to Adam's head behind you, interlocking your fingers with his hair as he continued.

'You stop,' he stroked his hand down to your ass as it moved against him involuntarily, keeping his hand flat on it as he continued, 'this shit tickles more.'

You paused for a moment with the feeling of his lips brushing against your ear whispering, his hand having travelled down to your ass and you realising that you were accidently dry humping him as you squirmed. You weren't going to act like you didn't want it to go further, so you replied.

'What...? This?'

You rubbed your ass up and down his joggers again, intentionally this time. Adam noticed this shift and immediately moved his lips from your ear down to your neck, only pulling away to speak.

'If you keep doing that I'm- '

Adam's train of thought was interrupted by you reaching a hand to his and placing it on your chest.

'I'm going to keep doing it. I want you.'

He let out a hum as he massaged one of your breasts through your vest, beginning to move his hips in response to yours. He returned to your neck, sucking and biting at it as you dry humped under the silk covers, his leg travelling between yours so both of you could get better friction.

'I want...' Adam grunted before continuing, 'I want more, give me more.'

You chuckled lowly at how needy he was sounding, the position you were both in clearly not giving either of you the amount of pleasure you could be having. You stopped your movements and took his hand away from your breast, interlocking your fingers between his and speaking.

'Only if you ask nicely... can you do that for me?'

You felt him let out a long breath on the back of your neck, his hips coming to a stop.

'No. Give me more.'

Adam tried to hide the smile in his voice, he wanted to see what you'd do if provoked. You immediately turned onto your back, keeping your hand interlocked with his, before flipping again so you were on top of him, sitting up and straddling him. You lifted his hand that you were gripping over his head, grabbing the other and doing the same as you leaned forward and kept his arms above him. Adam felt the cold metal of some of the charms brush against his wrist and he tried not to smile at the reminder.

'You can't get what you want if you don't ask nicely.'

Adam was expecting something, but he hadn't anticipated this. Your face was now hovering just over his as you spoke, your thighs gripped around his as you pinned him both with your body on his and your hands pushing his wrists down over his head. He could easily free himself but that's not what he wanted.

'What happens if I don't?'

You hid a smirk and let go of his wrists, bringing yourself away from his face, a new plan in mind. Adam's hands instinctually fell to your bare thighs, going to fiddle with the ends of your shorts as soon as you freed his hands. You slapped his hands away and threw them to his chest.

'You don't get what you don't deserve.'

You had to smirk now, seeing how Adam was both surprised and obviously turned on by the hardness you could feel beneath you through your shorts. He tried to bring his hands up again, a slight frown on his face as you grabbed his wrists and pushed his hands back into his chest. He grunted.

'Just let me-'

He began thrusting his hips up against you, catching you off guard for a moment and making you hum.

'Ah look, you want it too. Maybe you're the one who should be asking nicely instead.'

He stopped thrusting and you let go of his wrists.

'And you've had the audacity to call _me_ a brat before ey?'

You put one hand inside his joggers and squeezed his dick lightly before pulling it back out again and hearing him groan in surprise of the contact. You began slowly rocking your hips back and forth on his length as it lay upwards on his stomach through his joggers.

You leant back down to put your lips just above his, looking him straight in the eyes as you continued your movements, watching him try to hold back any sounds. You took his bottom lip between your teeth and pulled it away, Adam finally letting out a sound of pleasure as his hands naturally travelled to guide your hips down onto him more. You noticed and decided that was your cue. You brushed your lips against his saying,

'Open your mouth.'

Adam was wide eyed as he looked back at you, your movements now stopping and the tone of your voice quiet but completely certain and commanding. He didn't want to protest now, wanting the feeling of you grinding on him to continue, so he opened his mouth.

'That wasn't so hard was it?'

You teased sarcastically, ruffling his hair with one hand while bringing your other up to his mouth. You put four of your fingers in and rubbed them over his tongue while gripping on his hair. He let out a grunt and thrusted his hips upwards.

'Suck them. I want your spit on them.'

You gave him a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the head, knowing you'd grinded on him to a point where he would do what you asked to make you continue. He was actually enjoying this. Having someone control him when he was usually the one having to be in control, whether that be at work or at home, was refreshing and something that he knew he wouldn't feel inclined to do if it wasn't you. He wanted to provoke you more to see what you'd do, deciding to do what you asked just now first, to make you think he was compliant for a moment. He closed his lips around your fingers and sucked on them, licking around them as he did while keeping eye contact with you.

'I bet you learnt that from me huh...' you pulsed your hand a little in his mouth while you came to whisper in his ear, 'nod if you learnt that from how good I sucked your dick in the car yesterday.'

He nodded quickly and you leant back up slightly, keeping your fingers in his mouth.

'Nod again if you're ready to ask nicely now.'

Adam stopped working on your fingers and inhaled deeply before he gave his last point of provocation, shaking his head to say no again. You sighed and shrugged your shoulders, giving him a disappointed look before taking your fingers out of his mouth and starting to lift a leg over him.

'Where are you going?'

You had taken yourself off Adam and were now standing by his side of the bed, watching as his face became confused and more needy than ever, hands going to grip at your shorts again to pull you to the bed.

'I'm going to finish myself off in your on-suite bathroom since you can't ask me nicely enough to do it yourself.'

You flashed him a smile that you couldn't hold in as you saw his lips part slightly in shock, pushing the fingers that you'd made him suck down the inside of your shorts right in front of him. You saw his chest rise abruptly as his breath hitched and eyes darted down to follow your hand.

'Wait I-'

He began to sit up, taking his shirt off as he did, but you had walked towards the bathroom already. He watched as you pulled your shorts off, bending over as you did to expose yourself to him before disappearing into the on-suite and locking the door just as Adam reached it.

You were a good tease, too good. Adam was hard as a rock now and he wanted nothing more than for you to fuck him. He stood by the door and waited, hoping you were joking and you'd suddenly burst out again.

He heard you moaning loudly from inside the bathroom, which you were doing on purpose, making his hand reach inside his joggers to relieve a little tension, realising now that you were actually doing what you said you would. He started to knock on the door frantically.

'Let me in. Just let me in baby.'

You moaned loudly again and replied.

'Why? You want to be the one making me moan like this?'

Adam grunted as he jerked himself a little faster, letting his joggers fall as he leant his forehead against the door.

'Yes, yes I want that. I want you, let me in.'

'I already told you what to do. Do it.'

He threw his head back and finally decided to let himself have you.

'Please, please, fuck, let me in baby. I want you, please give it to me-'

You flung the door open to find Adam standing there naked, eyebrows pinched up with his hand on his dick. You were standing there, completely naked after having taken off your vest in the bathroom. Both of you looked each other up and down for a moment, the sexual tension making the air solid. It wasn't long before you pounced on Adam, capturing each other's lips in a feral kiss, him catching you and proceeding to let you back down onto the bed as you continued making out.

'You want me to give it to you hm?'

You dived back into the kiss after speaking, letting him crawl up on top of you as you were laid back on the bed. You pulled away to let him reply.

'Please baby, fuck me, look what you've done.'

He rubbed his dick against your cunt momentarily, making you look down and see how much he wanted you, dick raging for you.

'Okay daddy, I'll give you what you want.'

You patted the bed next to you and Adam immediately went to lie there, knowing what you wanted. You straddled him just as you had earlier, only this time both of you were naked.

'I'm gunna ride you okay daddy?'

All Adam managed to reply with was an 'mmhm' and his hands travelling up and down your thighs. You held his dick in one hand and stroked it a few times with the wetness you'd gathered from yourself, watching as Adam pressed his lips together and stared at you, all of you. He couldn't take his eyes off any part of you while you pumped at him.

You hovered over him until you aligned yourself and slowly sunk his cock into you. Both of you began cursing at the feeling, you being filled up and him feeling himself filling you up, gripping around him. He immediately brought his hands to your ass to grip it in pleasure as you rested your hands on his chest and started to bounce a little.

'Yes baby, fuck me, bounce on that fucking dick.'

He smacked your ass once and you started going faster, putting your hands either side of him now so you could lean forwards and press your chest to his. Adam threw his head back into his pillow momentarily before returning his eyes down to watch himself sink in and out of you.

'yeah, just like that, mmmh.'

He grunted and you moaned before speaking breathily.

'You're so deep insid- fuck.'

You couldn't even finish your sentence as you let yourself go down a little harder on him, both of you moaning and grunting respectively.

'I want you to go deeper daddy, go all the way.'

You leant down and kissed Adam, his lips working onto yours immediately, arms travelling up your back to hold your shoulders as he began thrusting into you. You moaned loudly as he began hitting your sweet spot.

'Right there baby?'

He locked eyes with you as you hovered your face above him, face pinched with pleasure.

'Mmhm fuck, right there.'

The sounds of your skin slapping and both your noises of satisfaction filled the room as you remained on top of him, letting him pound into you. You felt Adam begin to stiffen a little more, coming close to his climax, making you clench around him tighter in response.

'OH fuck baby you're so tight- fuck, I'm gunna cum soon-'

'Get on top of me, fuck, pound me into this fucking mattress and finish inside me.'

As much as Adam was flustered, the ecstasy of how you felt blurring his mind, your words rang through to him clear as day. He held you as he flipped you over so he could be on top. You brought your legs up to rest on his shoulders, allowing him to go even deeper than before, both of you vocal about the new sensation.

'Fuck baby, you wanna cum?'

Adam gripped both your thighs as you rested your calves on him, railing you. You nodded and tried your best to keep your eyes open, not sure whether to look at his reddened face and swollen lips as his dark eyes drank you in beneath him, or his dick pulsing in and out of you as he fit so perfectly inside you.

Adam made the decision for you as he grunted, 'cum' and thrust into you one last time. You squeezed your eyes shut and convulsed with pleasure, cursing and saying his name with praises while the material world seemed to disappear, only colours and lights filling your vision.

It wasn't long before Adam joined you with the blissful feeling, watching your tits bounce, your face scrunch up in pleasure, his name with validations dripping from your pretty mouth as your cunt squeezed around him one last time. Your name came out in grunts as he filled you up, telling you how good you felt and how well you took him as he slowed down.

He let his arms fall either side of you, not putting his full weight on you but staying inside you as he breathed heavily and placed kisses between your breasts, up your neck and finally to your lips. When he rolled to his side and lay next to you, you had to literally shake your head to take yourself out of the moment and turn your head to face him.

'See what happens when you ask nicely?'

You giggled and saw Adam let out a breathy laugh, his side profile looking as sculpted as ever as his cheeks rose up into a smile. He turned his face to look at you, taking in how flushed you were, glowing now after what really was a work out.

'Maybe I won't be such a,' he signalled quotation marks with one hand as he said. ''brat' next time.'

Making you chuckle with him, until you heard a rumble. You darted a grin at Adam, remembering how a similar thing happened the day you and Kayla went shopping using his card and you bought him food. You placed your hand on his toned stomach and gave it a little rub and a few pats before repeating what you'd said the last time his tummy rumbled.

'Hungry giant are we?'

He remembered too, bringing his hand down to yours and holding it.

'You fucking bet. We've worked up quite the appetite I think...'

He wiggled his eyebrows over at you and you laughed before sitting up to go and pee, just to be safe.

You heard a knock at the door as you were finishing up.

'Yeah?'

You opened the door to see him only wearing a fresh pair of boxers with a red hoodie in his hand, slightly flustered as you were only in panties despite having seen you naked and been inside you. He was cute in that way, feeling like his was intruding on you even when he wasn't and you wanted him to.

'I was... I was just wondering if you'd wanna wear this for now? Becau-'

He paused for a moment as you swiftly took the hoodie and shoved it over your head, covering your body and immediately cosying up into the large, comforting material. He smiled softly, turning a little red.

'Well... what I was going to say was... because I know you find hoodies comfortable and I was thinking I could make something quick and we could take it to eat in the bath? The hoodie is easy to take off? I don't know, you don't have to...'

His sentence became quieter as he continued. All his mannerisms were so shy now as he brushed his hand through his hair and gestured a lot with his hands while he tried not to get too excited over the fact that he loved how you looked wearing his hoodie.

You couldn't stop smiling at him, especially as he was always being so considerate towards you. You didn't say anything for a moment, seeing him become a little introverted as he thought you'd reject his idea, before stepping forwards and giving him a hug. You had to, he was the most huggable person you'd ever met, especially now when he was acting so smol.

You felt him rest his head on top of yours and wrap his arms around you too, his chest heaving as you buried your face into it. You took your face off him and rested your chin on his chest to look up.

'I think that's a great idea Adam,' you smiled and he smiled softly back, 'and if all your hoodies feel like this, I'm not sure there was any point in me bringing my own clothes.'

Adam chuckled and squeezed around your waist before kissing your forehead and pulling away.

'You wanna come and help me make some waffles?'

'Fuck yeah.'

You opened the door and began walking down the corridor, Adam walking behind you until you felt him pull you back by your hand.

'One second...'

He lifted your hand and folded up your sleeve slightly with the other, exposing the bracelet.

'Keep it like that...'

He smiled and started to walk away, you now following behind him and fiddling with the bracelet.

'Okay.'

You said quietly, trying to stop smiling as you watched his large, boxer-clad frame, turn into the kitchen.

**12:30**

Adam was at the waffle maker after you'd both made the batter together, you mostly just passing him things and being the taste tester. Music was playing quietly in the background to make the big house a little less silent, although the two of you were being pretty loud anyway. You were talking and messing around the whole time, your face still having some baking powder on it from when Adam ripped the bag open too violently, making it puff into both your faces.

'You know there's still baking powder on your face right?'

Adam had turned around, now leaning on the counter while the waffles cooked, you leaning on the counter opposite, coffee in hand.

'What... you're not into that?'

'Ermm... maybe it'll grow on me... maybe you just need more.'

He pretended to go towards the cupboard with the baking powder in it, making you jump towards him and pull him back by his waist.

'On second thoughts I think I'll just take it off.'

You giggled against him, feeling his stomach flex as he chuckled back before letting him go. Adam glanced to the waffle cookers.

'Ah they're nearly done, I'll be right back.'

Before you could reply, Adam disappeared in the direction of his room, leaving you to quietly sip at your coffee again while looking at the timer counting down. You wondered what you'd be doing right now if you weren't here.

_Probably sleeping to be honest..._

You shrugged and went back to your coffee, grateful that you were with Adam and you'd done a lot more than just sleep. Then you wondered what Adam might've been doing if he was alone.

_In fact, what's he doing right now?_

You walked to the side and peaked your head around the corner. He wasn't walking back yet but his door was open so you knew he'd gone in there. Just as you thought to go and surprise him, a beeping noise surprised you in turn.

'WAFFLES ARE DONE!!'

You paced over, opening up the waffle makers so they wouldn't get burnt. You heard Adam's rushed footsteps coming closer until you felt his hands on your shoulders. He placed a kiss on your head before putting his arms either side of you to start dishing up the waffles onto plates.

While he did that he kept you in front of him, head on top of yours, arms on either side doing the serving whilst also locking you in. You were trying not to show how much you were loving how touchy and near he always was to you. You involved yourself sometimes, putting blueberries on the waffles and other toppings. You breathed in deeply.

'Smells great, I'm starving.'

Adam lifted up the plates either side of you and carried them cautiously around you.

'Me too...' he bit back a grin, 'give me one second, wait here.'

He paced away again, not giving you time to question or protest, huffing with a confused smile and fiddling with your bracelet as you waited. Whenever you looked at the charms you were reminded of all the individual reasons Adam picked them, making you feel happy every time. You fiddled with it a lot when you went to your family's place for Christmas, it made things just a little more bearable for you.

You sighed and took yourself out of your head to find Adam leaning on the wall by the kitchen watching you. You blushed and shot your hand down on instinct. Adam's dimples were prominent as he struggled to keep a soft smile down.

'You're going to have to take it off for the bath...'

You walked towards him to start going to the bathroom while replying quietly.

'Where will I put it...'

When you reached his bedroom door, Adam opened it and then stopped you.

'Give me your wrist baby.'

The palpitations in your chest were becoming thunderous as you extended it towards him and felt his fingers gently rotate it around and unclasp it.

'I'll keep it safely in this little draw okay?'

He walked over to his bedside table and opened a draw that you didn't see had the notebook and pen you'd bought him in it as well.

'Okay, thanks Adam.'

You smiled at him and he walked back to you, putting his hand to the small of your back to guide you into the bathroom that weirdly had the lights off.

'Why are the- OHHH?!'

It wasn't completely dark in the room, the corner with the bath in it unmistakeably lit as candles were placed around it. There was a small stand next to the bath where there was one big lantern, providing most of the light, but there were smaller candles too, more for decoration. You had already seen the massive white bath, but there was now a wooden board, acting as a table, that hooked on either side of the tub, the waffles you'd both just made sitting either side of it. The water was still rising in the bath but the bubbles had already formed on top of it, making the whole thing all the more inviting.

Adam was watching you take it all in, seeing how your eyes were so telling of your appreciation, your mouth open and turned up at the sides in happy surprise.

'I LOVE this Adam? Wow?'

You turned to him and reached your arms around his neck to pull him into a quick kiss.

'Good to hear. We should get in before the bubbles start to disappear.'

He kissed you back and turned away from you to take off his boxers. You crossed your arms, gripping the bottom of the hoodie, and pulled it over your head, whipping off your panties straight afterwards. You felt a little cold so made your way over to the bath and sunk yourself in gently. Adam climbed in too after switching off the tap, the water rising significantly as his large body entered the bathtub.

'Who knew you were such a romantic ey? Bathtub waffles and all.'

You cut into your waffles and let your legs fall on either side of one of Adam's as you sat opposite him.

'Not me,' he chuckled and ate some waffle, 'I've never done all these types of things before, including,' he tried to copy your voice, 'bathtub waffles.'

You paused eating and could no longer tell if you were being warmed by the bath or the other way around. You chuckled at Adam's voice but also to cover up how flustered you were getting at the idea of him doing this only for you.

'Never?'

You saw him shake his head in the light with his mouth full, eyes flitting from his food to you.

'I must be special huh?'

You chuckled and shoved more waffle into your mouth, not expecting a reply but hearing a small, 'you are,' come from him.

Both of you felt the tension in the room, your chests expanding and contracting just a little more sporadically at the thoughts that were entering your minds. You remained quiet shortly, putting a little more food in your mouth to justify it before coming up with a subject change to dissipate the unspoken tension.

'What would you have done today if I wasn't here? Like... what's your morning routine usually? You're an early bird, I know you have one.'

Adam smiled and put his knife and fork down to talk.

'Well... I get up at 6:00 AM...'

'You're distorted for that one.'

He flicked some water from his hands at you and chuckled again at the way you worded yourself.

'I'd say waking up past lunchtime is distorted but ya know.'

He shrugged with a mischievous smile and continued as you playfully rolled your eyes at him, knowing he was right.

'First thing I do is work out.'

'I can tell,' you nodded towards his arms and chest and squeezed his leg between yours, 'but how do you manage to travel to a gym and back before work? The nearest one is... well it's far.'

'Oh I have gym equipment here. I have a whole room with treadmills, a rowing machine, a boxing bag and... yeah all kinds of shit.'

The water rippled around you as you shifted in surprise.

'What??? I have NEVER seen that? How comes I've never seen that? Where even is it?'

Adam was trying not to laugh at how surprised your face was.

'It's always been there but you've never seen it because it's on this side of this house. It's the door on the other side of this corridor just a little further down, which is basically like, my 'wing' kind of. Kayla never goes there either because she has her space and I have mine blah blah.'

You never even considered that. He was right, you'd never explored down this corridor before because it was like an unwritten rule that you'd picked up from Kayla. You should've expected it though, it was a huge house.

'That is wild. When do I get to see it? Are there any more secret rooms? I bet you have a sex dungeon huh? Kinky bastard.'

Adam let out a hearty laugh at that one, you giddily shoving food into your mouth at his reaction.

'There's my office, that you've already heard of,' you nodded, 'but there is one more room-'

'I KNEW IT. Kinky fucker.'

You kicked in the water to make a waved splash off of his chest while he shook his head giggling.

'No Y/n, it's not a sex dungeon. It's like... a chill room but a game room? It's a bit chaotic, I haven't had time to go in there a lot recently.'

You were intrigued now, leaning back slightly and finishing up the last bits of your waffle.

'What's in this room of chaos then? Convince me it's not a sex dungeon because I'm not yet swayed.'

'There's a massage chair, a table tennis table, a pool table, three arcade games, some random old board games in a shelf, some foot spa thing that Kayla got me years ago as a joke that I've never used, a guitar and a grand piano.'

Adam didn't take a breath for that whole sentence and exaggerated a deep one when he finished, amused at how your face slowly became more and more shocked as he listed things.

'What. The. Fuck. Adam. I would never leave the house? You've got everything? You weren't lying when you said it was chaos, chaos in the best way though damn.'

He smiled and finally took some more of his waffles.

'Yeah, I miss not using it, we can definitely go in there over this week if you want?'

'UMM YES? That'd be so much fun...' you thought for a moment about the list and immediately took yourself back to the end of it, 'hold the fuck up.'

You took your last bit of waffle, chewing it quickly and swallowing it straight afterwards.

'Holding?' Adam smiled amusedly but slightly nervously as he continued eating.

'Don't tell me you can play instruments.'

You continued speaking while wagging your knife at him on every word for emphasis.

'Do not tell me, that all this time I've known you, you've been able to play the guitar and the piano.'

Adam slowed his chewing down and let his eyes drop down shyly to his plate before responding.

'I'm better at the piano than the guitar, but I wouldn't say I'm amazing at either-'

'ADAM! YOU BEAUTY!'

You'd finished your food and picked the plate up to put it on the ground beside the bath. You then picked up Adam's plate, leaving him confused but curious as you kept it in one hand, using your free one to unhook the wooden table separating the two of you, placing that with your plate on the ground. After that you got up on your knees and edged your way forwards with the plate in your hand, Adam's hands coming to hold your waist so you wouldn't slip.

Once you reached him you quickly wrapped your free arm around his shoulders and pressed a kiss into the side of his face before turning around and sinking back down into the water to sit between his legs, your back leaning into his chest.

'You're so talented what the fuck.'

Adam was flustered again by your sudden outburst, but he was glad you did it as you lay comfortably on him, the feeling of your skin on his never being something he'd complain about.

'What was all that about baby?'

He reached his arm around you to take the little amount of waffle that was left but you counteracted that by taking the fork out of his hand and poking the waffle yourself.

'I just find people who can play instruments so impressive... and attractive. It's like magic, being able to make music.'

You rested your hands on Adam's thighs, sometimes swishing the water around them. Adam was breathing a little deeper at your admiration for musicians, knowing he wasn't quite a prodigy but it was still something he enjoyed.

'You think I'm a wizard then?'

'Well, you're a wizard for a different reason. It's been three years since I came to this house first and not once have I heard a single note coming from this side of the house? Did you cast a spell so no one would hear or...'

You casually fed Adam behind you as you talked, his arms now resting around your waist, interlocking in front of you.

'I'd say I've played either instrument about... maybe a total of ten times over the past three years. It's not really something I've allowed myself to... do as much anymore, you know?'

'I understand... but did you enjoy it when you did do it?'

'I can really only play some basic things on the guitar, a few popular movie soundtracks and stuff on the piano, but yeah... I did enjoy it to be honest. It's always nice to have random skills and... it was definitely an outlet for me too.'

'How did you get into it? Did you pick it up as a child or as an adult or...?'

'I tried out the guitar when I was a around twenty and onwards, just to experiment I guess. But, I spent a lot of time in the practise rooms as a junior in school, playing the piano... Why? You think I should get back into it?'

'I think you asking me that is an admission that you miss it and you do want to get back into it- but yes, I think that's a great idea?! Yet another thing on the list of attractive things about you, geez, slow down.'

You fed him the last piece of his waffle, unaware of how sweetly he was smiling down at you while you complimented him and encouraged him to do something you both knew he'd enjoy.

'I'll see what I can do... I'm rusty as fuck probably.'

You felt him shrug behind you before taking the empty plate off you and putting it on the ground.

'I'm sure you'll have some sort of, musical epiphany once your fingers hit the keys. Could you even teach me a bit while you're at it? I'd love that.'

You noticed Adam was holding you closer now, his legs even closing around yours a little tighter.

'I'd love that too baby, one of these days we'll try it out and see what happens. Have a little jamming session hm?'

He brought his face to the side of yours and kissed it gently, letting you turn your head so your lips met instead. You stayed there entangled with him, just kissing each other gently in the candlelight, submerged in warm water and bubbles in both a literal and metaphorical sense. When you both stopped, you resting your head back on his chest and him letting his hands drape around you once more, you noticed your hands.

'Oh my god I'm turning into a raisin!'

You quickly picked Adam's hand out of the water and brushed over each finger with your thumb.

'You're turning into one too, we can't have that. You won't be able to use those big raisin hands to play the piano.'

'You think my hands are big?'

'Hello selective hearing- also, really? Look at these meat claws.'

He tried not to laugh at your description. You flattened your hand against his to compare the size, immediately proving your point as his practically swallowed yours.

'Maybe you're just tiny, like a raisin. I'm the normal one.'

You could hear the mischief in his voice as he spoke, you replying quickly.

'I've always loved the size of your hands. I'd always stare at them and... wonder how they felt before ya know,' you gestured around yourself to reference what you both had now, 'but you say they re normal ey? Damn, well, that's my fantasy ruined I guess.'

You shrugged against him and turned your head to look up at him a little, noticing the tiny smile on his lips as he inwardly felt overwhelmingly flattered by everything your were saying to him today.

'Come to think of it... you're right. I was blind. My hands are massive, just, so so abnormally giant, whilst yours are in fact normal sized. True story...'

You threw a hand to your forehead pretending to swoon before taking his hands in yours and kissing them all over frantically.

'Oh the fantasy lives on, his hands are large after all! Rejoice!'

Adam was laughing now as you put on an old timey voice and played with his hands with your own delicate ones. He made a mental note of your fondness for them as you stopped kissing them and just held them in your lap.

'Should we get out for real now? We might actually turn into dried grapes.'

As much as the two of you could stay in that tub forever, you were right. The bubbles had mostly dissipated and the water would start losing warmth soon. Adam groaned in protest before agreeing and helping you stand up off of him. After he stepped out too, making sure to avoid the plates on the ground, he grabbed two towels and handed one to you, both of you wrapping yourselves in them.

Leaving the bathroom was like entering another dimension. The curtains in Adam's bedroom were open, so natural light made the room extremely bright compared to the lantern and candle lights glowing in the dark around the bath.

You stared over at Adam, lower half wrapped in a towel, his torso glistening and broad as he bent to pick up his phone.

'It's 3:30, what do you wanna do for the rest of the day?'

You shoved on Adam's red hoodie again while he spoke.

'See the other rooms?'

Adam slipped on a black t-shirt and some black joggers before replying.

'I want you to see them but- I'd rather clean them first... tidy it up a bit for you, well, and for me. Don't want to be inhaling dust all the time.'

He adjusted his crotch through his joggers and you tried not to look, Adam smiling when he noticed your efforts. You spoke before he could.

'Didn't you say you had plans for today?'

He opened his draw while continuing, taking out your bracelet.

'Yeah, it was the bath thing, I didn't have any going out plans for today really, the weather is too cold.'

'I've liked your plans so far... should we just chill for the rest of the day?'

He came up to you and held your wrist up, casually beginning to clasp the bracelet back on while he replied again. You tried not to get too caught up in the way he gently gave his gift back to you, listening to him talk.

'You read my mind. This is one of the few days we can just, sit around and maybe binge something?'

You felt excited at the thought of that, just snuggled on the couch, indulging in some screen entertainment.

'Perfect, what did you have in mind?'

'Have you watched Rick and Morty?'

'YES love it, funny ass shit.'

'Cool, I've only seen bits of it because of Kayla so... binge that and eat snacks all day?'

'Deal.'

You reached your hand out and Adam met it, encompassing his confirmed 'massive' hand around your normal sized one and shaking it.

** 7:30 **

You'd been laughing and eating together on the couch, covered in one blanket as you usually were, watching Rick and Morty for almost four hours straight. Every hour Adam would get up and make you get up too, just to make sure both your legs still worked and to refill your drinks. You were both a little tipsy, you more so than Adam.

** 9:30 **

You'd finished most of the episodes, only taking a break to order Korean barbeque, both of you later falling asleep on the couch. Your head was rested on Adam's shoulder and his head was rested on yours. Before you fell asleep you were trying to guess what other plans he had, the only thing revealed being that he'd take you out somewhere tommorow.


	23. Mrs Driver

**1/2**

**Last night**

After a while of napping together on the couch, Rick and Morty playing in the background, Adam woke up before you and shook you awake lightly. You were still mostly asleep so he helped you off the sofa, putting an arm securely around you, and walked you to the bedroom. He then laid you in the bed gently and tucked you in, joining straight afterwards and snuggling up to you.

**\-----**

The next morning you woke up entangled with him as you did the first morning, only this time it wasn't so late.

'Just a few more minutes, pleasseee?'

You were face to face with Adam, laying opposite him while you gripped his arm and shook it lightly, trying to get him to let you sleep a little longer.

'9 is not that early sleepy head... at all.'

He was smiling, squinting at you in disbelief and amusement, secretly enjoying how you were basically begging him.

'But it is for me...' you pouted and started playing with Adam's hair, 'just... twenty minutes? Please?'

He rolled his eyes and huffed, letting a hand come up to cup your face.

'I can't say no to you baby,' he shifted forwards a bit and kissed you softly on your lips before speaking onto them, 'twenty minutes, I'm setting an alarm.'

Before you could thank him he pulled away quickly and swung his legs out to the side of the bed, sitting up before grabbing his phone.

'Oh shit, I've got a bunch of missed calls from Kayla...'

You propped yourself up slightly on your elbows at that, looking over at the back of Adam and watching as he guiltily stroked a hand through his hair and rubbed his neck. You turned to your side and picked up your phone, bringing it above your face as you remained lying down.

'I've got some messages from the two of them as well...'

You felt Adam shift back into the bed to sit under the covers next to you while you opened your notifications.

**K: We've landed!!**

**Z: Long ass flight**

**K: Yeah we tried to sleep but we couldn't**

**Z: Ended up watching a bunch of random rom coms.**

**K: Are you busy? Wild**

**K: I asked Daniel if he was hanging out with you and it was a no.**

**K: Is it your friend with benefits?**

**Z: Spicy**

**Z: Get you some girl**

**K: Text us later beech**

You felt so guilty. Their first four messages were sent around the time you and Adam would've been in the bath, their later ones were during you both watching TV. Neither of you went on your phones that day, apart from checking the time in the morning, because you were so focused on each other. You didn't want to admit it, but you'd almost forgotten about Kayla and Zuri. Adam saw you frozen as you stared at the screen, clearly thinking about the same guilt he was sharing.

'I should call her back, you text them too, it's fine.'

He squeezed your thigh once under the cover before lifting himself out of the bed and raising his phone to his ear.

'I won't text right now, it'll be weird if we reply at around the same time...'

Adam gave you a nod of realisation and a thumbs up as he slowly paced up and down beside the bed, waiting for Kayla to pick up. You put your phone back down and pushed yourself to sit up in the bed, leaning against the headboard as your sense of tiredness was shaken by the texts. You fiddled with the silk covers as you observed Adam, face serious in thought as he kept his phone to the side of his head. You saw him jolt his head away from the phone, Kayla's voice slightly audible from where you were sitting as she was being loud.

'Woah woah woah! Hello to you too?'

Adam's eyes darted to you momentarily and you used it as an opportunity to gesture to put the phone on speaker so you could hear. He nodded and brought the phone down from his ear.

'-what were you up to? You usually pick up?'

'I left my phone in my room while I was cooking and later fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed.'

Adam kept his head down while he said that, probably hearing the same voices in his head saying 'this is a bad habit, lying comes too easily nowadays,' that you have.

'Bruh, at least someone's getting some rest. What did you whip up this time?'

'I tried to make a homemade Korean barbeque...'

He threw you a smirk and a wink, knowing fully that you'd both ordered Korean bbq last night. You had to smile, although the two of you felt incredibly guilty there was a weird thrill to it all.

'OH I'd kill for that, you'd better make that when I get back.'

'Noted, you sound well anyway, flight wasn't so bad was it?'

You could literally see his shift into dad mode, his face becoming more interested, speaking a little closer to the phone with his free hand rising to rest on his hip. You loved it.

'Yeah, I was anxious for no reason, me and Zuri watched films and shit.'

'Where are you now?'

'We're at a hotel for tonight and early tomorrow morning we get on a coach to get to Zuri's mom's place to stay with her.'

'Great, are you enjoying it so far?'

'Oh yeah it's beautiful! The people here were really welcoming and we saw a deadass COW chilling on the sidewalk!'

Adam was smiling widely as he listened to Kayla, so were you, trying not to laugh at the image of Kayla noticing a cow on the street.

'Well, give the cow a moo from me and give Zuri a -have fun and be safe, from me too.'

'You're such a dad, do you know that?'

You tried not to nod when she said that. You saw Adam hold the phone a little further away from him as Kayla shouted.

'ADAM SAYS HI AND HAVE FUN AND BE SAFE AND SHIT!'

Zuri's voice came from afar through the speaker.

'HI ADAM THANKS, DON'T WORRY, THE COWS WILL PROTECT US!'

'Ya hear that dad, the cows are on our side, nothing to worry about.'

You saw Adam huff and roll his eyes before continuing.

'Very reassuring, anyway, I'll leave you two to it.'

'We'll keep in touch, love you byeee!'

'Love you too Kay, bye bye.'

Adam disconnected the call and threw the phone onto his side of the bed, returning both hands to his hips while he bit his lip and furrowed his brows at the floor in thought. You wanted to know what was going on in his head.

'What's up?'

He snapped his head up and pressed his lips together before speaking.

'I'm just... it's fine really.'

He picked up his phone to glance at the time before placing it on his bedside table and starting to walk to the bathroom. The first thing you could come up with for Adam's deep thinking was that he was probably anxious for Kayla as she'd never been so far on her own. You hopped out of the bed and scurried in front of Adam just as he reached the bathroom door. You stretched both arms across the doorway and he stood before you, a hint of amusement and confusion on his face.

'You're worried about Kayla right?'

He brushed a hand through his hair and sighed before speaking quietly.

'Yeah... I know it's all fine though... just a dad thing I guess?'

At the end of his sentence he rested his hands on your waist while you kept your arms up against the doorway.

'Yeah,' you brought your hands down and wrapped them loosely around his waist while looking up, 'it's normal to feel a little anxious about it, she's never been so far but... she's a grown woman and she has Zuri too. Don't worry yourself too much okay?'

You brought a hand up and gently pushed some hair behind his ears to reassure him, which was seemingly working as he started to pull you in closer by your waist until you came flush against him for a hug.

'I won't.'

He spoke into your hair as he crouched down a little to encompass your fully while you remained warmed by him, stroking up and down his back as he held onto you for a little bit.

'I guess that's nearly all your twenty minutes up?'

You gave him a fake disapproving look and then grinned widely as you saw his soft smile while he looked at your reaction.

'I guess we'll just have to get on with whatever your plans for today are then hm?'

You saw Adam's eyes light up at that, clearly having something for the two of you to do. You already knew it was something to do with going out but you didn't at all know what.

'The going out part is in the evening... so you don't have to get ready right now-'

'oh my god I should unpack a few of my clothes right? Sorry, sorry I interrupted you, you said getting ready and I looked over to my bag and thought-'

You heard him chuckle while he brought a hand from your waist to hold your face.

'Don't, apologise.'

You said 'apologise' knowingly at the same time as him, realising where he was going.

'Good girl,' he kissed your forehead while you tried to act casual as he continued, 'I made room for you in my wardrobe so you can take out all your stuff if you want... even though it's not necessary but umm,' he struggled to contain the blush that was rising to his cheeks, 'just thought it'd be nice.'

'You made room...' you let go of Adam and walked your way down his lengthy slide-door wardrobe with your hand tracing across it, 'in your wardrobe...' you spun around when you reached the end with a handle on it, 'for me?'

You couldn't contain the warm smile that reached your lips as he displayed yet another generous and thoughtful gesture towards you. Adam made that little straight line face, pressing his lips together to conceal his expression with only his eyes telling you he was happy as he walked up to join you.

'Yup...' he came up behind you and reached for the handle while leaning down and whispering, 'I might have taken the liberty of putting a few gifts in there for you too...'

You breathed in to reply but Adam slid the door down, revealing the baby blue lingerie set, the black lingerie and the sheer white mesh robe he had bought for you just before Christmas. Your hands immediately went to brush over the fabric, your eyes widening as you got a closer look at them all.

'Adam... these are so pretty!'

You felt his hands come to rest on your hips from behind you while you looked at the individual items.

'Woah, this black one is crazy...' you stifled a giggle as you ran your fingers over the strappy leather, 'you want me to wear this over other stuff right? Like that black lingerie I wore at Halloween? I don't think I could pull it off by itself...'

You felt his head rest on yours.

'You can wear it however you want, it's yours. I'll love how you look no matter how you wear it.'

He kissed your head and you tried not to let it send tingles down your spine along with the sweet things he was saying.

'I love all of them Adam, all of them.'

You stopped playing with the fluffy feathers on the end of the robe's sleeves and turned to kiss Adam. You felt him smile against you before you pulled away.

'That makes me happy.'

He brushed his nose against yours once, suddenly turning and bending down. You were completely stifled inside, feeling an overwhelming something rising and falling in your chest. To distract yourself you looked to see what he was doing, noticing he was dragging your bag towards the two of you.

'OH right, yes, the whole point was to unpack my stuff, right.'

You fumbled through your sentence, flustered from your interaction and at the sensation in your chest. Adam started to unzip the bag and flipped the top open before stepping back to let you begin, a slightly confused look on his face as he looked down.

'Why have you got so many bits of paper on top...? Is that school work?'

You rolled your eyes at the sight of it, almost forgetting that at some point during this rendezvous you'd have to do some essays.

'I completely fucking forgot...' you crouched down and gathered them up, leaving them in a pile on the floor by the bag, 'maybe I just won't do them,' you smirked at the thought but when you looked up, Adam had his arms folded.

'You have to. Look,' he leant down and picked up your pile of work to start flicking through it, 'the thing I have planned means we have to leave at 6... so, say you take an hour to get ready, if you start all your shit after you've finished with the wardrobe you can probably have it all done today. You'll be free for the rest of the week.'

He was speaking sense but you couldn't stop the huff that left your mouth. He put his hand on your shoulder as you started taking a few clothes out of your bag.

'I'm here to help too if you need it, it'll be way quicker.'

You looked up with your eyebrows raised, thinking about your last 'tutor' session.

'As long as we don't start up some kinky fuckery like last time, I think that'll work out just fine.'

Both of you smirked at that, Adam's face getting a little red before you turned to hang up your things.

'We're on a mission this time, I'll save the 'kinky fuckery' as a reward for later hm?'

He brushed his hand over your ass as he walked over to the bathroom door, your body giving in as a tingle finally ran down your spine. You glanced over to Adam, catching him giving you a onceover with hungry eyes before giving you an innocent smile and disappearing into the bathroom.

'Such a fucking tease.'

You huffed under your breath, smile on your face as you continued with the task at hand. There were millions of thoughts running through your mind. One of the loudest thoughts you had was triggered by Adam giving you more gifts, your mind fumbling to think of how and when you were going to give him his special gift.

You'd be lying if you said you weren't procrastinating giving it to him. It felt like more than an object to you, it had too much significance in your mind with all the symbolism of the girl and the hand, all tied together. Most of all it was the rose quartz and what the nice old man at the store said to you... _'Perhaps one day you may give it to someone you love.'_

You instantly drew yourself out of your mind, beginning to become overwhelmed again, going back to hanging up your clothes, the noise of the tap in the bathroom being the only sound in the room.

** 3:00 **

Once you'd hung up your clothes and you had your turn to brush your teeth etc. after Adam in the bathroom, the two of you had a quick breakfast and cleared the table for your work. At first you assured Adam you didn't need help for the initial pieces, making him hesitantly leave you to go and do who knows what while you worked.

You saw him go to his side of the house, so you hoped he was making the piano room ready like he said he wanted to.

After two hours you came to a section that you knew Adam could make so much easier to understand, so you called him. Now you were both at the table, Adam having just explained something so you could continue with your work.

'Sorry to distract you but, have you texted Kayla and Zuri back now?'

You looked up from writing having completely forgotten about that.

'Shit I forgot, I'll do it now...' you picked up your phone and thought of what to say.

Adam observed your face as your mind searched for a believable excuse for such a late reply. Just when he thought to intervene and help you, he saw your head dive down to your screen and your thumbs begin to type. He tried to look over to see but you had already finished and put the phone back down.

'What did you say?'

'I acknowledged the stuff they said before about the flight and stuff and then I said- sorry for the late reply, I left my phone in my dorm before going to, you guessed right, my fuck buddy's place.'

You giggled and continued, 'not a complete lie I guess,' you wiggled your eyebrows and started to write again.

Adam was silent, just thinking for a moment.

'Y/n...' you looked up again, eyebrows pinched up a little as you noticed he wasn't as smiley as he was a few seconds ago, 'is that us?'

'What?'

'Fuck buddy's?'

Your face dropped along with your pen onto the table, feeling bad for making him think that with your previous words. The hand that dropped the pen quickly went to hold Adam's as he rested it on the table.

'Not at all! I didn't mean it in that way baby? I was just trying to make a stupid joke. We're far more than that Adam....' you picked up his hand and kissed it before repeating more quietly, 'far more.'

You saw Adam's chest rise and fall as he let out a deep breath, the familiar curve creeping it's way back onto his lips. He put his other hand on yours while you held the first one.

'I don't know why I suddenly... I know you weren't saying that at all,' he chuckled nervously and stroked over you hand, 'I won't distract you anymore, let's get this done.'

He took his hand off yours and grabbed your pen to give it back. You wanted to speak to him more because you could tell he was thinking something. He was the distracted one, but you caught the hint that he didn't want to get into it right now, so you just smiled softly and started writing again.

Adam was most definitely distracted. He was thinking about you and all the things you make him feel without fully knowing the extent of it. He didn't even understand the extent of it himself, from the way his body reacted to you to the way he acted around you in general. You brought out so much of the best in him and he gets that overwhelming feeling in his chest whenever you're around.

You mentioning, 'fuck buddy's' only made him react in the way it did because it made him think about labels. With the way he felt inside and the way he judged you felt inside based on how you treat him, the words and labels that came to his mind scared him. He wondered if you were scared of that too.

'Okay I've finished that bit but, I don't understand this next little...'

Your voice snapped him out of his thoughts and back into the reality of you, gently pushing your work in front of him while asking for his help. He was happy to push away his inner spiral of thoughts in favour of looking after you. He did so right until your work was done.

** 5:00 **

After a long day of banging out all your holiday homework, with the much needed help of Adam, your stomach started to rumble.

'Oh wow...'

You stretched and allowed yourself to slide down your chair until you fell off the front and onto the floor. You heard Adam laugh above you as he sat collecting your papers into a pile.

'You good down there?'

He swung a foot in your direction and stroked your leg with it when he found it.

'I can't believe it's all done. And we didn't even eat lunch.'

You pushed the chair behind you backwards and lay yourself out on the floor to get a bigger stretch in. Now Adam was stood up, looking down at you lying on his floor.

'Maybe I deliberately let us get away with not eating lunch...'

You watched as Adam bit back a smile and brought a leg over you so one foot was on either side of your body. You instinctually held both his ankles and went up and down them a little, trying to work out what he meant. Your mind couldn't concentrate as you soaked up the view above you. You loved the way his hair fell around his face when he looked down at you, his chest heaving and legs apart as they trailed down either side of you.

Adam could see you clearly eyeing him up and he loved it. If he didn't have plans already, he would've joined you on the floor right there to give you the body you seemed so interested in, but there wasn't time. He put his hands on his hips and moved them side to side for a moment to make you laugh and break up the tension a little bit.

You put on a voice and did the adlib, 'Shakira Shakira,' from Hips Don't Lie, making Adam join you in laughing and help you up from the floor.

'We should go and get ready so we're not late.'

'Are we going out to eat?? Is that why you said the lunch thing?'

Adam shrugged his shoulders, looking around as if he had no idea what you said.

'I guess we'll find out.'

He kissed you on the cheek and swerved around you, jogging to his bedroom to get changed. You followed shortly behind him to do the same. When you entered the room, he'd already thrown off his black pyjama shirt and had yet another black t-shirt in his hand to put on.

'You might as well have left the pyjama one on.'

You chuckled and walked to the wardrobe, failing to keep your eyes off of Adam's toplessness as you did.

'According to your eyes I should be leaving it off.'

He smirked and you were left flustered once again, giving him a quick smile before turning and opening the wardrobe to avert your attention. You brushed you hands over the clothes you brought, not really sure what to wear since you didn't know where you were going.

You looked back at Adam again to see how he was dressing. He was in the middle of zipping up some dark jeans, and your mind immediately imagined he had just finished fucking you senseless. You had to force yourself to look elsewhere when he picked up a belt and began threading it through the loops of his jeans, choosing to stare directly at his concentrated face, which wasn't helping.

'You alright Y/n?'

He finally looked up to see you staring. You stuttered for a moment and decided on a question.

'How should I be dressing? Casual or formal or... somewhere in between...'

Adam smiled and started pulling on a dull green blazer.

'Somewhere in between.'

'Indoors or outdoors? Should I have warm stuff?'

'Ummm... I don't hm- just somewhere in between'

'So I can wear a dress if I want?'

'Yeah, whatever you want. I like the sound of a dress.'

You gave him a quick nod so you could turn around just as quickly, beginning to get lost in how fucking hot he looked. As you tried to work out what would fit, 'somewhere in between', amongst your things, you heard Adam's footsteps drawing nearer behind you.

'Time is ticking...'

His hands crept around to hold your waist while you pulled out a black denim jacket that matched his jeans.

'I can help you to speed things up...'

You paused.

'You're good with picking out an outfit for me?'

'Yeah, but I'm better at getting this one off you...'

You were growing warmer by the second and Adam could feel it through your vest as he held your waist.

'I thought we didn't have time to... you know...'

You heard Adam chuckle behind you and you grew confused for a moment, keeping yourself firmly faced away from him as you didn't want him to see just how much you wanted him.

'We don't, I'm just teasing you. I was suggesting platonically removing your clothes so you could carry on getting your new clothes out and then already be ready to put them on straight afterwards.'

You let out a big breath, feeling a little embarrassed but mostly amused at Adam's antics. You were willing to play along, hoping that at some point he'd pay it all off.

'Okay Adam, you can 'platonically remove' my garments.'

You went back to sifting through your clothes to find a little black dress that you brought that you imagined fitted with the 'somewhere in between' requirements. You began to feel Adam's hands hook under your vest and you ignored the goosebumps it was creating as you found the dress and tried to untangle the straps from its hanger. Adam pushed the vest up until your arms, nudging you gently so you could lift your arms up for a second for him to take it off. You did so quickly, letting go of the tangled straps of the dress and letting him pull it off you.

Adam was enjoying this. He gleamed at the sound of the charm bracelet when he brought your vest straps over it, reminding him that you really never took it off. He noticed the way you'd heat up at his touch and become quieter when you were flustered by him.

He felt like he was being teased just as much as you were, even though it was his fault. He struggled not to touch your bare back as it was now exposed, forcing himself to just bring his hands to your shorts to take them off next, knowing it would be even harder not to touch you after that.

'Finally...'

You whispered as you got the straps untangled and pulled the dress out of the wardrobe. Last thing to get out were some tights, you thought they were thin enough for indoors and alright for the outdoors. Adam's hands hooked into your shorts now and he had begun slowly dragging it down your ass. You froze again at the feeling, knowing he was drinking you in as he undressed you 'platonically'.

You shook your head to focus and reached for your tights while Adam continued the slow movement down your thighs and all the way to your ankles where he tapped for you to step out of them. You did and grabbed your tights at the same time. Before you could speak to say you were done, you felt Adam's hands stroke back up your legs until your ass, where he paused and squeezed it. This time you audibly gasped.

'Adam... we don't...'

You turned around and put your tights with the other clothes on your arm.

'No, we don't have time.'

He smirked down at you and put his hands on your ass again, grabbing it and pulling you forwards to place his lips on yours. You immediately hummed onto him, feeling his hands roam all over your body in only your underwear, his thigh moving to rest between your legs.

You moved your hips against his thigh and dropped the clothes in your arm so you could run your hands over him too. He grunted into your mouth as he flicked his tongue over your lips before pulling away. He let go of you completely and bent to pick up your clothes. He was teasing you mercilessly and you were trying your level best to seem unaffected, internally screaming when he pulled away.

'Come on Y/n, we have places to be.'

He bit his lip and pushed the items into your arms, walking away to sit on the bed, leaving you confused and turned on. He nodded at your clothes for you to put them on and you huffed, beginning with the tights first.

'Are you going to watch me the whole time?'

You put one leg through your tights and started bunching up the other.

'Unless you don't want me to,' he placed his arms behind him to prop himself up and lean back a bit, 'yep.'

You weren't going to say no anytime soon with the way he was devouring you with his eyes. You continued, trying to be nonchalant as you hoisted the tights up both your legs and around to your waist. You bent over to your right, picking up the dress, and when you returned to standing you saw Adam take his phone out of his pocket.

'Are you texting Kayla or something?'

You started to gather the dress in your hands and raised an eyebrow at Adam, unable to read his expression but fully aware that he was enjoying the show.

'I like the way you look right now. I wanted to...'

He waved his phone in your direction and you recognised exactly what he wanted. He seemed to be into that kind of thing, pictures and probably videos too if he got the chance.

'One for the collection hm?'

You smirked at him as he seemed a little embarrassed, but you were into it just as much as he was.

'How do you want me?'

He perked up at that, shifting a little in his position on the end of the bed, phone gripped in his hand.

'Could you just... act like you were before? Like shaking out your dress to put it on...'

On surface level he thought you were beautiful, and you deserved to have a million pictures take of you, but the deeper truth of this all was that he wanted memories of you recorded. He didn't want to forget anything, and he didn't want to feel far from you even if you were when you went back to your dorm. He was also anxious about the day Kayla would inevitably find out, considering the worst-case scenario in which she would try and break the two of you up. He didn't want that, and he never wanted to lose you, any pictures he could get gave him that much more reassurance that you were always there.

You were doing as you were told while he brought his phone up and took a few candid photos of you, the third one catching you laughing as you thought about what you were doing. Adam smiled as he brought his phone down and scrolled through the three of them, that last one being his favourite.

'Can I get dressed now? Or do the paparazzi want another money shot?'

You rolled your eyes playfully and yanked your dress over your head to let it rest on your shoulders. Adam looked up and just shook his head speaking quietly.

'I have everything I need baby.'

You could have keeled over right there with the way he said that, maintaining deep eye contact with you as he did. Instead, you opted for a shy smile and a desperate attempt at busying yourself by pulling the dress down over your shoulders. You noticed Adam getting up and coming towards you, stopping right in front of you and casually straightening one of your dress straps with one hand, his other going to fiddle with your bracelet.

'I should go and get the ice off the car windows, I'll be back in ten minutes and then we'll have to leave.'

He leant down and kissed you gently before continuing in your silence.

'Is that enough time for you?'

You nodded.

'Plenty, I'm excited.'

'Me too.'

You smiled at each other and you allowed Adam to leave, taking a massive breath in when he did.

_Fuck that was intense._

The tension in the room was making the air solid and you both knew the two of you needed to take a breather if you were to avoid saying or doing anything that would make you late. At that, you scuttled over to your denim jacket and threw it on, making your way to the bathroom to throw on some light make up straight afterwards.

You went for you usual mascara and some concealer, avoiding the red lipstick as you hoped you'd be kissing him tonight. You looked fresh, a little glowy, natural. You liked it and you let your hair fall loose to match. You came out of the bathroom and rummaged through your bag to find your small hoop earrings, just to add a little glamour to your outfit before going to check yourself out in the mirror.

'Okay, okay...'

You muttered under your breath as you momentarily swayed to see every angle. Everything was sitting right on all your curves. The dress came just above your knees and hugged your figure perfectly, the denim jacket adding a little mystery to the top of your figure. You had some cleavage on show from the top of the black dress dress that would peak out if your chose to leave the jacket unbuttoned, so you left it like that. You turned around, ready to walk out and join Adam but he was already standing at the door.

'You're beautiful.'

He stayed across the room, one hand fiddling at the side of his lip as his eyes widened at you. You always loved how he wouldn't say 'you look beautiful', but a straight up 'you're beautiful'. Although you thought it probably wasn't intentional, you found it far more meaningful and could drown him with kisses at every mention of it. You gave him a twirl before coming forwards to stand in front of him.

'One thing is off though right?'

You swayed your arms a little, but Adam already knew. He brought his hands down to your sleeve and folded up the end of it to expose your bracelet.

'Perfect.'

His dimples appeared as he held that wrist in his hand for a moment staring at it.

'Let's go baby.'

He brought his eyes up to yours and you nodded with a smile in return, letting him hold your hand as you walked out of the room and through to the front door. You shoved on some black heeled boots as you reached the exit and walked straight out as Adam held the door for you. While he was locking up you got to the car and let yourself in, feeling a little bit cold outdoors. Adam joined you shortly afterwards and started up the engine.

'Okay so you'll tell me now right? I've already guessed we're going to eat because FUCK am I hungry, but _where_ is the question.'

You looked over excitedly at Adam while he kept his eyes on the road, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

'We're eating, right, but that's not all.'

'What in the cryptic fuck are you saying? What could that be...?'

You questioned out loud to yourself as Adam let out a low giggle.

'It's just a chill night out... well we could do a lot more than- I won't say anymore.'

You sunk further into your seat, mind genuinely struggling to figure out what else you could be doing. You knew he wasn't going to give in so you just huffed and played the waiting game. While you were waiting you didn't see why you couldn't let yourself enjoy the way Adam looked, so you started ogling at him.

He'd brushed his hair so it wasn't in the bedhead state you'd seen it for the past two days. You couldn't figure out which you liked best, both ways giving you the urge to run your hands through it. You just loved his face, everything about it. His high cheekbones, the warm gold and slight green of his eyes, his expressive eyebrows, his plush lips that he'd suck in every now and then to wet them and of course his nose. His nose let you fantasize almost as much as his lips did.

Your hand automatically rose up to his face, stroking his hair behind his cute ears so you could catch a glimpse of them too. Adam glanced over to you for a second, caught off guard by your sudden contact, going to return it by placing his hand on your thigh.

'You're so gorgeous Adam.'

You sighed through a smile and took your hand down to place it on his. You saw him press his lips together to try and cover up a smile, his thumb beginning to stroke your leg as he grew a little red muttering.

'You're so sweet to me Y/n.'

You acknowledged him by squeezing his hand lightly, the feeling of your chest squeezing disallowing you to speak.

** 7:00 **

'I have never seen this place before? What is it?'

Adam had his arm wrapped around your waist as he led you towards a multi-storied building that was clearly quite fancy. The two of you had been all over each other for the whole day and apparently that wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

'We're going to the roof.'

You shot your head to him in surprise.

'The roof??? Are we bunjee jumping?'

Adam laughed and stepped into the turnstile entrance with you closely in his arm still.

'Believe it or not, we aren't bunjee jumping.'

'It's a rooftop dinner isn't it, with like musical entertainment or something romantic like that right? Cause you're such a softie really aren't you.'

You smiled up and poked at his stomach, causing him to grin before you walked out of the turnstile.

'Close.'

That was all he said before a man dressed in a black shirt, black tie and black trousers approached the two of you with a clipboard.

'Hello, lovely to meet you ma'am. Mr. Driver, always on time.'

'You know it.'

You were quiet, busy taking in the extravagant surroundings. It was like a hotel, a large red carpeted staircase ahead of you, golden railings on either side. All the walls were a bright white and there were some expensive looking paintings around. You could tell there was probably some sort of restaurant on at least one of the floors because there was a 'specials of the day,' menu marked up behind the man who was saying something to Adam.

'Wonderful, I'll take you up to the roof now if you'd just follow me.'

He gave the two of you a wide smile and began walking briskly towards the staircase.

'I promise it's way less fancy than it seems.'

Adam whispered down to you while you followed the man, seemingly trying to dampen your expectations out of fear of you being disappointed.

'Whatever you say Mr Driver.'

You smiled giddily around you and then back at Adam who was already grinning. The stairs seemed to go on forever, not being able to catch a glimpse of any of the floors as you went up until you reached one door that had the final steps up behind it.

'Once you go up there, just send over what you want to order using this,' he handed you an I pad he'd had beneath the paper of his clipboard, 'we'll let you know when we're coming up and we'll only ever come up again if you request us to.'

He winked. You were even more intrigued now, this was clearly something private for you and Adam.

'Gotcha, thank you,' you squinted at his name tag, 'Joe.'

'No problem Mrs Driver, enjoy the experience.'

He smiled at the two of you before walking away while you processed that fact that he'd just called you Mrs. Driver. Adam took your hand before you said anything and started leading you up the stairs. Once you got to the top you were finally greeted with your surprise.

Straight ahead of you was a giant screen just like a cinema would have, except for the fact that it said 'Welcome Y/n and Adam' on it. In the centre of the roof was a large, circular sofa-bed that had in-built dips in the arms where popcorn and a wine bottle had already been placed. You'd never seen anything like it.

The edges of the roof were boarded beautifully with what looked like a picket fence, only a little taller and strung with golden fairy lights. The ground was covered in fake grass, adding to the inviting feel of it all. You looked behind you momentarily, noticing a pile of folded up deck chairs, suggesting that it would usually be an audience of people up there, two more sofa beds sitting symmetrically in the corners too. The sky was an inky blue and it was a starry night, the moon shining alongside them twinkling. It was like a dream and you let that be known.

'This is all like a dream?!'

You turned swiftly to face Adam, hugging him tightly in appreciation.

'You really like it? I booked it all out so we could be alone.'

He rubbed your head as you buried it in his chest and hummed.

'I love it love it love it, this is perfect. I can't believe you booked out a whole fucking roof restaurant cinema thingy for us, you're crazy.'

He dragged his hands down your arms to your hands, beginning to bring you to the sofa-bed while smiling softly.

'You make me that way baby.'

You giggled, openly flustered at what he said now, still in awe of the whole set up.

'How did you even- how do you even know about this place? It's so cool?'

'It's usually open for a cinema club, I go to it every other weekend.'

You jumped onto the bed and scooted up it until you could lean on the multitude of cushions at the headboard.

'How come I didn't know that?? I wanna join now? Can I?'

Adam joined you and pulled up the black duvet as he leant back. You were surprised it had a duvet, when you looked at the other sofa-beds at the back earlier they didn't have one.

'Of course you can, I was going to ask you anyway.'

You shifted right up next to Adam and replied.

'I'm in. Also, how comes this one has a duvet and the others don't?'

'I made a special request. It also,' he put a hand to the arm of the sofs-bed and pressed a button, 'has a warmer mattress.'

'Adam you are something else, this is all so perfect I won't stop saying it.'

You kissed Adam's cheek and held his hand under the cover, him squeezing you back as he couldn't word a thank you.

'Now, what food do you suggest since you're a regular?'

'I go for the classic burger meal, can't go wrong with that.'

He scrolled down the menu for you and pointed it out, after which you put two in the basket and were taken to the desserts page.

'Ooo there's so many options damn.'

You would've eaten all the confectionary on offer given the chance, you put it down to not having eaten since breakfast.

'Should we get the chocolate cake and ice cream? I kinda feel like that...'

You looked over to Adam for his input.

'Sounds good to me, order up.'

You did so, finalizing the order, the payment automatically going through to Adam's card. You frowned lightly.

'You spend so much on me Adam.'

He put an arm around you and kissed your head.

'And I'll spend even more, just let me, I like to.'

'Really though?'

You looked him in the eye and questioned him, always feeling bad when he spent money on you because you weren't used to it.

'More than really.'

'Okay then, thank you so much.'

You brought your face up to Adam's and kissed him softly on the lips. You were both so comfortable in that moment, snuggled up together on this roof, surrounded by fairy lights, about to watch a movie. You pulled away from the gentle kiss and smiled. Adam returned it and spoke.

'You wanna start the movie?'

'Yeah!? What is it?'

'Well, the club was in the middle of doing films through the 2000's and this week was 2014 so they gave me a little list and I picked Her. Is that... is that fine? I thought you may have liked it or seen it...'

'The Joaquin Phoenix Her?'

'Mmhm'

'Oh my fucking god. I haven't seen it in so long and I LOVE IT. I literally wrote a dissertation on it two years ago.'

'Seriously? What about?'

'Technology in dystopias and stuff, relationships and humans with A.I's... all that yummy goodness.'

'Can I read it? Do you have it at your dorm? We can pick it up on the way back?'

'I typed that one up, I can probably get it up on your laptop, assuming you have one in your office.'

'Yeah I do, I can't wait. This has worked out way better than I imagined.'

Your heart warmed at how he was beaming down at you. You could tell he was feeling fulfilled, probably feeling stressed before in case you wouldn't like his plans. You kept yourself close to him to make sure he always knew that you were so happy with everything he'd done.

He took the I pad and did something, making the screen change, introducing the movie. He placed the I pad to the side, immediately bringing his arm back around you afterwards. You caught him looking down at your chest for a moment before looking at the screen. You rested your hand on his thigh under the cover and couldn't help but let your mind wander.

_Deliberately booked out the whole roof so we could be alone AND the waiter said he'd only come up if requested, with a wink AND he's been teasing me all day... this is gonna be fun._


	24. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Alert!!

About five minutes of the film had passed and you were snuggled up to Adam, one of his arms around you, the other holding a box of popcorn between the two of you. You spoke while sinking your hand into the popcorn.

'I always thought that was such a cool job.'

Adam looked down at you munching away, smiling as he replied.

'Being paid to write a letter for someone you don't know... as someone else?'

'Yeah? It would be interesting wouldn't it? Like acting in writing.'

'Hmm. Yeah, that's a good way of putting it.'

The two of you stayed silent for a few minutes, eating the popcorn, one of your hands on Adam's thigh casually throughout. When divorce was mentioned in the film your mind was immediately taken to the topic of marriage, more specifically, the way Adam had you down as Mrs Driver for this booking.

'So...'

You swallowed the popcorn in your mouth and looked to Adam who was already looking at you.

'How come you put me down as, Mrs Driver.'

You wiggled your eyebrows and nervously shoved more popcorn into your mouth. You felt Adam shift a little, his eyes no longer meeting yours, flitting to the film and back.

'I told them...' he pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh giddily, 'I told them this was one part of our honeymoon just so it would make more sense to book this whole place for the two of us with all the extra requests and... yeah. It was just easier really...'

You were the one stifling a giggle now, the blood rushing to your face even faster at the thought. You noticed the way Adam spoke quickly, his list of reasons flying from his mouth as if he'd rehearsed it. By that, you could tell he'd been thinking about it, wondering how you'd react to it ever since he'd done it.

'Does that mean I'll have to keep that name when I join the film club...?'

Adam was the one growing redder now.

'Sorry... probably. Unless we pretend we got divorced, but that's not...'

He sighed and shrugged, not knowing how to phrase himself, so you jumped in.

'It's not a problem Adam, as far as they're concerned, I am Mrs Driver and you,' you poked his cheek so he'd look at you, 'are Mr Driver.'

The awkwardness that Adam had built around himself faded away once you broke it down for him, reassuring him that you weren't uncomfortable with what he'd done and actually seeming happy about it.

'I like that about you.'

You were the one to shift now, moving a little to face him better, a confused look on your face.

'Like what?'

He smiled and pushed some hair behind your ear.

'You're so...' he paused in thought like he often did, wanting to make sense of his own mind, 'You're such a calming presence to be around you know?' He started playing with the ends of your hair, 'Easy-going, not a trait I'm usually surrounded by.'

You were smiling softly at him now, not expecting such a genuine compliment.

'I'm glad I can be that for you Adam... you're the same for me. I'm the most comfortable when I'm around you I think.'

You rested your head on his shoulder to get just that little bit closer to him, Adam acknowledging it by kissing your head. Your insides were warming with all the softness of that interaction, your outsides doing the same as it was actually becoming quite toasty on the self-heated sofa-bed.

You took your head off his shoulder for a moment and took off your denim jacket, turning and hanging it on the side of the headboard once you'd finished. You could feel Adam watching as you did so. You hoped he would, stretching excessively and lifting your ass up slightly to give him a bit of a show. Your little black dress with two thin straps and plenty of cleavage was no longer hidden by the jacket as you returned to your place.

When you turned back, Adam moved his arm from you and took his blazer off too, hanging it just as you had but on his side. Now he only had his plain black t-shirt on, the material becoming noticeably tighter around his chest and arms as they flexed with his movements. Just as you shuffled to snuggle under his arm again, he spoke.

'Come here instead.'

Adam lifted up the duvet and patted at a space he'd made between his legs. You didn't hesitate to lift yourself up and climb over, Adam holding you by your waist as you guided yourself to sit in front of him. You felt his legs encompass your own and his arms rest around you, one bringing the box of popcorn to sit in your lap as you sat in his. You leant against him, letting his warmth spread onto you as you returned your attention to the film.

'Oh shit, this bit is crazy.'

You laughed as you shovelled some popcorn into your mouth. Adam joined you, feeling his stomach jolt beneath you with a chuckle.

'Phone sex is hot until a DEAD CAT is involved.'

The two of you remained giggling as the scene unfolded but once it ended you returned to Adam admitting he thought phone sex was hot.

'So you'd be into phone sex huh?'

'I mean, we've kind of done it by texting.'

'Right but, if I didn't live with a bunch of other students... would you call instead?'

He stayed silent for a moment.

'Yeah. Hearing your voice would be...' he exhaled deeply, 'you know.'

He took some more popcorn rather than finishing his sentence, becoming a little embarrassed. You revelled in that admission for a moment, watching the film in silence while smiling before finally muttering.

'I love your voice.'

Adam brought his head to your shoulder and turned to your ear speaking lowly.

'Did you say something baby? I don't think I heard you?'

You felt him smile as his lips brushed over your ear lightly, making your back straighten as you leant against him.

He knew damn well what he was doing.

'I said...' you turned your head to the side so your noses were just a millimetre apart, eyes locked intensely, 'I love your voice.'

Adam hummed and pulled you in tighter to him, unable to disguise the smirk that was emerging as he brushed his lips over yours. Just when you thought he was going to kiss you, he dove down to the crook of your neck and kissed you there instead, nipping at it a little to make you squirm. He pulled away as soon as you thought he'd start to go further, reaching to take some more popcorn instead.

'Oh look it's the bit where he's playing a video game.'

You could hear Adam trying not to laugh through his voice, so openly teasing you and pretending to want your attention on the film rather than him.

'Ow.'

Adam winced for a second and moved a bit.

'You okay?'

'Yeah, my phone was just digging into my ass.'

You chuckled.

'Oh, I thought it was me for a second.'

'What... digging into my ass?'

You laughed louder now, Adam giggling behind you.

'No, but that can be arranged.'

Adam passed you his phone for a second as he adjusted himself back into the position you were in before. He paused and laughed.

'Wait, I just realised what you said. Who knows.'

You were surprised by that reaction, he didn't say no but he didn't say yes. He seemed experimental, maybe you'd test him out one day. You looked down for a moment and caught your reflection in his phone.

Adam brought his hand forward to take the phone off you, but you darted it away.

'No wait, let's take a picture, I know how much you like them...'

You opened up his camera, turning it to face you. You smiled immediately at what you saw. Adam was slightly hunched over so he could let his chin rest on your shoulder, his hair mingling with your own as his head leant towards yours. His eyes became wider as you saw him look to the phone, drinking in the vision himself. He couldn't stop staring at you. Your eyes, your lips, your hair, your neck trailing down to your shoulders and of course everything below that you allowed him to see.

'You look so fucking good.'

He turned and left a few kisses on your neck and shoulder, you giggling and telling him to just smile for the picture. He unlatched himself from your neck and gave in.

'Okay okay, take the picture, FROMAGE!'

You laughed at his choice and then both grinned genuinely, looking at each other on the phone as you took the selfie. You brought the phone down and stared at the photo for a moment before passing it back to Adam. He took it and brought it to the side, zooming into the photo so it was just your faces. He didn't think you were looking but you were side eyeing his phone as he moved around the picture, scrolling down to your chest and then back up to your face before finally putting it in his pocket.

'You like the dress I take it?'

Adam brought his arms back around your waist again, giving you a quiet 'hm?'

'I saw you zooming in...'

Adam cleared his throat behind you.

'I do like this dress. I like everything else I see too...'

You weren't going to take anymore of his teasing. You huffed and took Adam's hands, bringing them up your dress to rest on your cleavage, squeezing his hands to make him squeeze you there. You heard him inhale sharply at you taking the initiative now, clearly tired of being teased. You turned your head to the side to speak directly.

'Prove it. Show me how much you like it.'

You watched his tongue dart out over his lips, massaging your breasts once more before he looked you in the eye to speak.

'Finally had enough of my teasing hm?'

You took one of his hands and lead it down your dress, eventually placing it between your legs over your tights.

'Yes.'

There was no hesitation then, Adam slowly beginning to rub over your clothed pussy, his other hand at your breast while he started to suck at your neck. You were so glad he'd chosen a film that the two of you had already watched, knowing that you wouldn't have been talking, let alone fucking if it was something otherwise. As you considered that thought, you looked around for a moment, almost having forgotten you were on an open roof.

'Wait-'

Adam lifted his head from your neck and halted his hands, one of which was in the middle of pulling off one of your straps.

'What is it baby? You want to stop?'

You leant forwards and lifted yourself up, shifting yourself around to face him now, straddling him with the duvet pushed down to his shins. Adam's hands automatically began stroking up and down your thighs as your dress had hitched up to gather at your waist. You rested your hands on his shoulders and brought up your questions.

'How long until the food we ordered will come up and are there any security cameras.'

Adam paused his movements and reached a hand over to the I pad, tapping out something wordlessly when he brought it to himself before placing it back.

'Forty minutes and... only if you want there to be...'

You visibly grew confused at the second half of his reply, and Adam smirked when he noticed.

'There's only one security camera up here-' he pointed behind you to a part of the picket-fence type border surrounding the roof not so far away, 'and we have been given the option to have it turned off, given the nature of...' he gestured at all the chairs packed away at the other side of the roof, 'this 'honeymoon' booking. However,' you saw his eyes darken as he continued, 'if we don't turn it off, we get the tapes at the end of the night, no one else. So... it's up to you, whatever you want baby.'

He tilted his head up and gave you a small kiss on your jaw, almost to take you out of your trance as you stared at the camera behind you for so long, absorbing what he was saying.

'Won't someone see? Like a... the security guard or something?'

'No nothing like that. Trust me, I've arranged it all with Joe, the guy who took us up here, we're friends.'

'I do trust you Adam... and to be honest,' you paused for a moment, unsure as to whether you should reveal what you were thinking, eventually deciding to say it anyway, 'at this point, even if someone was watching I'd say yes.'

Adam started massaging your thighs now, a more mischievous smile on his face after hearing what you had to say.

'So the camera stays on?'

You brought him forward by his shoulders and kissed him, pulling his lip away from him by your teeth before replying.

'The camera stays on. Let's put on a show.'

The film was completely forgotten at this point, your own kind of film about to be made in front of it.

Adam bounced you on his lap and grunted, something animalistic beginning to reflect in his eyes as he grabbed the side of your neck and pulled you in for another, more desperate kiss. You were quick to begin grinding down onto him, his hands travelling around to your ass and gripping it as your tongues continued to dance with one another.

You slid your hands down Adam's chest and hooked under his t-shirt, pulling it over his head to reveal his toned upper body. Adam did the same, grabbing the end of your dress and pulling it over your head, flinging it to the ground afterwards. While you re-familiarised your hands with every inch of Adam's naked torso, he had begun kissing and sucking at the softness peaking out of your bra, speaking in between.

'You like that?'

You nodded and hummed, taking your hand down to rub at his bulge while he continued. He grunted at the contact and licked between your breasts, unclasping your bra while he did and pulling away for a moment so you could shimmy it off.

'Mmmh look at that...'

He brought his hands up to your naked breasts and massaged them, bringing his face forwards and flicking his tongue over the peaks of your nipples while you returned to groping at his pecs and bulge.

'You're so beautiful baby... we should give the camera a better view.'

He dragged his hands from your breasts to your face, cupping it gently and bringing it slowly towards his own. He whispered closely to your ear.

'Turn around and crawl to the end of the sofa-bed.'

You followed his orders, lifting your leg over Adam's to stop straddling him as you shifted around and crawled two beats forward to the edge. You heard the sound of a belt being undone and it sent a shiver of anticipation up your entire body. You looked behind you to see what he was doing, immediately noting the hunger Adam had in his eyes as he ripped his belt off and threw it to the floor while looking at you bent over in front of him. His hand moved to his zipper and his eyes moved from your ass to your face.

'Look at the camera baby, let it see your gorgeous face.'

You wiggled your ass a little, beckoning him with it and whining a little to make him hurry up. Clearly being affected by everything you just did, you felt the bed rise and sink again as Adam stood up to take off his jeans and return closer behind you in only his underwear. You jolted suddenly as you felt his large hand stroke down your ass to between your legs.

'I can feel you through your panties _and_ your tights, so eager for me hm?'

He kissed at your lower back while continuing his stroking with one hand, the other reaching up to hold one of your breasts as you remained on all fours.

'I've been eager for you all day, please.'

Adam brought his hand away from your cunt and to your waist, pulling you up so you were upright against him. The two of you were kneeling, one in front of the other as Adam started giving you hickeys on your neck while both his hands played with your breasts. You reached a hand up behind you to grip at his hair while he did his magic, humming in approval every now and then.

He kept one hand working at your nipple while the other trailed down, diving under your tights and panties. As he began rubbing circles on your clit, you gripped his hair tighter and rubbed your ass against him, moaning a little to make him continue.

He was making sure to put on a display in front of that security camera, wanting to have a record worshipping all of you as he kept you facing it. You began to reach a hand down, about to pull off your tights, but one of Adam's hands stopped you, his voice re-entering the atmosphere as he spoke into your ear once more.

'We're both hungry yes?'

You nodded and started turning around on your knees to face him. Adam shifted too, so he was now facing you, but side-on to both the movie and the camera.

'How about we make do with what we've already got...'

He took the hand he previously had working at your clit and sucked the slick he had gathered off of it, groaning as he did before pulling down his boxers and using that same hand to pump himself once. You just stayed, hands on his shoulders, staring down and licking your lips at the sight of him. You wanted him in your mouth.

'Let me taste you then...'

You began to lean down but Adam stopped you again, bringing you back up by holding your jaw.

'I said _both_ of us are hungry didn't I?'

You nodded and tilted your head to the side in question.

'I want you to sit that pretty pussy on my face while you take me in your mouth.'

In short, he wanted to sixty-nine with you. You tried not to grin devilishly at the suggestion, biting it back and nodding vigorously instead. The glint in your eye didn't go unnoticed by Adam though, spurring him on even more as he lay himself down for you to climb on. As you turned and straddled him, your ass just below his chin, you brought your hands behind you to pull off what you were wearing. Adam grabbed both your hands with one of his and pushed them up your back so you couldn't continue. You protested.

'How are you going to-'

Before you could finish he let go of you and you heard a ripping noise. He just ripped open your tights with his hands, leaving a giant hole that exposed your ass and cunt whilst keeping your legs clad like stockings. His hands were immediately stroking at the skin he'd revealed, spanking you a once or twice as he knew you enjoyed it. You gasped and looked back, finding Adam biting his lip while moving his hands forward again, ripping your panties from the seams.

'Adam!!??'

You couldn't say you weren't turned on by the action, but you weren't expecting it at all. You liked those lacy black panties, but you knew he'd get you knew ones if you really wanted. Instead of continuing to be surprised, wanting that pouty mouth of his on your pussy already, you returned your attention to his dick and wrapped a hand around it. He twitched immediately at your touch, jolting his hips up into your palm with a grunt.

'Come closer baby I wanna taste you.'

He gripped your ass when he said that, keeping his hands on you as you shifted back until you felt his tongue swipe over your slit and the vibrations of his approval buzzed into you.

'Always so sweet.'

He muttered against your cunt and the feeling of it as well as the words themselves urged you to make him feel good too. You joined him, licking around his tip teasingly before plunging him into your mouth and humming at the salty taste of his precum.

If you were to separate yourself from your body right now, you would've found some way to faint despite not having a body to faint in. You'd take one glance at the situation and that would be it: You, sucking your best friend's dad's dick as he sucked and licked at your pussy, hands massaging your ass and thighs, keeping you in place on the circular sofa-bed provided by a cinema club as the movie 'Her' continued playing on a public rooftop, fairy-lights around the edges, natural star light from above, all being recorded on a security camera in the near-distance that was zoomed in no doubt- by choice.

A new, deep-seated fire of pleasure spread across your body, making your movements a little sloppier and louder as Adam continued working his mouth on you as if his life depended on it. You heard Adam slurp at you and hum, noticing the new wave of arousal you'd had as you continued bobbing your head on his dick, thinking about the extravagance of the whole situation. He started to speed up, the feeling of his lips, tongue and nose on your pussy making you take your mouth off his dick and moan praise for a moment, coming closer to your release.

'I'm close Adam, mmmh you make me feel so good- fuck.'

You could've sworn he chuckled into you after you said that and went back to sucking his dick, the feeling of his deep voice on your clit bringing you even closer.

'Forget about me for a second and ride my face, I want you to cum in my mouth okay baby?'

You threw your head back at that, placing your hands on either side of Adam's body so you didn't put your weight on him as you slid your pussy over his lips. He helped guide your movements as he pressed his hands into your ass every time you went forwards and released when you went back. You spilt praises from your mouth as he gripped you and circled his tongue around your clit one last time, the growing knot in your lower stomach finally unravelling.

You weren't sure if your eyes were open or closed, the stars you saw possibly being the real ones in the sky, or the fiery dots created by pleasure in your mind. You were happy to let those realities blur as you came down from your high, leaning forward and kissing Adam's stomach and upper thighs as you recollected yourself.

'That felt good hm? So loud for me...'

He smacked your ass lightly and your face grew hot at his words, not realising any of the sounds you must have made when you came.

'You always make me feel so good Adam... I want you to feel good too.'

You brought yourself up shakily to a standing position, Adam sitting up a little to hold your thighs just in case you stumbled. You paused for a moment and folded your arms over your chest. You felt the cool air of the night hit your mostly-naked body, the city lights strewn out before you with its occasional sounds mingling with those of the movie that was still playing.

Never in your wildest fantasies had you imagined yourself in this position, yet here you were, violently urging it all to happen. Adam made you want to do things you wouldn't have even considered before you met him. That knowledge filled you with both fear, and that full fluffy feeling you weren't going to label.

His hands stroking gently on your thighs brought you out of your thoughts.

'You okay beautiful?'

You turned around and lowered yourself, straddling his legs just below his dick while noting the mixture of worry and supressed horniness in the crease of his brows.

'More than okay.'

You smiled softly and lunged forwards to catch his red flushed lips with your own, kissing him as passionately as you could bearing in mind the thoughts you just had.

Adam's hands were all over you as you covered him with yourself, moving away from his lips now to place hickeys all over his neck just as he had. Whilst you painted his upper body with your tongue and lips, you let the tip of his dick brush over your entrance every now and then, making him push his head back a bit and grip you a little harder with pleasure.

'Mm Y/n, you're really treating me tonight...'

He sighed and brushed his hands through your hair as you left one final hickey at his shoulder before pulling away and looking down to his dick.

'You treat me, I treat you.'

You took his dick in your hand and slowly sunk yourself onto him while keeping him in place. Both of you let out drawn out curses as he filled you up, Adam's hands immediately going to rest on your hips as you started rocking back and forth slowly.

You breathed heavily as you kept upright for a moment, studying Adam's face as he constantly darted his eyes from his dick pulsing inside you to your breasts as they bounced above him and to your face as you looked down at him.

He didn't know where to look, he wished he could look everywhere all at once, but instead he was feeling everything all at once. He wouldn't do this with anyone else and he knew it. He hadn't looked at anyone in the same way he did you and he knew it. He knew what the feeling inside him was when he was around you but he was too scared to say it, or even admit it to himself. All he wanted to know right now, was that your were with him, taking him fully in both senses, and there was nowhere he'd rather be.

'There's nowhere I'd rather be.'

You had your eyes squeezed closed at this point, bouncing yourself off of him as you leant forwards and kissed at his collarbone, hearing his quiet words amongst his humming all of a sudden.

'What was that baby?'

You thought you'd take the reigns now, calling him baby as he seemed softer, wrapping his arms around you while thrusting into you.

'Fuck I...' He stuttered for a moment and continued while looking directly into your eyes, 'I said, there's nowhere I'd rather be.'

You moaned quietly at that, kissing him gently while letting him thrust into you a little more. The mixture of the feeling of him filling you up with his genuine admittance of wanting to be nowhere else than with you was building you up for another climax.

'Than with me? Nowhere- fuck, nowhere else than with me baby?'

Adam flipped you over, using the arm he already had around you to carry you and place you down on your back.

'Nowhere else than with,' He leant down and kissed your cheek.

'My,'

he kissed your other cheek,

'sweet,'

he melted onto your lips and muttered his last word,

'girl,'

before capturing you moans in his mouth and grinding into you even deeper.

The last time he let 'My' slip was on Halloween those two months ago, before you'd even told each other your secrets. It made your stomach flutter then but now it made your heart flutter. He'd told you how sweet you were to him many times, almost every time you'd complimented him, that's what he'd say. Every night he'd text you saying 'sweet dreams' and only moments ago with your taste on his lips he praised, 'always so sweet.' It clicked for you as he was repeating it now. My sweet girl. You felt your head spin as you returned his kiss, both of you getting sloppier as you tightened around Adam's dick and felt you both nearing your releases.

'I'm close baby I'm so close-'

Adam grunted and put his head in the crook of your neck, his lips tickling you there as he replied.

'Can I call you my sweet girl?'

'Yes baby, I'm your sweet girl, yours.'

He kissed into the crook of your neck, his movements more staggered, becoming just as close as you.

'Only mine?'

He sounded more desperate now. You hummed and nodded, gripping your fingers into his back and holding him like your life depended on it. Words were spilling out of his own mouth now.

'Mmh fuck, I, I am yours too, only yours fuck, come my sweet girl, come with me.'

He lifted his head from the crook of your neck and slid into you one last time, hitting your sweet spot, his lips reaching yours in time for you to swallow each other's sounds of bliss.

You kept your eyes open, watching Adam's face scrunch up, sweat thinly lining his face and body, causing a golden sheen to cover it as the warm colour of the fairy lights reflected off of him. His hair fell perfectly around his face, tickling your jaw every now and then as he placed kisses on you telling you how good you were while coming down. You thought he was perfect as he stayed on top of you for a little bit, not putting his full weight on you but managing to embrace you in a way. You quietly told him how good he was now, stroking from his hair to his back repeatedly in that position until he couldn't hold himself there anymore.

'Oh my god.'

Adam huffed out and rolled off you, flopping closely next to you out of breath. Your chest was heaving too, the intensity of it all catching up to you. You held your hand out and he quickly closed around the entire thing with his own.

Both of you lay there, as naked as you were, taking a moment to stare at the stars in silence, holding each other's hands tightly. The closest sound to you was his and your own breathing in unison, outside of that was the film, and one further was the occasional beep of a horn or the screech of a braking car. Until you heard a moan.

'Oh.'

You started laughing, Adam joining you quickly as you both looked over to the film from your lying position. It had come to a part where things were getting a little frisky with the main man and his new A.I girlfriend, their dirty talking and moans from the speakers being a sudden new sound, one that broke both of you out of your comfortable silences. You had sat yourself up now, holding your stomach with how hard you were laughing.

'If they started just a little earlier would we kind of be having an orgy?'

Adam spoke between chuckles, making you shake your head and laugh even more as you reached over to get your bra. He sat up too and began crawling off the bed to put his things back on, finding it hard not to keep staring and beaming at you while you giggled hard at everything. You were so happy.

Just when Adam was about to comment on how much he likes your laugh, the I Pad let out a beep.

'What does that mean? Food?'

You squinted toward the I pad while doing up your bra, Adam's finger appearing on the screen tapping something.

'Yep, we have like, one minute to look normal.'

You did a weird fake scream, making Adam laugh, as you began scrambling to pull your dress back on while neatening your hair at the same time. Adam was already dressed, his t-shirt and jeans being easy things to shove on. Your straps and hooks took a little more handy-work but you were soon to join him fully clothed, well, apart from the giant hole in the crotch of your tights and your ripped panties.

'Adam, I liked these panties.'

You groaned, not really annoyed, as you decided to yank them off fully through the hole in your tights, no reason to keep them on.

'Huh that's interesting, so do I. Hand 'em over.'

He flexed his hand at you with a mischievous glint in his eye and you chuckled, thinking he was joking as you joked in return.

'I'm going to throw them off the side of the building and see where it lands.'

Adam burst out laughing and started to move across the sofa-bed towards you as you started to walk along the fake grass to the side of the roof. The movie paused itself, taking away the extra noise, leaving only a new voice.

'Two classic burger meals for the Driver's here!!'

You froze, midway to the edge of the roof with your ripped panties in one hand.

'Thank you very much... Joe? Your name is Joe aswell?'

Adam's calm voice loosened you up as you kept your back faced to them for a moment, stuffing the panties into your bra before turning around with a big cover-up smile. The waitor was replying to Adam, who had returned to his place under the duvet with no signs of fuckery around when you walked back over.

'Yeah I'm new here haha.'

'Joe is going to fill this place with other Joes like clones, I'm convinced.'

You climbed back under the duvet and pulled the tray of food Adam was holding into the middle of the two of you, one side on his thigh, the other on yours.

'Do you guys need anything else? You seemed to be enjoying the view out there Mrs Driver.'

He smiled over to you politely, assuming that your reason for being near the edge of the roof was to look at the city, not to pretend to throw your ripped panties onto a civilians' head. A far more reasonable assumption that you were happy he'd made.

'Oh yes, the lights are so pretty at night and, no? I don't think we need anything else do we my darling?'

You smirked openly as you looked over to Adam who had whipped his head around to you with your new 'mature wife who says darling,' tone. He pressed his lips together to hide a smirk just as cheeky as yours and joined in with just as much floweriness.

'No, my little sweetheart, we've got everything we need right here...' he kissed your cheek and paused, feeling over his pocket for a second, 'apart from a picture to commemorate our honeymoon!'

You couldn't imagine how awkward this new, 'clone' Joe must have been feeling as he stood to the side of you both, just watching and waiting to be told, 'no, all good here,' so he could leave.

You were surprised when he remained as smiley and agreeable as ever, nodding and taking Adam's phone in his hands. Making an 'aww' face when he held up the camera in front of the two of you.

'Can I just say, you two are the cutest. You go so well together.'

It was your turn to give Joe an 'aww' face, feeling Adam's arms squeeze you a little tighter at the comment too.

'Thank you, Joe, I'd hope so, we've only gone and made it official!'

You moved your hand like the move from Beyonce's single ladies, quickly enough to make sure Joe couldn't see that you had no ring on it, making him smile and Adam double squeeze your waist with his hand in amusement. You stole a glance over to him and noted how red he'd become, his dimples still prominent as he looked down at the food to distract himself.

'Okay y'all, say cheeeeese!'

You and Adam both did so, Joe taking a picture as the two of you smiled widely, your head on Adam's shoulder and his head on yours as his one arm wrapped around your back and your hand rested on his chest. Joe was right when he said you two were the cutest.

'Aww okay, do you want a silly one as well? Y'all seem fun.'

Adam chuckled and reached for the longest fry he could see on his plate.

'How about a little lady and the tramp?'

He looked from you to Joe and back for approval, wiggling the fry in his hand as he spoke. You giggled and nodded, Joe exclaiming a 'good idea!' from where he was standing.

'Oh my god, I'll do it in stages, take a picture every time y'all take a bite and get closer to each other until you KISS. You can put it in a little album or something one after the other... sorry I'm getting too involved aren't I?'

Joe seemed slightly younger than you, you'd judged probably 20, and very excitable. His enthusiasm was contagious, and you smiled over to him for a moment, thinking he'd probably be a fun person to hang out with. Adam was just sitting there, fry in hand as he watched you look over to Joe about to say something, slightly regretting initiating this as the PDA was next level.

'Not at all! That's a great idea haha, I love your energy. I'm just surprised this,' you gestured between yourself and Adam and your closeness, 'isn't making you want to gag and run.'

Adam was chuckling now, just observing the interaction as he waited patiently with his fry, becoming a little less shy about it as Joe seemed chill.

'Oh girl, usually I would but, it's something about y'alls vibe, it's comfy you know?'

You giggled and gave Adam's thigh a little squeeze under the duvet, knowing exactly what Joe meant and wanting Adam to know you agreed. He remained silent but smiled softly.

'Comfy vibes only, love to hear it.'

Joe laughed at your comment and nodded in agreement, Adam smiling over at you endearingly, enjoying watching you be so warm and friendly to someone you didn't even know. Another thing he admired.

'Okay y'all just, do your thing and I'll take the pictures and leave you to it.'

You both nodded and Adam put the fry in his mouth, holding up the other side for you until you took it in yours. You were both trying not to laugh, smiling wide as you kept it there for a moment.

'Just keep going, I'm quick on the button.'

You couldn't stop the giggle now, Adam joining you too at the ridiculousness of it all but continuing all the same. You got closer and closer, maintaining smiley eye contact the whole time, both your hands slowly travelling up at the same time. It came to the last tiny bit and you rested your hands on Adam's chest, his hands reaching your face as he cupped it and brought his lips to yours at last. You didn't hold it for too long, bursting out laughing straight afterwards and swallowing down the bits of the fry you got, covering your face in embarrassment as you looked back to Joe who was just bringing the phone down.

'Y'all are gonna love these.'

Joe walked back over to the two of you and passed the phone back to Adam, Adam thanking him while trying to stop chuckling. He opened up the photos and his chuckling died down immediately. He did love them.

'Show me show me!'

You leaned closer and watched as Adam scrolled back and forth between the pictures taken, face hurting from smiling for so long and so hard. Joe spoke from the side.

'Are they alright?'

You replied quietly.

'I love them.'

Adam returned a little, 'me too', before turning back to Joe.

'Joe, these are perfect, thank you.'

'No problem, lovely to meet y'all, enjoy your food and the rest of the film-'

'Wait.'

Adam interrupted him and leant to his blazer, getting his wallet out of the pocket. After shuffling through it, he pulled out a note.

'A tip for the photography skills and the smile you put on my girls' face.'

You could have turned into a puddle in that moment, sitting next to Adam, quietly sneaking fries into your mouth while he fussed around with his wallet eventually pulling out a bill and calling you 'his girl'. The waiter gasped as he looked at the note.

'A hundred dollars? As a tip? Sir, I think you picked out the wrong note...'

'Nope, take it, really.'

You watched Adam nod genuinely at the boy and push the money into his hand.

'Well then... thank you so much, that's so kind. Alright,' he started moving away and came back for a moment to wave at you, 'have a good time, thank you again, call if you need anything!'

And with that he jogged away.

'Time to get this burger in my fucking system.'

You really were ravenous at this point, not having eaten since breakfast, your near-growling tone making Adam laugh. He reached over to the I pad and clicked something, making the movie start to play again, an hour of it left to play out.

'I swear I don't usually talk over films...'

You spoke with some fries in your mouth and looked over to Adam who was in the same predicament.

'Me too don't worry, but we've both watched this one before so it's ethically justifiable.'

You giggled at that, nodding your head in agreement and resting your head back on his shoulder as you ate, leaving your eyes on the screen. Adam loved whenever you did that, leaving a kiss on your head between chewing to let you know he did.

The two of you kept quiet while eating, watching the film properly now while keeping close and making little comments every now and then.

'If I was an A.I, just a voice coming out of your phone or something... would you still call me your girl and stuff.'

You added 'and stuff' to make the question seem a little more casual, but inside you were kicking yourself at the implication of your question. In the film the man and the A.I. were falling in love with each other and you didn't want Adam to think you were trying to get at that and potentially make things uncomfortable. He didn't allow you time to regret asking as he responded.

'You, as a person, are not your body. You are beyond that... deeper than that... who you really are is why I'd still call you my girl. Anyone who solely sees you for your body doesn't deserve you. So yeah, of-course I would. If you'd let me.'

He looked down at you in case he'd tried to explain too much but instead noticed how you'd gone a little quieter, a small smile on your lips as you chomped on your last fry.

'I'd let you. You could keep me in your pocket and talk to me all day, I'd never complain.'

You looked up and met eyes with him, giving into your urge and kissing him softly as you did.

'Such a deep thinker, I like that about you.'

You placed your lips back on his but suddenly pulled away when you heard one of your favourite parts of the film starting.

'Wait I love the bit coming up so much and the montage is beautiful with the soundtrack ugh,' you looked over to Adam for a moment, he was still close to you like he didn't expect you to pull away, 'sorry sorry,' you giggled and kissed his cheek.

'I used be able to play the piano piece she made up... I like this bit too.'

He spoke quietly so as not to disturb the beginning of the scene but you heard him loud and clear.

'WAIT! PAUSE IT!'

Adam jumped a little and paused the film.

'You're going to play that for me. Tomorrow. And I am then going to die a peaceful death, thank you, now play the film.'

Adam giggled a little and stroked a hand through his hair.

_Shy baby._

'I might not be able to play it anym-'

You placed a finger on his lips and shook your head.

'I don't care, I'll love it either way. Just wanted to say that now so you don't have an excuse tomorrow.'

You beamed and tapped his nose with the finger you had on his lips.

'Play the film baby.'

His chest heaved and filled once more, playing the movie while closing his arm around you again now that you'd both finished eating.

**(A/N: I just put the scene there** **because** **I** **thought it would be nice for** **y'all** **to** **have** **context, you** **don't** **have to watch in case you plan on seeing the movie at some point 😊)**

As the scene started to play out again, you immediately equated it to yourself and Adam. You found it moving enough, knowing the song was composed to substitute for the absence of a photograph of the lovers together, the A.I not existing as a physical being but having just as powerful of a presence as one; but because the montage of their happiness made you think about all the happiness you'd experienced so far with Adam.

A little montage of your own played alongside the one on screen, moments you remembered from even before opening yourselves up to each other, times where he'd made you feel so much better even when you weren't 'his girl' just by being a genuinely lovely person. Those images along with the new sides you'd seen of him as you'd become so much closer faded in and out in your mind. You started tearing up faster than you expected accompanied by the soundtrack you loved so much.

The sound of a sniffle broke you out of your montage. You looked up and saw that Adam had tears brimming in his golden eyes too.

'Adam?'

You brought a hand up to cup his face, bringing his cheek towards you and kissing the one tear that just left his eye. He wiped his eyes and looked down at you, smiling shyly and wiping the tears under your eyes too.

'Cry baby.'

He giggled with a little hiccup at the end, the emotions still there behind his eyes. You opened your mouth in fake offense, quickly pushing him playfully.

'Hey, you're crying too ya big soft baby.'

You took both your fingers and started poking him all over his torso, making him squirm while laughing and grab your hands to stop you. Joking around was both of your ways of burying the heavy thoughts you just had while watching that scene. He pulled you back into snuggle up to him, looking you in the eyes once more.

'I'll play that for you tomorrow, I promise.'

You smiled widely and nuzzled your head into his shoulder, letting him know you were happy.

You remained like that for the next half an hour, pausing the film once when the Joe Adam knew brought up your chocolate cake and ice cream, quickly returning to your comfortable position once you'd finished that. By the end of the film, both of you had cried twice more, cuddling up a little tighter when you did.

**10:00**

The film was over and the two of you had sat just talking about it for about half an hour before deciding you should probably start making your way home. Exhaustion hadn't hit you yet, you were still on a high as you thought back on the experience.

'What. A. Night!'

You sunk yourself down and stretched over the expanse of the sofa-bed, Adam already having climbed off to put all the dirty plates etc. back on one tray.

'A rollercoaster of a night for sure.'

'Quite a _ride_ one might say.'

'Wow.'

Adam laughed shaking his head, and you soaked it up, gleaming as you forced yourself up and off the sofa-bed. As you were shoving on your denim jacket you didn't notice Adam coming around to you, jumping as you felt him pull your dress down over your ass that you didn't realise was out.

'Wouldn't want to flash Joe and his Joe clones with no panties and a hole in your tights now hm?'

Your skin went hot with embarrassment, forgetting about the situation under your dress and at the fact that you still had your ripped panties stuffed in your bra.

'Not the err, ideal situation no...'

You muttered and made sure everything was pulled down properly, turning to face Adam as you pulled the panties out of your bra and stuffed them into his blazer pocket.

'You asked for those earlier.'

He looked from your dress to his pocket, pulling your dress back up a little bit after you'd yanked it down to get your panties out.

'I remember...'

He tapped his pocket twice and winked at you.

'How sweet of you...shall we?'

He extended his hand and you took it with a small smile, letting him lead you to the stairs again. You managed not to burst all over again at how nonchalantly he fixed your dress and winked at you and held your hand and... everything he did really. Everything he did made your heart skip a beat.

You disguised that as you were greeted warmly by original Joe inside.

Adam asked clone Joe if he'd see you to the car while he sorted out some stuff with original Joe. You were about to protest and question why but your mind finally caught you up. 

The security tapes.

He needed clone Joe gone. You bit your tongue and walked over to him, starting up casual conversation as he made sure you got down the stairs alright in your heels. When you got to the turnstile doors that you came in through he walked through with you.

'So you had a good honeymoon then?'

You paused, looking back and seeing Adam arriving at the top of the stairs in the lobby through the glass windows. You nodded, smiling for what you thought was the billionth time that night.

'The first of many.'


	25. Bad Bitch

After Adam joined you at the car, letting you in first before getting in himself, you fell asleep almost immediately while he drove home. He tried his best to drive as smoothly as he could, not wanting to wake you up as he felt the same exhaustion you did, all you did on the roof catching up. He managed to keep his eyes open until reaching the house, waking you up gently and leading you with a hand at your back, back inside. You both went straight to the bedroom.

As you began undressing, Adam asked if he could take more candid pictures of you, which you laughed tiredly to and allowed. He wanted the before and after, both photos being in only your bra and tights, only this time your panty-less, lower-half was on display through the rip he'd made. He showered you with praise as he looked down at the photos, coming up to you and showering your bare shoulders with kisses.

After that he helped you take off the tights as you were struggling comically when your foot got caught in the hole. Neither of you bothered to put on pyjamas, climbing naked into the silk sheets and cuddling up like you had the previous two nights.

** 6:30 AM **

You groaned and turned over in your sleep, an arm extending to where you thought Adam was to feel his warmth on your skin again.

'Adam?'

You patted around, eyes closed for a few moments before squinting them open at the feel of nothing.

He wasn't there.

'Oh...'

You huffed out and turned onto your back, looking down to the bathroom door and back to the ceiling, thinking he's probably just gone in there. You let your eyes close but didn't fall asleep again as you wanted to wait for him to come back and snuggle up.

A minute passed and you lay consciously waiting. Two minutes and you turned to your side. Three, you groaned and reached over to your phone. Four, five six- you replied to a few photos Kayla and Zuri had sent you. Seven, eight, you replied to another group chat with the girls and Daniel in it, organising an among us game for later in the week. Nine, ten minutes- you went into the last messages you had with Adam, smiling giddily and becoming more impatient waiting in bed.

'Where are youuu big boyyyy!'

You laugh a little and whine from the bed, giving up on trying to sleep again as you feel completely awake now. You sit up and notice the bathroom door isn't clicked shut, so you swing your legs out of the bed and silently shove on one of Adam's shirts before making your way across the room. You place your hands on the door and pause for a moment before shouting and banging on it to startle him.

'FBI OPEN UP!'

You burst in.

'Oh?'

He isn't there.

'Where in fucks name is this man?'

You whisper to yourself, a little confused but also having a little fun with this hide and seek dynamic going on in your head. You frown with a smile and brush your teeth quickly before leaving the bathroom to try and find the missing man.

'Kitchen, that fucker loves to whip up a feast.'

You mutter as you tip toe out of the bedroom and start down the corridor. Usually, you could smell some sort of delicious concoction spreading across the whole house, however it was disappointingly normal. When you reached the end of the corridor, you peaked around the wall, only to find an empty kitchen. You frowned fully now.

'Where else would you be?'

You glanced around to the living room, hearing no sounds from the TV or any music from the speakers. Empty. You stomped over to the large glass windows separating the back yard from the living room and scanned the expanse of it. Nothing but a frozen over swimming pool and the fancy hut stood there. No Adam. You considered going out barefoot as you were, wearing nothing but one of Adam's shirts to scout the hut but quickly decided against it.

'Okay what the fuck. ADAMM!!!'

You started calling for him and got nothing in return, your mind beginning to race with possibilities that he might have gone out to get groceries or been suddenly called in for work or there was an emergency- anything at all. You walked back across the living room and jogged up the stairs to check all those rooms, even though you doubted he'd be in Kayla's territory.

'Adam adam adam, where do you be, you are so tall, how can I not see-' you paused so it rhymed before finishing, 'you', making yourself laugh as you stalked the floor.

You figured you were in such a good mood as you probably had the best night of your life yesterday, along with being worn out enough to have an amazing sleep, and it was all because of this missing man that you had grown so close to. Your mission now though: get closer to finding him.

You sauntered your way back to the bedroom, wondering if maybe he had been somehow hiding in there the whole time. Not to your surprise, he wasn't. You picked up your phone to call him, immediately hearing his ringtone in the room and seeing it on his bedside table.

'Hm.'

You walked back to the doorway and paused in thought, nonchalantly looking down the other side of the corridor as you did.

'OH WAIT!'

You'd completely forgotten there were other rooms down there, not being in the habit of even looking since Kayla would never take you there. You walked down excitedly to the room on the right, yanking at the handle to no avail.

Locked.

You huffed and crossed the way to the door on the right, pushing the handle down successfully and opening the door.

_Holy fuck._

Adam was there alright. Topless and sweating as he stood facing away from you, pumping some heavy looking weights. You never got to really see his body so clearly like this, back muscles rippling along with his biceps while his shorts showed his solid thighs and strong calves stood apart to keep balance.

He hadn't noticed you'd come in yet, so you thought you'd keep your distance and perv on him a little longer.

He put the weights down with a throaty groan that had your knees feeling a little weaker. You closed the door gently and moved a little further in, considering hiding so he wouldn't see you and continue the show. Much to your luck, he wasn't done with the weights, just pausing to tie his hair back with a hairband that he'd had on his wrist.

_This is like porn, oh my god._

You were so turned on, but you knew you physically couldn't take him again today after last night and the morning before that, trying your best to control your thoughts as he lifted the weights again with his hair back this time.

You tried to focus on the fact that he didn't have music on while working out as you were convinced that only crazy people do that shit in silence. You looked around and took in all the different equipment he had, raising your eyebrows and smirking a little as you always forgot just how wealthy he was since he was so humble.

'Ah fuck.'

Another strained groan from Adam ended any of your attempts at distracting yourself, your eyes scanning his glistening back again. He put the weights down, bending down unnecessarily far so his head appeared between his legs.

'Hey there creeper.'

He spoke in that position, smiling upside down as he looked at you through his legs. You turned red and giggled a little at how he looked.

'Good morning psycho.'

He swung his head back up and turned to face you. You hummed audibly at the new sight, unable to keep it in as the teasing from the back only accentuated the glory that was the front of him.

His face was red and glowing from the exercise, his hair was glistening and tied back a little messily, his pecs would twitch with the smallest of movements and his wide frame heaved with every laboured breath.

'My eyes are up here.'

He put on a funny sassy voice and shot his hands up to his chest, covering one side each as he smiled and raised an eyebrow at you. You let a full laugh out now, walking right up to him while deliberately squinting intensely straight at his eyes. When you reached him, you grabbed his wrists with your hands and tried to pull them down to reveal his chest again.

'But I wanna see your tits goddammit!'

Adam was laughing now, his arms loosening as he did so you were able to pull his hands away.

'Damn...'

You stroked your hands up his abs and round to his chest, completely in awe of his build and, in your mind, perfection. You traced your finger gently across the hickeys you'd left on him the night before, not being able to control the smirk that was growing on your face at the evidence.

'You having fun there pervert? You act like you haven't seen it already.'

You snapped your gaze up to his face, seeing him looking down at you amusedly, his hands now on his hips as you explored his torso with such wonder. He was loving it.

'I'm just making sure you're real. Cause sometimes I just can't believe you are... let alone that you're mine.'

You watched his face go from amused to a little shy right before you, his ears becoming redder like they often did when he was flustered. You slid your hands behind his neck, pulling yourself up to kiss him softly. His hands went to hold your waist as he reciprocated the same gentleness you had. You brought a hand up through his loose hair to the little ponytail he'd made, tugging on it lightly, causing Adam to smile and hum against your lips before you pulled away.

'I love your hair like that, fuck,' you scanned his face for a moment, just admiring him because you felt like it, 'I was going to pretend to be mad at you for leaving me in the bed alone but shit.'

You gave his ponytail one playful yank again before bringing your hand away, Adam silently grinning at you with his hands resting at your waist still.

'I thought my sleepy head would be out for at least two more hours,' he brought a hand up and started playing with the ends of your hair, 'so I wanted to put in a work out like I used to in the mornings and come back to the bed before you even realised...' he shrugged and dropped his hand back down to your waist, squeezing either side of it, 'but here you are, creeping around,' he raised an eyebrow, 'in a weirdly good mood for you, so early in the day? What's up with that hm?'

You were just so happy. You'd felt that ever since coming over, and this morning you were choosing to bask in it rather than deny it.

'I'm just so happy. You make me happy.'

'I do?'

Adam made a fake confused face, making you smile wider and roll your eyes, pretending to punch him in the stomach.

'Or maybe I'm just saying that because I'm a pervert who wants to get in your pants. How 'bout that gym lad?'

Adam chuckled and put his hands up to cover his chest again, playing along with you.

'You are deranged! If you can't handle me not wearing a shirt, I guess I'm going to have to take that one off you...' he scanned it fully for the first time and smiled, 'it is one of my shirts after all, come here thief.'

He lunged forward and you dodged him, running towards the back of the room and then around the room to get away from him.

'I'm not wearing anything under it, you can't, you can't'

You were laughing and repeating those words over and over, eventually trying to get to the door so you could escape the room. Adam got there first, blocking it and locking it behind him.

'All the more reason to get it off you.'

You felt your face flush and tried to run again, but as soon as you turned away from him, his arms wrapped your waist and brought you into him from behind.

'Thought you could run from me hm?'

You squirmed against him, not really trying to release yourself from his hold but having fun pretending anyway.

'I'm going to take my shirt off you and wear it myself since you can't control yourself.'

He was speaking lowly in your ear now, still messing around but fully knowing his power over you.

'Can I still watch you work out afterwards though?'

'I'll allow you that much. But you can't get any replacement clothes if you stay.'

You huffed but nodded.

'Fine.'

Just that one word and the fabric around you rapidly shoved up and over your head, leaving you completely naked, skin immediately goose bumping at the exposure. Your arms shot up to fold over your chest, one leg in front of the other in a bad attempt to cover yourself there too while you heard Adam shifting behind you, putting on the shirt. You stayed in your position, not sure what to do until you heard Adam exhale deeply, his large warm hands slowly trailing down your back.

'Is this okay?'

He spoke quietly, his hands stopping just above your ass as he did. You nodded, enjoying his soft touch on your body. His hands moved down again, now resting flat on your ass before gripping it gently. You heard him suck in air through his teeth and let out a gravelly, 'fuuckk,' as he squeezed and released your ass again.

'Who can't control themselves now hm?'

You smiled to yourself and swayed your hips side to side tauntingly. A low chuckle came from behind you until you felt yourself being turned around by the hips, Adam's hands immediately going back around to rest on your ass.

'Woops.'

You beamed at him. Just that tiny playful 'woops' with his cute mischievous smile was enough to make you melt. Adam brought his hand up to your face, tracing his thumb across your bottom lip as you smiled, always thinking it was so beautiful. His eyes wandered down to your arms covering your breasts and he brought his hands to your wrists just as you had, starting to bring them down.

'I guess we'll be even after this.'

You took both your hands and rested them on his waist like he had to you while you admired his body, watching every little twitch of his eye or mouth as he gently pressed his hands against your breasts.

'And you think you're the one that needs convincing that _I'm_ real?'

He shook his head and sucked in his bottom lip, massaging one breast while his other hands danced over the marks he'd left behind on you. You remained completely encapsulated by him, studying his warm and... you couldn't find the word describe what his expression was, but he was completely focused on you. He spoke again, quietly.

'You called me yours.'

He looked back to your face then, not lust or hunger in his eyes but disbelief and awe, a soft smile forming that seemed to be almost proud. Your heart was ever expanding as you watched all those things reflect on his face, always loving how his eyes themselves were so expressive and easy to read. His hands were no longer massaging at you but stroking lightly at your sides.

'Yes I did.'

You spoke softly, bringing a hand up to cup the face that was making you feel so many things at once to feel his warmth on you. Adam brought his head down to you at that touch, resting his forehead onto yours and closing his eyes. You kept yours open, taken aback by the move, your thumb caressing the side of his face as he stayed there with you in his hold.

'You make me so happy too Y/n. So happy.'

He whispered to you, eyes still closed, forehead still pressed to yours as his hands covered a large part of either side of your waist. He was being so soft and affectionate towards you all of a sudden and you felt so wanted and respected.

That was something you hadn't experienced so fully with previous relationships, often losing one in favour of the other, never having both. But with Adam, here, now, you had both and you'd never felt so full. It was paralyzing.

'Your girl makes you happy?'

He opened his eyes to meet yours immediately, his dimples quickly deepening as the sweetest smile you'd ever seen on his face appeared. He took his forehead away from yours and pulled you into his chest for a warm hug. You felt him sigh and sway you side to side a little as he spoke into your hair.

'My girl.' He nuzzled his cheek against the top of your head and stroked your back. 'My girl.'

You could hear the smile on his face as he said it twice, quietly, almost to himself. He kept you there in his embrace, keeping his breathing steady as he felt you fit so perfectly in his grasp, always making him feel overwhelmed when given a moment to think about it.

When he closed his eyes and put his forehead against yours, he wasn't controlling what he was doing, his body was acting out what he was feeling inside on its own. He was feeling a lot, always with you, especially these days alone. It was stifling.

His eyes were beginning to sting a little as he felt you exhale against him, rubbing your face against his chest a little to get more comfortable. He blinked hard and breathed in before pulling away, not wanting to get overwhelmed.

'Here.'

He grabbed the ends of his shirt and pulled it off again, handing it back to you as you stood still, confused and still living somewhat in that previous moment.

'Oh? I thought you wanted to wear it?'

He smiled and pushed some hair behind your ear.

'I was messing around. Wouldn't want you to feel too cold.'

He kissed your forehead and started to walk in the direction of a rowing machine while speaking again a little more quietly.

'And I like the way you watch me.'

You grinned and pulled the shirt back over your head, following behind him and passing by to get a large yoga ball to sit on in front of him. Rather than stopping to process the moment you just shared, the two of you seemed to want to push it off a little longer, the air always becoming a little too thick for you to handle.

'That works wonderfully for me.'

You rolled the ball in front of a wall opposite the rowing machine and sat yourself down on it, enjoying the way it bounced as you did.

'Can I put on some music? You're so weird for exercising in silence.'

Adam chuckled as he brought his feet and hands up on the machine to begin.

'Is that why you called me a psycho?'

He grinned and you nodded without hesitation.

'Put on whatever you want,' he pointed towards a corner of the room where a speaker with a device on it was and you rocketed over to it, putting on the first work out playlist that came up on spotify. Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Punk started up and you bopped your way back to the yoga ball as Adam started working out on the rowing machine.

'Woooo, look at you go!'

You copied Adam's back and forth movements with your arms in the air, rolling on the yoga ball while you did. Adam was trying his best not to grin so widely, enjoying you reflecting his actions and catching all the energy you were putting into the room as you encouraged him.

You were allowing your eyes to fall on his body again as his arms tensed and released with every pull, his chest and thighs flexing with it too while his face flitted from smiling at you to concentrating with a little frown on breathing properly. You noticed how he'd synced up his movements to the beat of the song and you were copying him while he did so, feeling good that he seemed to actually like that you'd put music on.

'So fucken hot.'

You muttered to yourself as he started to slow down, the sound of his occasional grunts and the sights of his effort reminding you why you wanted to stay and watch.

'Your mouth moved, did you say something?'

He panted between his words a little while getting off the machine and stretching out a bit, tiny smile always on his lips.

'Oh don't mind me. Just enjoying the show.'

You started rolling around on the yoga ball again, making Adam chuckle and shake his head at you before walking over to a treadmill. You walked over to stand on a second one positioned next to him.

'I never understood treadmills.'

Adam concentrated on pressing certain buttons, frowning at you amused for a moment as you spoke.

'What's not to understand?'

You leant on one of the handrails, watching Adam change the settings of his treadmill and continued.

'Why not just... go for a walk? Or a run? You can choose a normal, flat street, or a hill or whatever, and you get fresh air at the same time. And there's no chance of the ground suddenly moving too fast so you get swept off your feet because, well, you're the only one moving.'

You rambled out your answer as Adam slowly started walking on the machine, his cheeks rising higher and higher as your response unfolded, giving you interested glances every now and then.

'You're not wrong.'

He started moving a little quicker.

'You have an interesting brain in there,' he poked at your head, 'did you know that?'

You started fiddling with buttons while he replied, giggling at his opinion.

'I'll take that. You've got some pretty intriguing neurons too human man.'

You reached over and poked his chest while he ran, making him dart a funny face over to you while speeding up. You decided to have a casual walk next to him while he continued as you knew he wouldn't be able to talk without messing up his routine.

You gave yourself a tiny incline to feel like you were doing something, but kept it at a walking pace because you couldn't be bothered and you weren't wearing a bra. Shit hurts. You looked over to Adam again.

'I really didn't have a chance running from you earlier did I Sonic.'

Adam was pulled out of his intense gaze at the wall and let out a strained laugh as he pounded his feet against the treadmill at a rate you weren't even going to attempt. All he could respond with was an, 'uh huh,' with a smile as the pace only increased.

You started getting creative, walking the same way the treadmill moved, holding yourself up by the handrails and galloping, trying to do weird dances to the music on it while singing along. You had so much energy today.

Adam was watching everything, mostly in his peripheral vision but not being able to resist the temptation to look over every now and then. Whenever he did, you'd give him a smile and a thumbs up to keep him going or you would be too focused on doing a dance to notice him admiring you.

Usually when he worked out, he was taking out his pent-up stress and anger, not really enjoying the process during it, only afterwards. Having you there made him actually have fun doing it, the music along with your encouragement and ready validation making him work harder just for the way you'd appreciate it.

'I think,' he panted, 'I'm done.'

His treadmill started to slow-down and he rested his hands on his handrails, bowing his head down and breathing deeply to catch his breath.

'You are something else. Good session champ, pleasure working with ya.'

You switched off your treadmill and got off it to fetch a towel you'd seen folded by the speaker, switching off the music while you were there. Adam had gotten off the treadmill, stretching out again when you returned. You brought the towel up to his forehead and patted there, going to stoke the sides of his neck and shoulders afterwards before offering the towel to him.

'For your greasiness bacon boy.'

Adam laughed breathily at that.

'Where are all these random nicknames coming from?'

You tapped your head with your finger and gave him a wink.

'My interesting brain, remember.'

Adam started wiping at his torso, nodding and saying 'ah, of course,' before undoing his ponytail and continuing.

'Well coach, keep the names coming, I like them.'

He swung the towel over his shoulder and leant down, giving you two quick pecks on your lips.

'Woah there, kissing your coach? That's gotta be against the rules, professional boundaries please.'

You started walking to the door, Adam chuckling behind you until he paced up next to you, leaning to whisper in your ear while he did.

'Wait til they find the tape of us fucking on a roof, then we'll really be in trouble.'

You couldn't respond immediately, always being surprised at how quickly he could go from messing around to turning you on. You noticed that a lot when you were together, the dynamic always changed so quickly, your feelings for each other coming out as so chaotic. You thought back to the tape.

'What happened with that by the way...'

Adam turned while unlocking the door with a smirk on his face.

'It was on a disk thing so, I've put it onto my laptop so you can connect your phone and download it, that okay baby?'

You were trying not to get caught up in how casually he was talking about it. Your literal, security footage, sex tape.

'Have you... watched it yet?'

He shook his head.

'I only checked the beginning to see if it was all intact or whatever... it is. Our whole time up there, obviously including the um ya know,' he wiggled his eyebrows, 'is on there. It's pretty long.'

'It sure is.'

You winked and darted your eyes down to make sure he caught your joke, him getting it immediately and chuckling bashfully. You thought for a moment, realising all your innocent moments up on the roof were recorded in that case too. You smiled at the thought and remembered the promise Adam had made to you that night. As you followed him out of the door, you reminded him.

'Don't think I forgot about your promise to play the piano for me.'

You came up next to him and played your fingers on his arm like a piano excitedly. Adam let out a small smile and looked down at you before opening the bedroom door.

'Another reason I was up so early.'

You did a little celebration noise and gave Adam an approving nod.

'When I'm done showering, we'll have breakfast and I'll have a go.'

You beamed and clapped your hands together.

'Race you to the shower.'

** 8:30 **

The two of you showered together, sharing a few kisses but not allowing it to go further, Adam knowing you needed some more time to recuperate after two consecutive days of intensity. Once you'd finished in there, you came out in your fluffy white towels and went about getting some comfy clothes for the day.

'Bad bitch.'

You spun around from looking into the wardrobe at Adam's sudden outburst of unexpected words, holding in a cackle as you did.

'Huh?'

Adam's face was completely serious as you remained confused and amused.

'That hoodie, the one that says bad bitch on it.'

You looked to where he was pointing, realising what he was talking about as you locked eyes with your open bag, a few clothes spilling out. The hoodie in question was pink with black block writing on it, extra baggy to lounge around in.

'Yeah what... you want me to wear it? I was gunna wear this black one of yours.'

You reached your arm back and brought out the hoodie you were talking about.

'I was actually,' he walked over to your hoodie and picked it up, shaking it out and resting it against his torso, 'you wear this one like a dress probably right? Is that why it's baggier than your other ones?'

'It's my lounging one. I sit around snacking and watching tv, but my hoodie says I'm a bad bitch so I must be...' you paused and dropped your mouth open a little, 'wait, did you want-'

'Can I wear it? I mean, you're wearing mine and this looks comfy as shit.'

You didn't think you had it in you, but you squealed and clung his hoodie to your body in excitement.

'For real? You really wanna wear my pink, bad bitch hoodie?'

He gathered the material in his hands and put it over his head, showing you rather than telling you that he wasn't joking. It fit him, and the colour actually suited him, made him look even more cuddly than usual. You clapped a hand to your mouth and let your towel drop, shoving his plain black hoodie on straight afterwards before scuttling over to him and hugging his pink-clad frame.

'Wow, if I knew you'd react like this I would've stolen this way earlier.'

He chuckled out as he returned the hug, the towel still around his waist beginning to drop.

'I'm gonna make you wear this all the time now, I bet its comfortable too, there's extra fluff on the inside.'

You pulled away and Adam's hands shot down to his towel, making sure he didn't expose himself even though you literally took a shower with him a second ago.

'It genuinely is comfortable as fuck, let me put on some shorts hold on.'

While he did that, you went over to your bag, fishing out yet another pair of lacy black panties to shove on. You had multiple of the same just for convenience. Once you'd done that, you saw Adam's outfit complete, your pink hoodie and his black shorts. You loved the way he looked.

Adam took you in too, his black hoodie and what looked like no bottoms, but he knew you put on black panties and he revelled in that fact. He loved when you wore his clothes so, now he'd been given a minute it made sense for you to feel the same as he wore yours.

'Pink suits you, you should wear color more often.'

'Ya think?'

He looked down and smoothed his hands across the hoodie, taking it in and enjoying the way it smelt faintly of you. You walked up to him while he did that, bringing your hands up to fiddle with the hoodie strings.

'I might have to agree,' he smiled to you, 'black is always the safest option though. See how good it looks on you for example'

He stroked down your arms and fiddled with the ends of the sleeves, pulling the left one up to expose your bracelet like he always did.

'Thank you thank you,' you curtseyed, stopping when you felt a pang in your stomach.

'So, does the baddest bitch in town still make breakfast?'

Adam took the hand with your wrist exposed and held it inside the front pocket of the pink hoodie with his.

'You better believe it baby,' he winked, 'we can take it to the music slash game slash relaxation room so you can finally see it. I've

kept you waiting long enough.'

'I. Can't. Wait.'

** 9:00 **

You and Adam made smoothies and grilled cheese sandwiches for breakfast. You'd already eaten the sandwiches but were taking the smoothies with you as you walked through the gym room to the door that leads to the new room. Adam jogged in front of you to get there first, balancing the smoothie so it didn't spill.

'Didn't know we were racing to this door too damn.'

Adam shook his head with a smile and put his hand on the doorknob.

'Just wanted to open it for you so I could see your face when I do.'

Before you could respond, he pushed the door open, excitement filling your body all over again at what was revealed.

It had everything that Adam had told you would be in there and more. A large massage chair, a table tennis table, a pool table, three arcade games lined up against a wall, some random old board games in a shelf, a tv with some game consoles around it, beanbags, a guitar stood up in the corner, and next to that, a sleek black grand piano.

'Holy shit. This is AWESOME.'

You practically sung the last part of that sentence, trying not to spill any of your smoothie as you shook it a little in anticipation. Adam was beaming at your reaction, hand shooting out to your arm when you nearly spilt the smoothie and chuckling.

'I knew you'd like it,' he looked at you, just darting your eyes around the room rather than going in, 'there isn't a hidden forcefield across the entrance you know.'

He demonstrated by walking in himself, you taking the hint and coming in too, quickly putting down your smoothie on a side table to avoid any accidents. You couldn't take your eyes off the piano.

'That piano is so majestic.'

You sauntered over to it, past Adam, and sat on the stool in front of it, pressing one note as you did.

'Can you play anything?'

Adam had placed his drink down after sipping some, placing his free hands on your shoulders while you sat in front of him.

'I know random basic stuff. Happy birthday is one I think.'

You started playing it, hesitating between some notes and laughing sporadically throughout as Adam tapped along on your shoulders.

'Hold on, when is your birthday?? Is it coming up?'

You turned on the stool to face him, locking his legs between yours when you did. You looked up and he shook his head.

'19th November, it's already gone. I don't really make a big deal out of it.'

You shot your hands out to grip either side of his thighs as they were straight in front of you, looking up in shock as you did.

'What?! November?? We were open with each other by then? I feel so bad. You should've told me oh my god, I would've done something for you.'

Adam chuckled and brought a hand off your shoulder, starting to stroke the top of your head instead.

'There's nothing to feel bad about? How could you have known? You owe me nothing baby.'

You stood up and held him by the waist as you turned him around, pushing him down onto the stool by his shoulders when he lined up with it.

'We have four more days together yes?'

Adam locked your legs in between his now, his hands at your waist as he nodded. You squeezed his shoulders and continued.

'I'm claiming one of those days to give you a late birthday day.'

'Y/n,' his hands fell to your bare thighs and he stroked his hands there instead, 'you don't have to do anything for me at all. Seriously.'

'Let me do this for you, you'll love it I swear.'

'I don't doubt that for one second,' he sighed and rested his head on your stomach, giving in and mumbling into it, 'fine, you can surprise me with something.'

You ruffled his hair while he pulled away from your tummy smiling, fluffing it up and making him look even more cute with your hoodie on too.

'Surprised you _will_ be.'

You bent down and kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose and then his lips warmly in appreciation, Adam's hands reaching up and around your lower back to keep you close. When you pulled away he almost looked sad, making you melt and give him one more peck.

'You'll get more of that once you play like you promised.'

'I didn't practise this morning for nothing.'

He spun around immediately, and you watched him let out a big breath as his shoulders rose and fell from behind. You walked to the side of the piano, allowing yourself a full view of both his hands on the keys and his slightly anxious looking face.

'Don't be nervous baby, I'll be thoroughly impressed no matter.'

He stopped staring at the keys and smiled softly over to you.

'I just want to get it right for you,' he played one note and positioned his hands how they needed to be, 'here we go.'

**(He'd be playing this slower but, the hands kinda look like his I thought.)**

You watched his tense expression melt away as soon as he started playing. He was still focused, but in a relaxed way somehow, body and head moving ever so slightly when emphasising certain notes. He was playing the song slower than the original, but it sounded just as beautiful, if not more so in your opinion, especially since Adam was the one playing it.

You couldn't keep your eyes off him, watching the way his large fingers moved with such grace and precision, producing the familiar sound of the song you loved like it was magic.

You looked back to his face.

He would close his eyes sometimes now, fully in control of what he was doing as the song progressed and he became more confident. You'd never seen him look so peaceful, apart from when he was sleeping next to you of course, but it was a different kind of carefree that had spread across his whole body. This had clearly been an outlet for him in the past and you could tell he had missed it too.

You couldn't stop smiling and you hadn't realised the one tear that escaped you eye as you admired him. You swiped it away as soon as you did, not wanting to distract the creative release that was happening in front of you.

'Aaa.'

Adam grunted when he hit a wrong note, eyes darting over to you with a cute, guilty expression. You kept you arms closely wrapped around yourself, containing everything you felt as you nodded with an encouraging smile. He scanned your face for a moment before breathing deeply and going back into the last part of the song.

He had his eyes closed for that whole last section, and you wanted nothing more than to dive into his thoughts and see what was going on, feel whatever he was feeling and live in that serenity with him. He played the last chord and slowly looked over to you, your eyes a little watery still as you looked back to him.

'That was...' you exhaled and dropped your arms from holding yourself so tightly, moving towards Adam, 'the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and heard,' you squeezed your eyes and rubbed away anything that might still be there, 'ever. Genuinely.'

You lifted a leg up and over him, sitting down and straddling him so you could get full access to his face as you kissed him passionately. Adam held you and brought you flush to him with his arms hugged around you as you poured all the admiration you had for his performance through the kiss.

It was full of desire but not sexual, your hands caressing at his face and hair as you moved your lips against his, wanting him to feel the same engulfing warmness you had when watching him play. You pulled away with hesitation and Adam swiped his nose against your lightly when you did.

'You really did like it hm?'

He grinned and stroked a hand through your hair to move it from your face. Those large, gentle, artistic fingers brushing over the side of your face as he did. You nodded and hummed.

'I loved it.'

You pushed yourself up and turned around, sitting yourself between his legs on the rectangular stool so you were now facing the piano.

'You looked so in tune with the piano, like it was part of you or something. Teach me some, I want to feel whatever you were feeling.'

Adam's head appeared next to yours, resting on your shoulder as his arms came out either side of you, picking up your hands and placing them on the piano.

'I missed playing. I'm glad my first time in a long time was for you.'

He mumbled by your ear as he spread your fingers onto certain keys. You were swimming with emotion inside, butterflies couldn't even match the intensity of it. You were completely encompassed by Adam both physically, as you sat between his legs, back flush against his chest as his arms reached around you to show you what to play, but inwardly too. He was everywhere. You sighed, letting some of that feeling out.

'Me too, I feel like the most special person in the world for having witnessed that.'

Adam kissed the crook of your neck between continuing to show you what note to play, a whisper barely audible escaping his lips as he did.

'because you are.'

Your breath hitched as you thought you heard him, not fully knowing whether it was in your own head or he'd actually said it. You quickly came to the conclusion that you were imagining it, returning your focus to hitting the right notes as Adam directed you. Adam wasn't sure whether you'd heard him or not, not fully intending you to when he let it out but choosing to continue teaching you some of the song to act as if nothing happened.

'This is so hard. The hand coordination is crazy.'

You chuckled as you tried putting together what he'd shown you, messing up every now and then.

'You're doing well baby, you just stumble on this one note.'

He showed you what you were doing wrong and made you do that one specific part a few times until you got it down, a lot of laughter coming from the two of you as you'd curse every time you messed up.

'Try from the beginning.'

You stretched your fingers and adjusted a little in the stool, Adam's hands coming away from the piano either side of you to sit in your lap, arms around your waist.

'Okee dokie piano man.'

You began again, this time a lot better now that Adam had made you repeat it so many times. You became a little slower at parts, but you got all the notes right and overall, did pretty well.

'My girl is a natural! You picked it up pretty quickly and that's like, a third of the song.'

He squeezed his arms around your waist and reached his head round to kiss your cheek.

'Only because my teacher is top of the top, number one, unmatched, genius, talent called Adam Driver.'

You turned your head to meet his face, letting him kiss you on the lips quickly before returning your gaze to the piano.

'What else do you know?'

Adam slumped his head back onto your shoulder and hummed in thought until an idea popped up in his mind.

'You've watched Corpse Bride, right?'

You knew exactly where he was going at the mention of that name, gasping in realisation as you did.

'Are you about to suggest what I think you're about to suggest.'

You bring both your legs to the side, resting them over one of Adam's as he holds your back in that position.

'If you're thinking about the piano duet that is.'

He wiggled his eyebrows at you and you jumped off the seat, budging his side with your hip so he would scoot up and let you sit next to him.

'Great minds.'

Adam smiled at you before diving his hand into his pocket and fishing out his phone.

'I know both the parts since no one would play it with me but, I don't remember it completely.'

He spoke through that sentence slowly as he typed away on his phone, getting up a piano tutorial on YouTube to remind himself how it goes.

You watched with him as the coloured tabs zoomed slowly to the keys on the screen. Your eyes widened as the song progressed, the yellow tabs becoming more complex.

'We're gunna have to split this up so I only get the easy parts.'

'No problem, I think I've figured out a way.'

The two of you sat there, messing around occasionally and laughing every time you'd get angry after getting something wrong, Adam calmly teaching you through the part of the song where you'd play together. You didn't know how long you were spending on it, but you never got bored, always being entertained or endeared by how happy Adam was to teach you and how clear he was when he did.

After a while you got it, one section of the song down, both of you deciding you'd learn the rest over the next few days and have it finished before you leave. Adam offered to continue teaching you the Photograph song from Her that you'd got the beginning for already, but you were convinced it was too hard and the duet song was more realistic. He eventually accepted your answer but made you promise that one day you would.

** 12:00 **

'I completely forgot about these fucken smoothies.'

The two of you had finally gotten up and were stretching when you noticed your full glass still on a table. You walked over to it and began gulping it down. Adam followed suit, chugging the berry blend down before checking the time to see if you could have lunch.

'Is that pac-man?'

You pointed at one of the arcade machines and Adam nodded, squinting at you a little at the same time.

'What?'

He walked over to you and tilted your head up with two fingers by your chin before bringing his face to yours and licking at the side of your mouth.

'You had some smoothie there,' he noticed how flustered you'd become and continued casually, 'how about we have a lunch break and play with all the stuff in here afterwards?'

He kept his fingers on your chin while he talked so you had to keep looking at him, feeling inexplicably turned on again, trying to stop your mind from wanting him to play with you instead. You had to deflect with humour to stop yourself from losing control and consuming him whole.

'Sounds good to me smoothie licker.'

You suddenly licked his mouth back and darted away to the door laughing. Adam was caught off guard by your move, standing still for a moment and giggling back while watching you scurry away in his hoodie. As you left the room you skipped a little, the hoodie going up enough for a moment to flash Adam your ass covered only a bit by your black panties. He clenched his jaw and made his way out of the room, mentally chastising himself and willing himself to stop fantasizing about taking you.

You were already scanning the fridge when he entered the kitchen.

'What should we make?'

You turned to him with a bunch of items crowding your arms.

'A thicc salad. I'm talking meat, leaves, sauce, cheese whatever the fuck. When a bad bitch eats a salad, they make sure its filling.'

You kept talking while putting down all the items, Adam coming up to join you and help you out, smiling when you referenced your hoodie on him again.

'I can make that work I think.'

You snapped around to him and flipped up the hood of your hoodie onto his head.

'Because you're what?'

He turned to face you, amused as you grabbed the hoodie strings and pulled them, closing the hood around most of his face.

'A bad bitch.'

'PERIODDDD!'

You laughed with Adam and tip toed to kiss his lips as they were the only part of his face still exposed. As you let him go he gave you a kiss to the forehead, desperate to give you affection as you were being especially cute and fun today. He started opening up the salad. You went over to a cupboard and took out two bowls to put everything in, bringing them back and setting them next to Adam, beginning to talk again.

'Are you good at those arcade games?'

Adam started shaking out the leaves into the bowls while replying with a mischievous look on his face.

'I'd say so. I should be able to beat you easily.'

'Oh hoho, so it's like that then?'

You sneaked a slice of chicken into your mouth and looked over to Adam who was trying not to laugh.

'It sure is chicken chomper.'

You let a laugh out at that, enjoying how he flipped the random pet naming onto you.

'Once this thick salad is in my system I'm going to destroy you.'

Adam raised an eyebrow over to you while reaching for the rest of the chicken.

'Game on.'


	26. The Pool

You and Adam finshed making lunch and ate it up quickly in anticipation, still standing in the kitchen while you did. The two of you decided on making a competition, tallying up who wins at whatever games you play back in the game room. What happens to the loser or winner was left undetermined, agreeing that you'll both come up with something when it comes down to it.

'But I haven't got any beer?'

Adam was opening some cupboards, looking for beer as you suggested playing beer pong on the table tennis table. He reached in and pulled out a tall, clear bottle.

'I have vodka though... not ideal but, if you're really trying to spice things up,'

You stepped forward and took the bottle off him.

'I guess we're getting fucked up this afternoon.'

Adam chuckled and raised his eyebrows.

'Apparently.'

You gave him a big giddy smile and started walking out of the kitchen, Adam coming to follow behind you after picking up a pile of plastic cups to play the game with later. After walking back through the gym, you arrived in the game room, set the vodka down to pour out later and went straight to the arcade machines.

'Pac man first?'

Adam came up behind you and squeezed your waist hard and fast in the place where it tickles, making you jump and chuckle.

'Go ahead, let's see how long you survive, Jumpy.'

You turned around to roll your eyes playfully at him before pushing him away from you by sticking your ass out and quickly back in again. That resulted in Adam giving your ass a light smack before stepping back like you wanted.

As you started playing, Adam kept his distance, watching as you button mashed and spoke out loud, insulting the ghosts and making weird noises through the tension of trying to get a high score. He placed his hands on his hips, smiling widely, completely entertained and amused by you whilst sometimes teasing and saying how he was going to beat you.

'AAAAA OKAY 89,000, that's pretty fucken good I think. Step up playa.'

You breathed out and stretched your fingers as you turned to Adam, moving aside to let him come up.

'We'll see if it was good.'

Adam gave you a cocky look and pretended to warm up by doing a jog on the spot, causing you to punch his arm lightly and shake your head.

'Okay packin-man.'

Adam gave you a smirk at your silly pun before beginning the game. You could tell he'd played before, big fingers doing all the right things, hitting all the right buttons and doing it all with his lip sucked in in concentration. He was absolutely not trying to be sexy, but you found yourself soaking up his serious face and nimble fingers, suddenly wishing you were the arcade machine. You chuckled to yourself at the thoughts.

'What are you laughing at hm? I'm about to beat your score.'

Adam smiled now as he came closer to your score, still leaving his eyes on the screen as he spoke.

'Oh no reason...'

You leant on the arcade machine next to the pac-man one and continued watching, not really caring that he was about to beat you at this one game, feeling fulfilled for other reasons. Adam hummed an acknowledgement of your answer, losing his last life straight afterwards.

'Awh shit,' he paused and grinned, turning to you, 'hey loser.'

You gasped in fake offense, not being able to stop the smile on your lips as Adam beamed at you, hands doing a little winner dance for your amusement.

'You can't call me loser until you've beat me at everything,' you stepped toward him and prodded his chest, 'which you won't.'

'Whatever you say, little one.'

He patted your head tauntingly and swerved around you to the next machine which was Mario Bros. You were just standing there, trying to wrap your head around him calling you 'little one' and patting your head and why you liked it before resorting to teasing again.

'Just cause I'm shorter than you doesn't mean you can pat my head big boy.'

You stretched up and patted Adam's head while he started up the game, his shoulders bouncing in a silent laugh at your response.

'Don't, you'll throw me off the game.'

He started button mashing as the game began.

'Don't what? Pet you?'

You stretched up again and ruffled his hair this time, giving it a little scratch which caused Adam's back to straighten up, a hum leaving his lips.

'Stop it, I'm tryna jump these barrels.'

His words were said with a smile and you could hear it, so you just continued down to his ears, stroking around the edges of them with your thumbs. You watched goosebumps form on the back of his neck at that, knowing that his ears were sensitive.

'But you like it don't you?'

Adam pushed his ass back like you had to him, making you move away from him so you could stop distracting him.

'I know what you're doing sneaky, I won't let you make me lose.'

He continued playing and you stood back for a moment, letting him think you were done with him.

'If you were a pro player, none of this would distract you.'

You placed your hands at the top of his back and stoked down it slowly, bringing your hands to his waist when you got to it and squeezed it to tickle him just as he had you earlier. He jumped and chuckled, his head shaking in disapproval whilst still having another life on the game. You let him play the rest out without touching him, becoming invested in watching the game and picking up what tricks he was doing so you could get even with him by winning.

'Try and beat that score, I dare you.'

He moved so you could play, giving you a wink of confidence as he did. You squinted at him and then at the game.

'Consider it done.'

As you started playing, Adam decided to give back a little of what you'd done to him, bringing his hands to your hair mid-game and stroking it. He then moved down to your back, fingers splayed and stroking down lightly so it tickled you through your hoodie, making you squirm a little and try hard not to mess up.

'I nearly died just there ya lil fucker.'

'So, you're not a pro player then?'

You giggled and tried to focus again, trying to ignore Adam's massive palms resting at your waist, thumbs circling you there.

'You'll find out,' you paused in concentration for a moment, coming up to a big part of the game, 'just how much of a pro I am.'

You started singing along with the electronic instrumental coming from the machine, using it as away to drown out the feeling of Adam. You continued with the song, making all the 'Yahoo!' noises Mario would as he jumped and it was working. You eventually overtook Adam's score, causing him to huff and chuckle behind you before you lost your last life.

'Okay okay, we're even... for now.'

You turned around to find him beaming at you again.

'You look a little too happy for a loser.'

'I enjoyed your rendition of the theme tune and the Mario sounds were pretty accurate. I think you were him in a past life.'

'You think I was the digitally made, video game character from Nintendo, in a past life?'

You jousted back, raising an eyebrow at him as you did. He shrugged his shoulders and started moving to the last arcade game.

'Maybe we're the video game characters and Mario is the real one. How about that?'

You laughed and joined the other side of him.

'Maybe we are hm. In which case, if I lose this, that's on whoever the fuck is playing my character outside the simulation.'

'Ditto. It was obviously nothing to do with us.'

Adam smiled over to you and you returned it until Mortal Kombat music suddenly blared from the machine.

'Holy shit.'

You laughed as you genuinely got caught off guard, Adam's hand coming to your shoulder as he joined you in chuckling while subconsciously comforting you.

'You good kangaroo? You're jumping all over the place today.'

You frowned playfully at him and placed your hands on your side of the controls.

'I'm gunna jump you in a second if you don't be careful.'

'Woah there,' he took his hand off your shoulder and onto his controls, 'I'd like to see you try.'

'I'm about to, punk. I'm gunna be Raiden, he looks badass.'

You clicked on him and watched as his lightning powers sparked around him at your choice, you looked over to Adam's side.

'Liu Kang always wins, you're going down.'

You smirked.

'Maybe I will by the end of today.'

Adam's head darted over to you, catching the double meaning you made out of his words and noticing your smirk as you kept your eyes on the screen. He felt his whole body flush as he turned back to the screen and just hummed an acknowledgement, not able to say anything else.

**'FIGHT!'**

You randomly started pressing buttons, immediately laughing at the fight noises the characters were letting out.

'HIYAAAA!

You almost stopped button mashing after Adam suddenly copied them, throwing your head back for a moment to collect yourself while Adam grinned over to you before going back to frantically pressing buttons.

'AAA WHACHAA imma fuck you up Kang.'

You started speaking out loud, causing Adam to do the same.

'Shut up Raiden, I'll fucken flick your hat off.'

'Jokes on you, that shit's merged to my skull... your limbs however, they're detachable.'

You did a combination which, by chance, let you use a power move, hitting Adam's fighter with a lightning blast and putting him on the brink of death. Adam let out a little 'Aaaa,' while he tried to copy what you did, but it was too late. You gave his character one last blow and he went flying to the ground.

**'K.O!'**

You squealed and looked over to Adam who hit the game with his hand in frustration of losing.

'I'll have to swap hoodies with you, I'm clearly the bad bitch here.'

He looked up at you and smiled a little, still trying to act pissed off that he lost.

'It's mine now though. Let's do a best of three, that's fair.'

You frowned at him and pulled at the ends of the pink hoodie on him in consideration. When you looked up at him, he immediately put on a little pout, puppy dog eyes in full effect.

'Please? Come on, best of three.'

You tutted at him and placed your head on his chest, groaning into it.

'Finneeeeee.'

You pulled away and smiled at him as he looked pleased with your decision, rubbing his hands together and looking back to the game.

'Kiu Lang means business this time.'

You pressed start.

'And Raiden owns the business babeyyyy.'

**'FIGHT!'**

The room filled with comic grunts and music from the machines, buttons being continually smacked aggressively and random fighting talk between you and Adam. You'd playfully kick his leg and he'd do the same back, trying to put each other off but not being able to do much since you were so into the game.

'AAAA, SHIT!'

Adam threw a fireball at you and you were out.

**'K.O'**

'Whatever, last round is all that matters mwahahaha.'

You instantly started the next round, catching Adam off guard as you did.

'Woah, warn me first Raiden.'

'I'll warn you with a kick to the forehead loser.'

'And I'll catch your foot and use it to swing you around and slam you to the ground, how about that loooosseeerrr?'

'I'll believe it when I see it.'

You continued with you back and forth, chuckling and frantically mashing buttons again until your character powered up enough to use a power move.

'Sayonara sucker.'

You pressed the combination and hit Kiu Lang with a lightning strike, finishing the game. You joined in with the commentator.

**'K.O!'**

'And that's a knock-out boiiiiiiiiiiiii.'

You danced around Adam, poking him all over in victory while he threw his head back with a soft smile of defeat.

'So that's two wins overall for you, and one for me... what's next.'

He spun around and held your waist casually while you stood in front of him, watching him look toward the T.V.

'Old Wii games? We have Mario Kart I think.'

You watched as he narrowed his eyes a little to get a better look at the games stacked beneath the T.V, biting his lip in concentration and looking so cute while doing so. You started melting inside again, bringing your hands to his chest automatically which made his attention come back to you.

'What?'

You frowned with a smile and you just sighed.

'Nothing.'

You raised up on your tip toes and gave him a quick kiss, moving away and towards the T.V straight afterwards. Adam was flustered again, your spontaneous affection making him feel warm inside all over again, his feet moving towards you without his mind telling them to. You had picked out Mario Kart and inserted it into the machine, picking up two Wii remotes as you did while Adam appeared behind you, hands coming around your waist.

'Hello hands, how are you today?'

You patted at his hands around you and stretched your neck to look behind you, unexpectedly being greeted with a soft kiss from Adam. He pulled away and kissed you on your cheek as well, taking the second remote from your hands as he did.

'and hello lips I guess mm.'

You felt him squeeze you once before letting go and standing beside you, his face and body completely relaxed, as was yours. There was a loud silence between the two of you while the Wii started up and you clicked on the game, the soundtrack breaking both of your staring contests with the wall. You started up conversation again.

'Who do you usually play as?'

'Toad.'

'TOAD? Bruh, little mushroom headed toad?'

'Yeah, I like his mushroom car and his tininess makes him faster I think.'

'Okay, the mushroom car is fun I'll give you that.'

'Who do you pick?'

You had gone through choosing the different settings and brought up the character options as he spoke. You pressed through until you landed on the character you wanted and pointed.

'Dr Eggman.'

'You gotta be kidding me.'

'Do I look like a clown to you?'

'Starting to.'

'ADAM!'

You laughed and pushed his side with your hip, Adam giggling in return and quickly taking it back.

'But really, why Eggman? I've never met anyone who willingly chooses Eggman.'

'That's exactly why I choose him, it's always funny and I find him entertaining. I mean look at the guy, he's shaped like an egg on a spoon, how can you not love him.'

Adam laughed harder at that, nodding in agreement of your description and smiling widely over to you as you started scrolling though the racecourses. He sighed and spoke quietly at the same time.

'I've never met anyone like you Y/n.'

You shot your head to the side, seeing Adam already looking at you when you did.

'What, a Dr Eggman appreciator?'

He smiled and shrugged.

'That too, but, just you really. You're just, you.'

Your body was becoming more confused by the day, feeling such a cacophony of emotions when you were with Adam, your dynamic with him always changing so randomly. Things were all so playful just moments ago on the arcade machines with a little sexual tension here and there, but now there was just affection and genuine feeling all of a sudden and the sound of your heartbeat had become more prominent in your ears.

'Adam...' you pressed your lips together in thought, not knowing what to say at first but eventually forming a sentence, 'well I think, I'm most like myself when I'm with you.'

'You think?'

His eyebrows pinched up with a little smile and you could've sworn if you looked down you'd see your heart bouncing out of your chest.

'I know.'

Adam's chest was heaving too, beginning to feel the same stifling feeling from earlier that day when you held each other in the gym and after he played the piano for you. The two of you were doing that a lot lately, having random fun and suddenly being genuinely affectionate out of nowhere. You secretly knew why but you couldn't admit it yet.

Rather than saying anything, knowing you understood him, he simply gave your hand a squeeze and pushed some hair behind your ear wordlessly, letting you know he felt the same. You picked that up and gave him a smile, returning your attention to the racecourse you just picked to begin the tournament and break the tension.

'Racers, start your engines... and may the best drag queen WIN!'

The race began and you shot into the lead, Adam close behind you as you both managed to boost yourselves at the starting line.

'Is that a line from that drag show?'

'Yes sirrrr, Ru Paul's Drag race. Have you never watched it?'

The two of you continued your steering while casually continuing conversation.

'Nope, but I've heard about it, what happens in it?'

'Oh my god, okay so, obviously it's a competition.'

'Right.'

'So there are different challenges, mini ones and main ones ummm,' you crossed the line for the first lap, 'sometimes the challenge is to design and sew their own outfits according to a category, others are to perform stand up or a talent or make a fake ad for a product or something...' Adam made a sound of interest. 'there's a lot of stuff. Err, there's this thing called a lip sync for your life where the bottom two of the week... do literally that and the loser is sent home. So in conclusion, there's plenty of drama, talent, hilarity, clownery, fashion, friends, enemies... the list is endless. It's drag and it's great.'

'Wow okay, I did not know there was so much in it, sounds entertaining.'

'It really is, you're gunna learn so many new words and shit, ugh I can't wait. What would your drag name be?'

'I don't even know where to begin. Aren't they usually like, puns?'

'Yeah some of them, like Farrah Moan sounds like pheromone orrr, I always thought Eda Dickson and Big Miss Steak are good ideas for names.'

Adam chuckled.

'Those are good ones hmmm...'

You crossed the line for the second lap and hummed in thought for a name. You knew it had to have something to do with how large he was, but you didn't know where to begin. Naturally, you whittled it down to his substantial pecs and big dick, deciding those would be good areas of focus. That's when you suddenly put something together.

'Busty Schlongita. That's your drag name, I dub thee, christen yee, rebirth yee as Busty SCHLONGITAAAAA! That's perfect.'

Adam started laughing, not completely sure what it all meant.

'Okay, busty, I know what that means-'

'tig ol' biddies.'

He chuckled again.

'Right, but schlongita? What does that mean?'

'Well, Ms Busty, I got my inspiration from a certain area of your body. And when that certain part is... certainly big, people call it a schlong. Hence you are Schlongita. Thank you for coming to my TED talk.'

Adam's low giggle quietened down and left him pressing his lips together, flattered and amused at the real definition.

'I see... so, what you're saying is...'

'Yes Adam, you have a big dick.'

'I see... no comment baby.'

You could hear the smirk in his voice. You drove up by Adam in the game and smacked your car into him on purpose.

'Hey! You're not leaving mush-room for my mushroom.'

You made a noise of cringe but couldn't contain your chuckle at how bad the pun was.

'And the dad jokes are back.'

You came up on the final lap and things started to get more competitive, the conversation turning back to the playful back and forth that it was during the arcade games. Adam eventually won that race, teasing you when he did before the two of you proceeded with more races through the tournament. You continued playing until the final winner was announced, it was Adam.

'THE MIGHTY TOAD STRIKES AGAIN!'

Adam put both his middle fingers up and danced around you with them up, you laughing and pushing at him a little in fake protest. You spoke outloud.

'That makes us even again right? Two wins for me and two for you?'

'Yeah. Are we doing Vodka pong next?'

'That sounds so weird without the beer.'

'Ping pong ping pong. Yeah? Say it over and over, it feels weird.'

Adam walked over to the pile of plastic cups while you did, the words coming out of you mouth making less sense with every repeat.

'It's like King Kong. Which came first is the real question. Ping pong or King Kong.'

Adam started separating the cups and lining them up in a triangle, passing you half to do the same on your side of the table.

'I'd say... both at the same time.'

You set your cups down.

'How's that work?'

'People saw a giant gorilla, playing an unnamed game with a tiny bat and tiny ball and thought, King Kong playing ping pong, obviously...' he stopped what he was doing and frowned, 'Y/n, we haven't even started drinking yet, I have no idea what I'm saying already. This isn't going to end well.'

You laughed, Adam's genuine confusion at his own words being clear on his face and in the way he paused to absorb what he'd just said.

'We better start drinking then.'

He reached to the side of the table and picked up the large bottle, unscrewing the cap with ease. Since this game wasn't on a T.V. or an arcade machine, it was a little too silent for your liking, wanting background noise again.

'Adam, can I-'

'Yes, you can put on music.'

You watched Adam dart a smile over to you before carefully going back to pouring, your words catching in your throat, not expecting him to know what you were thinking.

'How did you know mind reader?'

You spoke as you walked to over to the small table where you'd put your phone, picking it up and switching on your Bluetooth.

'I know you.'

'Hmm, you do don't you.'

'Mmhm.'

He poured the last cup on his side and walked over to yours as you pulled up a random playlist to put on shuffle. All Star from Shrek started playing and you put your phone down, momentarily looking into the filled cups Adam had just dealt with.

'Adam, that is a lot of vodka. Are you filling all of them in thirds??'

He carried on pouring.

'Yep, might as well finish the bottle no?'

'Well shit. We really are getting drunk.'

'Yes, we, are,' he started singing along to the song, 'Hey now, you're an all-star...'

You joined in for the chorus, making your way back to your side of the ping pong table and Adam doing the same after putting the bottle down. You couldn't stop smiling, both of you were in such energetic moods today and you couldn't tell why, you woke up at 6 AM so it didn't add up. Rather than dwelling on reasons, you came up with an idea.

'Should we make the stakes higher?'

'Burning out our insides with vodka isn't high enough?'

'We can make it a truth or dare. Drink the shot then get asked a question. It'll be funny come onnn.'

'Vodka pong and truth or dare at the same time? What have I become.'

'So that's a yes?'

'It's more of an... if you insist.'

'Well I do.'

'Then yes.'

'YAY, okay you throw first.'

He grabbed a ping pong ball from a little basket attached to the side of the table and aimed before throwing. The ball went into the cup furthest from you.

'Damn straight in.'

'Drink up baby.'

You picked up the red cup and downed the liquid, the heat trailing down your throat and leaving a chemically taste in your mouth. You scrunched your nose a little in disgust but shook it off.

'Delicious.'

Adam raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

'Yeah, I can tell.'

'Shut up haha, ask me.'

'Truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

'Hmmmmm... okay I'll go with a classic. I dare you to suck your own toe.'

'WHAT?!'

'Suck your own toe Y/n, I dare you.'

'How can I do that?'

You paused and looked down to your bare feet, lifting your leg up onto the edge of the table to see if you could do it.

'Not happening, plus I'd have to wash my feet.'

'Okay fine, I'll wash my feet then.'

Adam ran out of the room and left you completely speechless at the table, vodka slowly sinking into you. You didn't expect him to give you a dare like that straight off the bat, then again, unexpected was a word that came up a lot with him these days. Your thoughts were broken as Adam came hopping back into the room, trying to keep his foot off the ground for you. You had to laugh.

'Am I really about to suck your toe? Do you have a foot fetish you're not telling me about Mr man?'

You wiggled your eyebrows and watched as Adam hopped over to a chair in the corner, sitting down on it so he could rest his foot on his leg.

'No, I just thought I'd throw you in the deep end straight away.'

He did an evil laugh and waved his large foot side to side, beckoning you towards him as he did.

'Okay okay, what the fuck, Okay.'

You couldn't stop chuckling as you knelt down in front of him, bringing his foot forward with one hand around his ankle while he sat and giggled himself.

'Am I seriously about to suck your big toe right now.'

'The dare is the dare.'

'You're right, I'll play the game. Okay, in three... two... onneeee.'

You closed your eyes and inched your way toward his big toe, wrapping your mouth around it and sucking it quickly once before pulling off. As soon as you let go, Adam pulled his foot away and got up, taking a quick lap around the room making a noise of protest. You came off your knees and allowed yourself to scrunch up into a ball on the floor, laughing uncontrollably whilst squirming at the fact you'd just had his toe in your mouth.

'I did not enjoy that. Why did I dare you to do that.'

Adam laughed while talking, coming over to you and helping you up as he did.

'That was very no fun, let's not do that again.'

'Deal.'

Adam smiled and hugged you quickly before going back to the table, you doing the same.

'Okay I got this.'

You picked up the ping pong ball and threw it. It bounced off of one cup and luckily landed in another.

'Shit.'

Adam picked up the cup and threw it back, scrunching his face a little at the flavor.

'Aiyeeeee, truth or dare Adam?'

'Dare.'

'Okay, I dare you to... take a shot of hot sauce.'

'No fucken way. I'll melt.'

'I sucked your toe Adam, melting doesn't sound so bad.'

He chuckled.

'Fair.'

You jogged out of the room and to the kitchen, going straight to the cupboard where you knew the hot sauce was, following that up by getting a shot glass. When you arrived back to the room, Adam was bopping a little to Sweet Dreams by the Eurythmics and you took a moment to capture that image of him in your mind.

'Your shot, hath arrived sire.'

You presented the little glass of fiery red liquid to Adam, bowing as you did. You noticed how the shot glass became noticeably smaller in his hand, making him look even more like a giant.

'Okay. Fuck it.'

He lifted the glass to his lips, pausing momentarily and closing his eyes before chucking into his mouth and placing the empty shot down. You put a hand on his arm smiling.

'You good? You seem okay actually.'

His face didn't show any signs of pain, but his ears had grown a little redder.

'It's a slow burn.'

'It'll kick in when you least expect it probably.'

Adam inhaled and stuck out his tongue for a moment, the redness slowly inching its way to his face.

'Yeah, it's starting. Shit, let me have my go so I can give you a dare.'

You rubbed his arm and shuffled away to your side again to await Adam's throw. You watched him aim, mouth opening and closing to get cold air in it while he did before throwing the ball into another cup. You downed the vodka, the familiar burn not getting as much of a reaction from you this time. Adam grunted.

'Wooo fuck that's fucking hot.'

He placed both hands on either side of the table and hung his head down.

'You want milk?'

'Nah, I'll get through it, for the game.'

He brought his red face back up, tongue slipping over his lips as he looked at you, mouth burning.

'Truth or dare.'

'Dare.'

'I dare you to kiss me.'

'That's hardly a dare Adam.'

'No, I dare you to, really make out with me hard. Until you feel the hot sauce burning your mouth too.'

He picked up his hot sauce shot glass and licked up all the remains. He started walking over to you as you raised your eyebrows in realisation. You couldn't act like his gruff, pained tone asking you to kiss him hard so you can feel his pain turned you on.

You let him know that with the way you met him in the middle, bringing your lips up to his feverishly and plunging your tongue into his mouth with everything you had. Adam's hands roamed your torso while you worked at his mouth, sucking at his tongue and lips while he hummed in approval and returned your aggression.

Your lips tingled a little from some remains of hot sauce, your tongue feeling a little spice too every now and then. You knew you were never going to get the full-on burning sensation, so you could've pulled away, but he felt so good that you continued. Adam pulled away hesitantly.

'Fuck baby. You feel anything?'

'You fucking bet.'

You brought your hands down to Adam's hips and jerked them forward into you so he could catch your drift. He grunted and brought his hands up your side before taking them away.

'That wasn't part of the dare needy. Did you feel spice?'

'A little.'

You shrugged and played with his hoodie strings.

'Well then... your turn.'

He darted away, returning back behind the table, seemingly trying to dissipate the sexual tension that was building back up. You huffed and moved back to your side, picking up the ball and getting ready to throw it. After focusing a little, you managed to get the ball in again. Adam reached out and took his shot while you asked.

'Truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'Ugh, okay let me think...'

You leant on your hands and bit your lip in thought, already feeling tipsy from your two cups.

'When did you first start liking me? As anything other than a friend that is.'

Adam put a hand on his hip and ran his other threw his hair, looking to the wall for his answer.

'Well... I'd say... I think it was a year after you'd first come to our house.'

'Mmhm. And...'

You absent mindedly picked up a cup and drank the vodka in it, feeling an urge to do so.

'When Kayla crashed her fucking car,' he chuckled and rolled his eyes, 'and I was at work so I didn't notice her call at first and, you ended up having to go and help her out since Zuri was busy too.'

'I remember that day, it was chaotic.'

You watched him intently as you saw him unfolding the story through his eyes.

'Mm, I remember how you called me up and told me you took her to the hospital and not to worry because they were only minor injuries... but I felt so bad because I didn't see her call and I wasn't there for her. I kept apologising to you on the phone and you kept telling me it was alright and the least you could do.'

Your eyebrows pinched up with how much of the details he seemed to remember, not expecting that incident to be the moment he started an interest in you.

'Then I was all, anxious and frustrated with myself, rushing out of work to the hospital, road rage spiralling on the way there and shit until I arrived. I found you, handing over some food to Kayla who was all patched up and sitting up in a bed. You must have heard the door because when I stepped in, you immediately looked over to me and gave me such a... I don't know. It was a smile that made all my stress go away. I'll never forget that smile and the way you handled everything.'

'Aww Adam?'

You started walking over to him, feeling warmed by his admissions.

'I was very grateful for you that day and it made me realise how grateful I was for you in general... you even looked after me without realising it.'

You came up to him and wrapped your hands around his waist. Resting your face on his chest as he brought his arms around you too.

'I did?'

'Yeah? Remember you gave me that little talk in the corridor outside her hospital room?'

'Oh yeahhhh! I do I do, you just seemed so anxious and guilty for no reason. I didn't like seeing you like that.'

You felt Adam sigh and leave a kiss on your head before speaking quietly.

'My sweet girl. That's why I'm yours now.'

Your heart audibly fluttered in your ears, Adam's hold on your tightening before letting go. You didn't know what to say to him without saying too much, the alcohol almost letting you speak your mind but your resilience overshadowing that. You gave him a kiss on the cheek and scuttled back to your side.

'How about we go a few rounds without truths or dares?'

'If you say so.'

He threw the ball and missed.

'Well, there wouldn't have been a truth or dare there anyway HAHA.'

The two of you continued the game, taking shot after shot until there were only two cups left on either side. You were both completely drunk now. Adam squinted at your cups.

'Is that one cup?'

'No it's two you silly goose.'

You followed up that sentence with your attempt at a goose honk. Adam burst out laughing, hitting his hand to his thigh as if you were the funniest person in the world, his deep chuckles spreading to you.

'Can a silly goose, do THIS?'

He spun around and threw the ball fancily, as if it were a baseball, landing it neatly into one of the cups. He made a whooping noise of victory and gave his hips a wiggle as his winning dance. You braced yourself and downed the shot, your head spinning already as you did.

'Hey hey pretty girl, I gotta question for you.'

'What would that be giant?'

'Truth, or mother fucking dare?'

'Well, since you asked so nicely, I have been thinking for some time now and... TRUTH!'

You couldn't stop moving to the music as you spoke, the alcohol making all the energy you had on the inside exude out of you.

'Interesting choice. Hm, my question for you, is... who.. no, what? Umm... when was the first time... fuck. I don't know. I can't think.'

'Dare then, give me a dare.'

'Err, I don't know, just, take off your hoodie I guess. But in the least sexy way possible. Yeahhhh good one Adam.'

'Okie dokee, get ready to feel ya dick rise.'

You cackled and moved to the side of the table so Adam could get a full view, beginning to move in the most obtuse way possible to the song that was on, Applause by Lady Gaga. Adam was crying, he was laughing so hard, the alcohol going straight to his head mixed with the view of all the random shaped you were messily throwing with your body. You took both your arms out of the sleeves of the hoodie and started swinging them around you to the beat while singing along in a weird voice.

'You're not turned on right? I'm doing a good job yeah?'

Adam nodded but really, anything you did turned him on, just the way you looked and acted being so attractive to him even now. You continued, bringing your hands to the bottom of the hoodie and yanking it up and over you, letting it stay there and hang off the back of your head like a wig. You swung it from side to side, not paying any attention to the fact you were only in your underwear now.

'You failedddd.'

You paused your movements at Adam's words.

'HOW? THAT WASN'T SEXY SURELY?'

'It was never going to work. You just are so fucking hot, I just wanna...'

Adam stopped his sentence and ran up to you, kissing all over you exposed body frantically to show you what he meant. You grabbed at his hair, the feeling of him all over tickling you as you yanked his head back, making him stop and grunt.

'That's not part of the dare NEEDY. HAHA YEAH yeah, poor baby.'

You kissed his forehead and flicked his nose before walking away, hoodie still draping off of your head and down your back.

'Throw the ball then cock blocker.'

The two of you laughed and you aimed.

'YEEEET!'

You threw the ball and it landed with a light splash into the cup.

'Hell fucken yeahhhhh, drink up bitch.'

'Excuse me, you forgot there's a BAD in front of that.'

He pointed at your hoodie on him again before sticking his tongue out and downing the drink.

'Okay bad bitch, truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'Ermm, if you could have anything in the world, like a car or a, a rare breed of lion mountain or some shit. What would you want?'

'A dog.'

You made an 'aww' face.

'A dog?'

'Yeah I love dogs, I used to have a puppy when I was younger. Kayla never wanted one though, she said she'd want a cat if anything. Ended up not getting either.'

'Hmm. That's sucky.'

'Oh welllll.'

He threw the ball haphazardly and missed the cup, shaking his hands at the ceiling with a fake cry face as if begging the gods for mercy. He was a comedian to you, especially mixed with the alcohol, your face hurting so much from smiling. You picked up the ball and threw it to him, somehow getting it to land in the cup. You did a fake moan at the sight of it, making Adam laugh hard, seemingly thinking you were just as much of a comedian as you thought him.

'Truth or dare zaddy.'

'D a r e.'

He did a robot move on each letter, making you slam your hand on the table and laugh so hard even though it really wasn't that funny. You were both so gone.

'FLASHBACK, earlier, when I thought you disappeared, I looked into the backyard for you, through the glass right?'

'Uh huh, yeah glass, you can see through it.'

'Yeah, it's cool and, and the pool right?'

'Yeah there's a pool there, it's great!'

'I KNOW I know, basically, it's frozen over. So, I think, for your dare, you should try and ice skate on it. But without ice skates. Normal shoes. And I'll film it for shits and giggles.'

'Y/n you're crazy. There's no way it can hold human weight.'

'If you're not gonna do it, I am. I've been wanting to try it.'

You walked over to pick up your phone from a side table.

'Noooo baby, noooo it's not gunna work!'

As Adam whined you sprinted out of the room.

'Y/NNNNN!!!'

He stumbled and followed you, looking around for a moment until he saw you by the front door, shoving on some shoes, hoodie still on your head, nothing on but your underwear.

'Y/n you're not going outside, you'll catch a cold.'

'No I won't, I'm wearing a hoodie.'

'YEAH ON YOUR FUCKEN HEAD?!'

He shouted back as you started running again, this time across the living toom to the glass door leading to the backyard. Adam's reactions were slower due to the alcohol, so he was too slow to stop you from opening the door and going outside.

'I'm gonna do it Adam, I'm gunna be the next olympic skating champion!'

You walked up to the pool and placed your phone on one of the deck chairs, switching on the camera so you could catch the moment like you said. You also took a moment to unclasp your charm bracelet and place it with the phone, not wanting to ruin it even in your drunken state. Adam appeared by the door, shoes now on so he could walk up to you.

'Fuck it is fucking freezing out here, Y/n, stop it, come here.'

'Huh? I can't hear you over the roaring cheers of the Olympic crowd!'

Adam couldn't help but laugh at that, his drunkenness not allowing him to completely want to stop you as you were making him laugh so much. He walked forward with the intention of pulling you away all the same.

'Okay, it's show time.'

You walked to the edge of the pool and hovered your foot over the frozen surface, doubting your decision for a moment. You looked to your side, seeing Adam coming rapidly closer to you, and that's when your foot moved in reaction, quicker than your mind could keep up.

The internal warmth you once had from the vodka lining your insides had completely vanished, icy cold encompassing your entire body as you broke straight through the ice and into the pool. You couldn't even react, the temperature shock making you freeze up for a few moments, only a small whince leaving you lips in silence under the water. Before you could compute what was happening, you were moving through the water until you were out of it, moving across the backyard until you were inside, without even budging a limb. You directed your eyes up, Adam's wet face and hair dripping with the same water you'd just been in, his torso bare having flung off his hoodie as soon as you fell in. You inhaled shakily, body still in some shock.

'Fuuuuuck.'

You whispered and managed to move your head closer to Adam's chest. You heard him hum reassuringly as he placed you down on the sofa, immediately grabbing all the blankets from the other sofas and wrapping you in them. He stood in front of you, also shaking.

'Come come, please.'

You lifted up your arm a little, telling him to come under the blankets too, surely feeling just as cold as you. He did.

'I can't believe you actually did that you lunatic.'

He brought an arm around you and pulled your head into his chest, rubbing his hand up and down your arm as you both shivered. The shock of the cold water had sobered you up a fair bit, and now that you could think a little straighter, you couldn't believe it either. You spoke with little wavers in your voice, still feeling the frost shuddering through you.

'Drunk me should not be allowed into the backyard I think.'

Your head bounced on Adam's chest as he chuckled.

'You can say that again.'

'I'm sorry, you're all cold and wet because of me too now.'

He leant down and kissed your forehead, his cold lips against you still comforting you.

'At least it gives me an excuse to cuddle up to you hm?'

You nodded on his chest and felt water drip from your forehead.

'Should we go and dry off somehow?'

'Yeah, let's walk slowly with the blankets and we can use the hot hair dryer to fix up. Sound okay baby?'

You gave him an 'Mmhm,' and let him move you a little so he could stand up with you. The two of you slowly shivered your way to the bedroom, Adam leaving you to sit on the bed for a moment while he plugged the hair dryer in.

'Adam please put something on, look after yourself for a moment.'

Adam stood up from the plug, hair dryer in hand and faced you, still in just his wet shorts. He frowned.

'I'm fine, look at all these blankets, put something on please. You were in the water too, I don't want you to catch a cold either okay?'

His face softened and he put the hair dryer down.

'Alright baby, I'll be quick for you.'

He disappeared from the room and you stayed on the bed, warming yourself up in the blankets.

Adam jogged through the living room and outside again, picking up your hoodie that he'd thrown onto a deck chair, the hoodie of his you were wearing that was completely drenched in the pool, your phone and, most carefully, your bracelet. He kept jogging, trying to somewhat warm himself that way as he came back to the bedroom.

'Adam! You're meant to be getting warm not going back outside??'

'Shhh shhh, I'm fine baby, I'll leave your phone and bracelet on your bedside table okay?'

'Yes, okay thank you, now go and put on some warm, dry clothes you sweet maniac.'

'Yes ma'am.'

He went over to his side of the cupboard, pulling out some dark grey joggers, your pink hoodie still in his other hand. He then disappeared into the bathroom, the sounds of him wringing out his wet shorts coming through the doorway. You were feeling a lot more normal now, able to move your arms and legs freely but feeling the beginnings of a headache coming.

You stood yourself up and shook off the blankets, wanting to help Adam and stop sitting around and letting him do all the work. You went to the wardrobe and picked out one of his hoodies, yet another black one. You took a new pair of panties too, taking both items of clothing and throwing them on the bed.

'Knock knock.'

You came to the door to find Adam just finishing up pulling on the joggers, your hoodie back on him.

'Hey, what're you doing. Here.'

He immediately reached for a towel and brought it around you.

'Can I-'

You pushed some wet strands of hair behind his cute ears and nodded, knowing he was asking if he could dry you off. He rubbed the towel gently down your legs, arms, stomach, ass, chest, neck and face, most caring look on his face the whole time.

'Wanna take these off and get changed?'

He ran his hand along the strap of your bra and searched your eyes.

'You wanna do it?'

You tilted your head to the side and smiled a little as he nodded and smiled back. The next few minutes were spent with Adam undressing and re-dressing you, being so soft as he did so. He was especially delicate when he put your charm bracelet back on, kissing your wrist there after he did. All that was left was for you two was to dry your hair, both of you taking to turns to sit in a chair and do each other's, the heat of the air getting rid of any remains of the cold of the pool. You finished drying Adam's hair and stood playing with it for a moment.

'You have such good hair.'

'I do?'

'Yeah, it's so silky, I love the length of it too. I'd love to braid it.'

'Mmhm.'

'Can I try braiding it?'

'Only if I get to braid yours.'

He turned in his seat and looked up at you, hands coming to fiddle with the bottom of your hair.

'You want me to teach you to plait hair??'

'I already know how baby. I have a daughter remember.'

He grinned at the happily shocked expression on your face.

'Oh my god! Is there anything you can't do??'

'Dislike you.'

You laughed.

'Well, I guess there's that then.'

'Wanna do it in the living room so it's more cosy?'

'Yeah!! And we can watch Drag Race! That's perfect.'

'Let's go.'

He picked up his brush and you picked up yours, adding a few extra hair bands on your wrist to use on him. You both walked to the living room and Adam set a large cushion onto the floor, sitting directly behind it with his legs spread. He patted the cushion and you went and sat between his legs, circling your arms around his calves as you did.

'So I guess I'm going first huh?'

Adam's hand appeared with the T.V. remote and you took it off him, turning on the T.V. to find the show.

'Sure are. Your hair is longer than mine and I haven't done this shit in years so...'

'You don't have to do it you know, don't feel-'

'Nooo I want to! I used to feel so proud of doing it. It's like an artistic skill, I like doing it.'

You smiled to yourself as you felt yourself falling even deeper, which seemed impossible since you already felt so much.

'It is a skill, I am genuinely impressed by you.'

'Why thank you.'

He chuckled and gently started brushing out your hair. You started what you deemed to be the best season of drag race and sat comfortably, completely soothed by Adam's light touches on your head, his movements at the front of your head seemingly making French braids. The next forty minutes or so were spent joking back and forth about Adam's confusion at some drag terms used in the show while he worked his way down both sides of your head, making neat plaits.

'So sickening is a good thing?'

You'd come to the end of an episode and he was asking another question about the language.

'Yeah, have you heard rappers say shit like, I'm the illest and stuff like that?'

'Ahhh yeah yeah. So it's like, that's sick, but just... sickening instead.'

'Sure, basically yeah.'

'And gagging? I thought I already knew what _that_ meant.'

You chuckled and shook your head, hearing the smirk in Adam's voice.

'That's also a positive word.'

'Oh, I know.'

You kicked his thigh lightly at his dirty train of thought, secretly turned on anyway.

'So like, you in that pink hoodie, that's a gag. I am gagged at how good you look in that shit.'

'Okay okay interesting. Sickening and gagging, there seems to be a theme here.'

He chuckled and you joined, realising there was actually a similarity. You felt Adam finish up with your hair.

'That's a fair point. Are we swapping now? I wanna get my hands on that hair.'

'Alrighty.'

You stood up and felt down your hair for a moment, feeling how nicely he had done it without even being able to see it yet.

'You did so well wow, thank you.'

'My pleasure. Are you... gagged?'

'Busty Schlongita, I sure am gagged.'

You sat down laughing and spread your legs, Adam placing himself between them, back to you so you could get full access to his hair. You wanted to leave half his hair down like he had with his ponytail in the gym earlier, so you began parting his hair up.

Adam hadn't had his hair touched like that before, loving the way your small fingers felt as they drew lines across his scalp and occasionally pulled and stroked at his head. He felt completely relaxed and entertained at the same time. He stroked up and down you calves every now and then as he sat there, always wanting to feel you, feeling so comfortable and willingly so, in a way he wouldn't be with anyone else.

You remained like that, effortlessly plaiting his hair as he had no knots, the episode playing while you would occasionally laugh and talk. The topic eventually came to New Years, which you completely forgot about.

'When is it again?'

'Day after tomorrow, and I have that stupid work party that I can't get out of.'

'Shit.'

Your mind went back to the fact that you wanted to give Adam a late birthday celebration, planning to give him his special gift and wanting do so before the new year. You didn't realise it was so soon.

'I'm claiming tomorrow. Cancel any plans you have.'

'Woah, okay. Alright, I can just move them to after New Years... is this about my-'

'SHHH don't say it out loud, you're meant to be surprised.'

'Ah yes tomorrow is just another day, a normal, average day.'

'Mmhm, that's the spirit.'

You nudged him with your knee to his shoulder and his squeezed your calves with his hands in return.

'I'm hungry, you're hungry right?'

'When am I not.'

'Chinese?'

'Can't go wrong.'

'Hell yeah.'

He whipped out his phone and started putting in your usual orders while you finished up on his last braid. You'd made four neat plaits and tied them all together into a little ponytail at back of his head, the rest of his luscious hair flowing free underneath it. You already loved the way it looked at the back and new you'd be even more into it from the front.

'Okay I've sent off the order. You done?'

You tapped his shoulders.

'All done, come here lemme see.'

He used your legs to help push himself up and he turned to you once he was stood.

'OOoooooo ADAM, I love it. You look so good.'

'And you, you look cute with the braids.'

He brought his hands forward and held the ends of both of them, gently pulling them side to side.

'Actually, I _really_ like them.'

His smile was still innocent, but his eyes told a different story, your mind going to exactly the same place as you looked at his ponytail. You decided in your head that both of you would make use of those hairstyles tomorrow, the rollercoaster of today proving to be too exhausting to get into any of the rough activities you had in mind.

As Adam settled into you on the couch, keeping his head on yours while your head rested on his shoulder, you started planning all the special things you'd do for his belated birthday tomorrow.

You looked up to him, his dimples prominent as he watched the show you recommended to him, body completely relaxed in your hoodie, his hair plaited by you, his arms around you while his hand nonchalantly stroked at your arm. You looked back down at your charm bracelet and fiddled with it, a smile pulling at your lips.

A certain three words you'd been avoiding started playing on your mind, considering adding them to the list of things you wanted to give him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made y'all tease all chapter I'M SORRY, but don't worry, the next chapters make up for it 😏😌


End file.
